Love Law & Order
by MaddXie
Summary: Being a cop is hard but it's more hard when your are in love with the A.D.A himself, Rafael Barba. Love is hard to deal with and it's even more harder when the law plays a big role. Detective, Lacey Vaughn is about to find that out, but will it all work out for the best or worse? ( Takes place in the middle of season 16 )
1. Detective Lacey Vaughn

**A/N - Thought I do a Barba/OC fanfiction for my first Law & Order fanfic just thought it would be cool since he's my favorite character. Feels kinda empty when he isn't on an episode to me. But anyway, I hope to at least get one review, favs, follows or something but if not I will just keep writing until I do. Here's chapter one, leave a review telling me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer - I do NOT own anything from Law & Order. Only my OC and some of my own story lines I will put into the mix.**

 **Pairings - Barba/OC, Olivia/Tucker, and Carisi/OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Lacey Vaughn**

Lacey stretched as she got up from the bed, she looked at the time and ran a hand through her brown hair that was messy due to sleep. She got up, dragging herself to the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

Letting out a yawn, she sighed as she was tired but enjoyed her Sunday off.

Lacey was a Detective at SVU and has been for four years now, she had to admit the place changed a lot. Elliot was gone, Munch had retired and so did the Captain. The others had went their way and Casey was now gone to, her and Casey didn't care for each other as much but there was a respect there.

Once the old family left, a new one appeared nut she was glad that Olivia and Fin was still there with her. Olivia was definitely like an older sister figure to her and was the one that trained her when she had first came to SVU. Lacey use to be in Boston and then went to Chicago where Hank Voight had took her under his wing for a bit. After that, she headed to New York and it became her permanent home.

Lacey had grown to love the new team at SVU and just like the old one, there was never a dull moment around. Amanda and her had got along great and even Nick who was mostly like an annoying brother. Him and her had clashed a bit when they first met but the bond and respect grew over time, as he always looked out for Lacey.

The new guy Carisi had just joined but he was growing on her, she didn't know why but she had a feeling they were gonna grow close. But the last person who was considered a member of the team was Rafael Barba, the two of them had a real confusing relationship that only they got. Lacey and Rafael had dated back in college, from their freshman year to their senior year so there was a lot of history there. Some of it was good but the rest of it, Lacey chose not to talk to anybody about it.

The only people that knew of their relationship was Olivia and Amanda. The rest of the team was pretty clueless but still noticed the two of them have small moments together. Not to mention when they bickered or threw small snarky remarks at each other, the team came to the conclusion that if they didn't do it they were upset.

Lacey had got out the shower and started getting ready. Since the weather was getting colder, she thought she wrap up today.

She wore a white v neck long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. A pair of blue jeans, and shoes, she hooked her locket her sister left her around her neck before fixing her hair. All she did was simply brush and curled it, it dropped to the center of her back as she pushed some to the front.

After that, she got her bags ready, she hooked her badge on her waist while putting her gun in it's holster. She put her button down, knee length coat that tied in the front on with her black scarf and gloves.

Grabbing her keys; she left out her apartment and said bye to the woman at the front desk. She got in the car and made her way to the station, she was still feeling sleepy but Olivia said it was important.

* * *

Lacey got off the elevator and went into the squad room, she hung up her coat and everything. She put her stuff down on her desk with everything else, she fixed her blazer as she walked over to the gray table in front of the TV.

"So how was everybody's Sunday?" Carisi asked joining everybody at the table.

"Great." Lacey sat down with a sigh next to Amanda. "I just wish there was two Sundays in one week so I can sleep another day, wait a second where's Nick?" She asked noticing someone was missing.

"Still out." Amanda answered. "But he should be back some time this week."

"I guess I'm picking with you until then Carisi." Lacey says looking over at him.

Carisi shrugged. "Gotta get used to it at some point."

"That's the spirit." Lacey pointed with a smile as he chuckled.

"Well Nick's the lucky one." Fin said as they all agreed.

Olivia walked out of her office and over to them. "Great, your all are here." She came to a stop at the table.

"Olivia is this really that important that none of us couldn't afford to be late for work today." Lacey asked leaning back. "Me included although I think I get here early every day."

"What clock are you reading?" Fin raised a brow, Lacey smirked with a shrugged.

"Good morning to you to Lacey and yes there." Olivia picked up the remote turning it to LMZ. "Watch for yourselves." She says as everybody else looked over at the flatscreen, she placed the remote back on the table.

Everybody listened as Skip Peterson, was talking about a girl name Jane. She had claimed to have been gang raped by four frat boys at Hudson University.

( Voice on TV ) ' _But for Jane, her ordeal had only just begun more from this...'_

Lacey picked up the remote and had muted the TV with a groan. She looked over at Olivia with a 'Really?' look as she shrugged. "So, this is what you do with your Sundays off?" Lacey asked, she let the remote drop slightly on the table.

Olivia nodded. "Me and Gracie Mansion apparently. And now, 1pp is pissed because they got caught flat-footed on national TV."

"America's Worst Crimes has a huge following, this is gonna go viral." Fin said.

Carisi hummed in agreement, he rested his hands on the back of Lacey's chair. "Yeah, I looked into it the report says the attack happened in December. But NYPD's got no record of a complaint from the vic or Hudson U."

"She did say that Hudson university ignored her and God knows we've been down that road before." Olivia says with a sigh while rolling her eyes as she had remembered last time.

"I know that the tail wags the dog but these TV shows are in it for the ratings." Amanda said.

Lacey folded her arms across her chest. "Exactly, we don't even know that any of this happened."

Carisi nodded. "Yeah I'm all for overtime, but don't we have enough work to do?"

"Twenty four seven." Lacey replied with a nod.

Olivia sighed. "Guys this isn't LMZ, it is a legitimate national news magazine. They interviewed her, she disclosed and I got a call from Dodds. Who got a call from the mayor, so we are going to investigate." She said backing up and beginning to walk away.

"We don't even know who this girl is." Lacey called out.

"America's Worst Crimes does." Olivia called back.

"Don't make me talk to reporters." Fin sighed getting a giggle from Lacey.

* * *

Lacey got out of the car. She met up with Carisi as the two of them walked through Hudson with their coats on.

"So you guys got the name of Jane?" Lacey asked shoving her hands in her coat pockets.

Carisi shook his head. "Not exactly, she only agreed to do the story if they kept her name a secret. So we couldn't get that but they gave us the name to her rape advocate."

Lacey brows furrowed. "Rape advocate?"

"Right, the same look I had." Carisi said agreeing.

They walked over to a classroom where people were leaving out. A woman was at the door handing out papers to them as they did. "Really insightful work Emma." She said with a smile.

"Professor Dillon?" Carisi questioned as the woman looked up confirming that was her.

"Hey, Detectives Vaughn and Carisi. We're from SVU." Lacey said as they showed both their badges to her.

She smiled nodding. "How can I help you two?"

"We just, um we wanted to talk to you for a minute about the AWC segment last night." Lacey asked.

"Sure." Professor Dillon says as they slowly started walking forward. "I thought it was important, what they did. I'm glad they started the dialogue."

"Listen, we were hoping that you could get us in touch with with Jane." Lacey stopped walking. "The reporter said you introduced them."

"Yeah, I thought it was crucial her story be heard. But Jane already tried to disclose once to the school." She scoffed shaking her head. "You heard how that turned out."

Carisi nodded. "Look, whatever happened between the victim-"

"Survivor." Professor Dillon said cutting Carisi off with a smile.

Carisi looked at Lacey who just shrugged, he looked back to the Professor with a scoff. "Okay, the survivor. But the University, that's got nothing to do with us."

"You have to understand, this woman is still extremely fragile. To subject her to harsh scrutiny the legal system-"

"All due respect Professor." Carisi said as he was the one cutting Professor Dillon off this time. "Obviously we'd like to go through you. But if you're just gonna get in the way, we'll go over or around you."

Professor Dillon gave him a look. "Interesting phallocentric choice of language Detective."

Lacey decided to step in, she took her hand and pushed Carisi back slightly. "Sorry, my partner is still a work in progress." Carisi shot her a look for saying this. "Listen, we all know that something terrible happened to Jane. We just don't want these guys to get away with it."

"I hear you I do but I just don't think that Jane wants to deal with any of this. But I'll give her a call." Professor Dillon said giving in.

"I see, thank you very much." Lacey smiled before leaving with Carisi. "Handled that real well new guy." She says to him as they walked down the steps.

"I'm sensing sarcasm in that tone there." Carisi says holding the door open, Lacey smirked as she walked out.

Later; they had got back to the station to wait for a call and to go over what they did have so far.

Lacey was at her desk going over old work. Amanda was across from her on the phone and Carisi was sitting on the opposite side of Lacey.

Amanda sighed hanging up the phone, making both of them look over at her. "That was Professor Dillon. Jane says she's not going to talk to us and that she'll come forward when and where she wants."

"What does that mean?" Carisi asked.

"She's scared to make an official complaint." Amanda said. "And knowing what we know I can't blame her."

"So that leaves us where?" Carisi looked to them.

"Back at square one." Lacey said twirling her pen, her eyes went back to her papers. "Dillon's no help."

"Hey speaking of which, what was that crack about me still being a work in progress?" Carisi questioned her actions from earlier. Amanda snickered holding back her laugh.

Lacey twirled around in her chair as she dropped her feet from her desk. "Oh, come on Carisi." She sat her folder down with her pen. "The lady's a rape advocate, she's got a chip about male Detectives. So I figured I could earn her trust if I align myself with her."

"Hmm, a rape advocate? I don't even get what that is. I mean there's no burglary advocate, there's no carjacking advocates." He says as both women looked at him amused. "When's the last time a carjacking victim got asked, 'Are you sure you didn't want your car to get stolen?' Hmm?"

"Okay, I get that." Lacey agreed before her phone went off, she read the message and palmed her forehead. "Crap, forgot I have to go meet up with Liv and Barba." Lacey said as she got up and put her coat on. "Keep me updated, I'll be back later."

"Okay but that Professor, she's just getting in our way." Carisi said.

Lacey sighed with a shrug. "Yeah, well that's SVU. Get used to it." She said before leaving out.

* * *

Lacey walked over to where she saw Barba drinking a coffee.

He looked over when he seen her coming. "Look who finally showed up, took you long enough."

"Rafael." Lacey smirked coming to a stop. "Those suspenders are still just as tight as your ego I see."

He scoffed. "Still the same Lacey."

"Expected me to change over a Sunday night?" Her brow raised.

"Nope not really." Barba said plainly with a shake or his head, she rolled her eyes as he smirked at her reaction. "Coffee?"

Lacey looked at him a bit wide eyed. "Rafael Barba offering coffee? Shocker."

"Not mine, I was just gonna get you one." He said.

"Yeah I guess I'll take one or maybe just a tea-" She noticed Barba walked back over to the cart. "And he just walked away while I was talking." Lacey threw a hand up. He walked back over after a minute, he handed her a cup as she nodded taking it. "Thanks, look there's Liv." She nodded her head over to her, taking a sip of her coffee, they walked over meeting up with her.

Olivia had a coffee herself as they were walking toward the courthouse. She nodded 'Hey' to them since she was on the phone.

Olivia was speaking a bit of Italian making them look on. Barba understood somewhat but Lacey knew it very well as it was her second fluent language. Lacey's mother was Italian and her father was Caucasion.

"No comment, yes. Okay good, grazie, ciao." Olivia hung up the phone.

"No comment to the Italian press?" Lacey questioned walking on the other side of Barba. "They're on this already?"

"I got to tell you, bad news in New York travels fast." Olivia said with a sigh. "I mean, there are already Twitter campaigns, calls for campus rallies and revoking the frat's charter.

"Which explains why the mayor and the D.A. are all over this and me." Barba pointed out before looking over at Lacey. "Have you managed to ID Jane yet?"

"Ehh well." Lacey scratched the back of her head.

"That answer is very reassuring Lacey." Barba nodded, she rolled her eyes.

Olivia sighed. "Look, Carisi is still trying but the closest he and Lacey have gotten is Jane's self-proclaimed advocate Professor Dillon."

"She's going to produce Jane?" Barba asked.

Lacey scoffed. "Yeah, when hell freezes over she will."

"No." Olivia answered. "Look, Jane is scared of fraternity retribution if she goes public."

"And she doesn't trust the police." Lacey added in.

"So she's not going to talk?" He asked, both women shook their heads no. "I could subpoena the show or this Professor."

"There's got to be an easier way." Olivia said as they came to a stop, she started thinking to herself.

Lacey snapped her fingers when she remembered something. "Jane said on the AWC piece that she disclosed to the University but they didn't specify to whom."

Olivia nodded. "So let's go to the top and find out."

"Okay." Lacey nodded.

"You want me to come with?" Barba asked.

Olivia and Lacey shared a look as Lacey shook her head. "Not necessary, trust me."

"President Roberts and the two of us have history." Olivia said.

Lacey hit her with a quick 'Yeah right' look. "History yeah...that's it Liv."

Olivia shook her head giving her a slight smirk. "I'm gonna go get the car Lacey." She patted her shoulder as she headed off.

Lacey nodded before turning back to Barba. " I been meaning to ask, how's your grandmother?"

"Better." He nodded. "I need to talk to my mother about getting her out of that run down apartment. I've been looking up some great well suited retirement homes for her to be in."

Lacey sipped her drink, she lowered the cup with a raised brow. "Sure that would be a good idea Rafael?"

"I'm positive, she will be safer." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "Sometimes taking charge gives you better results."

Lacey shook her head. "That didn't sound right when we were dating and it still doesn't to this day." She says.

"That's funny, a lot of this things you said didn't sound right when were dating. But who was listening right?" He raised an amused brow, she shot him a side glare. "Haven't got that look in a while."

"Yeah, well you get it the most because you seem to be the only guy that can piss me off in two seconds flat." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought it was three seconds." Barba says as he bit back a chuckle from the look she gave him.

"Don't you have a courtroom to show your ego off to?" Lacey brow raised as it was his turn to give her a look, she watched as Olivia pulled up. "I'll see you later Counselor." She headed for the steps.

"So you admit you will find some way to see me later?" Barba questioned as he turned around.

"Not really no. I was trying to be nice but rude at the same time because I know I really don't want to see you later." Lacey walked down the steps, and headed to the car.

Barba smirked as he shook his head, he looked back up to watch her leave.

After senior year in college, they went there own ways because both had different dreams that they wanted to purse. Not to mention Lacey wanted full commitment and that was something he couldn't do at that time. Lacey somehow did make all his past relationships look like nothing, he could pass all his exes without even a glance but not her. His and Lacey relationship and bond went deeper than people really thought, she was a real challenge for him to be with. She had calmed down a bit but before Lacey was a spitfire that like doing things her way or no way at all which made them bump heads.

Rafael knew she wouldn't wanna hear it from him probably ever in her life again but he still did love her. Just like when they were in college he had a certain feel to always look after Lacey no matter what argument they got into.

He shook away the memories as he snapped out of it, getting himself together he had headed inside the courthouse.

* * *

Lacey and Olivia took the drive back to Hudson University.

They walked inside President Roberts office, both women had a seat in the two chairs in front of her desk. "I'm assuming this is about that broadcast?" She asked having a seat behind her desk.

"It is." Lacey nodded.

Olivia sat up. "So the victim said that she was shut down by the University, do you know who she spoke to?"

"I do." President Roberts nodded. "She spoke to me."

"Oh." Olivia said, her and Lacey shared shocked looks.

"I followed the department of education sexual assault protocols to the letter." She said folding her hands in her lap.

"And yet here we are investigating an unreported gang rape that occurred on your watch." Lacey said giving her a look.

President Roberts gave her a confused look. "The first I heard of any gang was on that show. When she came to me, she mentioned only one individual."

Lacey nodded moving her hand in a 'Go on' motion. "And who was that?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." She said plainly, Lacey smirked leaning back knowing that she should have expected that answer from her. "These reports are confidential, it's University policy."

"That anonymity ceases to exist when a crime has been committed, what exactly did she say?" Olivia asked.

"What she described was regrettable drunken sex, not rape." President Roberts answered.

Lacey brow raised. "With four men holding her down? Really?"

President Roberts looked over at her. "She mentioned one student only, she admitted she was intoxicated and that she went willingly back to the fraternity with her date. I asked her whether she was sure the sex wasn't consensual, she proceeded to become defensive and then she left my office."

"I would to." Lacey mumbled under her breath.

Olivia kicked her calf slightly, Lacey shot her a glare. "And you didn't bother to talk to her, date?" Olivia asked.

"Actually, I did and he said the sex was consensual. He seemed credible, he's well regarded and has no prior complaints so that was that. The next I heard of this was last night when we were blindsided on national television." President Roberts said.

Olivia looked to Lacey who gave her a defeated look, she sighed looking back to her. "Well, now that these allegations have been made we will need her name and the name of the student that she claims attacked her."

( Protesters Outside ) _'We are all Jane! We are all Jane! We are all Jane!'_

President Roberts looked from the window before back over to them. "So she hasn't come to you, which means..."

"Here it comes." Lacey grumbled.

"Whatever happened, she hasn't filed a criminal complaint which means my responsibility remains protecting the confidentiality of both students." President Roberts said before standing up as the protesters voices grew louder. "Excuse me, I have a firestorm on my hands."

"I'm sure you do, thanks for your time." Lacey said standing up, both her and Olivia left out the University.

They decided to take the block where the protest was being held, Olivia put her hat on as they walked down the street.

"That woman kills me sometimes." Lacey sighed.

Olivia shook her head. "Tell me about it."

"Sarge, Lacey." Carisi called out jogging over, he caught up and was now walking at their pace.

"Hey, how's getting more information going for you?" Lacey asked.

He shook his head. "So far on campus nobody's been any help, get anywhere with president Roberts?"

Lacey scoffed. "That would be the day." She says rolling her eyes.

Olivia shrugged. "You know, it's the usual. First she blames the victim a little bit and then she hides behind the cloak of protecting the student's confidentiality."

"So we still don't even know who the girl is?" Carisi asked.

Lacey shook her head. "No idea what so ever."

They came to a stop a little bit behind the protesters listening as some girls took the mic sharing their stories. The crowd cheered when one girl finished, Professor Dillon had walked up smiling as she took the mic.

"If it isn't the rape advocate herself." Carisi said, he scoffed to himself. "Rape advocate."

Lacey smirked. "Let it go Carisi."

"Thank you, all your stories have been so powerful and there is one last survivor who wants to share her story. She's someone you already know." Dillon introduced as another girl walked up looking shy but took the mic.

"Hi, um my name is Heather Manning. I-I am the real Jane." Saying this, she shocked the crowd. Olivia, Carisi, and Lacey looked on shocked as well from not expecting this. "I want to tell you my story..."

"So much for anonymity." Carisi said.

Both woman scoffed with a nod.

"Yeah, so much for that." Lacey said lowly, she kept her eyes ahead on the girl.

* * *

 **That was chapter one, leave me a review of what you think of Lacey and everything! These episodes take place in season 16 if people are wondering.**


	2. Devastating Story Pt 1

**A/N - Thanks for the review glad you like Lacey's character so far but also I will put the name of the episode if people are confused or clueless of which one. But anyway here is chapter two don't forget to leave me another review and things.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Devastating Story**

Lacey had her blazer off typing away on her lap top taking a sip of her coffee occasionally, she looked up when Olivia came out her office. "Good news Heather and Professor Dillon are on there way up now."

"Let's break out the confetti." Lacey said carelessly getting a look from Olivia and Rollins. "Sorry caffeine hasn't kicked in yet."

"Sound like a certain A.D.A we all come to love." Olivia smirked as Lacey shook her head Olivia walked over to the door seeing Heather, and Professor Dillon. "Heather thank you so much for coming in."

Heather nodded as Professor Dillon budded in. "I hope you realize this does not mean we're pressing charges."

"We?" Lacey mouthed to Rollins who shrugged not getting it either.

Olivia was a little taken back. "You know Professor Dillon we think it's probably best if we speak with Heather alone."

"Actually Sergeant, could you and I talk?" Professor Dillon asked.

Olivia nodded. "Um sure okay, Lacey could you take Heather into the room? I'll be in, in a minute."

Lacey grabbed her notepad and pen nodding she got up putting a hand on her shoulder. "This way Heather." Heather agreed letting Lacey lead her to the other room and close the door she noticed the girl fidgeting. "You alright Heather?"

"Um yes I'm fine just a little nervous that's all." Heather said playing with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Okay well just know your safe here that's one of our top priorities, okay?" Lacey asked sitting down across from her Heather nodded in response.

Olivia walked in with Professor Dillon making Lacey look at her confused she simply gave her a look saying 'Be nice.' She took her seat next to Heather as Olivia sat next to Lacey with her pen and pad.

"Okay, Heather how about we start from the beginning of what happened that night." Olivia says clicking her pen on.

Heather nodded. "December 12th I was on a date with an Alpha Zeta Pi hockey player Brian Mackey. He's the team captain."

"And and the date was at his frat?" Lacey asked.

She quickly shook her head. "No, no first we went to a bar and then we went back to the house. We were making out in the hallway when he pulled me into his room. Three guys were waiting and they jumped me like a pack."

"And Brian led you in?" Olivia asked as Lacey was still taking notes.

Heather nodded. "He was in charge he had two guys hold my legs while he held my arms.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, and did you know the others?"

"His buddies from the hockey team I-I'm not sure I want to tell you their names." Heather quickly said.

"Okay, okay, well we can get back to that no problem." Olivia assured.

"Yeah, and you are sure that there were four men?" Lacey asked receiving a look from Professor Dillon which she caught out the corner of her eye.

"Yes." Heather said.

"Okay, because President Roberts told us that you only mentioned one and-" Lacey began to say.

"President Roberts blamed Heather she didn't feel safe disclosing to her." Professor Dillon said cutting her off as Lacey shot her a glare.

Olivia cleared her throat trying to ease the tension she looked over at Heather. "Well, you're safe here Heather, okay?" She nodded smiling slightly. "All right, so what happened next?"

"Um then they took turns raping me sodomizing me," Heather took a deep breath holding back her tears. "Um, sorry."

"Go ahead we didn't talk about this part on TV." Professor Dillon said rubbing her shoulders receiving nods from the two women.

"They used an object the handle of a hockey stick and then they high-fived each other and they left me there. When I tried to pull myself together and leave the other guys in the frat threw beer cans at me. And they yelled at me to go to church they said that I should call my dad and apologize for ruining his life." Heather whipped her face. "It was so horrible."

"Did you tell anyone? Did you tell your parents or your roommate?" Lacey asked giving her a sad look.

Heather looked over at her. "My parents still don't know."

"Why is that?" Lacey asked.

"They're in the Central African Republic, fighting malaria." Heather answered.

"Did you go to the doctor? Is there anyone to corroborate?" Olivia spoke up.

"Show them the text, Heather." Professor Dillon nudged her.

"Oh." Heather quickly said pulling out her phone handing it to Olivia. "Um Brian sent me a text his attempt at an apology here."

"Sorry about last night my boys were out of control ut you deserve better than what they did." Olivia read as Lacey was next to her looking it over as well. 'This is great Heather, so is there any other physical evidence? Like maybe the clothes you were wearing? Anything like that?"

"Um, actually one of the guys handed me my panties back before class that Monday just to humiliate me." Heather said.

"And you kept them?" Lacey asked.

"I shoved them in my backpack and then I threw them in my drawer when I got home they might still be there." She said as if trying to remember.

"Okay, good so if you decide to give us the other boy's names that will be enough to get a DNA sample." Olivia said adjusting her shades on her head. "It still won't be easy."

"No it's okay I want to." Heather agreed. "After the rally all those other women need to know that they can do this too."

"Okay." Lacey nodded getting her pen ready.

"The other names were Connor Howell, Lance Mosconi, and Zach Franklin all on the hockey team." Heather said.

* * *

The next day Lacey went with Carisi, Fin, and CSU went to the Frat house with a warrant to do the search. Lacey wore dark blue jeans, heels and a light burgundy long sleeve v neck shirt. It was tight fit and she had on her gray leather jacket, a scarf and gloves. As her hair was in a high pony tail with a couple strands left out along with her bangs.

They got out all walking down where they saw protesters already outside the frat. "This is where it happened." Lacey said looking around.

"Yeah," Carisi nodded. "Pick up all cell phones, laptops, bedding, and hockey sticks."

"Hey, NYPD!" Lacey called out walking in with everybody a boy met them at the entrance walking alongside them.

"Glad to see you officers, you here about the brick coming through the window?" He asked with a grin.

Lacey quick smirked before it dropped into a frown. "Nice try kid."

"IDs, now turn that music off." Carisi said as they got into another room which they guessed was the game room. "All right we're looking for Howell, Mackey, Mosconi, and Franklin."

Lacey was walking past looking around she got to the manel piece where one boy was already standing. He raised his hand after Carisi was done saying the names. "Yes, Sir!" He said until Lacey turned and looked at him giving him a look. "Ma'am." He quickly corrected getting a nod from her.

"Guys, STFU come on." One boy with glasses and black hair stood up. "I'm Brian Mackey this is Connor Howell," He motioned to the boy next to Carisi that still had that grin on his face. Then over to the boy over by Lacey who was still getting a look from her. "Lance Mosconi and Franklin's out of the country."

"Thank you we have a warrant to search the premises," Lacey said walking past while glaring Connor up and down. "Which means all of you stay put." She headed to the back he watched her leave before looking back seeing Carisi was giving him a look making his grin lower.

"Had Brian been dating Heather for a while?" Fin asked Lance.

"Heather has wanted the business from Brian since rush week he finally threw her a bone." Lance shrugged innocently as Lacey walked back over to were they where from the back.

"Eight inches of it, brah." Connor said in a mocking tone.

Lacey stopped turning to look at him both her Fin and her shared the same look. "How do you know? You watched?" Fin asked.

"He already looks like the type I wouldn't put it past him." Lacey mumbled taking out her small pad writing stuff down.

"Can't take the heat, don't be a thot." Connor said.

Lacey pen stopped moving as she looked up the kid was pissing her off slowly but surely. "You have sex with her?"

Connor smirked with a scoff. "And pick up Mackey's scraps? I don't think so."

"Okay Fin I'm gonna go back and check on CSU this one is all yours." She motioned to Connor before heading to the back.

"She always like that?" Connor asked jerking his thumb at Lacey.

"No usually she likes too hit and ask questions later so be lucky." Fin said as Connor's smirk dropped all the way. "Mhm so try not to mess with her because you got the right one now about the night with Heather..."

* * *

The team walked in Olivia's office where Amanda already was Lacey sat in the other empty chair sighing.

"How was the boy's club?" Olivia asked taking off her glasses.

"Gamey." Fin said closing the door.

"Yeah fun I know exactly where I wanna send my future son." Lacey smiled fakely.

"Lacey." Olivia said plainly.

Lacey's smile dropped giving up. "They're the victims she's a whore that woke up with regrets."

"Anybody admit to consensual sex?" Olivia asked.

"Brian Mackey, Connor and Lance denied." Fin answered.

Olivia nodded. "And what about the fourth assailant?"

"Zach Franklin he's 20 a multi-sport scholar athlete and he's on a culture tour of Cuba right now." Lacey said rubbing her temples slowly.

"Can we get him back?" Olivia asked

Lacey stopped looking at her quirking a brow. "From Cuba?"

"Sarge," Carisi walked in getting all their attention. "Taru just found a video that Connor made that night he erased it from his cell. But they found it on his computer's hard drive you're gonna want to see this." He said as they all got up and followed him.

They watched the video Lacey shook her head in disgust watching it what Heather had to go through that night was horrible. Taru loaded it into a drive giving it to Olivia as they walked back in squad room.

"Okay we got this Lacey take this down to Barba and see if it's enough to bring these boy's in for more questioning." Olivia said.

Lacey was in the midst of drinking her coffee and had just sat down she was still looking at Olivia. She sighed putting her coffee down standing up she put her jacket and scarf back on.

"There's other options besides sending Lacey just so we know everybody." She grabbed her keys and the drive heading out.

"We send you because your Barba's favorite Lacey." Olivia called out.

Lacey pointed back still walking. "Be lucky your my Sergeant." She called back to her before getting on the elevator. "Great seeing Rafael again was surely on my things to do today."

Getting to his office building she took the steps so she was up there faster she walked over to his secretary desk.

"Can I help you Detective?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah is Barba busy? I need to seem him it's about a case-"

"Just go right in Detective Vaughn." She smiled before continuing her paperwork.

Lacey looked taken back but nodded walking to his door she knocked before just walking inside. Barba had his feet propped over reading over a file he looked at her with a raised brow.

"You know it's knock wait for a reply then enter, you do know that right?" He asks as his eyes began reading the file again.

"Yeah I'm not doing all that Rafael and I got a video that you need to see." She said handing him the drive.

Barba took it taking his feet down he put it in his laptop turning it on Lacey leaned against the side of his desk watching to. It showed Heather running down the steps as the boys in the frat threw cans, and cups at her.

 **( Boys ) '** Go to church! Go to church! Go to church! Go to church! Go to church!

 _'This has been another Connor Howell slut-shaming video!'_

Barba sighed as it ended "That's harassment it's ugly but it's not assault." He looked over at Lacey.

"Okay well we have semen matching Connor and Brian's DNA on Heather's underwear." Lacey pointed out leaning up shoving a hand in her pocket she walked away a bit.

"Anything on the hockey sticks?" Barba asked.

"Sure is Barba because after three months DNA is always still there." Lacey said plainly.

"A yes or no would have saficed Lacey but I forgot being sarcastic is just something you can not help." Barba said with a slight smirk as she shot him a look.

Lacey sighed walking back over to him behind his desk. "Listen between Brian's text and Heather's testimony you got enough, right?"

Barba nodded turning his chair to her. "Enough for probable cause everyone wants these guys put away but this case is three months cold. No rape kit Heather's initial disclosure mentioned only one assailant."

"President Roberts shut her down she can be extremely intimidating believe me." Lacey shivered a bit.

"Lacey Melani Vaughn intimidated by another human being that's not her mother now that deserves a gold star." Barba said as her eyes turned to slits glaring. "But Heather knows what she's in for?" Lacey nodded he sighed. "Bring in the hockey team." He said turning back to the computer screen.

"K, I'll call Liv and let her know if you wanna ride there I suggest you come on." She said putting the phone to her ear walking out.

"Aren't you gonna close my office door?" Barba called out.

"Nope." Lacey called back continuing walking out the door he smirked grabbing his briefcase, and suit jacket walking out.

* * *

Lacey had her blazer on walking inside the interrogation room where Olivia, Barba, and Rollins where already waiting. She had two files in her hand she closed the door behind her making them look over.

"So who am I questioning?" Lacey asked.

"Go see what you can get out of Connor Howell." Olivia said pointing inside where a lawyer already was.

"Goodie, Rollins can you come with me?" She looked over at her.

"Yeah, but for what exactly?" Amanda asked.

"You know to make sure I don't reach over and knock him to sleep this kid has a way of pressing my buttons." Lacey said opening the door going on.

Amanada shook her head laughing slightly before walking inside closing the door behind her Barba scoffed. "Anybody that can push her buttons is a genius." Olivia smirked as they both looked through the glass.

"Not me." Connor said. "I told you I don't want to be Brian's Eskimo brother."

Lacey shook her head. "You're lying, Connor we have your DNA on Heather Manning's underwear from that night."

"My DNA's all over that place I live there." He said in a duh tone.

"This underwear has an evidentiary chain of custody from three months ago?" The defense lawyer asked.

Rollins leaned back. "Ask your client he handed it back to her in class in front of 20 students."

Hearing that made Connor smirk Lacey caught this and glared. "Which explains the DNA, doesn't it?" His lawyer said as if he made his closing point.

Lacey nodded. "It does...but it doesn't explain his semen." She said as Connor's smirk dropped it was her turn to smirk. "Soo you wanna explain that one buddy?"

They continued questioning Connor until Fin walked in closing the door behind him he bent down whispering to them. Lacey let out a quick laugh closing the file along with Rollins who was shaking her head.

"Hey, Connor I was just telling detective Rollins and Vaughn here that we don't need to talk to you anymore. Between the DNA and one of your buddies putting you in the room with Heather, you're done." Fin said standing up to full height.

Connor and his lawyer began whispering indistinctly before he spoke up. "Okay look I didn't want to say this before because I thought it would look bad."

Lacey played with her nails but nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"But after she finished with Brian she moved on to me like that," He snapped his fingers. "Her idea totally consensual I didn't rape her ask Brian."

"So he was there? He saw you?" Fin asked as Connor just shook his head Lacey eyes turned to slits looking at him.

Everybody was sitting in Olivia's office Lacey was the last to walk in she let the file fall on her desk before going to stand near Barba. "All three turned down the waiver." Lacey said shrugging.

"Their lawyers think letting them talk's just going to make things worse." Rollins said.

"Good arraign them." Olivia nodded. "The deeper into the system they get the harder it is to pull them out."

"All right we'll load them up now." Carisi said as all the detectives went to leave.

"You know what? Hold up a half-hour." Olivia said making them stop. "Connor's a handsome boy with a smug smile."

"Be good to get that face on the 11:00 news." Barba said as Olivia nodded.

* * *

The next morning Lacey walked in her hair was out straight but curled at the bottom. She wore black suit pants that was skinny legs, a navy blue button down that was open a bit at the top. And her black blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of low cut black heel boots.

She put her stuff down and walked over to the table where Carisi, and Fin was. "Morning."

"Hey, no jeans today huh?" Fin asked.

"Nope switch it up here and there-and seriously guys this is what you watch in the morning." She motioned to the flatscreen.

"Yeah your boy Skip is on there today." Carisi joked turning it up.

Lacey shook her head pulling out her phone and began texting.

 _( On TV )_

 _"With us this morning is Skip Peterson h_ _e has an update now on that shocking story of a gang-rape at Hudson university._ _Skip, welcome." The woman said as the camera showed Skip. "I understand that the school has since suspended all fraternity activities?"_

 _"Yes they have, and last night NYPD arrested and arraigned three of the accused rapists Brian Mackey, captain of the hockey team, and his teammates Connor Howell and Lance Mosconi." Skip answered._

 _"And you had a chance to talk to the victim, Jane? She's now bravely come forward."_

 _Skip nodded. "Her real name is Heather Manning w_ _e caught up with her at a campus rally late last night."_

 _The TV showed Heather at a rally. "_ _I am gratified to hear that three of the six men who attacked me were arrested tonight by NYPD._

 _[All cheering]_

Lacey stopped texting making a face looking up at the screen making sure she heard that right.

 _"What they did that night was meant to dehumanize me w_ _hen they said, 'Who else wants to rape that?' They weren't just assaulting me t_ _hey were assaulting every woman on this campus."_

Lacey muted the TV as Carisi looked just as confused. "Did she just say six men raped her? I thought it was four." He said picking up the file going through it.

"Maybe she's counting the guys in the video the ones in the hall." Fin said.

Lacey shook her head. "I don't know something feels off 'who else wants to rape that?' Does that sound like something even a frat boy would say?"

"It's not what they said it's what they did DNA don't lie." Fin said.

"Yeah but-" Lacey was cut off by her phone vibrating she picked it up and groaned. "Gotta go meet up with Liv and Barba be back in a bit."

* * *

Lacey was sitting in the chair as Barba was listening to the interview with Skip, Olivia was standing behind her chair.

 _"And you say there's more information still to come?"_

 _"Sources have told me that police confiscated a video of the assault and that hockey sticks used on her have tested positive for DNA." Skip said._

 _"It's just horrifying_ _What about Heather? Her words are just so powerful-"_

Barba muted the TV. "You told me they didn't find anything on those hockey sticks." He said looking at Lacey.

"They didn't." She said plainly throwing a hand up in defense.

"And there's no video of the assault." Olivia said

"So who's his source?" He asked putting the remote down walking over behind his desk. "And why is Heather even giving an interview? She's gone from reluctant witness to being on every news show in 48 hours."

"Once you tell your story it can be empowering the floodgates open." Olivia defended.

Barba sat down. "They opened and let in two extra assailants."

"And she's up to six." Lacey pointed.

"Right, When you're dealing with PTSD things come back in pieces I will talk to her meet me back at the station Lacey." Olivia said pulling out her phone leaving out.

Barba sighed taking a asprin making Lacey chuckle across from him he raised a brow. "What?"

"Even after those years your little meltdowns are still funny." She smiled smiled shaking her head.

He sat back playing with his pen. "Speaking of years, where do you see yourself in thirty years Lacey?"

Lacey eyes flickered up as she looked at him for a bit before shrugging slightly. "Still fussing and squabbling with you."

"Wouldn't that be nice." Barba said trying not to crack a smile but failed miserably it shortly turned into a smirk. "Don't you have work to do detective?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I do guess I'll see you later Rafael." Lacey got up leaving out.

Barba nodded looking over at the picture on his desk it was him and Lacey when they where younger and graduated. He smiled before opening his laptop and started his work again.

* * *

Olivia was sitting behind her desk talking to Heather and Professor Dillon who was sitting in front Lacey knocked before walking in. She had her blazer off she walked over by the window and leaned back against the ledge.

Clearing her throat she continued. "Now in no way is this about silencing you but we're still making our case. And we need to know that the public speeches you've made won't contradict the statements you've made to us."

"People need to know what those boys did to her." Professor Dillon said.

Lacey sighed. "Okay, but first of all let's get clear on the who."

"You know who they are you arrested them." Heather said.

Lacey gave Heather a look piecing together everything the girl was lying about this it went from four to six guys. She believed she was raped but not by all those guys but she had a clue of who the one guy was.

"Are we really going to start picking apart the survivor's story?" Professor Dillon asked as Lacey threw a hand up in annoyance. "This is exactly why we were reluctant to come here in the first place."

"It shouldn't be a we here it should only be Heather actually." Lacey said as Professor Dillon looked over to her.

"I understand, Professor Dillon." Olivia said. "But Heather last night at the rally you said that there were six assailants, are there two others that we should be looking for?"

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened in that room." Heather quickly said. "People were hiding in the shadows chanting, throwing things."

"But the four you named-" Lacey started to say.

"Absolutely raped me Brian, Connor, Lance, and Zach. I-I know Zach was there because they kept calling him Stinky. And he said 'Dudes my name is Zach." Heather explained as both woman nodded.

"Can I ask why Zach wasn't picked up?" Professor Dillon asked.

Lacey looked at her with her arms folded over her chest she wanted to straight up tell her no. "Because he's in Cuba, and they won't extradite but we do have a warrant out for his arrest."

Professor Dillon nodded smiling. "Good," Lacey rolled her eyes. "And again I hope going forward that we can kick apart their stories not Heather's."

Olivia nodded. "We can and we will and I hope going forward Heather, that you'll stop talking to the press. And at rallies about this so we can do our job."

"You understand there's only one problem with that." Professor Dillon said.

"Which is what?" Lacey shrugged.

"I'm supposed to go on Anderson Cooper and Rachel Maddow tonight." Heather said.

Olivia shook her head. "Heather, you're going to have to cancel those."

"That's impossible." Heather says shaking her head.

"She wasn't really asking Heather." Lacey said sternly.

Heather gave both woman a look. "It's, it's too late these issues are finally being brought to national attention."

Professor Dillon nodded. "The whole country is waking up to the rape epidemic on our campuses."

"I thought that you said that you wanted to bring your assailants to justice." Olivia said.

"I did say that I do." Heather nodded. "But this is so much more than that now I'm the face of a movement."

"I'm gonna go check with Rollins on something." Lacey said walking out this whole case was getting annoying she walked out and sat at her desk.

"You alright?" Carisi asked.

"Nope I think my grandmother was right the older I get the more patience I loose." She said as she began drinking her coffee.

Heather and Professor Dillon walked out Olivia's office and out the squad room Olivia soon walked out and sighed going over near her team.

Fin turned around in his chair. "How'd that go?"

"Not good." Olivia shook her head before looking over at Lacey she was getting worried about her since the 12th was coming up knowing that this was the only time she really gets like this. "Lacey, you alright?"

Lacey continued to type on her laptop but held a thumbs up to her. "I'm good."

"Okay, but anyway Heather just wants her story heard." Olivia said.

Lacey scoffed. "Which one?"

"Yeah her story's falling apart." Carisi spoke up. "Six guys, four guys, hockey sticks no DNA. If she keeps talking she's going to torpedo her own case."

Everybody said nothing knowing Carisi was right "Zach Franklin just surfaced at his lawyer's office he's about to go live on LMZ right now." Fin said as Lacey got up and went over to the computer to watch.

"Hey Liv, you know about this?" Lacey asked as her least favorite lawyer appeared on the screen.

 _"I'm John Buchanan, attorney for Zach Franklin._ _Star athlete, scholar, and unequivocally innocent of any and all charges in the so-called Hudson university gang-rape."_ Buchanan said.

"Of course he is." Lacey scoffed smirking.

"That's a big bluff even for Buchanan." Olivia said

"Think he's got something?" Fin asked.

"Oh you know he does." Lacey shook her head.

 _"Tell them where you were December 12th, 2014 the night of Heather Manning's alleged assault."_ Buchanan said as he had Zach Franklin next to him.

 _"I was nine hours away, in Kimball, West Virginia, on the W._ _V._ _Hillmen soccer field."_ Zach replied.

Buchanan nodded. " _The championship game was televised live on sen until 11:40 P._ _M_ _eastern time._ _If you missed it, you'll be happy to hear Hudson won 3-zip."_

Olivia sighed answering her phone. "Benson?" She shook her head as Barba began to ran. "We didn't vet this? He was in Cuba, Barba Remember?"

Buchanan spoke up again. _"This_ _was the exact time Heather Manning was alleging my client was engaged in a heinous crime against her._ _NYPD and the D._ _A_ _are guilty of an outrageous and utterly inept investigation and prosecution."_

Fin closed the laptop Lacey leaned up shaking her head poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek chuckling. "Man I bet Barba is freaking out."

"How is that amusing you?" Amanda asked.

Lacey brow raised. "Have you seen Barba freak out?" She shook her head. "But yeah this, this is bad."

* * *

 **That was chapter two leave me a review telling me what you think, until next time!**


	3. Devastating Story Pt 2

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys getting them really keeps me writing and glad people like Lacey to. Don't worry there will be more her and Barba moments in time to come.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Devastating Story Pt 2**

Lacey was sitting in Barba's office at the table he had in there with her feet propped reading a book as it was already night time. They had to call in Heather because her case was taking a turn for the worse day by day. And after that conference that Buchanan posted on LMZ it just made everything more worse. Amanda was texting on her phone while walking inside the office as Lacey continued to read.

"You to huh?" Lacey asks flipping a page.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be Liv but some last minute issues with Noah came up so she sent me instead." Amanda said having a seat. "When did you get here?"

Lacey shrugged. "Eh not to long ago and is Noah alright?"

"Yeah he should be probably nothing to bad." Amanda said.

"This way please." Barba said opening the door as Heather and Professor Dillon walked in making both detectives look up. He closed the door offering them a seat as he walked past he slapped Lacey's legs off the table. "Have a seat please."

Lacey glared before standing up along with Rollins she just leaned against the wall and let Barba explain what was happening.

"Alleged assault?" Professor Dillon interrupted him. "Heather was gang raped."

Lacey lowly scoffed leaning off the wall slowly walking behind them. "If that's true, Zach Franklin was not involved."

Heather shook her head. "I could have sworn he was there it was dark but I heard his voice."

Amanda nodded. "Because you told us that they called him by his nickname that you heard him respond."

"Well, maybe that happened in a nightmare I haven't been sleeping." Heather said lowly.

Lacey shook her head wondering why she was lying all she had to do was tell them who really raped her so this could be over with.

"Survivors have unclear memories but the other boys are guilty." Professor Dillon said Barba looked over at Lacey who was giving Dillon an annoyed look. "You have their DNA."

"Well they're claiming it was consensual." Lacey shrugged.

Professor Dillon scoffed. "And you believe them over Heather?"

"Professor Dillon I think it's best if Heather speaks to the A.D.A." Rollins said.

She just nodded Lacey sighed seeing she wasn't getting it. "She means alone."

"I disagree," Professor Dillon shook her head.

"Yeah, well you know that's your opinion." Lacey shrugged.

Professor Dillon shot her a glare which Lacey returned. "I'm the only one who's been here for her."

"You've advocated enough it's our turn." Barba said. "If you want this case to continue I need Heather to tell me exactly what happened to her. And you need to tell Detective Vaug-" Barba was about to say until he saw Lacey's look he shook his head. "Detective Rollins I meant, exactly what Heather disclosed to you."

"We told everything to Skip Peterson." Professor Dillon said.

"Mm-hmm we're talking to him right now too." Barba nodded to her.

Rollins took Professor Dillon into the conference room as Lacey took a seat next to Heather and decided to let Barba do the questioning. If needed be she would jump in but they had a way of getting the truth out of people. She could already tell Barba wasn't really a believer of Heather being gang raped either.

"Start from the beginning Heather." Barba said taking his spot behind Lacey's chair but he was turned to Heather.

"I went on a date with Brian we got a little drunk then we made our way back to the frat." Heather said looking neither of them in the eye as if trying to make sure her story was right. "I thought he liked me but it went wrong it was horrible."

"Focus on the facts." Barba quickly said resting his hands in his suit pockets. "Did Brian lead you into a dark room where three of his brothers were waiting?

"His room was dark but it was empty at first." Heather said as Lacey brow raised in confusion that wasn't what she said before Barba looked at her confused. "So Connor Howell and Lance Mosconi weren't waiting there?"

Heather quickly shook her head. "Connor came in later I'm positive of that."

"And Lance?" Barba asked.

"I don't know I know he was outside but it was dark I was drunk confused." Heather said.

"Confused about what?" Lacey asked.

"Professor Dillon told me that I was so traumatized. That it would take a while for me to process what had happened." Heather replied.

Barba and Lacey shared a look before looking back to her. "Heather Did Brian Mackey rape you?" Barba asked.

"I was drunk he started to have sex with me he moved really fast." She said lowly playing with her fingers.

Barba gave her a look. "Did you move with him?"

"I guess in the beginning." Heather shrugged.

"So it's possible it was consensual." Lacey said her phone vibrated she pulled it out seeing it was a text from Carisi.

"I'm not sure I passed out when I woke up Connor Howell was on top of me he was raping me." Heather said looking at them making Lacey look up she was right it was only one guy and the one she suspected. "I absolutely didn't want that I remember Brian coming back into the room."

"And the others?" Barba asked.

"That night is a blur guys harassing me as I left When I told Professor Dillon that. She said they probably all took a piece of me." Heather said.

Lacey showed the message she received to Barba who took it looking it over.

 _ **Carisi: Skip Peterson never talked to anybody else to confirm what happened to Heather not even the school he talked to Professor Dillon and then Heather in that order exact**_

Barba hummed in agreement taping his foot before looking up at her. "Professor Dillon told you that? Can you wait here a minute?" Heather nodded. "Detective can you come with me please?"

"My pleasure." Lacey smirked getting up following him she wasn't about to miss this Barba was officially ticked off she knew Professor Dillon had something to do with this.

Barba quickly walked in making Rollins and Professor Dillon look up. "I need to know exactly what you told Heather." He quickly said as Lacey appeared taking her spot next to him.

"What she already knew it was barbaric the way they abused her, taunted her, assaulted her." Professor Dillon said.

"But she was raped, right? Is that what she told you?" Rollins asked.

Professor Dillon nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, by how many men? And we mean the real number she told you." Lacey said hearing enough of the lies from her.

'What difference does that make?" Professor Dillon shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Lacey frowned as the three of them was now giving her a look.

Professor Dillon sighed getting annoyed. "She was assaulted does it matter by whom? for how long, in which orifice?"

"Yes! Yes!" Barba quickly said in an upset tone before taking a deep breath calming down. "Yes It matters we are talking about criminal charges based on specifics of what happened."

"It doesn't matter what happened to her." Professor Dillon said upset as Lacey shook her head in disappointment at the woman. "What matters is it happens every day and these frat boys strut around like they're bulletproof. So a few of them finally have to take responsibility? Good." She shrugged.

"Your sick." Lacey said plainly.

She scoffed. "This isn't about you or these boys or this case this is bigger than any of us. This is about eliminating rape culture once and for all."

Barba and Rollins looked at her with frowns Lacey shook her head. "Eliminating rape culture huh? Is that what you call yourself doing because if this was your big plan it failed. It blew up in your face and if Heather really was raped no one will believe her...because of you."

Lacey walked out with Barba following behind her he shook his head at Professor Dillon before walking out.

After dealing with Professor Dillon and Heather, Lacey went down the street to the bar/grill spot the team would always go to. She was spinning her straw around in her drink while going through her phone.

"Seat taken?" A voice asked.

Lacey looked up seeing Rafael and smirked before continuing what she was doing. "Free country." He smirked before joining her with his drink making her brow raise. "Scotch? Somebody must be upset."

"And your not?" His brow raised.

"Of course I am I believe Heather was raped but by Connor the rest are innocent in my eyes the kid gives me the creeps anyway. Dillon thought she was helping Heather but if anything she made it worse." Lacey shook her head putting her phone away.

Barba shook his head. "Dillon set the clock back big time still have to go to court and let them go."

"Even Connor Howell?" Lacey asked as he simply nodded. "Come on Rafael can't you at least try to keep him."

"You know just as much as I do if that even if we charge him when Heather takes the stand no jury is gonna believe her not after this." Barba said. "But if it means anything I believe you about Connor."

"Thanks." She ran a hand through her hair pushing it all to one side. "My job just will never get any easier, will it?"

"Not unless you become a receptionist." Barba shrugged getting a laugh from her.

"You got me with that one and I have been meaning to ask you, have you talked to Alex since um yah know." She nudged trying to get him to bring it up.

"No I haven't actually," Barba's look turned into an almost sad frown as he took a sip of his drink. "I don't think he will even talk to me anyway not after what I did."

Lacey sighed. "For the hundredth time Rafael you didn't do anything I know you feel like it's your fault. But in reality it isn't Alex he brought that on himself nobody made him do it. You tried having his back but you could only do so much."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I guess your right but what about you Kaitlin's birthday is coming up."

"Yeah I decided not to visit her grave this time I need to learn how to let it go, yah know?" Lacey said shrugging.

"She was your sister." Barba said as Lacey eyes flickered up he was about to step on a land mine but if he didn't say anything nobody would.

"That is true and she wouldn't he six feet under if it wasn't for me but I have to work in the morning so I gotta go." She said pulling out her wallet.

"Classic Lacey Vaughn move when it's time to let somebody in she shuts them out." Barba shook his head.

Lacey stopped looking over at him before scoffing out a chuckle. "Yeah, and maybe because the last person I let in he left and shut me out..for years." Slapping the money on the table she grabbed her coat. "See you at court Mr. Barba." She waved back at him heading out the bar getting outside she whipped her face sniffling before heading down the street.

Barba sighed playing with his glass. "If I knew it would hurt you that much I wouldn't have left at all..."

* * *

The next day Lacey walked in the court room and took a seat behind Barba as it was only them there. She was wearing a black suit pants and blazer with a light pink button down that had a couple buttons done up top. Black heels and her hair was out in curls like always with her bangs swooping past her eye.

Buchanan cleared his throat making Lacey roll her eyes that was one D.A that got under her skin. "Your Honor, given the collapse of this case we move for a dismissal of all charges against the four defendants."

"How say you Mr. Barba?" Judge Pepitone asked.

"We are prepared to drop the charges." He said agreeing.

The judge gave him a shocked look. "Against all four of the accused?"

"Yes, your honor all four." Barba nodded.

"Assuming no other holds, you are free to go gentlemen." She said banging the gavel ending the case.

"Thank you, your honor." Buchanan nodded as the boys celebrated bro hugging each other.

Lacey got up going over to Barba and noticed he was glaring at somebody looking to her left she saw Connor looking over at them. He had that cocky smirk on his face this made Lacey shoot him a glare that could kill. Connor's smirk dropped a bit before paying attention back to his friends.

Barba shook his head getting his stuff ready with a look of regret Lacey noticed this. Even though she was still a bit mad about yesterday she decided to let it go.

"Come on I'll give you a ride back to your office." She said as he nodded they both walked out the courtroom.

Barba scoffed letting the door close behind them. "I should have nailed him with something, how are things with the team?"

Lacey shook her head sighing. "Not good your on a string and Dodds is hanging me and Olivia out to dry."

"Typical." Barba scoffed. "Listen about yesterday-"

"Don't even worry about it I decided to go to her grave in a way you where right." She said smiling a bit as they walked outside.

"You admitting I was right?" Barba looked at her in disbelief. "Let the balloons and confetti fall from the sky."

"Oh shutup." Lacey smirked as they walked down the steps and to the car.

* * *

Lacey met up with Olivia later at Hudson since they both had to basically go on an apology tour something she hated. She hated this one the most because she had to apologize President Roberts it made her frown just thinking about it. They where both sitting in front of her desk as she sat behind her desk leaned back in her chair.

"Given everything that's happened we both wanted to apologize for our tones a few days back." Olivia said she looked to Lacey who had her legs crossed looking uninterested. "Ahem." Olivia coughed Lacey looked over she sent her a look.

Lacey nodded. "Yes we really do apologize for having tones with you it...was not right." She sighed gripping the arm of the chair that apology took a lot of her.

President Roberts nodded. "We were all taken advantage of and we both had blinders on."

"You know, it was the perfect story." Lacey said.

Olivia nodded. "It confirmed all of my preconceived notions. And that alone should have made me approach it with more skepticism."

"And, to be honest," President Roberts spoke up getting there attention. "I can't help but ask if I'd listened to Heather instead of badgering her with questions. This wouldn't have ended differently."

Olivia shrugged with a nod. "Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe she would have told you the true story because Connor Howell did actually rape Heather." Lacey said gaining President Roberts attention. "You have a dangerous predator on your campus and now that he's gotten away with it...he'll likely be emboldened."

"And you can't prosecute, but you want me to discipline him?" She asked.

"She's asking you to do what you can." Olivia said.

"A lot less than I could have last week we had an incident last night. The first thing the accused said to campus security was 'she's lying just like Heather Manning'." President Roberts said.

Olivia sighed shaking her head. "I don't blame Heather but Skip Peterson and Professor Dillon they pressured her into coming forward."

Lacey nodded. "They thought this would be the case that would change rape culture and it did alright...it set the clock back 30 years."

After the talk with President Roberts they walked out her office and down the steps.

"Thanks for having my back in there Liv." Lacey said buttoning up her coat.

"Always and I know Connor raped Heather he's just one of the lucky ones that got away we can only hope that talk worked." Olivia said with a sigh.

"Time will tell, how's Noah?" She asked putting her hands in her pocket as they walked through the halls.

Olivia nodded. "Better then before I'll tell you that but as long as he's healthy then I'm at ease."

"Motherhood is bringing out a different side to you Liv starting to see your sweet side." Lacey smirked.

Olivia chuckled. "At least people know I have one Lacey." She said smirking before walking out the door.

Lacey stopped shocked. "Hey! I have one just only on birthday and holidays." She said walking out letting the door close behind her.

* * *

 **That was chapter three thought I get it up before Law & Order SVU tonight I will fix mistakes later don't worry. But leave me a review letting me know what you think and see everybody in the next update!**


	4. Granting Immunity Pt 1

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews keep them coming and here's chapter four hope people like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Granting Immunity Pt 1**

Lacey was behind her desk writing and going over her files as her hair was in curls as usual but the left side tucked behind her ear. She wore a gray pants suit set with a black button down as her blazer and coat rested on the back of her chair.

Nick walked in making her look up. "Woah there he is, how was visiting Zara?"

"Pretty good I got to see her so I'm not really complainin, did I miss anything?" Nick asked sitting down.

"Well Fin still is still sarcastic, Amanda is still blonde, Carisi is still new, Barba ego is still the same Liv is still in charge and I still have anger issues." Lacey nodded getting amused looks from the team.

"So not much then?" Nick brow raised sitting down.

Amanda chuckled patting Nick's shoulder. "Good to have you back." She walked over to her desk he smiled watching her before opening his laptop.

Lacey kept her eyes up from her papers looking between the two of them a small smirk spread across her face. "Nick, you want a coffee I'm heading to the break room." She said getting up walking.

"Yeah I could use one just put-" Nick started to say but was pulled out of his chair.

"Oh no you're coming with." Lacey said as they walked into the break room fixing their cups of coffee. "I saw that you know."

Nick leaned back resting this hands in the table. "Here you go again with this speculation Lacey."

"Speculation?" Lacey paused before handing him a cup of coffee. "Oh no my friend my eyes don't lie to me except when they see something on Google but that's a whole nother ball game. Like I keep telling you before Nick your secret or safe with me just own up to it."

"My secret? What about yours?" His brow raised.

Lacey stirred her coffee with the stick before putting it in her mouth. "What secret?"

"You and Barba which I remind you is definitely against the law." Nick said as they slowly began walking back to their desk.

Lacey chuckled lightly. "Oh no, no that fling ended long before our careers started."

"You still love him though." Nick said.

"Well...I...oh hush and drink your coffee." Lacey said drinking her's walking away sitting back down Nick just smirked before having a seat.

"You guys finish your girl talk?" Fin asked looking up from his laptop.

"Fin be nice you and Carisi will get your's later." Lacey said.

"I think I'm good for the day." Carisi held up a hand.

Lacey shrugged. "Your loss man." They all shook their heads at her letting out small laughs. Her desk phone rang she made a confused face but put Her coffe down and picked it up. "Liv your office is only a couple feet away yah know...okay I will tell everybody." She hung the phone up. "Suit up were heading out."

Lacey said putting her blazer and coat on as everybody got up and started putting on their coats and stuff.

"Must be important if all of us have to leave." Carisi said.

Olivia walked out her office putting her coat on. "What happened?" Lacey asked.

"So a group of kids from Tribeca Academy went off campus today for lunch and had a rainbow party." Olivia said as they all began walking out the squad room towards the elevators.

"A rainbow party? Wow they're still having those?" Lacey asked with a small smirk.

"I thought they were a suburban myth." Fin said.

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah, well apparently not explicit photos were taken and then they went viral at the school. So we've got a lot of kids, panicking parents.."

"Did I miss an episode of Girls? Remind me what a rainbow party is." Nick said .

"Remind you?" Carisi questioned.

Lacey smirked. "It's when girls wear different shades of lipstick and they take turns on the guys."

Amanda nodded as they all got in the elevator. "Yeah, the first guy to get every color of the rainbow he wins."

"Come on." Olivia sighed. "We'll brief each other in the car guys let's go."

Lacey pressed the floor button shaking her head before scoffing out a laugh. "I'm never having kids."

"With you there." Amanda nodded.

* * *

They got to Tribeca Prep and met Principal Schwartz who was already waiting by the door they began walking up the steps. Lacey looked around as some kids eyes almost went bug eyed seeing cops there.

Lacey sighed. "I remember being in a school like this."

"Didn't you graduate from a school like this?" Carisi asked.

"Yeah, I would have but that girl Jessica was asking for it since Pre-K so use your imagination of what happened from there." Lacey said before catching up with Olivia.

"Why did so many scenarios just come to my head?" Carisi asked.

"Because it's Lacey." Amanda said plainly.

"Thank you for coming so quickly I don't think that what they did was a crime." Principal Schwartz said in a worried tone.

"It's okay you did the right thing by calling us, now, were you able to ID the kids from the party?" Olivia asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I was there were nine of them all ninth and tenth graders their parents pay 45,000 a year in tuition they're not taking this well."

"They never do." Lacey said plainly as they finally made it to the top which looked like the cafeteria. There was parents and kids chatting some yelling at each other making Lacey and Olivia share the same look before looking back ahead.

"Everyone quiet, please." Principal Schwartz said but they just ignored her.

Olivia sighed. "Lacey."

"I'm on it." Lacey said plainy stepping forward. "Hey...Heyy!" Lacey shouted getting everybody's attention. "Thank you now be quite." She said sternly before patting the principal on her back. "Take it away."

Principal Schwartz nodded. "Um the police are here to take your children's statements."

"Police? These are kids." One parent said outraged.

"This is ridiculous." A lady spoke up. "Savannah didn't do anything."

"I realize that you're all upset there will be time to discuss policy going forward. For now we need to deal with the situation at hand this is Sergeant Benson from SVU." She said as Olivia came forward.

"SVU? Are you kidding me?" A guy asked.

"What's going on?" Another woman spoke up.

"That's unbelievable." The same woman from before said with a shake of her head.

"What's unbelievable is that coat with them shoes." Lacey mumbled Amanda smirked.

Olivia stepped forward. "We realize that kids are kids and we want to keep this in proportion. We just also need to determine if any crimes were committed.

"Crimes?" The guy said confused. "This is a mistake, why'd they even call the police?"

"You can be present when we talk to your child." Olivia reassured. "As for cell phones and social media any pictures from the party should not be posted or shared. We appreciate your cooperation, thank you." Olivia walked back over to her team and the principal.

"Shall we begin?" Nick asked.

Principal Schwartz nodded. "Good luck." She walked away.

"Luck ain't the word but I call this side." Lacey pointed.

"Why that side?" Carisi asked.

"Because I like the view Carisi." Lacey said plainly walking away.

Nick shook his head chuckling. "I'll take this side with her."

Lacey was talking to the dad of Leo at one of the tables.

"So we done here?" His dad asked.

"Ah uh not yet your son sent sexually explicit photos of himself and some of the girls to other students." She said as the dad's glare snapped to Leo who rolled his eyes. "Okay, who were you playing lipstick party with?" Lacey asked.

"I'm sorry isn't that Leo's business?" The dad asked.

"Nope not anymore." Lacey shook her head. "Now if you want we can take your son in and have CSU do a body exam choice is yours." She shrugged looking from the dad to Leo. "And I mean a full body exam." Leo eyes widen a bit making Lacey nod seeing he was finally getting it. "Mhm."

* * *

After dealing with the parents Olivia sent Lacey, Carisi, and Amanda over to Barba's office to discuss the case. Lacey was writing the rest of the stuff on the white board as Carisi and Rollins stepped out for a second.

She heard Barba let out an amused snort from behind his desk she looked back from the chair she was standing on. "What's so funny?"

"That even with heels you have to use a chair to write something on top of the white board." Barba said closing the file walking over.

"Oh shutup you know height and me aren't the best of friends by now." She said getting down but felt herself stumble until an arm around came around her waist helping her down.

"And you're still clumsy." Barba said moving the chair away Lacey cleared her throat making him quickly remove his arm. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it see it was either you help me or I sprained my ankle." Lacey said turning around to face him.

Barba smirked. "Your saying like that would stop you from running after a criminal down the street Lacey."

She scoffed. "Are you kidding? A bullet couldn't even stop me."

"That I do not doubt at all." Barba said shaking his head before spotting something on her neck he reached lifting the small birthstone necklace up. "You kept it." He said lowly brushing his thumb across it.

"Huh?" Lacey looked down seeing he was talking about the silver birthstone necklace he gave her when they started dating. It had both the color of their birthstones joined together in a circle. "Oh yeah well between my mother's locket and this necklace it seemed to be two things that I can't be without."

"I see.." Barba said stil looking it over before up at her. "Lacey I need to tell you something," He was about to say something until his office door opened making him let the necklace drop back around her neck. "Never mind."

"Sorry if we are interrupting." Carisi said closing the door.

"Your not interrupting." They both said in unison backing up from each other.

Lacey looked over at Barba giving him a look before looking away it wasn't weird but she wasn't expecting him to spot the necklace. It was a five month anniversary gift and since he was her first real and serious relationship she just couldn't part without it. She felt the necklace before looking over at Barba who's eyes was on the whiteboard reading it over. Maybe Nick was right maybe she did still love him but it's hard when your feelings probably aren't returned. Snapping out if it she put her mind back to focusing on the case and deal with her problems later.

"Nine teenagers alone in a $10 million loft in Tribeca, what could possibly go wrong?" Barba said looking over the board.

"Well," Amanda spoke up. "They got drunk and high stripped down and had an oral sex competition."

Barba's brow raised Carisi then stepped in. "They used different shades of lipstick to-'

"I-I get it." Barba said cutting him off not wanting the details. "No teachers?"

"Nope." Lacey shook her head sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"They're all minors?" Barba asked.

"Ranging in age from 14 to 16 no one's claiming coercion." Amanda answered.

"Since no minor engaged in sexual activity with anybody over 18 I don't see statutory." Carisi said.

Barba looked away from the board and walked to his desk before looking over at Carisi. "You don't? Not your call..but you're right the bigger issue is these photos." He said motioning to the board before looking over at Lacey and Amanda. "How explicit do they get?"

"Well, help yourself here." Carisi handed him his tablet.

Barba looked through them nodding. "Okay, huh you realize that just showing me these could be considered a federal crime?"

"Seriously?" He looked at Lacey and Rollins.

Lacey nodded slowly. "Yeah, if that's your personal tablet I'd get rid of those."

"How viral has this gone?" Barba asked.

"In the school pretty far." Lacey said.

Barba nodded. "Email? Text? Social media?"

Amanda shrugged. "We're not sure parents circled their wagons they brought up right to privacy issues."

He scoffed. "I'm sure they did, but we gotta track these images down and remove them from the internet."

"Awesome idea!" Lacey threw her hands up fake excited before letting them drop lazily at their sides. "How do we do that?"

"Contact trace it you said these photos have been shared with every student in the school?" Barba asked they nodded he sat behind his desk leaning back in his chair. "Confiscate every kid's phone and go from there."

"Every phone?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Okay why not call NSA get them to tap their parents while we're at it?" Carisi shrugged.

"Easy citizen four we're not wiretapping but we have got to protect these kids. With facial recognition geo-tagging, photo tagging, there could be pornographers and predators honing in on them now." Barba said pointing to the board.

"You want to explain that to the parents?" Lacey asked standind up.

"That's your job." Barba said plainly propping his feet up on his desk smirking. "But have fun."

Lacey glared. "Yeah leave us with the hard stuff like we don't have enough work to do...we should confiscate your phone first."

"Enjoy your day detective." Barba waved lowly.

"Yeah, yeah." Lacey called out leaving mumbling threats towards him.

"I think she's excited." Amanda joked heading out with Carisi who smirked.

Barba listened to the door close before continuing to stay leaned back he shook his head she still had that affect on him. Out of every ex girlfriend Lacey got under his skin the most maybe it was her attitude. Actually that was definitely half of it the other half was kind of a mystery.

The next day the team and CSU were up at Tribeca Prep collecting all the cell phones instead of a suit Lacey had on gray jeans. A navy blue v-neck with a light gray jean jacket her hair was in a high pony tail.

She was next to Nick writting on her clipboard. "Gabriel Dole." Lacey called out looking up and saw she didn't get an answer.

"Where is he?" Nick asked looking around.

"Home sick." A blonde woman stepped forward holding a cell making them look up at her. "I'm his mother I have his cell."

They both nodded. "Well, we need his passwords Mrs. Dole." Nick said.

She smiled and nodded. "Trudy Malko I'm happily uncoupled."

Lacey snorted lightly holding back her laugh Nick just gave a curt nod . "Well, is there a landline where your son is?"

Trudy sighed but nodded Lacey reached in the bin handing her a clipboard. "Well here you call him then come back when you've filled this out, k?"

"Okay." She nodded walking away.

Lacey snickered making Nick look over at her. "Oh you think that's funny?"

"A little have you ever thought that blondes are attracted to you, hmm?" Lacey brow raised smirking.

Nick shrugged. "Maybe and you know I think you attract Cuban guys and ADA's." He walked off.

Lacey continued go smirk until she caught on and glared in Nick's direction. "Real funny." She mumbled before heading over to Olivia and principal Schwartz who was talking to the lady Trudy.

"I'm finding this very invasive, Hannah." Trudy said with an annoyed expression.

The principal looked at Olivia and Lacey who gave her stern looks she looked back to Trudy. "I'm sure you don't want sexually explicit images of Gabriel going viral on the internet Trudy it's for your son's protection."

She scoffed. "Well, shouldn't that be my call then?"

"Mmm well not if it involves child pornography charges." Lacey said giving the mother a look something about this woman was rubbing her the wrong way.

"It must be stressful to spend so much time in such a dark world." Trudy said giving Lacey a pitty look before walking past them.

Lacey scoffed. "Liv i feel like she insulted me in so many words.." She shook her head as Olivia smiled lightly patting her on the back.

"She's got a lifestyle website she reviews holistic treatments, herbal therapies she's the queen bee of the Tribeca moms." Principal Schwartz said.

"Why does that not surprise me." Lacey looked to the sky before beginning to write back on the clipboard.

"Well there's one in every hive." Olivia said with a small sigh until her phone vibrated. "Excuse me." Olivia walked off excusing herself.

Lacey just continued writing until her phone vibrated pulling it out she saw it was her mother calling. She just hit the ignore button with no problem before shoving it back in her pocket.

"Like she doesn't know I'm working." She said to herself scoffing.

"Lacey," Olivia jogged over making her look over. "I need you to watch over things while I'm out I have to take Noah back to the doctors."

"Sure no problem, but is he okay?" Lacey quickly asked lowering her clipboard.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Olivia patted her shoulder grabbing her coat she headed out.

* * *

Later on that day Fin and Nick went to Olivia's home to drop off her work since Noah was exposed to the measles. Dodd's was letting her work from home Lacey hoped Noah was okay she told Liv she would stop by later. Meanwhile Lacey and Carisi headed over to Barba's office to get warrant since some parents were getting stubborn.

Walking in they saw other people in his office as they all were having a discussion and it didn't look like it was going well.

Barba excused himself once he spotted them and walked out. "This is an unmitigated disaster it's not ideal." One person said before he closed the door.

"Can we talk in your office?" Carisi asked.

"I rather not do you see the way he's getting grilled in there." Lacey asked pointing to his office.

"For once she's right that's not a good idea right now." Barba said getting a side glare from Lacey he shook his head. "Now walk me through this again."

"Okay, Taru used the photos from the kids' phones that we confiscated to run a reverse image search." Lacey began.

"How many hits?" Barba asked.

She shrugged. "We don't know, but a lot they're already posted on RedChanlt, dark net kiddie porn sites."

Barba sighed shaking his head. "Some middle school idiot uploaded these images after we explicitly said not to? Why am I not surprised?"

"My mother calls it teenacity." Carisi said getting a raised brow from Lacey.

"And Taru can't trace it back to any of the devices in custody?" Barba asked.

Lacey shook her head. "Nope."

He looked back in his office when somebody shouted before back at them. "I would so not want to be in your shoes right now."

Barba scoffed. "Neither would I but, are there devices not in custody?"

Carisi nodded. "By our count there's seven two from the party Savannah Biel, Hudson Cuesta, and one 16 year old Larry Heller and a few more 14-year-olds."

"But some of the parents were making noise about civil rights violations and all that crap." Lacey waved the last part off.

"I don't want to say I told you so." Carisi pointed to Barba.

"Then don't." Barba plainly said.

"Okay then I will..Carisi told you so." Lacey nodded. "But it's just as likely their parents are worried that their kids are circulating child pornography."

"So you guys need warrants for all seven?" Barba asked.

"That's why we're here." Carisi said.

"Alright I'll get them to you just let me finish up this in here." Barba motioned to the room they nodded heading out as he opened the door to go back in.

"Hey." Lacey called out making him turn around and look back at her. "Keep your head up and put that big brass ego to work in there."

Barba smirked nodding. "That I can do thank you."

"No problem." Lacey smiled before leaving out.

Barba watched her leave his secretary shook her head smirking she cleared her throat. "Mr. Barba your meeting is still going on."

"Right thank you." Barba quickly said snapping out of it going inside.

* * *

 **That was chapter four leave me a review telling me what you think about it! And until the next update**


	5. Granting Immunity Pt 2

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys really means a lot and I'm happy that I put this story out there. Also I'm loving the new season of Law & Order and already know how Lacey is gonna fit in on the episodes. But gotta finish season 16 first don't worry were not that far from it. Anyway enough of me talking here's the update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Granting Immunity Pt 2**

The next day Carisi and Lacey went back up Tribeca Academy to get the rest of the phones and more information. Lacey had her hair out curly wearing a long sleeve navy blue sweater that had a v-neck cut. With black suit pants and heels and a black button coat that tied in the front but she kept it open.

They sat down down in the principals office as she took a seat behind her desk. "I realize the situation is serious but not all of these parents are being deliberately uncooperative."

"Nope but they are being a pain." Lacey said plainly.

Principal Schwartz sighed. "Well Savannah Biel and Hudson Cuesta were home sick yesterday."

"With measles?" Lacey asked.

"That's confidential, Detective." Principal Schwartz scoffed looking at her.

"That card huh?" Lacey brow raised smirking.

"We've notified the CDC and are proceeding according to policy." Principal Schwartz assured.

"Okay, and how about Larry Heller?" Carisi asked. "The other tenth grader? Is he home sick too?"

"No his mother's a lawyer." She said going through her papers looking them over until she stopped at one. "Arlene Heller."

Carisi groaned making Lacey look over at him. "What?"

"She was Walter Briggs widow's attorney." Carisi said making Lacey sigh. "She's kind of a live wire."

Lacey scoffed. "Sure let's go with that to describe her but anyway, did you tell her that we have a warrant?"

Principal Schwartz shook her head. "She didn't let me get that far."

Both defectives gave each other a look before leaving out they called up Arlene Heller to the school and explained things to her. She finally agreed when Lacey mentioned the warrant to get the phone, they walked down the hall to find her son.

"I didn't know you had a kid Counselor." Carisi said sparking up conversation.

"Don't remind me a kid, a cat, and a client at 5 so let's get this over with." Arlene said as Carisi and Lacey both shared amused looks. "You have a warrant for my kid's cell phone?"

"Sure do." Lacey nodded.

"What is this, 1984? He wasn't at the party." She said as they walked over to three boys that was on the floor playing chess. "Look at him! He's on the chess team."

Lacey nodded waving a hand for her to calm down as the other two boys left. "We get it your son's a geek but he's still gonna have to comply."

Arlene sighed. "All right give 'em the damn phone Larry."

Larry stood up nervously. "I-I can't I lost it."

"What? That's it you're done Larry I swear to God this is the third one in eight months." Arlene said in an upset tone.

Lacey looked the kid over and smirked. "Is one of these your locker?"

"I-" Larry started to say.

"Cause maybe you left it in your locker and you don't remember." Carisi cut him off getting were Lacey was going with this.

Lacey leaned over to Arlene. "The warrant covers his locker just so you know."

"Open it Larry." Arlene ordered.

Larry sighed opening it up showing inside his locker which was junky it made his mother shake her head in disgust. "I really lost it, it's really not in here."

Carisi pulled out his phone dialing a number a cell phone tune started going off from inside his locker making Larry sigh.

Arlene shook her head. "You're dumber than your father, you know that?"

Lacey reached in taking it out before closing the locker. "This is why people say no phones in school didn't think that was a good rule until now, huh? Let's go Carisi." She walked off with Carisi following they walked out the school.

"You think from parents paying for this high price school the kid's would be a bit smarter." Carisi said opening the passenger side door to the car.

"Which brings me back to I'm never-having-kids." Lacey said slowly before getting in the car Carisi smiled getting in as she pulled off.

* * *

Olivia, Fin, and Nick where in her kitchen reading over the work for the case a knock at the door brought them outta conversation. Olivia walked over looking out the peephole to see Lacey and opened the door.

"Hey, got the papers you wanted." Lacey said walking in handing them to her.

"Thanks, how's cellphone collecting?" Olivia asked closing the door as they walked over to Fin and Nick.

"Cellular." Lacey shrugged. "I never thought I see the day that I started to hate cellphones."

Olivia smirked before it dropped as she looked over the file. "So some images ended up on porn sites, can we stop this from spreading?"

"You know how it goes Liv once you put it out there you can't pull it back." Lacey said resting a hand in her pocket.

"Well the legit sites have taken em down but they've gone viral." Nick said.

Lacey nodded checking her phone. "Rollins and Carisi are retrieving the last of the phones."

"Which means TARU should be able to find out which student linked them." Fin said getting a nod from Lacey.

Olivia took her glasses off. "Then what? Arrest them? They're 15 years old."

"And white and rich it's not gonna happen." Fin said Lacey looked over at him smirking amused as Olivia and Nick gave him looks he shrugged. "We all know it's true."

"Yeah but your the only one that said it out loud." Lacey pointed out.

"If I didn't you would have." Fin said.

Lacey went to object but soon just nodded. "Tuschae."

Nick shook his head at the two of them. "So how's little man?" He asked looking back at Olivia.

She sighed putting the file on the counter. "I couldn't get him down for his nap he's running a fever."

"But you know two of the kids who didn't turn in their phones were out sick too." Lacey said.

"Kids from the party?" Fin questioned.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, Rollins just text me and thought they might have measles."

'How?" Olivia asked. "They had to have been vaccinated."

"Or maybe not." Lacey said as they all started thinking.

"Liv! Liv I gave Noah his inhaler but he's still having trouble breathing h-he's turning blue." Olivia's babysitter said rushing out from the back.

"Call 911!" Olivia called out running to the back.

"I'll get the car it's faster." Nick said rushing out.

"Yeah, we'll meet you out front." Lacey said following him.

They rushed Noah to the emergency room Lacey had coffee for her and Olivia until her phone rang she sighed putting the coffee down. Pulling it out her pocket she saw it was her mother calling again and hit the ignore button. Rolling her eyes she shoved it back in her coat pocket, picking up the coffee's she walked over to Olivia.

"Hey, any word?" Lacey asked sitting down handing her a coffee.

Olivia took it taking a sip. "Yeah, they want to keep him on oxygen Dr. Lee's in there with him now."

"Well that's good she's a great doctor." Lacey nodded.

"Your phone is vibrating." Olivia pointed out.

Lacey shrugged. "Nobody important just my mom."

"Your mom?" She asked getting another shrug. "You guys relationship still on the rocks I see."

"Has been ever since Kaitlin died actually no it's always been like that. But now she's been blowing up my phone like a damn customer service hotline." Lacey pushed all her hair over to the left side leaning back.

"You should talk to her Lacey," Olivia said making her scoff. "Listen I know you don't want to but remember tomorrow is promised to neither of us think about it. How would you feel if something happened to her today or tomorrow and you never got to settle things between you two."

"Pretty bad." Lacey sighed getting her point. "I guess your right."

Olivia smiled. "I know I am trust me but you don't have to stay here the case is still going on Amanda and Carisi may need you."

"Nick is on his way as soon as he gets here I'll punch out and head back over with them." Lacey said taking another sip of her coffee. "Besides Noah is my God son I have to make sure he's good."

"Okay, and god mother huh?" Olivia asked smirking.

"Has a nice ring to it." Lacey said shrugging.

"It does he could use one and who better then Lacey Vaughn." Olivia said.

Lacey chuckled pointing. "See now, now you're getting it thinking about making that my catch phrase to."

Olivia chuckled slightly. "Thank you Lacey."

"Anytime." Lacey smiled and nudged her when she saw the doctor. "Heads up."

Olivia and Lacey quickly stood up as Dr. Lee walked over and stopped in front of him. "Hey, how is he?"

"Noah's sedated he's stabilized but I noted Koplik's spots in his mouth first signs of measles." Dr. Lee said.

Olivia sighed running a hand through her hair. "So what happens next?"

She put her pen away before looking back up at Olivia. "He'll develop a rash on his body within a day or two and we'll keep him here under observation."

"Can I see him?" Olivia asked.

Dr. Lee nodded. "I'll get you a gown."

"Okay thanks." Olivia said as she walked away she turned to Lacey.

"Hey, he's gonna be okay Noah he's a strong kid." Lacey said reassuringly.

"Yeah I know I'll be here with him keep me updated about the case while I am." Olivia said taking the gown from the nurse.

Lacey nodded. "Sure thing and keep me updated about Noah I'll call you if something comes up." She threw her coffee away before leaving out of the hospital.

* * *

Lacey got back to the station as Carisi was at his desk Rollins was talking on the phone. She was walking back from the copy machine reading over some papers that was faxed over.

"I think I feel warm." Carisi said feeling his head. "Hey, Rollins feel my forehead."

Amanda took the phone away from her ear looking over at him. "I'm not feeling your forehead."

Carisi sighed. "Fine, Lacey?"

"No." Lacey answered plainly walking past before having a seat at her desk getting on her laptop. "Not feeling anything on yah Carisi."

"Bet if I was Barba you would." Carisi mumbled.

"What was that?" Lacey looked up her brow raised.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Carisi said shaking his head.

Lacey got up as soon as Amanda got off the phone she walked over to Carisi bending over getting a good look at him.

"Oh, wait you got a little something here and there." Lacey pointed to different parts of his face.

"Seriously?" Carisi asked.

"And another one here." Lacey gasped. "Oh my God Carisi there just everywhere."

"What!" Carisi eyes widened until Lacey started laughing. "Okay, that's not funny all right." He pointed at her.

Amanda chuckled sitting at her desk as Lacey smirked stretching up to full height. "Oh hush Carisi it was just a joke."

"That's nothing to kid about measles is one of the most infectious diseases on the planet it's airborne guys. It lives on surfaces like cell phones for hours." Carisi said.

Lacey shook her head rolling up her sweater sleeves as Amanda scoffed. "But Carisi you're vaccinated, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not 100% effective." Carisi pointed getting a low laugh from Lacey. "It's still not funny."

"Still a little funny." Lacey smirked.

"Look, I got an update from TARU." Amanda said making them look over at her.

"They trace that teen pornographer?" Lacey asked.

She nodded. "Yeah Larry Heller, the kid is not so bright the mom was right. His cell phone serial number was embedded in the photos."

"His mother's got a mouth on her, so who wants to give her the good news?" Carisi asked looking at both women who gave him looks he sighed. "Guess I'll do it."

"No, hold up a second." Lacey stopped him smirking as an idea came to mind. "Let's pass this one off to Barba she's a lawyer he's a lawyer we can call it professional courtesy." She grabbed her coat and the file heading out the squad room. "In fact I'll give him his present now."

Carisi looked over at Amanda. "Where I'm from we call that payback."

Amanda smirked. "That's our Lacey."

* * *

"Hey, Arlene here yet?" Lacey asked walking in Barba's office.

"She should be on her way up you guys were very quick to hand this over to me, mind telling me why?" He asked leaning back in his chair looking at her.

Lacey shrugged innocently. "You know we just thought she's a lawyer your a lawyer and who better to handle this then my ADA."

Barba smiled before it dropped it into a frown. "Your lying Lacey." He said plainly.

"What the hell I tried." She waved it off and spotted something on his desk and saw it was the last picture they took after college. Lacey eyes widen a bit before looking back up at him shocked and a bit confused that he had it.

Barba brow raised catching the look. "What is it?"

Lacey shook her head looking away. "Nothing just remembered something that's all."

His secretary walked inside showing Arlene in before closing the door behind her as she walked out. "Detective Vaughn, what are you doing here?"

"My case counselor nothing personal against you trust me." Lacey smirked.

"That I find hard to believe." Arlene scoffed. "Lets talk about why I'm here."

"You know why your here because your son uploaded those pictures after we said specifically not to." Lacey said sternly.

"Okay, Larry's a screw-up he is not a child pornographer." Arlene defended.

"The four sites your son disseminated those images to thought he was." Barba said.

"Disseminated?" Arlene repeated. "Are you serious? Dissemination charges put him on the sex registry till he's 40."

Lacey gave her a look. "Those photos were Geo-tagged putting these kids and others in danger, you do know that?"

"You wanna talk about kids in danger? The kids at that party are in danger.. from measles." Arlene said as Lacey looked at her now interested to hear more. "Gabriel Dole, Savannah Biel, Hudson Cuesta and I heard half a dozen others have come down with it."

"Spreading measles isn't a crime." Barba said plainly.

"Ehh." Lacey motioned her hand in a 'some what' motion. "Depends how you look at it."

Barba shook his head. "No it doesn't."

"No?" Arlene brow raised. "These hippy-dippy moms never vaccinated their kids and lied about it son's class is infected."

Lacey felt as if a light bulb went off on her head the brother had it passing it off to the little brother who gave it to Noah.

"You have any proof they lied?" Lacey asked.

"Hello? New York requires every kid in school to be immunized, so how is this spreading? Those moms colluded to find ways around the vaccine mandate."

"Colluding? You think they're part of some anti vaxxer conspiracy?" Barba asked an amused smirk appearing on his face.

"Okay don't make me out to be paranoid." Arlene pointed. "There could be a measles epidemic in New York while you people are conducting a lipstick porn witch hunt."

"Okay counselor breathe." Lacey said trying to calm her down. "We're not looking to put your son on the registry."

"But he doesn't just get a free pass." Barba added in.

"He's 16 years old these online sickos are using him, how about he cooperates and you go after them?" Arlene suggested.

Barba looked to Lacey who gave a curt nod agreeing he looked back to Arlene. "And he testifies."

Arlene nodded. "If need be so unless you're planning to perp walk Larry we're done here." She said heading to the door.

"We'll be in touch." Lacey called out as the door closed behind her she looked back to Barba letting out a sigh. "Soo...that went well."

"She called our bluff and that measles misdirect offense is the best defense." Barba said.

"Yeah," Lacey nodded folding her arms across her chest poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "But she may not be blowing smoke Noah's in the hospital."

"And what does that have to do with Tribeca Academy?" Barba's brow raised in curiosity.

"Well, I think he might've been infected by the younger sibling of one of the boys at the party." Lacey said as her eyes kept going to the picture on his desk.

Barba shrugged. "Maybe these kids had a vaccination exemption."

Lacey shook her head. "I don't want to pull a Carisi here and you know I don't." She pointed seeing the look Barba was giving her. "But we could be looking at reckless endangerment here."

Barba pondered for a minute before looking up at her. "Find out if we are."

Lacey sighed. "Once again stuck with the real work."

"All comes with the job Lacey." Barba said.

She headed to the door opening it up but paused looking back at him. "Nice picture on your desk by the way it really brings out your office."

"That's why I put it there." Barba replied looking through his papers. "To remind me."

"Of what exactly?" Lacey brow raised.

Barba stopped going through his papers and looked up at her. "Why coming to work isn't all bad."

Lacey smiled slightly. "Good to know I'm one of the reasons why see you later Rafi."

"Been a while since I heard that nickname from you." Barba scoffed.

"Good besides your mom I better have been the only female that called you that lately." Lacey said sternly leaving out.

Barba smirked leaning back playing with his pen. "Yeah...you are."

* * *

Carisi and Lacey went to speak to the teens pediatrician who was said to have vaccinated the kids that has the measles. They followed him out his office down the hall as he began talking again.

"Of course I've heard about the measles outbreak, how is this a police matter?" Dr. Setrakian asked.

"Well, nine of the kids at that school have been infected and they were all vaccinated here that's how." Lacey said.

"Wow." The doctor said as if not even surprised. "You guys are doing due diligence huh?" He asked as they stopped he turned around and saw Lacey's glare making him sigh. "I'll check the records, but you do know that the MMR vaccine isn't 100% effective?"

"Still, nine kids?" Carisi asked.

"We're talking about a period of over 10 years I can't tell you how many doctors have rotated through the practice in that time." Dr. Setrakian said taking a clipboard from a nurse.

"But you've always been here though." Lacey pointed out.

He nodded. "Let me look into this for you."

"Mhmm." Lacey hummed.

"In the meantime I have a full waiting room thank you." Dr. Setrakian excused himself walking over to the waiting room.

"He's lying, stonewalling or both." Carisi said watching him leave.

Lacey nodded ad her arms were folded across her chest. "Yeah, but if he did fake the immunization records...the mothers have to know."

Later on that day the sun was down but they made it to Ms. Biel loft who was one of the mom's that daughter was out sick.

"Yeah, of course my daughter was vaccinated but as I'm sure you know the vaccine isn't completely effective." Ms. Biel said taking groceries out of the bag.

"Well, you know that's funny cause said the same thing." Carisi said.

"You spoke with our pediatrician?" She asked in an upset tone looking over at Lacey. "What gives you the right?"

"A lot of reasons but I'll just give you one for now the number of his patients including Savannah have become infected. So we think he may have been deliberately falsifying records." Lacey said as Ms. Biel ooked down Lacey looked down with her. "You know anything about that?"

Ms. Biel looked up shaking her head. "I have to take care of my daughter."

"Mom? What's going on?" A voice said as they turned to see Savannah covered in measles with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I picked up some soup and honeysuckle tea I'll be right there." Ms. Biel said.

"Measles huh?" Lacey asked.

Savannah looked at her before frowning. "We were just having fun that loser Larry ruined it for everyone."

"Go back to your room Savannah." Ms. Biel quickly said as Savannah let out a cough heading back to her room.

Carisi looked back at her raising a brow. "Do you want to tell us what's going on?"

"I think you should go now." Ms. Biel said sternly.

"Listen-" Carisi started to say.

"No Carisi don't say anything." Lacey stopped him giving the mom a stern look taking a step closer. "We can leave then we can also get our DA to take another look at your daughter for promoting child pornography."

Ms. Biel shook her head. "You wouldn't."

"Oh no I would." Lacey nodded. "Seriously try me on this l want to."

"You don't understand she was just a baby the chemicals the threat of autism I tried a religious exemption but it was denied." Ms. Biel said.

Carisi nodded. "So you asked Dr. Setrakian to falsify your records."

Ms. Biel shook her head. "It wasn't my idea."

"Then just tell us whose idea this was." Lacey said sternly as the mom looked at them nervously.

* * *

Olivia, Lacey, and Barba went to the loft of Trudy Malko to speak with her the same night.

"Couldn't you guys see the crazy mom by yourselves I'm tired with a capital T." Lacey yawned as her coat was buttoned and tied up. Her scarf wrapped around her neck and tucked into her coat.

"Nope because you had to drive here." Olivia pointed out.

"Or I could have made you guys split a cab." Lacey said shoving her hands in her pockets until she saw the look Olivia was giving her. "But I wouldn't do that because you're my Sergeant who I care for deeply by the way."

Olivia smirked shaking her head Barba shook his head. "And me?"

"Your my annoying ADA that never ceases to surprise me." Lacey nodded knocking on the door.

"That's as close to a compliment that I'm going to get from her right now." Barba said.

Trudy Malko opened the door already expecting them. "Come on in."

"Thank you for seeing us Ms. Malko I brought our ADA Rafael Barba and detective Lacey Vaughn with me." Olivia said as they sat down Lacey sat in between the two of them.

"Is this about that party? I can assure you the parents association is dealing with the school." Trudy said.

"We just have some questions." Lacey assured.

"So how is your son doing?" Olivia asked.

"He's out of the woods this has been stressful for Colleen. I've always insisted that Gabriel be raised in ways that strengthen his natural immunity." Trudy said solemnly.

"Is that why he was never vaccinated?" Barba asked.

Trudy shook her head. "We can subpoena a blood sample the risks of vaccination outweigh the benefits. When Gabriel was born I tried to get a medical or religious exemption but I couldn't get either one."

"So that's why you had Dr. Setrakian lie on his records?" Lacey asked.

"He believes parents should have the right to decide what's best for their children." Trudy nodded with a smile.

"You didn't answer the question." Lacey said getting a look from Trudy.

"Did you recommend him to other families looking to get around the law?" Barba asked her.

"The law is unjust as a mother protecting my child I can't tell you how many mothers thank me for what I'm doing." Trudy said as Lacey looked at the woman crazy.

"Doing? So you're still steering parents to Dr. Setrakian?" Olivia asked getting a nod from her she sighed looking from Barba and Lacey over to Trudy. "Okay, we're gonna need their names."

Trudy shook her head. "I won't betray them the AMA, the CDC, the Board of Health, the Department of Education. They are the villains here go after them."

"After them?" Olivia repeated getting fed up with her. "You're encouraging other parents you are endangering the health of every child in this city."

"So this is personal?" Trudy asked looking at her as Olivia glared. "Because your son took ill you, you and you are coming after me?"

"No we're coming after you because your crazy." Lacey mumbled get a nudge in the ribs from Barba.

He looked over at Trudy Malko as Lacey glared at him for nudging her. "No, this has nothing to do with Sergeant Benson's son you are openly flouting the law. This is reckless endangerment and we will stop you."

Trudy smiled before standing. "I have a long day tomorrow if you don't mind I would like for you three to leave."

"Gladly." Lacey said getting to her feet as the three of them walked out and down the hall.

"That went well." Barba said sarcastically.

"Yay think?" Olivia asked shaking her head.

Lacey scoffed. "If you ask me Trudy Malko climbed up the highest tree and hit every god for saken branch on the way down."

"That I don't find hard to believe." Olivia agreed.

"Well Ms. Malko next stop is court." Barba said as they walked on the elevator.

"Good don't care in what and how but make sure you take that woman down." Lacey said sternly.

Barba smirked as the doors began to close. "I plan to." He nodded as the elevator doors closed shut.

* * *

 **That was chapter five leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. More about Lacey's personal life and past will be in the next chapter just to give people a heads up. But until the next update!**


	6. Granting Immunity Pt 3 & A Hurtful Past

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews keep them coming remember they keep me writing this story. But here is the next chapter hope people like it and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Granting Immunity Pt 3 & A Hurtful Past **

Lacey was texting on her phone waiting outside the court room for Barba to see what happened. He was charging Dr. Setrakiann and Trudy Malko she hoped the judge agreed she saw no reason why she shouldn't.

Her hair was out curly as she wore boot cut jeans a light blue v-neck and a gray leather jacket with a pair of tennis.

Her eyes flickered up when Barba walked out the court room she leaned off the wall walking over to him.

"Hey, how'd it go in there?" She asked as they started walking down the busy hall.

He shrugged slightly. "Not bad we got an R.O.R Trudy Malko has her day in court."

"What about Dr. Setrakian?" Lacey's brow raised.

Barba smirked. "Turns out he isn't willing to fight the system like Trudy Malko is. He pleaded to reckless endangerment in the second but only if I took prison off the table that is."

"Now I know you better then that, what else did you take from the old man?" Lacey questioned with a smirk.

"Why can't you just believe that's all I asked for?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Lacey pondered. "Because it's you."

"You know me to well." Barba shook his head smirking slightly. "Still your right he had to give us all patients whose records he falsified. Forfeits his license, and agrees to testify against Trudy Malko."

"Nice." Lacey scoffed.

"Hey Barba, you got a minute?" Carisi asked catching up to them with Arlene.

"Barely, what's up?" Barba asked stopping, him and Lacey turning to face the two.

"Quick update turns out the counselor's son's actually a pretty good CI." Carisi stated. "He's got six pedophiles on the hook all willing to exchange pornographic files. We're talking zip drives-"

"Great," Barba nodded. "Reel 'em in and let TARU track 'em down."

Carisi nodded Arlene looked between the three. "So after this, you're done with Larry?"

Lacey looked to Barba who gave a curt nod she looked back to Arlene. "Unless Barba needs him to testify at trial then we're good."

"I'm relieved." She sighed. "Did you ever follow up with Typhoid Trudy or the other anti-vaxxer moms? You know the school had to shut down to decontaminate?"

"Turns out you're a good CI too counselor." Lacey nodded. "Your friend Trudy Malko just got arraigned so she'll get her day in court."

Barba and Lacey turned and began walking away continuing there conversation

"You're welcome!" Arlene called out getting a wave from Lacey who didn't bother to turn around.

"You weren't expecting a thank you from them were you?" Carisi brow raised.

"From those two? Possibly when hell freezes over." Arlene scoffed walking off.

"Can't argue with that one." Carisi sighed following her.

* * *

The next morning Lacey was up and dressed to head out to court since today was the day. She had on black suit pants heels and a white tight fit long sleeve v-neck. While brushing her hair the sound of knocking on her front door made her stop in mid-brush.

Picking up her phone she looked at the time seeing how early it was. "Who the hell?" She questioned walking out her room and down the hall as the knocking continued. "I'm coming!"

Lacey looked out the peep hole she quickly opened the door. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" She asked ignoring the question she was a bit taller then Lacey and her hair was shoulder length. Her mother eyes was a soft blue as she wore a gray suit but with a skirt instead of pants.

"Now isn't really the time I have court and you know a little something called a job, you know how it is?" Lacey said plainly.

"Lacey please I won't be long but you haven't returned any of my calls, texts nothing and I need to talk to you." Her mother pleaded.

Lacey sighed running a hand through her hair before opening the door wider letting her come in. "I don't have forever so we have to make this quick."

"I will be." Her mother walked inside looking around. "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks I guess." Lacey closed the door walking into the living room area and sat in the chair across from her mother who sat on the couch. "Alright now what's so important that you have been blowing up my phone like it's customer service?"

"I just missed you that's all besides your brother you are my only kid left and I want us to at least stay close." Her mother nodded with a smile but it dropped when Lacey's evil look wasn't letting up. "Can you at least act happy to see me?"

"Weren't you the one that taught me that faking my emotions is un-lady like...wait a minute or was that Barba?" Lacey scratched her head trying to think.

"Me and your brother are going to Kaitlin's grave today along with the rest of the family you're invited to come." Her mother said.

Lacey scoffed. "Yeah I rather not."

"Lacey." She said sternly.

"Mom." Lacey matched her tone. "I'm not going if I wanna hear people talk about the reason she's there I can go read the case file."

Her mother shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, why can't you see that?"

"Because it is my fault that's why I can't see that everybody knows it is even you blamed me for a while." Lacey glared as her mother just looked down. "Exactly."

"Lacey you didn't have a choice." She shook her head. "If you didn't shoot she was gonna do it your sister wasn't in the right mindset."

"Neither was I." Lacey said lowly. "I tried aiming for another place but her legs was blocked. I-I thought maybe if I shot her close to the shoulder it would help. But I missed, I missed and hit her in the chest I don't know how I missed but I did." Lacey put her head down. "So now that's an image I have to live with for the rest of my life me killing her."

"Lacey if you didn't shoot Kaitlin she was gonna kill her own self both of you had guns. You had to take the chance and do something. Or you would have to live with another image and that's her blowing her brains out, which one did you want?"

"Neither." Lacey answered standing up walking towards the door opening it up. "I have to get to work."

Her mother used her tissue and whipped her tears nodding she walked to the door but stopped in front of Lacey. "No matter what you think I still love you...you did what you had to." She left out.

Lacey closed the door leaning back against it putting her head down crying sliding down to the floor.

After a while she got herself together and made her way downtown to the courthouse. She walked in the courtroom and sat next to Nick who scooted over when he saw her.

"Hey," Nick quietly nudged her. "You alright?"

"Yeah just had business to take care of nothing big." Lacey whispered back.

Nick nodded but glanced at her out the corner of his eye she was lying he could tell.

Olivia was on the stand talking. "Because of my son's respiratory issues his pediatrician recommended that he be quarantined post exposure."

"How was he exposed?" Barba asked.

"Through another patient in the waiting room." Olivia answered. "The CDC has confirmed through epidemiological testing that Noah's exposure came from Patient Zero."

"Objection." Trudy Malko's lawyer spoke up. "The Sergeant is not a doctor or a medical researcher."

"Sustained." The judge agreed. "Jury will disregard."

Barba walked closer to the stand. "Sergeant Benson, can you describe your son's complications?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes he was having difficulty breathing he then had to be hospitalized. He was then diagnosed with measles and has since developed pneumonia and he is still in pediatric ICU."

"Thank you." Barba nodded going back to his seat.

Trudy Malko's lawyer stood up. "Thank you for testifying today Sergeant, I'm sorry your son is sick." Olivia gave a small nod as he walked over. "Now is it possible that his exposure is the reason you had your department pursue this case?"

"Ms. Malko led a coordinated effort to hide unimmunized students in a New York City school. That rises to the level of child endangerment." Olivia said.

"A conclusion you reached after your son fell ill." He pointed out as Lacey shook her head at him. "Are you aware that many people believe giving vaccines to young children actually compromises their immune system?"

Olivia shook her head. "That's a completely unfounded theory vaccines build immunity."

"Your son I'm sorry, your foster son." He corrected as the team shared looks knowing he did that to be smart. "He is 16 months yes?"

"Just shy of 16 yes." Olivia nodded.

"So if you believe that vaccines build immunity and your son is immuno-compromised, why didn't you vaccinate him as early as recommended? At 12 months?" He asked as the jury looked at her.

Olivia fixed her blazer. "My pediatrician decided to delay his immunizations because of his compromised immune system. We were at the doctor's office waiting to get his MMR when he was exposed."

He gave her a look. "You are blaming my client for your son's illness but you are the one who chose to delay his MMR."

"My pediatrician-" Olivia started to say.

"Did you think it was the best possible decision to wait?" He asked cutting her off.

"Yes, I did." Olivia answered truthfully.

"Just like Ms. Malko thought it best not to vaccinate her son at all?" He asked as Barba gave him a glare the lawyer looked to the judge. "No further questions."

The court took a quick recess Lacey found Olivia.

"You alright?" Lacey asked putting her hand in her blazer pocket.

"No, I let him get to me up there." Olivia sighed.

"Hey, he barely let you answer if you ask me he has nothing and it's not your fault your brain is on Noah right now." Lacey said.

Olivia nodded and went to say something until her phone rang she answered it Lacey saw the change in face expression.

Olivia quickly hung up the phone. "I gotta get down to the hospital."

"What happened?" Lacey quickly asked following her to the elevators.

"They're upping Noah's antibiotics." Olivia ran a hand through her hair.

"Liv calm down the last thing you need to be is panicking." Lacey said.

"I'm not panicking Lacey at least I'm trying not to." Olivia sighed.

"Sergeant Benson, I was hoping to find you." Trudy jogged over walking on the other side of Olivia.

"Ms. Malko, this really isn't a good time." Lacey said sternly.

"I know this is difficult for her but listen your son will get through this. He'll never get measles again and he'll be stronger because his body did it all on its own." Trudy said solemnly.

Lacey shook her head this woman really can't take a hint. "You really don't want to get into this with me right now." Olivia said trying pressing the buttons to the elevator. "My son is suffering they're upping his antibiotics."

"Overexposure to antibiotics may be why his immune system is so weak." Trudy said as Lacey took a deep breath trying to calm down. "That's another thing you should think about."

"What you may want to think about shutting your mouth while you can, okay?" Lacey snapped getting in her face making Trudy take a step back. "Her son wouldn't have pneumonia if it weren't for you now get out of here." She pointed as Trudy sighed before walking away. "Go on Liv I'll keep you updated Noah is gonna be fine."

"I don't know his fever is spiking and if it doesn't come down they might have to give him a spinal tap." She said as the doors closed.

Lacey sighed today just wasn't the day for her or Olivia after filling the team and Barba in on what happened they went back to court. Lacey went to the bathroom and washed her hands before looking at herself in the mirror.

 _Flashback_

 _It was night time Lacey got out of her car and ran inside a run down apartment building complex. Her sister checked herself out of rehab and she wanted to know why._

 _Getting to the third floor she banged on the door. "Kaitlin open up I know your in there!" She got no answer. "Kaitlin!" Lacey called out she heard the sound of glass breaking from inside. Pulling out her gun used her foot and kicked the door in before running inside. "Kaitlin?"_

 _Hearing the sound of a gun being took off safety she quickly turned_ _around with her gun pointed she saw Kaitlin. She was behind the kitchen counter in baggy dirty clothes with a gun pressed to her temple. Her cheeks was stained from crying her hand was cut from the glass._

 _"Kaitlin, what are you doing? Where did you get that gun?" Lacey asked lowly._

 _"I brought it." Kaitlin whimpered out._

 _"Well put it down you don't know what you're doing." Lacey said not lowering her gun._

 _"I-I know what I'm doing stop talking to me like a kid Lacey! It was always you, you know that?" Kaitlin said._

 _Lacey tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Kaitlin shook her head. "It was always you that they were proud of and saw something in never me no one said that about me. But I guess they were right look at me I'm not like you never was and mom hates that and me."_

 _"No, no she doesn't don't say that and who cares what other people think Kaitlin I'm here for you not them. Now please lower the gun we can talk and I can get you some help-"_

 _"I don't want any help!" Kaitlin shouted. "Just stay away from me..please."_

 _"Only if you put the gun down Kaitlin please...please put it down." Lacey pleaded._

 _"I can't do that." Kaitlin whispered before smiling lightly. "You tried I'll give you that and your the only one that came for me."_

 _"So live for me return the favor Kaitlin don't do this to me." Lacey said and didn't realize tears was coming out until she felt drops on her sleeve._

 _Kaitlin looked at her for a while her finger slowly pulling the trigger back. "I love you."_

 _"No Kaitlin! Put it down Damnit!" Lacey shouted._

 _A gun shot went off..._

 _Lacey eyes widen as Kaitlin dropped the gun before falling to floor she quickly dropped the gun running over to her. She kneeled down lifting her upper body up feeling her pulse and shook her head. The bullet hit the wrong spot it wasn't supposed to hit her so close to the chest she missed her spot._

 _She saw some people gathered in the hall. "Call 911 tell them send an ambulance!" She pointed as a lady quickly left following her orders._

 _"Come on Kaitlin look at me...look at me please." Lacey rubbed the side of her head the feint pulse was gone Lacey shook her head in disbelief. Crying she hugged Kaitlin burying her face in her sisters hair as her crying got louder. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." She rocked her back and forth hearing sirens. "...I love you too always did."_

 _End Flashback_

"Lacey?" Amanda touched her shoulder.

Lacey jumped but sighed seeing it was her. "Sorry Amanda I was just um." She whipped her face realizing she was crying.

"Are you okay?" She asked rubbing her back.

"Um yeah...I'm just going to take off early not really feeling well." Lacey patted her shoulder before walking out the bathroom.

Later on Carisi walked into the squad break room where Amanda, and Nick was.

"Hey, jury's back." He announced. "Oh yeah, and have anybody seen Lacey?"

"She went home early." Amanda said.

"How come? And is it me or has she been acting un Lacey like?" He asked as both detectives gave each other knowing looks. "I mean I wore this tie just to see how many insults she would throw at me and she didn't."

"Think we should tell him?" Nick asked.

"Might as well he's the only one still in the dark around here." Amanda shrugged.

"In the dark about what?" Carisi asked.

"Carisi two years ago to this very day Lacey sister was killed by accident...by Lacey." Nick said.

"How and why?" Carisi shook his head not getting it.

"Her sister Kaitlin went from being an escort to being addicted to Heroine and more Lacey checked her into rehab to get her help. But Kaitlin left rehab Lacey went to get her to take her back. But when she did Kaitlin had a gun already pointed to her head to commit suicide. The only way for Lacey to stop her was for her to shoot her before she shot herself." Amanda explained.

"But the bullet missed the spot Lacey intended and got her in the chest killing her by mistake." Nick finished.

Carisi gave a sad look. "Aw man, is she gonna be alright?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah she will Lacey is a tough one she just needs to be by herself for today."

"Well let's get back to the courthouse we can update Liv and Lacey about the verdict." Nick said as they agreed and left.

Lacey pulled up the path to the cemetery getting out she locked her car getting some people's attention. The family was already there her mother spotted her and walked over shocked.

"You came?"

Lacey nodded before looking up at her. "I'm sorry."

Her mother just hugged her rubbing her back smiling slightly. "Don't be you fought for her more then anybody and I know she wants you to stop blaming yourself to." They pulled away. "Come on everybody's waiting."

Lacey nodded hooking her arm with her's as they walked over to join the rest of the family.

* * *

That night Barba was in his home in the living room he stacked up his files and put Trudy Malko's to the side. It may not have been the time they wanted to put her away but she still got jail time plus probation. He had a bit of scotch still in his glass he wasn't dressed in his normal suits. He wore a pair of jeans and a well fitted navy blue short sleeved shirt.

He hadn't seen Lacey since earlier and she didn't look herself which he expected since this was the day that Kaitlin died. He felt bad for her especially since Lacey was protective over her sister he knew losing her hur. Lacey was a tough person that showed emotions when necessary but still kept her wall up. But today if somebody wanted to break the wall down they could that's what state she was in right now.

That just made him worry even more maybe she was at the bar he could probaly catch her. She didn't need to be alone right now even though she would disagree she was lying. Barba put the files down grabbing his keys he drowned the last bit of scotch that was left in his glass.

Getting up he went to the door and opened it but was shocked when he saw Lacey who looked like she was about to knock. Her outfit was different she had on black and white sweatsuit set with her hair out.

"Lacey."

She lowered her hand. "Oh sorry, where you about to leave? If so I'll just see you tomorrow."

"No I was just gonna go check on something it's not really important come on in." He opened the door wider he didn't want her to know he was leaving to find her.

She smiled. "Thanks." Lacey walked past him inside as he closed the door she looked around his house was nice. "You know this is definitely how I thought your style would look for a house."

"Very classy and creative?" Barba asked walking to stand next to her.

"Nah plain." She nodded.

Barba rolled his eyes. "It's not plain but have a seat."

Lacey walked over sitting on the couch taking her jacket off. "I heard Trudy Malko got some time in prison and Noah's doing better."

"Yeah, if you ask me Trudy Malko got off easy." He handed her a drink.

"That's true." She took it as he sat next to her. "Hopefully that crazy lady learned her lesson."

"Speaking of crazy, what is detective Lacey Vaughn doing at my door 11:30 at night?" Barba asked.

Lacey lowered the cup from her mouth. "Did you just call me crazy in so many words?"

"Well..somewhat." He shrugged lightly.

"I'm not crazy thank you very much." Lacey stated as Barba put his hands up in defense. "But I just wanted to be around a friend but Liv's with Noah. So you were my next option...I went to Kaitlin's grave with my family."

Barba looked her over. "Does this mean you finally forgive yourself?"

Lacey put the cup down shrugging. "I want to but I still can't."

"Figured you might say that." Barba picked his wallet up making Lacey look at him confused. He pulled out a small business card putting it in her hand.

"What's this for Rafael?"

"It's a card a good friend of mine that's a great therapist he really helps and I think he can do you some good." He said as she raised a brow. "Just try I have a feeling he might be able to help you see more then anybody else can."

Lacey looked at the card before back up at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because just like everybody else I want you to heal and that won't happen until you get help."

"Thank you." Lacey smiled putting it in her pocket before hugging him. "I mean it."

Barba hugged her back which pulled her closer to him he forgot how long it's been since they actually hugged like this. It was probably the last time they seen each other in college that was a hard time. Both of them had different dreams and was gonna go two different ways, but was ending it the right thing?

"I see you haven't let go of me yet." Lacey said.

"Neither have you." Barba pointed out.

Lacey pulled away halfway chuckling. "Tuschae Barba...Tuschae." She looked at him her hair falling over her left eye when she tilted her head to the side. "What are you thinking about over there?"

"What made you assume I was thinking about something?" His brow raised.

"Because your facial expressions have became very readable to me that's why." She nodded.

Barba nodded. "I see but yours aren't."

"I was taught and trained to hide mine from others but that never worked with you for some odd reason." She pushed her hair back pondering.

"Ever thought it was because I was the only guy to break that wall of yours down?" He asked as she looked down with a sad frown trying not to look at him. "You don't have to hide them from me you know."

Lacey scoffed. "You said that last time."

He nodded knowing she was right. "But this time neither of us are leaving, unless you want to?"

"No." Lacey mumbled quietly but he heard her. "I thought you were a by the book kind of lawyer? You do realize you are breaking several rules right?"

"Yup and so are you." He smirked.

"But that's normal for me Rafael...just admit it." Lacey matched his smirk looking up at him.

He looked at her confused. "Admit what?"

"That Lacey Vaughn is just your weak spot." She teased.

He gently placed his hand on the side of her face catching her off gaurd. "She is."

Lacey looked at him shocked for a moment. "Are you drunk?" Barba chuckled she soon joined in before quickly stopping. "Seriously are you?"

"No I'm not drunk." He said sternly showing he was completely sober.

Lacey looked at him for a moment realizing his hand was still rested on the side her face she leaned forward. It shocked her when she saw him lean to her his lips were leaning closer towards her's. She wanted to stop him but maybe this would confirm if feelings were really still there.

Both their lips finally met he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer against him. The kiss was getting more heated and intense by the second she moved her lips right along with his. Lacey let out a small gasp as he deepened the kiss and felt his tongue thrusting into her mouth. He still liked to be the one in the control something she didn't really mind at all except in certain situations. Finally breaking away for air Lacey rested her head against his still panting lowly if it wasn't feelings still there before it was now.

"I missed you, you know that?" Lacey asked pulling her head back.

Barba smiled slightly tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I missed you too." She smiled letting him hug her again and rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair playing with it before kissing the top of her head.

The Next Morning

Lacey's phone went off moving her hand from under the cover she felt for it, grabbing it she sat up and swiped her thumb across the screen. "Vaughn." She answered her voice still groggy from sleep she yawned. "Alright got it I'll be there just gotta get dressed k, see you then."

Hanging it up she let it fall in her lap and ran a hand through her hair pushing it to one side. She made a confused face realizing it wasn't her room she was in. It wasn't even her apartment it was still Barba's house and his bed. She quickly remembered that she stayed over since he didn't want her going home late.

"Great I just need to find my clothes, wait why would I..." Her eyes widen as she quickly looked under the covers she then pulled them over her body tight still wide eyed. "Oh. My. God."

* * *

 **That was chapter six sorry if it was a little long but I hope people understood Lacey's past though it was a sad one. N** **ext chapter the aftermath of Lacey waking up in Barba's bed also Lacey heads to Chicago with Olivia. Don't forget to leave a review, until the next update!**


	7. Last Night & Daydream Believer Pt 1

**Authors Note - Thanks to MissShellyBabes who always leaves me a review it means a lot thank you and thanks to the guest to and everybody else. Here is the next chapter and did anybody else see Law & Order SVU last week? Sergeant Mike Dodds is...interesting I kinda like the guy already. **

* * *

**Chapter 7. Last Night & Daydream Believer Pt 1**

Lacey looked on the floor and swallowed the lump in her throat picking up something she sighed. "Picking up your under wear off the floor is never a good sign." She mumbled putting them on before finding her bra, puting it on she then reached for her pants but lost her balance. "Damnit!" Lacey cursed falling on the floor making her groan and hold her head.

The door opened Barba walked from out the bathroom with his suit pants and everything on he was fixing his cuffs looking on the floor he raised a brow. "How and why?" He asked plainly.

Lacey slipped on her sweatpants jumping up. "No I should be asking the questions here, how did things escalate to...this?" She motioned to the bed.

"You don't remember?" He asked walking inside his closet.

Lacey shook her head. "No, no I do not."

"Well try." Barba called out.

Lacey went to say something smart but her mind quickly flashed back to last night she cursed. "Oh my God!"

Barba walked out throwing his suit jacket and tie on the bed nodding. "Those were your words exactly."

Lacey eyes widened before throwing a pillow at him. "I'm glad your enjoying this I can't believe we slept together man." She put her shirt on shaking her head.

"You regret it?" He asked.

Lacey scoffed. "Now I never said that." She pointed standing up. "I just can't believe it happened that way then again dark liquor hasn't always been my strong suit." Things in the room got quiet she played with her thumbs. "Do you regret it?"

"Well, no." Barba said putting his tie around his neck and began tying it. "If it was with someone I just met then yes."

Lacey walked over lowering his hands from his tie before taking over. "For a by the book guy kind of guy you really broke some rules last night."

"I'm still breaking them and so are you detective." He looked down Lacey smirked before it dropped into a sad frown his smile dropped. "What?"

"I'm not really a negative thinker here, but what if it doesn't work out like last time? Or we get caught? I don't want you loosing the job you worked your life for or loose mine." Lacey said as she finished with his tie and lowered her hands.

Barba sighed knowing she was right. "Then we will just take things slow I have no problem with that." Resting a hand on the back of her head he pulled her into a tight hug. Lacey laid her head on his chest closing her eyes hugging him back he rested his head against her's. "We'll figure the rest out if that day ever comes but I doubt it ever will, but if it does I still have your back."

Lacey smiled. "And I have yours."

After going home and getting dressed Lacey headed out to work they agreed not to put on a title on it to see what happeneds and where it goes. She really didn't know how to feel her head still felt like crap from last night. She didn't bother putting on a suit today it just felt like to much work at the moment. So she wore a pair of dark blue jeans, tennis a purple short sleeved v-neck and a black leather jacket. Her hair was brushed out and curly since she didn't have time to put it in a pony tail.

Lacey walked in the squad room with her shades on. "Hey," Lacey waved as they turned around she walked to her desk and saw a small pretty bouquet of flowers. "Who sent these?"

"Oh," Amanda said snapping out of her trance. "The guys got you flowers to make you feel better."

"Aww." Lacey picked them up. "They do have hearts."

"Who does?" Carisi asked walking over. "Oh your here, you good?"

She took her shades off. "Better actually and Carisi that tie not with that shirt." Lacey shook her head putting her stuff down.

"Pop champagne she's back." Carisi shook his head sitting down.

"Where is everybody?" Lacey questioned seeing Fin and Nick was gone.

"Chicago where Liv wants you in the next hour." Amanda said. "Rememaber that case with the guy that assaults his victims often burns them and paint there nails with green nail polish?"

"Yeah but the bastard got away from us but what about him?" Lacey shrugged sitting down.

"Well we think he's resurfaced and is in Chicago, Liv went earlier and tried calling you, but she figured you was still dealing with family." Amanda said.

"Yeah I was...something like that." She mumbled the last part scratching her head. "But guess I should head out and catch the next flight out."

"Good luck in Chicago." Carisi waved.

Lacey smirked. "Put those flowers in water and I will because no matter where I'll go that will still be my city." She packed up and headed out.

"Hope she's ready." Carisi looked over at Amanda.

Amanda scoffed. "You mean you hope Chicago's ready."

He nodded. "That too."

* * *

Nick and Fin were in the Chicago PD shaking hands and talking with the other detectives Olivia and Sergeant Voight walked in.

"So this is everything pertinent from our files on the New York victims." Nick said putting the box down before shaking Voights hand. "Sergeant."

"Thanks for coming, both of you." Voight said shaking his hand then Fin's.

"Of course." Nick nodded.

"That's all your team that's coming Olivia?" Voight asked turning to her.

"Well," Olivia trailed off.

"Just missing one." Lacey voice came from the doorway getting people's attention.

Lindsay walked over standing in front of her both women eyeing each other up and down. "Staying out of trouble Vaughn?"

Lacey chuckled. "Come on even you know me better then that Lindsay."

Both girls smirked before hugging each other. "It's good seeing you again."

"Yeah." Lacey nodded hugging her back before breaking away. "Hey Jay," She shook hands with him.

"I had a feeling you would show up." Jay said before giving her a side hug.

"Yeah, you know that bad feeling you often get." Antonio said walking over.

"Real funny." Lacey smirked shaking his hand after greeting was done she walked over to where Liv was. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"We can talk about that later what matters is that your here now." Olivia said as she nodded.

Lacey looked to Hank Voight and smiled. "Hi you doing Serge?"

"Good now that I see her bad cop is here." Voight said as Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. "How you been kid?"

"Better then before, and came to run the streets of Chicago once more." Lacey nodded.

Voight chuckled shaking her hand. "Good to have you here again."

"Hey," Jay spoke up getting there attention. "I guess that tip line must have paid off apparently some woman just called over in Bucktown. She said that some guy two weeks ago was asking for help unloading boxes from his car."

"Was she attacked?" Olivia asked.

"No, she got a weird feeling and took off get this though the guy was wearing scrubs." He said as the two Sergeants shared a look.

Nick was talking to Lacey filling her in she shook her head getting the news about the last victim. "Definitely gotta nail this creep."

"Yeah, but how are you after yesterday? Nobody heard from you at all after you disappeared." Nick said.

"Um I just stayed in the house you know and I had called this therapist, Barba gave me his card and I made an appointment. So hopefully when I go we can find the root to my problem with that." Lacey said leaning against the desk.

Nick nodded before giving her a look. "Wait, you were with Barba last night?"

Lacey looked at him shaking her head. "No uh-uh."

"I'll go interview this woman." Detective Antonio Dawson spoke up.

"Hold up Dawson maybe I'll come with." Nick said as he nodded signaling him to come on. "Guess we will talk later."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Lacey called out to him he just looked back giving her a look that said 'yeah right' making her pout. "Great get ready to be questioned like a criminal later Lacey." She mumbled.

"Lacey." Voight said from behind her she turned to face him. "Come on I'll fill you in on everything you need to know about the case."

"Alrighty." She said following him in his office.

After getting filled in about the case Lacey sat over by the window reading more of the case files. She didn't get this guy he targeted most women with brown hair he raped them killed them and burned their bodies. He was a sick bastard and definitely was gonna be found and put away a guy like him shouldn't be walking the streets. Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it and saw it was a text from Rafael she smiled replying.

 _ **Rafael: Chicago Huh?**_

 ** _Lacey: Go were the cases take me good to see them again and be back around my old stomping grounds_**

 ** _Rafael: Don't get to comfortable wouldn't want you staying down there_**

 ** _Lacey: Nah can't do that because I doubt I'll find another Barba down here_**

 ** _Rafael: And there is no other Lacey Vaughn...thank god_**

 ** _Lacey: I think Carisi makes a good me he can take my spot_**

 ** _Rafael: Real funny_**

"Detective Vaughn." A voice snapped her out of it.

Lacey looked up to see Nadia Dakotas she was the girl Lindsay talked about, she lowered the file smiling. "Hey, Nadia right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Nadia shook her hand before handing her a coffee. "Lindsay told me you might need this."

"Thanks." Lacey took it taking a sip.

"You mind signing this card for her birthday coming up I'm gonna be throwing her a small thing here." Nadia said handing her a birthday card with a pen attached.

Lacey took it signing it. "Sure thing, you getting her a cake?"

"Yeah later and thanks." Nadia took the card back.

"No problem be sure to save me a piece hopefully I'm still here to get it heard Jay's a big cake eater." Lacey said getting a laugh from the younger girl hearing commotion they looked over. They saw Jay and his brother that worked at Chicago Med leaving Voights office angry and in a hurry. "Wonder what happened up in there."

"Probably nothing good." Nadia scoffed before looking back at Lacey. "Hey, you can come use half of my desk if you want there's an extra chair there to."

"Sure kinda getting tired of standing." Lacey grabbed her stuff sitting over with Nadia at her desk. She found herself talking to the girl and saw they had some stuff in common with things they liked and funny stories to tell. Nadia reminded her how Kaitlin acted when she was younger and they were alike when it came to attitude.

Olivia hung up the phone turning to Sergeant Voight. "Tip lines in New York are heating up I need to get back there to see what new information has popped up. If any reinterview some of the witnesses from the 04 cases."

"When does your flight leave?" Voight asked as they walked out down the steps he had her bags as they stopped at the door.

Olivia hooked her bags on her shoulder. "In a hour and a half."

"Hmm." Voight hummed.

"Look, I hope I didn't put you in a bad spot." Olivia says with a sigh referring to Jay and his brother.

"No, not at all I would have done the same thing with one of your guys." Voight said as she gave him a look. "Except I probably wouldn't have asked."

She nodded smiling lightly. "You'll let me know if he checks out?"

"Of course." Voight nodded.

"Okay." Olivia nodded.

"Sure you got to go?" He asked.

Olivia chuckled. "You'll be in good hands with Fin, Amaro, and definitely Lacey."

He shook his head. "That girl is still a wild fire isn't she?"

"Since the day she arrived in SVU but I believe she will calm down one day." Olivia said as he raised a brow she let out a small laugh. "Yeah I doubt it to, but do me two favors?"

Voight gave her a look. "Hmm?"

"Play this one by the book, please?" Olivia asked. "If this ever goes to trial-"

"I get it." He stopped her already knowing the rest. "You have my word."

Olivia nodded. "Good you take care of yourself and my second favor...take care of my detective's while their here. Especially Lacey she can tend to do things her way so you know."

"I'll look after her I did it before so I know how to handle Lacey." Voight nodded.

"Good, see you next time Hank." Olivia said before leaving out.

Voight walked back upstairs and inside his office knowing Olivia was good from there he sat behind his desk.

A knock on his office door quickly took him out of thought. "Come in."

"Hey Serge," Lacey walked in closing the door. "Where's Olivia?"

"She went back to New York to handle things there you guys are with me until tomorrow." Voight answered. "Did you need something?"

"Nope except one of your guys called their bringing in a guy who's car matched the one we were looking for." She put the file on his desk. "Also Amaro, and Antonio is bringing in the girl to see if she can make out or ID him for us."

Voight nodded. "Thanks when they get here I want you and Amaro to question him but don't scare him off."

"Playing things by the book are we?" Her brow raised getting a chuckle and nod from him. "I'm guessing my Sergeant made you promise."

"Something like that but honestly now that it's just us, how are you really?" He asked.

Lacey sat in front of him. "I'm good and my life has been very interesting still complicated but I just go with it whatever happens just happens."

He shook his head. "Classic Vaughn saying."

"Sure is but now that I'm here I never got to thank you Voight." Lacey said as he looked up. "When I was in Chicago you took me under your wing and taught me a lot."

"I thank you too Lacey...for letting me teach you." Voight said as she smiled lightly. "So remember whenever you leave SVU that you still got a home right here waiting for you at Chicago P.D."

"Oh believe me I know but I don't think Chicago P.D is ready for me just yet anyway." She said smirking getting a low chuckle from him. "Besides SVU is my home I made my own little family there it will be a while before I leave." Lacey said.

"Definitely understand that but remember my door is open for you when you're ready." He shook her hand.

"I know, thanks." Lacey smiled. "And about that girl Nadia."

"Yeah?"

"She's a good kid I can tell take good care of her around here." Lacey says standing up.

A knock came on the door Lindsay walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but the guys brought in the witness and Greg Yates."

"Good." Voight stood up. "Lacey."

She nodded. "On it...time to nail this bastard." Taking off her jacket she walked to the back with Voight and Lindsay following.

"He's in there with Nick." Antonio said.

Lacey nodded walking inside she nodded to Nick and saw the man wearing hospital scrubs. "Mind filling these out for me Mr. Yates?" She put the papers in front of him.

He looked at her smiling slightly. "Not at all detective um-"

"Vaughn." Lacey nodded.

"Detective Vaughn got it." He took the pen and started filling it out.

Lacey looked at Nick giving him a glance he nodded as they had a silent conversation between their eyes the guy creeped her out already. He gave off a bad vibe she walked over to the wall and leaned against it with her hands in her pockets. She was right across from Yates looking him over at times she would glare it was something about him.

"Home address, employer information, and what else?" Yates looked between the two of them.

"Cell phone number." Lacey answered.

"Oh, of course." He nodded before writing again.

"So, what brings you to Chicago Mr. Yates?" Lacey asked.

"Employment." He said before putting the pen down.

Lacey nodded. "Where?"

"MedHelp it's an urgent care facility on the South Side." He said pushing the papers to Amaro who picked them up.

Nick looked through the file. "So you were a professor at Columbia in New York, residency at Presbyterian."

Yates pondered for a minute. "That's correct."

"When was this?" Nick asked.

"Well, I'm sure that file states it." Yates pointed out with a small smile.

"I'm asking you." Nick shrugged matching his smile.

Yates let out a deep exhale while making a sound with his lips. "Ten years or so."

"Uh huh, where have you been since then?" Lacey asked him.

He tilted his head over at her smiling. "Oh, all over traveling lots of time in New Orleans." He let out a small laugh looking at her. "Now oh there is a lawless town."

"That so." Lacey smirked.

Yates shrugged turning to her fully. "My job as a physician, you know there's always a need always a spot to fill." He said as his eyes roamed down Lacey's body Nick caught this and glared at how he was looking at her.

Lacey continued to smirk already seeing this she leaned over so Yates could see her face and smiled. "How'd you go from being a doctor-" Yates finally looked up at her face as she stood back up to full height. "at one of the best hospitals in the country to working at an urgent care?"

"Man does not control his own fate the women in his life do that for him, Groucho Marx?" Yates said as Lacey brows furrowed in confusion. "Oh see, I bet you don't even know who that is."

"You ever been to Chicago Med?" Lacey asked getting a bit fed up with his games.

"Oh, sure." Yates nodded.

"As a patient or.." Nick trailed off.

Yates chuckled "No, actually I have lunch there sometimes." He nodded looking over at Lacey who eyed him suspiciously he smiled but it threw him off when she smirked at him.

Voight, Jay, Lindsay, Fin, and Antonio was on the other side of the glass watching with the witness.

"Recognize him?" Voight asked.

The girl looked at him shaking her head unsure. "He wore a baseball cap and it was night I mean it could be him. I'm sorry I can't say for sure." She looked at him as he nodded understanding before looking back inside.

"Do you know this woman?" Nick asked putting a picture on the table in front of him.

Yates turned around fully looking it over before shaking his head. "No."

"Her?" Nick asked putting another picture down before a couple more. "Her? Her? Or her?"

Lacey walked closer so she was in front of his side Yates shook his head looking through all the pictures. "Hmm? No, no, no are any of these the pedestrian that the car I'm purchasing supposedly struck?" He asked looking at Nick before looking to his left and up and saw Lacey was there looking down at him. "That is the reason that I was brought in, am I correct?"

"You shave your arms, Doctor?" Lacey smiled her eyes was still looking down at his arms Nick looked over seeing it to he wondered how she noticed.

Yates turned around in his chair looking up at Lacey who finally looked up from his arms. "My whole body actually, it's for cycling." He looked down at Lacey's body slowly, biting his lip. "It helps reduce drag." He said lowly looking up he just stared at Lacey who continued to smirk.

"You know, I'm new to the city." Nick spoke up. "What's the best spot around here for cycling?"

"I don't know my bike's still in storage." Yates shook his head but not moving his look from Lacey. "Am I under arrest? I do have a general sense of my rights as a U.S. citizen." He said looking at Nick he did a quick up and down look of her body one more time before his eyes found her's again.

Lacey slowly nodded. "Your free to go Yates." She said as he stood up Nick followed suit watching him carefully. Yates looked down at Lacey seeing she was shorter then him he grabbed his coat heading to the door smirking. Lacey followed him and looked over at Nick giving him a look, she opened the door.

"Thanks for coming in." Lacey said.

"Oh, I'm happy to help." Yates says walking out.

"Hmm, do you have any travel plans, Mr. Yates?" Lacey asked leaning against the door frame

"None, are you kidding?" Yates turned to her smiling. "I just got to your beautiful city I can't wait to explore it."

Lacey glared lowly knowing what he really meant he started walking she followed him watching his every move and saw he was staring straight ahead.

"Hello." Yates said to Nadia who looked at him before shaking it off and going to sit down.

Lacey walked Yates out, coming back she noticed Nadia who looked a bit scared she stopped in front of her desk raising a brow. "You alright kid?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay." Nadia nodded picking up her pen continuing her work.

Lacey gave her a curious glance before walking over to Voight. "You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's him I just know it he gave me nothing but bad feelings when he wasn't eye raping me that is." Lacey said scoffing slightly.

"We'll get him." He patted her shoulder before walking in the middle of the squad room. "Get a state's attorney on board ASAP give him the parculars probable cause and let him know we believe this guy is good for him." He said pointing to Lindsay.

"Got it." She nodded.

"One of you figure out who's gonna be the affiant on his phone." Voight said motioning to the guys.

"I'm on it boss." Antonio nodded.

"We are gonna run this clean we're gonna run it thourogh." He said sternly.

"And?" Lacey brow raised smirking.

"And we're gonna run it by the book." Voight finished getting a nod from her.

Lacey walked over to Fin, and Nick. "That guy gave me nothing but chills."

"Same here, what's with the looks he was giving you?" Fin asked.

"Don't know." Lacey shrugged. "Maybe because I have brown hair and I'm the same height as all those women he killed."

"Think he might want you next?" Nick joked.

Lacey scoffed. "Please, I wish he would he better not let my height fool him I was trained to take guys his size down." She walked off.

"She serious?" Nick asked.

"Dead serious." Fin nodded. "Seriously don't let her height fool you."

"Hey," Lacey walked in Voights office with Lindsay she saw another guy there. "Who's this?"

"This is my brother Will Halsted, Will this is detective Lacey Vaughn from SVU." Jay said.

"Nice to meet you detective." He shook her hand.

"Call me Lacey and it's nice to meet you to Will." She said before taking her hand back she leaning against the wall in the back of Voights desk. "So what can you tell us about Greg Yates?"

"He was one of those instructors that made the students call him by his first name liked to hang out at the bars we went to." Will said as Lacey and Lindsay shared a look. "Some bought into it but I always got a creepy vibe, someone invited him out to a party one night. And Yates corners me, starts talking about who has the best ass." Lacey nose scrunched up. "Also who he'd like to have sex with first...Debra McCulloch was at that party."

"Debra McCullough?" Lacey repeated.

"The nurse who went missing at Chicago Med." Jay said.

Lacey nodded shuffling a bit. "So was it the night she went missing?"

Will shook his head. "No, I think it was like three nights before that but they were both there and could have easily met her that night."

"That's good enough, right?" Lacey asked.

"Might be just need him to admit he was at that party or get more people that put him there." Lindsay said.

Voight went to say something but Nadia knocked on the door, walking inside. "Lacey you have a call."

"Me?" Her brow raised looking around the room before back at Nadia. "Tell them I'll call em back later."

"No you might wanna take this." Nadia said.

"Well who is it exactly?" Voight asked.

Nadia sighed. "It's Greg Yates."

Everybody looked at Lacey who took a deep breath shaking her head. "Oh now things just got interesting."

* * *

 **That was chapter seven hope people like it, don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think. Next chapter Lacey meets up with Yates and the case goes back to New York. Also somebody in the squad room starts to get real suspicious of Lacey and Barba, see everybody next time!**

 **P.S. I have decided to update every Wednesday so expect an update then.**


	8. Daydream Believer Pt 2

**Authors Note - Thanks for the review, and the new story followers I got but don't forget to leave reviews telling me what y'all think about a chapter. Feedback is important to me just to know if people like it and if I'm doing okay on the story. If there's anything you want to see leave it in a review and also I'm debating on doing the episode with Yelena. If that's an episode you want to see then let me know in your review, on to chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8. Daydream Believer Pt 2**

Lacey walked out the office with everybody following she sat at Lindsay's desk as everybody gathered around the phone. She looked at Nick who gave her a nod looking back at Sergeant Voight he nodded to her as she took the phone off the hook, pressing speaker.

"Detective Vaughn." Lacey answered.

"You know I can't help but think that we got off on the wrong foot earlier." Yates voice came in on the other end.

"Really now?" Lacey asked. "Just what do you mean?"

Yates let out a small sigh. "Oh, I just feel like I made a bad impression on your coworkers back there I would love to try and win you guys back. Are you free to meet for a short conversation?"

"I could push somethings back, why don't you come by the district?" Lacey asked.

"No." Yates said sternly she made a face. "Just you and me at the The pavilion at Millennium Park in three hours thank you for your time in advance."

Yates hung up the phone Lacey put the phone on the hook exhaling slowly she turned to Voight.

"Oh, I'm meeting the sick bastard, you know that right?" Her brow raised...

Later on that night they went to their tech who was sitting Lacey up with an ear piece and everything. She was wearing black jeans, tennis, a gray leather jacket zipped up with a black snapback wore backwards. Her hair was out curly covering her ears and she wore a pair of black gloves.

"All right so Voight will be able to communicate with you through that." He said as she put the piece in her ear. "Now, I'd use your phone in your other ear assuming you like to hear over 4,000 hertz."

Lacey chuckled nodding fixing her hair so it covered her ears. "Okay, good?"

"Yep." He gave her the thumbs up.

She turned to Nick and Fin. "You watch yourself out there." Fin said patting her back.

"And just stay where we can see you." Nick said sternly.

"I got it." Lacey nodded smiling before heading over to Voight.

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be nearby in case anything goes sideways." Voight says.

"I know." Lacey nodded.

Voight let his hand drop as his team gathered in a circle. "Al, you guys find a good lookout yet?"

"We'll be near the pedestrian bridge a few hundred yards away." Al said.

Voight nodded. "Fin, Amaro, you're on the ground with Ruzek, Antonio, and Lindsay now everybody stay sharp." He said sternly.

"Right." Everybody agreed.

Lacey phone went off as they broke the circle she saw it was Olivia and quickly answered.

"Hey, Sergeant."

"Lacey, Nick told me you're going to meet with Yates..alone." Olivia said. "How do you feel about that?"

"Yeah." Lacey sighed. "Truthfully a little bit nervous."

"What I tell you?" Barba's voice rung in the background. "She doesn't think before she acts."

Lacey smiled. "And suddenly I feel better but listen I figure he's looking to confess or he's playing us. Or probably my last thought is to do what a lot of criminals do and that's something stupid. Even if it's the last one he's been at this for ten years it's worth it if we can finally bring him down."

Olivia sighed. "Look, just remember if he's reaching out to you he's feeling the pressure, all right?"

"And he could be capable of anything right now." Barba warned.

"Woah, let's remember who's the ADA and who's the detective here okay?" Lacey chuckled. "But trust me you two I'll be ready for anything my guard is never down."

"We know and Lacey once more thing." Olivia said.

"Yeah?"

The phone got quiet before Olivia's voice rung out again. "Please be safe."

"I will, see you two when I get back." Lacey said before hanging up she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Nick. "Hey,"

"You ready?" He asked.

"Somewhat but if anything happens you know tell the squad I love them even Carisi." She said putting her phone away, patting his back.

Nick nodded. "Alright if anything happens I'll tell the squad I love them.. even Carisi."

Lacey smirked as her eyes turned to slits, playfully glaring at Nick. "Let's go...damn jerk your worse then Barba sometime."

"Really?" His brow raised.

"...Nope take that back." She said plainly as he chuckled before they walked off.

 **Later**

Lacey walked through the park and soon sat in the area with a whole bunch of chairs were set up and sighed. "Anybody got eyes on Yates?"

"Halstead, you got eyes on him?" Voight asked he was in the car.

Jay shook his head as he was set up with his sniper gun and his other fellow detective beside him with his binoculars. "Nothing...wait." He said as Yates came into view. "I got him he's approaching from the west."

Hearing this Lacey eyes shifted seeing a figure walking towards her but stopped a couple feet away. "Sorry I'm a little late." Yates smiled as Lacey turned to him crossing her legs with her arms in her jacket pockets. "You look great by the way."

"Uh huh." Lacey nodded looking him over watching his movements. "So what was it you could only tell me in the park at night?"

"Want to go grab a cup of coffee? It's too cold to sit." Yates said.

Her eyes turned to slits glaring at him. "What do I have stupid written on my face Yates?" She arched a brow at him.

"Come on I'm harmless." He shrugged as he continued smiling.

Lacey stood up. "Sure but there's nothing wrong with talking right here."

"No." Yates reached in his coat pocket her hand stayed on her gun he took out his chap stick putting it on. "I want some coffee it's close, I promise." Lacey scoffed shaking her head. "Or you can sit here and I'll see you when I see you."

Lacey just followed Yates as he led the way away from park and down a walkway he soon walked next to her she watched him out the corner of her eye. She knew somebody from the team was watching them Yates was next to her smiling she wondered what was up his sleeve.

"I do this walk at night." Yates spoke up. "The skyline, it's so beautiful it stuns me every time."

"Mhm." Lacey hummed. "So, why'd you ask me to meet you in the park if you wanted to get coffee?"

"Oh, it's nothing nefarious I changed my mind it's cold." He said with a nod.

"Right, well you know what I think?" She turned her head looking at him. "I think it's a move to assert control over the situation and over me."

"Your Sergeant has gotten in your head." Yates said with a shake of his head. "Don't let him think for you you're better than that."

"One he isn't my Sergeant because SHE is in another state and nobody thinks for me get that one through your head." Lacey said sternly.

Yates walked ahead smiling. "I see, but have you been following what's been going on in Egypt? Post revolution?" He asked stopping in front of her making Lacey step back a couple feet to leave separation.

"No." Lacey answered.

Yates sighed. " Well, they finally got rid of Mubarak in 2011, do you remember this at all? There's much fanfare and jubilation the people are free the people have spoken. But when the euphoria ebbs as it inevitably does, what are they left with?" Lacey looked at him like he truly lost it as he was speaking not knowing what he was talking about. "High crime raided antiquities unrest, see you can unclench the iron fist of that dictator. And that's great and all but you are not really prepared for what's on the other side. You know what they call that Detective?" She just stared at him. "They call it law of unintended consequences."

"Why did you want to meet with me Greg?" Lacey asked her tone now serious.

"Well, you know what my favorite example of that law is? In Hanoi under French colonial rule they established a bounty for each rat tail turned in to try and reduce the number of rats. You know what happened? People started breeding rats for the tails and that charming little country ended up with more rats than it started with."

"You want to know why I think you wanted to meet me?" Lacey asked getting him to stop. "Because I'm 5'5" and I have brown hair exactly like all those women that were murdered."

He rolled his eyes before looking at her seriously. "Is that so?"

"Yeah it is so why don't we talk about that instead of hiding behind all this History 101 bull, okay?" She asked as he continued to stare. "Just tell me what happened I can already see that you want to, don't you? So just say it and tell me, who do I remind you of?" Lacey asked getting closer. "Your mom? Sister? An ex girlfriend maybe?" His stare turned into a glare Lacey smirked raising a brow. "What? Did I hit a nerve? Come on Yates tell me who do I look like to you, huh?"

Yates glared before rolling his neck. "More rats detective, how about you remember that?" Saying that he turned and walked away.

Lacey watched him leave before turning around and walking away herself meeting up with Voight and his team.

"You all right?" Voight asked.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Patrol says he took the cab to Water Tower Place and then he slipped them once he got inside." Jay said.

"He's playing a game he knows it's just a matter of time." Fin said.

Voight nodded. "We'll get him."

Lacey looked at the time. "My flight leaves in another 50 minutes I gotta get back to Liv."

"Alright, Antonio will take you." Voight said. "When does you guys flight leave?" He asked Nick and Fin.

"Two hours after her's." Nick said.

"You guys gonna be okay without me?" Lacey asked.

"We got this you just get back to Liv, Yates creeped you out enough you did your best." Nick said.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah he did and I know you two just be careful." She said before walking to the car and driving off with Antonio leaving them.

* * *

Once her flight landed she took her car back to the station to her it was an okay two day trip to Chicago wish it was on better terms. She gave Nadia her number just in case she needed something or someone to talk to if Lindsay wasn't around.

Her mind was still on Yates he creeped her out fully but she wouldn't show it specially not in front of him. But they had to catch him before he got another person Fin texted her saying how Yates used her as an alibi. He just told her to come while he pulled his trick and killed another girl the fact he used her made her sick.

Getting to the station she walked in and went up on the elevator her hat was off and jacket was un zipped, she was dog tired. She knew Rafael was still worried that she even went to go meet with Yates since she figured Olivia told him what happened.

Lacey walked off into the squad room and saw Rollins, Carisi, Barba, and Olivia. "Hey," She waved as everybody looked hearing her voice.

Olivia sighed out of relief. "Good your back Fin, and Amaro told me what happened."

"You okay?" Carisi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lacey nodded smiling. "Just need a coffee and a nap I'm going in the back and lay down for a bit." She said moving past them heading to the bunkers to relax and clear her head. Getting inside she took her jacket off and sat on one of the beds running a hand through her hair.

A knock came on the door.

"Come on in." Lacey called out.

The door opened she saw Barba walk in and close the door behind him she got up and walked over, quickly she hugged him. "You okay?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Mhm." Lacey hummed before breaking away. "Guessing you heard?"

"I call about a case and heard you went to Chicago and that a possible rapist and killer wanted to meet with you." Barba scoffed. "Worst days happened right?"

"Like when I met your mom?" Her brow raised.

"Wasn't that bad." He shook his head.

Lacey gave him a look. "She cussed at me in Spanish."

"You cussed me out in Italian." Barba pointed out.

"Why do you keep living in the past?" Lacey asked.

His brow arched. "That was this morning before you left after our little whatever you wanna call it."

"Oh yeah after our little fling." Lacey said playfully rolling her eyes. "Don't you have to get back to your office Mr. Barba?"

"Actually I do but I had to check and see if you were okay." He said breaking away clearing his throat.

Lacey smiled while adjusting his tie. "Your sweet when you wanna be, but go on I'll pick you up later when I'm done here."

"Alright, be safe." His hand went to the back of her head gently tugging her closer as he kissed her forehead softly. "I mean it."

"I will." She nodded, he let go and left out her smile stayed there as she felt a bit better now an affect Rafael always had on her. He could make her worse days seem like the best or funniest something only he could do. Walking out into the squad room she walked in the break room she fixed herself a coffee.

"So how was Chicago?" Carisi asked walking in.

"The same...gotta say I definitely miss the place I think I shot my first person there." Lacey pondered.

"Now that's a memory." Carisi said as she laughed before sipping her coffee. "So, what was Barba doing here?"

Lacey shrugged. "Guess he was just worried about Nick and Fin." Carisi brow raised. "What?"

"Sure that's all?" He asked.

She looked at him for a minute. "Why? Do you think there is something else?"

"I don't know." Carisi shrugged. "Is there?"

"Nope." Lacey answered as they walked back over to there desk.

"If you say so." Carisi said sitting at his desk.

"What are you two talking about?" Amanda asked.

"About who dress the best between me, you and Liv." Lacey said as her brow raised Lacey shrugged. "Carisi brought it up."

He shook his head as Olivia paced out her office catching all their attention. "What happened?" Carisi asked.

Olivia sighed. "Nadia from Chicago P.D is missing."

Lacey slowly took her cup away from her mouth as she glared. "Yates..."

* * *

 **That was chapter eight, decided to update early the more reviews the more another chapter will be up next week, until next time!**


	9. Daydream Believer Pt 3

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews, also to answer another PM question I got to clear things up Lacey and Barba aren't officially together yet. Nope not that soon they still have some stuff to get through but also I'm doing the episode with Yelena in it called October Surprise. Check the episode out if you want you have time since I'm still on Daydream Believer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9. Daydream Believer Pt 3**

"It's Yates I knew it." Lacey said sitting in the window of Olivia's office.

"But why Nadia?" Olivia asked shaking her head.

Lacey scoffed. "She fits the description just like all his other victims."

"If so, then why didn't he go after you?" She asked turning in her chair to look at her.

"Because he isn't that stupid one wrong move I would have shot him faster then he could blink." Lacey said leaning off the window.

"That I believe still glad you came back safe I see Barba was also worried." Olivia looked at her out the corner of her eye and watched her body stiffen.

"Um yeah I guess so." Lacey nodded clearing her throat looking at her Sergeant as she gave her a skeptical look until her desk phone rang. "You gonna get that?"

Olivia shot her one more before picking it up. "Sergeant Benson."

"Hey, it's Voight." He said on the other end.

Olivia took the phone off down and put it on speaker , leaning back in her chair. "Hey Fnd Amaro filled us in, he's still driving Lindsay's car?"

Voight sighed. "We think so he's smart taking back roads avoiding tolls."

"Okay, what's the timeline?" Lacey asked sitting on half of Liv's desk.

"Nadia's cell goes dead around 5:00 in Chicago two hours later, he swapped plates at a gas station near Elkhart Indiana." Voight said explaining.

Olivia sighed. "And you think that he's headed here to New York."

"Well, the second switch is at a parking lot just east of Reynoldsville, Pennsylvania." Voight said.

Lacey hummed in agreement. "And New York is his old stomping ground."

Voight agreed. "He used to be somebody when he was there."

"Yeah, so he could be here by early morning." Olivia nodded. "You put out alerts?"

"Yeah, his photo, hers too we flagged both their credit cards." Voight said. "Also checking for stolen cards along the way."

She sat up. "Okay, as soon as you can confirm his new license plate, we'll broadcast it."

"Your guys, Lindsay, and I are on the next flight out hopefully we get there before he does." He said as both women agreed. "Look, Olivia just something else...Nadia she's a good kid."

"So I've heard." Olivia nodded looking at Lacey who smiled lightly.

"And we know what he's doing to her." He said.

Lacey's smile dropped. "Hey," She said sternly. "Don't go there."

"Lacey is right that never helps." Olivia said.

Voight sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"We will find Nadia." Olivia says confident. "And Yates to so we can bring him in."

"Alive?" Lacey questioned.

"Yes Lacey alive and just so were clear that's an order." She gave her a stern look.

"Damnit." Lacey sucked her teeth she leaned off the desk and left out closing the door behind her.

Voight chuckled. "Same old Lacey huh?"

"Until the world ends." Olivia shook her head.

Everybody was in the squad room working Lacey had went home for a second to change coming back she went right back to work to get a lead on Yates. She had on blue jeans, wedge cut low black boots and a red long sleeve shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and a pen behind her left ear.

She was leaning against the silver table in front of the evidence board, flipping through a file.

"Hey," Carisi walked over. "You got any soda or something Lacey?"

"Nope." She shook her head flipping a page.

"What about candy?" He asked.

"Does it say seven eleven across my forehead?" She asked giving him a questionable look he shrugged making her shake her head.

Olivia walked out her office with her phone in hand. "Okay, Chicago PD's flight finally landed at LaGuardia, What can I tell Voight?" She asked looking at them.

"We got a hit from a stolen credit card used to buy gas, an ice pick, and a shovel." Carisi spoke up. "It was off of route 78 near Plainfield, New Jersey."

"They're getting close." Olivia said walking over to the board.

"Yeah, we've got local police getting an ID from the clerk now. There's no hits on the last known plates, so he might have switched them again." Lacey said leaning off the table.

"Still, he's got to take a tunnel or a bridge to get into Manhattan." Olivia says pointing at the map on the board.

"He's driving the most common car on the road, so what are we gonna stop every silver Camry?" Carisi asked.

"Um yeah." Lacey said in a duh tone.

"We're gonna stop every one driven by a male, white, that fits Yates description and check every known location that Yates frequented when he lived here." Olivia pointed to Lacey.

"On it." She nodded heading toward her desk.

Olivia started typing on her phone as Rollins walked over. "Hey, Sergeant, we may have a hit on Lindsay's car." They call looked over at her. "It's south of the Broadway Bridge."

"30 minutes if we go now." Lacey said.

"Let's go." Olivia nodded.

Grabbing her black leather jacket and gloves Lacey followed everybody out they met up with Voight and the others on the way there. All the cars pulled up Lacey and Olivia got out and walked toward the car

Voight got out following them with Lindsay. "All right, what have we got?"

"We just got here." Olivia answered as they walked over to Rollins.

"The sanitation truck spotted it." She pointed. "I mean, it's not exactly public parking."

Lindsay looked the car over. "It's mine.'

Amaro tried the doors. "Locked."

"Lindsay you got insurance?" Lacey asked walking over to the driver's door she got a nod from Lindsay. "Good."

"Why did you wanna know if I-" Lindsay was cut off by Lacey breaking the window and unlocking it from inside. "Wasn't to crazy about it."

"Nothing." Nick said as he and Voight checked the trunk. "No body."

Olivia and Lacey checked the backseat Lacey felt something damp she nudged Olivia who helped her pull out a bloodied scarf. They both moved out the car showing it to everybody, Lindsay walked to them looking it over.

"I gave her that scarf." She sighed.

"She left it for us to find." Voight said.

"So she could still be alive." Lindsay nodded looking at Lacey for confirmation.

Lacey said nothing and just looked down Olivia gave her a concerned look before turning to her team and other cops. "Okay, there's no way he walked out of here, okay? We're gonna get more units, canines, cadets, check to see if there's any reports of stolen vehicles."

"Okay." Lacey nodded walking off with Carisi and Fin.

"We're gonna get him." Olivia patted his shoulder.

Voight nodded. "Yeah."

Later Fin, Nick, and Lacey went away from the others and found a lead and was just waiting for Olivia and everybody. Units, canines and more where there flooding the area just in case this was Yates. He already attacked and raped two women not far from there. One is dead and the other one had brain damage so she couldn't help, Yates was getting sloppy with his work.

Olivia pulled up and got out the car followed by Rollins, Carisi, and Lindsay they all walked over to them.

"Unis canvassed the block." Fin said.

"What did they see?" Olivia asked as they walked toward the house.

"Neighbors saw a male, white, Yates age and height, follow a woman into this house." Nick said as they went over to Lacey where guys had shields and a battering ram ready.

"Ready?" Lacey turned to Olivia as she had her gun ready.

Olivia nodded "Go."

"Hit it." Lacey called out.

They knocked the door in charging in with their guns pointed. "NYPD! Everybody down." Nick shouted.

Yates was sitting at a table with a woman eating he sighed putting his fork down. "You can't just come in here like that."

"What's going on?" The woman asked.

Lacey marched over to Yates. "Where is she?"

He stood up. "She? Who?"

"Don't screw with me Yates." She pointed his lips twitched in a smile Lacey felt her last nerve snap. Grabbing him by the shirt she swung him so his back hit the wall hard.

"What is this about?" The woman asked standing up.

Rollins quickly backed her up away from Yates. "Ma'am, ma'am!"

"Where's-Nadia?" Lacey asked slowly.

"I don't know." Yates shrugged smirking.

Nick walked over. "Lacey relax, just back off we got him."

"Lacey." Olivia said sternly.

"Fine." Her grip loosened. "I should smack that sick smirk off his face." She muttered moving away as Nick took over

"Ma'am, are you all right?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine we were just having lunch." She said.

"What is this?" Carisi asked.

"A nightmare." Lacey scoffed flipping her hair out her face.

"You know this guy? " Voight asked.

"Greg?" She asked getting looks. "He's my fiance."

Everybody looked shocked Lacey shook her head. "Get me outta here."

"Right behind you." Lindsay sighed.

"Come on." Nick pushed a cuffed Yates out the door.

Back at the station Lindsay and Lacey was in one room with Greg's fiance questioning her.

"Greg and I have been involved on and off for 19 years we met while he was at medical school." Susie said.

Lacey's hair was back up in a messy bun with some strands loose she was leaning back flipping through the file.

"This was at Duke?" Lacey asked

Susie nodded. "Yes, I was a freshman we moved to New York together."

"Hmm." Lacey hummed. "That's a long time, when did you two get engaged?"

"Just today, actually." Susie smiled.

Lindsay looked at Lacey who eyes flickered up from the paper she chuckled lightly. "Your joking, right?"

"No." Susie shook her head. "He never wanted to commit he's a bit of a rolling stone, but that kind of worked for me too."

Lindsay nodded. "Did you ever live together?"

"No, I guess we both needed our space." She shrugged.

"Uh huh, did you ever wonder why he needed his space?" Lindsay asked.

"He's a doctor." Susie said plainly. "He's busy with his practice he needs to unwind he likes to take hikes he rides his bike and he goes rock climbing-"

"For god sakes." Lacey rolled her eyes annoyed. "Susie Greg Yates is not who you think he is." She pulled out pictures of his victims putting them infront of her. "Look, these girls went missing at Duke in New York, New Orleans and Chicago. Girls who were raped, bludgeoned, and burned all while Greg was living in those cities."

She shook her head pushing them away. "That is not possible you don't know him like I do he is kind, he's loving he's never even raised his voice to me."

Lacey sighed. "Okay, did he tell you why he was in New York?"

"He said he wanted to see me, that he'd missed me I have family out west he said we should move there." Susie said as both girls shared a look.

"Well that kind fun loving guy lied he left Chicago because police were about to arrest him for serial rape and murder."

"No, no, that is just not possible." Susie stood up.

Lacey followed her action showing her another picture. "This is where he was right before he came to your apartment, look at it." She slowly looked at the picture evidence. "He bludgeoned this girl to death, and that one's brain damaged."

"You're lying to me." She shook her head.

"No Yates is." Lindsay said sternly.

"No you are." Susie snapped.

"Am I? Susie, why do you think I'm here?" Lindsay asked. "He kidnapped a girl in Chicago and we tracked him here."

"No." Susie said still in disbelief.

"Nadia he has her and she's my friend." Lindsay said.

"On the drive here, he bought an ice pick and a shovel at a rest stop with a stolen credit card, here." Lacey showed her the papers. "We found this in his car along with her blood and his DNA."

"Now I know you're lying he was at the beach a special place he likes to go." Susie smiled thinking of it.

 _Special place?_ Lacey wrote on the pad showing it to Lindsay who nodded before focusing back in Susie.

"He told me so he had sand in his shoes that's why I asked him about it he said he had gone there to mediate. He decided he was going to ask me to marry him while sitting on that beach." Susie said.

Lindsay leaned over to her. "What beach, Susie?"

Once she gave up the name everybody moved out and met at the beach and started searching around. CSU, scent dogs and other cops and units was searching around for something or at least a clue. The team had on their NYPD heavy coats while searching the only thing that could be heard was police radio chatter.

After finding a spot and came up with nothing Rollins and Lacey walked back over to the team.

"Hey." Lindsay turned to them. "Was it her?"

"No, just some old bones, a skull stuff like that." Lacey said

Rollins nodded. "We got thigh bones, pelvic bones, a hand all complete decomp."

Lacey pulled Olivia to the side. "Another thing Sergeant those bones they've been there for years and there is more then we already have."

"My God." Olivia sighed.

Jay joggd over to them. "Hey, Sarge." They all turned to him. "We got her."

They all shared a look before quickly following Jay to the spot were TARU, Nick, and Fin was waiting for them. Looking down they saw Nadia who's body was pail, her eyes was open as her naked body was half covered in a trash bag. Green nail polish was on her nails Lindsay started crying Jay held her as Voight let out a sigh shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said to him.

"Yeah, I know." Voight nodded.

Lacey continued to look down emotionless. "Cover her up guys and get her out of this place." She said before walking off everybody looked at her almost shocked that wasn't the reaction they expected from her.

* * *

Later that night Voight, Olivia, and Lacey went down to Barba's office to show him the case. They sat in the conference room Barba was reading over the file as Olivia was sitting on the opposite side. Voight remained standing but leaned forward on the chair he looked over at Lacey. She hadn't spoke a word since they found Nadia's body she just had a blank look on her face. As she sat halfway in the sill looking out the window at the New York night lights. Lacey had on her leather jacket it was open showing her shirt, her hair was out and fell over her right eye.

"Nadia Decotis." Barba said flipping a page. "She's the one you worked with?" He looked up at him.

"Yeah." Voight replied looking down.

"I'm sorry." Barba said as he nodded.

"She was raped, tortured and killed in a car that Yates dumped in Upper Manhattan." Olivia said. "He must have stolen another car to transport her to his burial ground."

"Burial ground?" Barba questioned with a raised brow he looked over at Lacey who didn't even look to be listening. "How many others?" He asked as his eyes slowly traveled from her to Olivia.

"Seven remains so far they're working through the night." Voight replied.

Olivia nodded. "They're still digging the bodies have been there for years it's down to skulls and bones. We're looking at dental records and have two hits so far.'

Barba nodded. "Any of your cold cases?"

"Yes, that nurse that went missing in 04, and the other one was a high school student from Syosset. Timelines are a match for Yates years in New York, and New Orleans, Durham. Multiple missing and murdered women from Yates' years in those cities." Olivia said.

"No forensics? Nothing to tie him to any of them?" Barba put the file down.

"No." Lacey finally spoke but her gaze stayed out the window.

"Yates usually chooses his victims at random, okay?" Olivia looked at him. "He either burned the bodies or he buried them he never left evidence."

"Not even with the two vics in Queens?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. "There's no blood from them on his clothes or on his body he must have changed his clothes, washed himself. None of his DNA is in their apartment."

Barba sighed. "Can the vic who survived ID him?"

"Brain damage." Lacey said plainly.

"I got a State's Attorney standing by in Chicago we can try Yates for his last two victims there." Voight said.

Barba pushed his chair back, getting up and walked over towards the coffe machine. "You mean the one he burned, along with any evidence? Or the one who apparently died while Yates was walking in the park with Lacey?" He asked as she turned her head to look at her from the side. "Along with your whole squad, not to mention Fin and Amaro there to alibi him to."

Voight gave him a look knowing he was right Olivia stood up. "Hold on, Barba this might be something Nadia Decotis, was not random this was a screw you to Chicago PD."

"Do we even have any evidence that puts Yates in the car with her?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes we have forensics, and we have footage of him driving not to mention he admits it."

Barba picked up the file nodding. "She's our best case, Nadia Decotis." They all agreed going back in his office to leave out Lacey was about to follow Liv and Voight out until Barba stopped her. "Detective."

Lacey stopped making Olivia turn around. "Go on without me." She said Olivia gave her a nod patting her shoulder before leaving out. "What is it Counselor?"

Barba leaned on the front of his desk. "Get in here and close the door."

"You do know I have a case to be working on?" Lacey turned her body a bit to look at him.

"So do I now close the door and sit down." He said sternly.

Lacey huffed letting the door close before sitting on the black leather couch, Barba sat next to her. "Alright, what's with you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Lacey shrugged.

He sighed. "Lacey you look emotionless like this is not affecting you and to somebody that knows you already can tell something isn't right."

"Something isn't right you know how my mind works now? Each case I get I don't get my hopes up anymore all I do is pray for the best and prepare for the worst. Nadia dying made me realize my job will never get easier I almost wonder how much of it I can deal with." She took her jacket off running a hand through her hair.

"You can deal with it." He nudged her. "She may not ever want me to tell you this, but you know what my mother said when she met you?"

"What?" Lacey mumbled.

"To keep you around to her you're the bravest and strongest girl she met and a little crazy for being able to deal with me." He watched her lips twitch into a small smile. "Your job isn't gonna get easier but your strong enough to handle it I know you can you have gotten out of more worse situations. The fact you can still smile with all the stuff you have been through should show yourself you can do this...you can't save them all."

"I know." She nodded. "Your such a know it all." Lacey chuckled.

Barba smirked. "About time you admit it, now don't you have a case to work on?"

"Think I rather stay here, that's if I'm welcome?" She looked at him.

He moved her hair out her face smiling slighty. "Always." Getting up he allowed her to lay down on the couch fully he took his suit jacket off the rack and laid it over top of her.

Lacey smiled as she watched him sit back behind his desk, open his laptop and start working she closed her eyes. "Thank you Rafael."

* * *

 **That was it, what did you think of this chapter? Leave me a review the more I get the sooner another chapter will be up. But in the next chapter Barba takes Yates to court with Lacey sitting in beside him. After that I'm done with that episode the next one will be October Surprise, with Yelena and some of Barba's childhood friends. Until then!**


	10. Daydream Believer Pt 4

**Authors Note - I made it to 42 reviews, thanks to you guys of course but I'm glad people still enjoy the story and are excited for updates. I am looking for a good BeTA reader to help with the grammar, and punctuation so I haven't forgot about that. Don't worry I will find one but here is the next update and I can't wait to do October Surprise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Daydream Believer Pt 4**

Lacey was reading through a file sitting on Rafael's bed with her hair pinned up a couple strands hung loose while wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She had her glasses on looking through the papers shaking her head slightly.

"Huh, so Crane is gonna be Yates defense attorney?" She sighed closing the file. "This should be interesting."

"Try aggravating." Rafael walked in.

"Yates is a predator so what if she is his lawyer." Lacey said taking off her glasses, she sat Indian style across from him. "You got this."

"Just have to prove to the rest of the Jury that he's one." He nodded.

"Or maybe we could prove it." She nudged him.

Rafael looked at her raising a brow before catching on. "No, no, no." He got up leaving out the room.

"Hey! Come on Rafael just hear my plan out for a second." Lacey followed him down the steps and into the kitchen.

"All I hear Lacey, is disaster." He said making a glass of whiskey.

"You didn't even hear me out." Lacey sighed.

"Don't need to," He turned to her. "You not only want to be in the same courtroom with Yates but you want to sit in with me on his case."

"Yes." Lacey nodded.

"Definitely not." Rafael chuckled.

She sighed. "Come on I have a degree in criminal law and just as many degrees as you just let me sit in with you I may see stuff that you won't. This is a case you definitely can't afford to loose or have problems with and Yates is tricky."

Taking a sip from his glass, he smirked. "Are you saying that I can't win this case without your help?"

Lacey took a step to him grinning. "No I didn't say that...you did."

His smirk dropped. "No."

"Yes." She argued.

"Lacey." He said sternly.

"Barba." Lacey matched his tone of voice. "Now that we know each other, yes?"

Rafael looked in her eyes before sighing in defeat. "Fine you can sit in."

"Yes!" Lacey smiled.

"But you aren't allowed to say a word no objections, recces nothing not a word from you." He said sternly pointing a finger. "Or both of us will be hung out to dry."

"I promise not a word." She nodded. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled when she hugged him and laid her head on his chest. "This could go great or terribly wrong, you are a real piece of work."

"And your not?" Her brow raised as she heard a chuckle from him before she felt him kiss the side of her head. "One more thing?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dinner on you?" She smiled looking up.

He shook his head but couldn't help but smile. "Lacey." He sighed out getting a laugh from her.

The courtroom filled up Barba and Lacey took the right side as everybody was behind them, Yates and his lawyer took the left. Lacey was wearing a navy blue suit pants and blazer, a white collared button down with a couple buttons un done at the top. Her her was in a neat curly pony tail with her bangs out, a pair of heels and her sleeves pulled up.

Lacey sat back as Barba, Yates and his lawyer approached the bench Lindsay leaned forward. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Lacey said back to her, letting her fingers drum across the table. "But I know it's not gonna be good."

"Nadia Decotis would be horrified to find me on trial for her murder." Yates said to the judge as Barba rolled his eyes. "She was someone I grew close to."

"Is there a point this?" Barba finally asked.

Yates nodded. "Yes in light of the serious charges I'm facing, I've decided it's in my best interest to represent myself."

Barba looked at his lawyer. "He's just decided this now?"

"This is the first I'm hearing of this, Your Honor." His lawyer quickly said as the three looked at him shocked.

"Dr. Yates, are you sure?" The Judge asked. "You are entitled to competent counsel, and Ms. Crane is an experienced attorney."

"She is, but with all due respect it's my life at stake not her's." Yates said solemnly.

"This is a delaying tactic." Barba said.

Yates shook his head. "No, I'm ready to go now I may lack experience, but I am committed to clearing my name. Let's not forget that a detective who has a bit of a anger problem is sitting in with Mr. Barba on this case." He said getting a side glare from him. "Now I'm willing to over look that but only if my permission to defend myself is granted."

"Mr. Barba?" The Judge looked at him.

"Fine." Barba agreed shaking his head.

"Very well trial will proceed with Ms. Crane staying on as co-counsel." She agreed and dismissed the three.

Barba sat down next to Lacey but shot Yates another glare as he had a smug smile on his face. "Yates is representing himself." He whispered to her.

"What?" Lacey sat up shocked. "Can he do that?"

"I'm afraid so if I fought him on it he would have had you removed from my side." He said the last part lowly.

"Typical." Lacey scoffed. "He's up to something."

Barba nodded. "Exactly...but I'm afraid to find out what it is, Yates is to confident."

"We got this." She rested a hand on top of his and felt him relax more. "Trust me." He sighed but nodded Olivia and Carisi caught the gesture between the two and both raised a brow.

The trial soon began good friend and M.E Belinda Warner took the stand first to explain Nadia's injuries, Barba was in the midst of questioning her.

"As those autopsy and crime scene photos show, Nadia Decotis had been struck repeatedly by a heavy object in the head and chest. Suffering traumatic wounds pre-mortem, she was then strangled." Belinda explained. "There are also ligature marks on her wrist and ankles indicating she had been bound."

"Were there any signs of sexual assault?" Barba asked.

"Wounds and tears to her vagina and rectum indicating violent penetration." Belinda said with a nod.

Barba nodded. "I see, thank you." He said before having a seat.

Yates stood up fixing his suit. "Doctor, forgive me, I am new at this." He walked over closer to the stand. "But those wounds of the vagina and rectum, are those the kinds of things you might see in the body of an active prostitute?"

The teams eye widened as Barba and Lacey shared a look. "No he did not just pull that." Lacey mumbled as she shook her head.

"To some extent, but not-" Belinda started to say.

"To some extent?" Yates repeated cutting her off. "Nothing further."

Lindsay soon took the stand as Barba questioned her first. "Nadia loved her job she had really turned her life around. She was studying criminology to become a police officer that was her dream."

"Her dream, did she ever tell you she wanted to throw it away and move to New York?" He asked.

"Absolutely not." Lindsay shook her head. "When she disappeared, I knew something had happened to her."

"Objection." Yates spoke up. "What the witness thinks she knows can't be evidence, can it?" He looked down at his lawyer.

Lacey rolled her eyes shaking her head but the Judge agreed. "Sustained."

Barba focused back on her. "Detective Lindsay, when did you next see Ms. Decotis?"

"When we found her body in a shallow grave." Lindsay said.

"So something had happened to her." He said and Lindsay nodded. "I'm very sorry." He looked down before walking away and sitting back down.

Yates walked over. "Detective Lindsay, did you meet Ms. Decotis through friends at a party, a police benefit for widows and orphans-"

"Your Honor." Barba warned.

"Ask your question Dr. Yates." The Judge said sternly.

He nodded. "Well, how did you meet Ms. Decotis?"

"I arrested her." Lindsay admitted as Lacey looked up from writing not knowing that.

"For what?" Yates asked.

"Objection." Barba stood. "What the murder victim did a year before she died is not relevant."

"It is if she was doing it again an hour before she died." Yates argued. "Approach?"

"Mm-hmm." The Judge allowed as both men approached.

"Your Honor, there is absolutely no evidence that Ms. Decotis reverted to prior behavior." Barba said.

"There will be, Your Honor." Yates said.

"In what form?" Barba questioned.

"My testimony, I was the last person to see her alive, except for the killer of course." Yates said.

"Oh please." Barba shook his head.

"Detective Lindsay opened the door when she beatified Nadia." Yates pointed out.

"I'll give you some leeway since you're representing yourself Dr. Yates, but move it along." She gave him a stern look getting nods from both guys.

Barba sat back next to Lacey as Yates continued. "What was she doing when you arrested her?"

"She was working as an escort." Lindsay said.

"As a prostitute." Yates said. "Was she on drugs?"

"She was addicted to heroin when I arrested her she really struggled for a time. But when she was ready, she called me and I brought her to rehab she had been clean and sober ever since."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Lindsay nodded. "Yes we became roommates I saw her every day for a year."

"You sound very committed to her recovery I can see how you'd hate to think that your little rescue project failed." Yates said.

"Objection." Barba quickly stood up.

"Sustained." The Judge said. "You're done, Dr. Yates."

"Okeydoke." Yates said walking off.

The case took a quick recess as Lindsay and Voight walked over to Olivia, Barba, and Lacey. "I really hate that guy." Lacey sighed.

"I tried my best, but he just made her sound-" Lindsay was about to say.

"Erin, it's not on you." Olivia stopped her.

"You just gonna let him get away with smearing Nadia like that?" Voight said as they all began walking.

"There's a limit to how far he can go when he exceeds it, I'll object." Barba answered.

"You'll object?" Voight repeated.

Barba stopped. "Is there a problem?"

"There shouldn't be he's a murderer and a rapist." Voight said.

"We all know that." Lacey said getting in between them. "But no offense to your legal acumen, the jury isn't privy to what we know." She said before gasping. "Oh God I'm speaking like a lawyer...I need a coffee, Lindsay."

Lindsay followed after her Barba shook his head at her before turning to Olivia and Voight. "I'll deal with that later but Lacey is right they all see the same charming man. Whose charming smile lured dozens of women to their deaths, Liv, we need to prep this is going to be hard on you."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm fine, we went over it just give me a second, okay? Just go check on Lacey."

He scoffed. "Rather not."

"We both know that's a lie." Olivia smirked walking over to Voight. "Hey, maybe you don't want to be in there."

"Yeah, I do." Voight said walking away.

Getting back in the courtroom Olivia was on the witnesses stand next.

"A forensic exam found DNA from Ms. Decotis and from the defendant in Detective Lindsay's car there was also blood from Ms. Decotis." Olivia said.

Barba nodded. "When you questioned the defendant about that car, what did he say?"

She sat back. "He claimed that Ms. Decotis invited him to drive with her here from Chicago."

"Did he offer any explanation for the presence of her blood in her car?" Barba asked.

"No, he did not." Olivia shook her head. "He did, however say he was sure that she must have suffered."

"No doubt." Barba said giving Yates a side look before nodding. "Thank you, Sergeant Benson." He walked back over and sat down.

Yates walked over. "You don't like me, do you Sergeant?"

"Objection." Barba called out. "Relevance."

The Judge nodded. "Sustained, Dr. Yates confine your questions to the case."

He nodded. "Okay, the case Sergeant Benson you recently went to Chicago to investigate another rape, murder, and arson, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." She nodded.

"A murder similar to a case of yours from a dozen years ago in New York?" He asked.

"That's correct." Olivia said.

'How the hell does he know all this?' Lacey thought to herself as she played with her pen.

Yates walked more near the jury. "And you were looking for one suspect in both of these murders."

"Yes." Olivia nodded looking him straight in the eye. "You were that suspect."

"You say that today Sergeant but before I was arrested you had another suspect in mind, didn't you?" He asked.

"Oh crap." Lacey mumbled quietly remembering Jay's brother Will was that guy, Barba looked over and raised a brow at her fidgeting.

"I was consulting with Chicago PD we were pursuing many leads-"

"Oh, I see." Yates cut her off. "And from your investigative notes, was one of these leads a Dr. Will Halstead?"

"His name did come up." She answered.

Yates turned from the jury and looked at her. "He was a medical student in New York at the time of the 2004 murders, so his name came up during that investigation?"

Olivia shook her head. "He wasn't a suspect at the time."

"Really? Well, why did SVU speak with him?" Yates asked.

She gave him a look. "Because he knew another woman who had gone missing."

He just gave a curt nod. "And did you suspect that the murderer you were looking for was involved in that case?"

"Yes." She agreed.

"And then, Dr. Halstead shows up in Chicago right before that murder he even works in the same hospital as the Chicago victim." Yates said causing the jury to look at Olivia.

She shuffled a bit. "Yes, that's why I went and spoke with Dr. Halstead but he was ruled out by an alibi."

"I see, and that alibi was confirmed not by you but by the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago police, isn't that right?" He asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"A unit of the Chicago police that includes Detective Jay Halstead, who just happens to be the brother of Dr. Will Halstead?"

Barba looked at Lacey. "Seriously?" He whispered.

"I forgot to tell you about that...sorry." She looked down.

"Yes." Olivia answered as she was getting a bit upset she saw what he was trying to do.

"The suspect's brother conveniently cleared your prime suspect, and you let him go on his merry way while looking for someone else to charge with murder." Yates looked at her.

"Dr. Halstead was cleared because he didn't do it." She said sternly.

"Interesting." He nodded. "Did you ask him where he was at the time Nadia Decotis went missing?"

"No, we did not." She replied.

Yates shrugged. "I guess you didn't want to know."

"Objection." Barba said sternly.

"Withdrawn." Yates quickly said before smiling to the jury. "No more questions."

After recess the trial resumed and this time it was Yates on the stand Lacey shook her head they had to do something. The jury looks like they actually believe him which is bad she had to get them to see the real him, but how?

"I ran into Nadia outside the police station she warned me about the Chicago PD she said they were looking for a patsy." Yates said.

"And that's when you decided to drive to New York with Ms. Decotis?" Ms. Crane asked.

"No, I made that decision when she told me what they were doing to her." Yates said as they all shared a look of confusion.

"Which was what?" She asked.

"Her boss there," He pointed to Voight making eyes land on him. "Sergeant Voight, was making her have sex with him."

Lacey eyes widen along with Olivia's.

"Objection, hearsay." Barba said.

"It's key to my defense, Your Honor." Yates looked up at her. "I wasn't kidnapping her I was trying to help her escape."

"My god." Lacey shook her head.

"If it goes to your state of mind I'll allow it, your testimony can only reflect what you saw or experienced." The Judge warned.

Ms. Crane turned back to Yates. "Why did you get in the car with Nadia Decotis, Dr. Yates?"

"I believed Sergeant Voight was raping her she wanted to get away, I helped her drive she was distraught at the abuse that she had suffered." Yates said. "She wanted to get high I tried to talk her out of it."

"Did you succeed?" She asked.

"Oh, I wish." He said before sighing. "But as soon as we got to New York she said that she was going to get a fix."

"Objection, hearsay." Barba said.

The Judge nodded. "Sustained, jury will disregard."

"What was your last impression of Nadia Decotis based on what you witnessed?" Ms. Crane asked him.

"She had a look in her eyes a look that I recognized from my medical practice she was jonesing. I was afraid that she would prostitute herself to get the money to buy heroin. After all, that is the life she knew-" He looked at Lacey when he said this making her glare coldly at him. "she got out of the car..I never saw her again."

"Thank you, sir." Ms. Crane nodded heading to sit back down.

"So, Nadia Decotis told you she decided to flee Chicago?" Barba asked standing up.

Yates nodded. "That's right."

"Did she happen to tell you why she decided to go at that very moment leaving behind $2,000 in a savings account. All her clothes and other belongings, the new friends she'd made, the Narcotics Anonymous group she'd been attending faithfully?" Barba asked.

"She was desperate to get out she didn't have her own car." Yates said.

"That's not the question." Barba said plainly.

"She was supposed to go to a birthday party but she-"

"Your Honor." Barba said cutting him off.

"Jury will disregard." She nodded. "Dr. Yates, limit your testimony to answering only the questions you are asked."

He nodded as Barba walked closer. "Did Ms. Decotis know that CPD considered you its main suspect in a series of brutal rape, and murders?"

He nodded. "Yes, but-"

"She also knew her entire squad was looking for you and yet she asked you of all people to drive halfway across the country with her?" Barba asked as the jury looked at Yates for an answer he looked at Lacey who smirked with a raised brow. Her look told it all he could tell the way Barba put it that it definitely doesn't make sense he went to answer until Barba stopped him. "Actually, withdrawn nothing further."

"Redirect, Your Honor." Ms. Crane stood up after Barba took his seat

She nodded. "I'll allow."

"Dr. Yates," Ms. Crane walked over. "Do you have anything more to add?

"Yes." He nodded as his jaw tightened. "My impression of Nadia Decotis emotional state when I got in the car with her was that she was under Sergeant Voight's command. She was traumatized by him tying her up-"

Everybody looked at him as Olivia raised a brow catching on her and Voight shared a look.

"Thank you, Doctor." His lawyer said stopping him. "Nothing further."

She started walking off but Yates continued talking. "And brutally forcing himself inside of her, again and again." He said taking a deep breath as it looked like he was having flashbacks.

Lacey smirk dropped before sliding her notepad over to Barba who looked down. _The only person that would know all of that is the killer, do you see what I do?_ He nodded and looked at the jury who was giving Yates skeptical looks.

"Nothing further thank you, Doctor." She said more sternly as Yates snapped out of it.

That was the end of the trial Lacey and Barba had a talk to the side.

"You seen that to." Lacey said.

"Definitely we are getting there we just have to really pull him tomorrow and let the jury really see it." He said.

"Did M.E give you photo's of Nadia's autopsy?" She asked.

"I can always ask for them again." Barba shrugged before catching on he looked at her and smirked. "And we can call Belinda back to the stand just to you know be sure we left nothing out."

"Now your getting it." Lacey nodded as Olivia, Voight and Rollins walked over to them.

"Counselor," Rollins nodded to him. "Good job."

"Did you see what we saw?" Olivia asked.

"The real Greg Yates?" Lacey asked before nodding. "Oh yeah."

"I just hope the jury saw it." Olivia sighed.

"They haven't yet." Barba shook his head. "But they will, Lacey."

"Right see you guys tomorrow got a couple stops to make." She jogged off leaving them confused.

* * *

The next day in court Barba and Lacey had explained their plan to Olivia who was all for it they just hoped it would work. Lacey wore black suit pants and blazer with a silk gray v-neck shirt and her hair out in curls as usual covering half her eye.

They called Doctor Belinda Warner back to the witness stand, Barba stood up as Lacey was next to him. "Dr. Warner, I just have a few more questions about Ms. Decotis injuries."

"Your Honor, we've already heard from this M.E. the state concluded its case." Ms. Crane said standing up.

"The defendant alleged the victim was a prostitute I'm entitled to refute." Barba said taking a couple photos out the file Lacey gave him.

She nodded. "Yes, you are proceed."

"Um, did you find evidence in Ms. Decotis body of multiple sexual partners?" Barba asked sitting the autopsy photo's on top of the briefcase walking away Lacey watched Yates out the corner of her eye. He hadn't taking his eyes off those photos of Nadia yet and was still watching them she smirked on the inside.

"No," Belinda shook her head. "There was no DNA, and the condom lubricant I found in her vagina and rectum was the same brand."

"So she was assaulted in both places by the same man?" He asked.

"It's likely." She nodded. "Judging from the healing process, both penetrations occurred around the same time."

"Did you make a full catalogue of Ms. Decotis injuries-" He walked back over picking up the photos. "as shown in these autopsy photos?"

"Yes it was quite extensive." She said as Barba showed them briefly to everyone and in the back he looked at Olivia who nodded as she saw Yates reaction. "Thank you, Doctor." He sat down next to Lacey and gave the photo's to her.

"Cross-examine?" The Judge asked.

His lawyer shook her head. "No,"

"Yes." Yates said as they both answered in unison.

"Which is it?" The Judge asked.

Yates whispered to his lawyer before standing. "Uh, yes Your Honor I, uh." He cleared his throat. "I do have a few questions." He moved from behind the desk and pointed at the pictures. "May I examine those photos?"

Lacey plainly handed them to Barba who gave them to Yates. "Absolutely."

Yates took them and went through them slowly while bitting his lip and exhaled slowly Olivia and Amanda watched him. Barba looked at him along with Lacey who could tell he took the bait.

"Dr. Yates, your questions?" The Judge said snapping him out of thought.

"Yes," He said still in a trance before snapping out of it completely. "Yes, uh Doctor could Ms. Decotis injuries have been caused by her prostitution?"

"It's unlikely she was savaged." Belinda answered.

"Savaged, you say." He walked closer rubbing the photo's with his thumb. "How so?"

Belinda sat up a bit. "In addition to the blunt trauma and strangulation there were cuts on her nipples and external genitalia."

"And her anal sphincter, was that torn?" He asked as the jury started giving him looks along with everybody else even the Judge was now looking at him.

"Yes, it was." She nodded.

"And these injuries though not fatal, they would have been painful?" Yates asked.

"Very." Belinda said giving him a look. "She died a slow death."

"How long did she survive after the first attack started?" He asked. "And would she have been in agony all through it?"

"Mr. Barba." The judge spoke up. "Not to put words in you or Ms. Vaughn's mouth but I'm willing to entertain an objection if you have one."

Barba continued to sit back he shook his head plainly. "I'm fine, Your Honor." He looked to his right. "Detective?"

"Nope I'm good." Lacey shook her head.

The Judge gave them both crazy looks but let Yates continue. "Doctor, was she in a lot of pain?"

"Yes, I'm sure she was." Belinda said

"Were there signs of struggle?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes the skin was torn around the ligature marks."

"What goes through a victim's head in their final moments?" Yates asked as some of the jury looked at him wide eyed other's in fear.

"Your Honor, may I please speak with my client?" Ms. Crane stood up.

"No, I'm not done here." Yates waved her off.

"A short recess." She offered.

"Sit down." He said more sternly as she quickly obeyed, Yates turned back to Belinda. "Back to Nadia, would the terror, the fear, have flooded her with adrenaline?"

She shook her head. "I can't answer that."

Yates let out a small laugh exhaling while slowly walking closer. "Would she have awareness of what was going on? Would she understand that these were the final moments of her life?" He let out a frustrated laugh before getting angry as Belinda looked at him wide eyed. "Come on, Doctor we are both medical people! Use your knowledge!" He yelled but quickly remembered where he was and looked around at the jury's looks before shaking his head walking back. "Or-Or don't."

He gave the photos back, and sat back down as his lawyer avoided eye contact and scooted away from him a bit. Lacey closed the folder smirking knowing there was no way in hell Yates was getting out of this one. After the jury deliberated they all came back in and stood up to hear the verdict.

"Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

A woman stood up. "We have, Your Honor on the charge of rape and sodomy in the first degree we find the defendant, Gregory Yates guilty." Sighs of relief and murmurs went through the courtroom. "On the charge of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty."

She nodded turning to Yates. "Dr. Yates you will remain in custody pending sentencing members of the jury the State of New York thanks you for your service, court is adjourned." She tapped the gavel.

Barba and Lacey smirked low fiving each other before getting there stuff ready the officers cuffed Yates as Lacey started to leave.

Yates looked at her and smiled lowly. "Goodbye Lacey."

She stopped turning to glare at him before smirking which caught him off guard making his smile drop. "Goodbye to you to...inmate." Lacey said before leaving out with Barba following Yates frowned but let the guards take him away.

"Alright I admit it," Barba said as they got out courthouse she just looked at him. "Having you next to me during this helped a lot...thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled. "Now let's go celebrate I need a drink."

"You sure know how to ruin a moment." He shook his head as she winked they laughed before walking off.

* * *

 **That was chapter 10, sorry for it being so long but still got it up so leave me a review telling me what you think. The more I get the sooner another chapter will be up. Next is the episode everybody wants to see and that's October Surprise, until next time!**


	11. Perverted Justice Pt 1

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys! Again it means a lot the reviews keep me writing I really wish Lacey was real for some reason. Anyway I'm gonna save October Surprise for another time since I only have two episodes left for season 16. I want to finish this do October Surprise as a flashback episode and then start season 17.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Perverted Justice**

Lacey walked up to the church steps with Rafael letting out an annoyed groan. She looked over to see Rafael chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?"

"You in a dress, heels is normal but you in a dress is funny." He said smirking.

"So is me slapping you." Lacey said arching a brow at him before straightening out her dress more. She wore a white strap sundress, a black jean jacket and a pair of black heels as her hair was out in curls.

"Stop it you look fine." He stopped her from moving her hands anymore.

"Thanks." Lacey smiled before letting out a sigh. "I swear if me and Olivia weren't close and I wasn't Noah's godmother I would be watching Lifetime movies."

"I believe that." He nodded. "Come on it should be starting soon."

She nodded as they walked in. "Olivia having a little ceremony for Noah is pretty cool."

"It is but his godmother should also know better to wear all that white in a church." Rafael walked ahead smirking.

Lacey stopped catching on her eyes turning to slits. "Man he's lucky I'm in a church." She scoffed before following him.

The service soon started a couple more showed up including the team showed up. Olivia was standing in front of the pastor holding Noah in her arms.

"Noah Porter, now we celebrate you and we welcome you into our community." He said. "All say, 'You are a blessed gift and we give you our blessings'."

Everybody nodded before in unison saying. "You are a blessed gift and we give you our blessings."

He handed a bowl to Olivia who took a couple of drops placing it on Noah's forehead. "Noah, may the future bring love to your heart joy to your mind and truth from those sweet lips."

After the service was over they all began to slowly walk out with each other.

"I didn't know you were a Unitarian Sarge." Carisi said.

"Me either and I knew you the longest." Lacey said until Fin cleared his throat she rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay the second but I'm the first person you liked in return."

Olivia shook her head. "Oh, I'm not I didn't grow up with any religion actually."

"I did unfortunately and even got baptized when I was younger." Lacey said.

"And the water didn't boil when they put you in there?" Rafael's brow raised smirking as everybody laughed.

"Oh hahaha real funny." Lacey fake laughed before her tone got serious. "Freaking hilarious."

"But-hey Lacey why are you wearing white in a church?" Carisi asked the team caught on to what he was saying and chuckled.

"I told her." Rafael shook his head.

Lacey looked to the sky. "See how they treat me? I can't help but sin having them as friends."

Olivia chuckled nudging her. "Anyway I just wanted Noah to have something that would ground him."

"Then rebel against when he's a teenager, am I right?" Carisi asked. "I get it I'm Catholic."

"No kidding?" Amanda asked.

"Come on, little man." Olivia bounced him on her hip. "You did great next your godmother there can plan you a birthday party next."

"Sure but no clowns." Lacey said.

"Why no clowns?" Nick asked.

"Let's just say I was the youngest kid with a restraining order put out on her by a clown. All because I beat him with an umbrella." Lacey shrugged.

"Am I the only one that wants Lacey to write a book on her childhood?" Carisi asked the team chuckled leaving out.

* * *

The next day Olivia had got a call from an old friend Bayard Ellis who works with Project Innocence they met a small quite restaurant. She was showing him pictures of Noah that she had on her phone.

"We just had a dedication ceremony." Olivia said scrolling through the pictures.

"Such a sweet boy." Bayard chuckled before looking up at Olivia. "He has your smile."

Olivia smiled nodding. "If everything goes as planned then the adoption will be official in a month."

"Oh, well congratulations Olivia." Bayard nodded.

"Thank you." She put her phone away while picking up her drink. "But I know that you didn't invite me to dinner to talk about Noah so let's have it."

"Isn't somebody supposed to be joining us?" His brow raised until Lacey walked in. "There she is."

Lacey walked over her hair braided in a saggy fish scale braid to the side while wearing a black suit, heels, and a blue v-neck.

"New York traffic sucks but hey Sarge." Lacey said as she sat down. "Well, well, well Bayard Ellis long time no see."

"Lacey Vaughn the detective who follows no rules but her own." He said.

She smirked. "As much as these compliments are flattering I know you didn't invite us here for that, so what favor do you need this time?"

"Reverend Curtis asked me to look into a case involving a congregant named Michelle Thompson." He said.

"Ah hell." Lacey cursed as both looked at her. "What? We both know every time Reverend Curtis is involved with something it gives me headaches."

Olivia smirked turning back to Bayard. "Continue."

"Her father Derek Thompson was convicted of raping her." Bayard finished.

Olivia and Lacey shared looks. "Convicted of raping his own daughter?" Olivia repeated.

"That's a tough case for even Project Innocence to get behind." Lacey sat back opening her blazer.

Bayard nodded. "It is but this case was primarily made on Michelle's testimony now she's saying that she was pressured by her mother to lie."

"So, she wants to recant?" Lacey asked.

"Oh she tried once before as a teen the original ADA and detective argued against reopening. Michelle went off the deep end after that drugs, alcohol she's recently found sobriety."

"Time out." Lacey raised her hand. "So her recant is part of a 12-step program?"

"That's not the most reliable indicator of the truth." Olivia said.

"Believe me I've seen that pink cloud 'I forgive everyone' effect too that's why I need you to investigate." Bayard said.

"Any DNA, forensics or corroboration?" Olivia asked.

"No, only her testimony and some inconclusive medical symptoms." Bayard said. "Her mother who has her own substance abuse history made the initial 911 call."

Olivia nodded. "Did you talk to the father?"

He nodded. "Oh sure up at Green Haven."

"Maybe that's where he needs to stay." Lacey scoffed.

"He's a model prisoner I found him credible he's maintained his innocence for 17 years." Bayard said to her as she shrugged basically saying 'whatever' to him. "It's hard enough to prove that someone is innocent of a crime it's harder still to prove that that crime itself never occurred."

Olivia smirked nodding slightly. "So you thought of me and Lacey?"

Baryard smirked. "Indeed I did the two women I know that doesn't stop until they get the truth, what do you say?"

Lacey and Olivia looked at each other smirking before back at him. "You better not be waisting our time Bayard." She eyed him before putting her shades on and her black leather jacket. "See you at the station Sarge." Getting up she left out.

Bayard shook his head. "That girl never changes."

"Nope but there's a heart under that cocky and mean attitude." Olivia said smiling to herself.

Back at the station they pulled out the box for the case reading over the file's and paperwork. Amanda was sitting in the chair next to her desk as Olivia was next to her but sitting on Fin's desk. Lacey was sitting in the chair next to Nick's desk looking over the case file.

"Bayard Ellis wants us to reopen a 20 year old incest rape?" Nick asked walking towards his desk. "Let him do the legwork."

Olivia put a hand up in defense. "Look he just wants us to see if there's anything there."

"I mean obviously it's tough to get a conviction reopened but Bayard Ellis the guy's a legend." Carisi said.

"Woah lets not get his head bigger then it already is please." Lacey looked back at Carisi while swinging her legs over the arm of the chair as her blazer was now off.

"Come on Lacey if he thinks it's worth looking into it is." Carisi said.

"Look, I know Ellis is a good friend of yours and Lacey's, but do we really need to work a closed case?" Nick questioned sitting down.

"Nick this isn't out of friendship." Olivia said.

"Yeah," Lacey nodded. "Besides he's just Olivia's friend not mine."

Olivia gave Lacey a look. "And SVU didn't handle the case it was the local precinct who hated Derek Thompson. They really worked him over and when he finally got a lawyer-"

"Let me guess." Amanda spoke up. "First year legal aide?"

"It was worse than that it was some down on her luck who could hardly pay for her transcript copies so we're just gonna vet the case." Olivia assured as Nick shrugged giving in. "So the lead detective was a guy named Ted McCormack and the ADA was O'Dwyer none of whom I've met."

"Before your time, wow." Carisi said.

Lacey and Amanda eyes widen looking from Carisi to Olivia who was giving him a look as she lowered the file in her hand. "You missing Staten Island Carisi?" Both women chuckled as he put his hands up in defense sitting back at his desk. "But there is somebody coming back to town who was here when they built the place."

Lacey, Nick, and Olivia left meeting up with an old friend by the Pier it was Captain Donald Cragen. Lacey put on her hat and gloves as they walked over once they spotted him by the water.

"Eileen's grandkids we spent the winter with them in Fort Lauderdale after the cruise. You know I never thought I would say it but turns out there's more to life than NYPD." Cragen said.

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked. "It doesn't really feel the same there."

"Yeah, the place is falling apart without you." Lacey patted his shoulder.

Olivia nodded smirking. "Thanks guys."

They laughed as Cragen chuckled. "Okay, come on no more chitchat." He said as they started walking. "Why are we here? You have a victim who wants to recant?"

Lacey nodded. "Between her ninth step Reverend Curtis-" She sighed out his name. "and Bayard Ellis she's convinced the cops and the DA blew the case."

"It wasn't SVU." Nick said.

"It was up at your old house the 2-7 and we can't seem to get in touch with this detective who caught the case, Ted McCormack." Olivia said.

Cragen stopped making them also. "Ted McCormack?" He repeated as they nodded. "Yeah, well you may have a problem."

Nick raised a brow. "What, you knew McCormack?"

"Unfortunately the guy got bounced around a lot never met a corner he didn't cut." Cragen said.

"Okay, any chance you remember the DA O'Dwyer?" Lacey asked. "Kenneth O'Dwyer?"

Cragen pondered. "O'Dwyer? That must've been an early case of his he had family connections. Got his hands dirty for a year and then they bumped him up to white collar, what does he say about this?"

"Haven't called him yet." Olivia said.

"Okay good, hold off." He said as the three gave him looks. "He rides a high horse I know an old lifer back at the 2-7 if I buy him lunch he'll dish like a Gossip Girl."

Lacey laughed. "Something's never change with you Captain."

They got back to the station Amanda and Olivia were talking to Michelle Thompson as Lacey was reading over the files for the case. Something about the father and the whole case wasn't sitting right with her but she couldn't figure out what it was. Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw Nick and Carisi coming back from seeing the mother.

"Hey, how'd the visit with Audrey Thompson go?" Lacey asked closing the file up she tucked a strand of hair that was loose from the braid behind her ear.

"She's right back in that apartment from 17 years ago." Nick said taking off his coat.

"Really?" Her brow raised. "Why?"

"Don't know." Carisi shrugged. "She's holding on so tight to the story she told then it's almost like she has to."

"Or maybe that's what someone told her to do." Lacey folded her arms over her chest.

Nick sat down. "Well, this is why I don't like reopening cases it's tough enough to figure out at the time."

"Tell me about it." Lacey and Carisi said in unison.

Olivia walked out her office as Michelle was led out by Amanda, Lacey eyed her down shaking her head before turning to Olivia. "How'd it go?"

"Sticking to her recant story, how'd the visit with Audrey go?" Olivia asked as Amanda returned.

"She's sticking with her story from back then." Nick said.

Olivia sighed but nodded. "Okay, Carisi and Lacey." Both of them looked up. "Time to go pay Derek Thompson a visit."

Carisi nodded before looking at Lacey. "Ready?"

"Let's do it Sunny." She grabbed her jacket as they headed out.

They got to the prison, Lacey was leaned against the wall as Carisi sat across from Derek Thompson.

"I never touched my little girl." Derek explained. "My wife lied and she made Michelle lie."

Lacey made a face. "There a reason your wife would do that to you Mr. Thompson?"

He shrugged. "You know Audrey was an addict back then she used to come home with this wild look in her eye. It was dangerous but most of the time I knew to keep out of her way."

"But not that night?" Carisi asked.

Derek shook his head. "No, she left the kids alone they could've burned the house down."

"Uh huh." Lacey leaned off the wall putting her hands in her pocket. "So you're saying your wife made up a story about you raping Michelle convinced her to lie, and had you put in prison because of a marital fight? Do you hear how that sounds?"

"Don't you think I've been asking myself that for the last 17 years?" Derek asked looking at her.

"Yeah," Carisi nodded. "That's time enough to make up a lot of excuses for yourself."

"Yeah, but there was no evidence." Derek defended.

"There were bruises and she was crying." Carisi said.

"Not because of me." Derek said as he noticed the glare Lacey was giving him.

Carisi noddded. "Well, the police asked why there was semen on your daughter's pajamas you said your wife had planted it."

"There was no semen." Derek shook his head.

"Exactly." Lacey said bending over looking at him face to face. "If you were so innocent, why didn't you just say that?"

"Because the police tricked me like you're trying to trick me right now." He said in an upset tone.

"We're not trying to trick you." Carisi said. "We just want to know your side of the story."

"Yeah," Lacey leaned up. "Your story."

"You know I've kept my back to the wall in here I've tried to be a good father." He said.

Lacey brow raised. "How so?"

"Becuse I write to Will and Michelle every week and I tell them that I love them." Derek said.

"You write them?" Lacey asked her suspicions going higher by the second.

"Yeah I do but their mother Audrey, she's never been there for them man I'm still their father. My daughter has admitted that this whole story was made up now, what more do I have to do?" He asked.

"Prove it." Lacey said coldly before leaving.

Carisi just sat back knowing that Lacey didn't believe a word he was saying.

They left the prison and went back to the station Lacey took off her jacket still in thought. If he wrote to them he could have easily coached Michelle on what to say and got in her head. She was pulled out of thought when Bayard Ellis walked in the squad room and over to the group.

Carisi was the first to greet him. "It's a real honor to meet you Counselor Ellis sir."

"Call me Bayard." He said shaking his hand.

"Okay, wow." Carisi said shocked.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Stop fan girling would you man?" She nudged him.

"I wasn't fan girling." Carisi said.

"Okay, about the meeting with Derek Thompson you two." Olivia said.

"Right, right, he maintains his innocence which is to be expected but his version of that night does match up with Michelle's." Carisi said.

"Yeah I bet." Lacey scoffed.

"Something wrong Lacey?" Olivia asked.

Lacey shook her head. "Nah it's nothing."

"Okay but Michelle seemed credible." Olivia said.

"Guys it's my break time I'm gonna take it." Lacey spoke up before Bayard could, she grabbed her jacket. "Ring me if something comes up."

They watched her leave. "What is up with her?" Nick asked.

"I don't know but I will figure it out later for now let her get a breather." Olivia said.

* * *

"I'm still not following." Barba said as him and Lacey walked down the steps from the courthouse.

"You know for somebody that has more then two degrees you have plenty slow moments." Lacey nodded.

Barba chuckled. "Alright let me make sure I understand this the wife made up a story about him raping Michelle convinced her to lie. Then she had him put in prison because of a marital fight, really?"

"Exactly, like does that even sound right?" Lacey threw a hand in the air. "Let me not forget that the father was writing Michelle and both their stories match up to good."

"You think Derek Thompson coached Michelle through the letters he wrote?" He asked.

"I mean no offense to Michelle the girl looks like she has been through hell and back I don't really think her mind set is to strong." Lacey sighed.

Barba stopped. "So what are you saying? Thompson told her what to say?"

"Well no and yes." Lacey shook her head. "I'm saying from her weak mindset right now what if Derek Thompson manipulated her to believe that he didn't rape her."

"That's a stretch." Barba said as he watched Lacey run a hand through her hair. "But I'm not saying that I don't believe you or your theory."

Lacey nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime but who reopened this case anyway? I know you guys just didn't do it just because." Barba said as they started walking again.

"Bayard Ellis." Lacey smirked. "And Reverend Curtis."

Barba rolled his eyes. "Of course I should have figured one of them would be involved but good lord it's both."

Lacey laughed. "Agreed."

"Oh that reminds me, are you doing anything Saturday?" He asked.

"Was gonna redecorate my living room but I'm open to better offers if you have one." She said with a shrug.

He shrugged. "I can try to top that but there's this new jazz place that opened up I wanted to see if you wanted to join me."

"Since when do you like Jazz?" Lacey asked with a raised brow.

"Since I heard they had amazing coffee." Barba said getting a small chuckle from her he smiled. "So what do you say?"

"That I'll see you at seven." Lacey nodded. "Welp I better get back thanks for listening to me vent."

"Always will be." Barba nodded as they walked there separate ways.

Lacey got a text from Olivia telling her to meet her and Bayard somewhere instead of protesting Lacey agreed. Getting there they explained to her that they where here to see ADA O'Dwyer.

They walked inside his boardroom as people were leaving out he stood up. "Tamsin, thank you this won't take long." He extended his hand shaking Bayard's first. "Bayard Ellis, how's life in Brooklyn?"

"Nice to see you Counselor." He nodded taking his hand back. "This is Sergeant Benson and detective Vaughn."

"I've heard good things." O'Dwyer shook both their hands.

"Well, then we're even...somewhat." Lacey shrugged.

He smirked. "Guess the rumors are true about your attitude."

"What rumors?" Lacey quickly asked.

"About the Thompson case." O'Dwyer turned to Olivia. "My first win as lead prosecutor the jury deliberated for half an hour. They found him guilty on all charges open and shut."

"Oh you know me Kenneth absolutes give me hives." Bayard said.

"The jury believed the victim." O'Dwyer said. "I would think that would give you comfort Sergeant."

"Usually it does but the girl is now claiming that she was forced to lie by her mother." Olivia said.

O'Dwyer raised a brow. "Again?"

"Wait, so you knew that she had recanted before?" Lacey asked.

He nodded. "As a teenager she came to the police she said she was sorry the detective thought she might've been on drugs he didn't find her credible."

Olivia gave him a look. "But Michelle also told her first grade teacher that she lied and that was before the trial."

"Now the teacher wrote a letter to you and Detective McCormack detailing the disclosure." Lacey said.

"I don't need to tell you that such a letter would be exculpatory." O'Dwyer said.

"No, you don't." Lacey said back to him. "I read the transcript her letter was never mentioned by the defense."

"Well, you should ask the defense about that." O'Dwyer said as he saw Lacey giving him a look he turned to her. "I hope you're not accusing me of prosecutorial misconduct."

"Eh you said it I just thought it." Lacey shrugged.

"Are you saying you turned that letter over to the defense?" Bayard asked.

"Absolutely in 1998 the attorney's name was Cassie Muir and I have no idea why she didn't bring it up at trial. Derek Thompson raped his daughter sorry if he has regrets about that now. If his daughter has decided she suddenly misses him that's a family tragedy but it doesn't make him innocent." O'Dwyer said gathering his briefcase before leaving. "Nice meeting you Sergeant Benson and Detective Vaughn."

Olivia sighed. "That went well."

Lacey scoffed. "I really hate to admit this seriously I do it's like when I have to admit Barba is right. But even though I don't like his attitude or him I kinda agree with the DA on this one." She said before sighing. "Man that was hard to get out."

"You think Derek Thompson is lying?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Lacey nodded.

"What about Michelle?" Bayard asked.

"I'm not saying lying in a way but look at Michelle right now I could convince her to do anything because of her mind set." Lacey said. "I'm just saying maybe Derek Thompson made her believe in those letters that she wasn't raped and now she really does believe it."

"Maybe your looking at some things wrong Lacey." Olivia said.

Lacey shook her head. "No I'm not look since day one of being a cop I trusted my gut feeling and it's telling me he's guilty and deserves to stay where he is. So with that being said I'm taking my name off this case-" She sighed as both Bayard and Olivia shared shocked looks. "sorry Liv but I'm not helping to find anything that helps him get out of jail when I believe he should be there."

She walked out the room as Olivia shook her head Bayard looked from the door to Olivia. "You gonna stop her?"

"Maybe it's best if she stays off this one." Olivia said watching Lacey get in the elevator. "Lacey really believe he's guilty."

* * *

 **That was chapter 11, leave me a review telling me what you think the more reviews the soon another chapter will be up. But what do you think about Lacey stepping off the case? Think it was right? Anyway see everybody in the next update!**

 **P.S Fixed as many grammar and punctuation problems as I could but I'm still looking for a BETA Reader**


	12. Perverted Justice Pt 2

**Authors Note - So Lacey will not be in Parents Nightmare which is the episode after this the episode after this imstead will be the last and that's Surrendering Noah. But thanks for somebody leaving me a review for the last chapter that I put up. My bestfriend is gonna be my Beta Reader when she gets her laptop fixed. So during Christmas week the other chapters will be getting edited. For now I'm going to do my best but if you spot something I don't then PM me and I will try to fix it myself. But here is the update, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Perverted Justice Pt 2**

Lacey and Rafael took a seat at the booth as they were both given menus before the waitress walked off. "I have to admit this place is pretty quite and cool I could get some serious thinking done."

"I thought you think better in loud settings?" His brow raised.

"Eh fifty, fifty." She shrugged sipping her coffee.

"Liv told me your off the Derek Thompson case any specific reason for that?" He asked.

Lacey shook her head. "No reason really but I'm not gonna try to find evidence on somebody who I feel is guilty and belongs right where he is."

Rafael looked her nodding slowly. "Uh huh now is it because you really believe he's guilty and don't wanna waste your time. Or do you just not like him and don't wanna find evidence showing he is innocent and be proven wrong?" She just looked down he smirked shaking his head. "Talk about ego."

"No you did not pull my own card on me." Lacey scoffed.

"You didn't answer the question." He pointed out.

Her brow raised. "What am I on trial here?"

"Pretty much." Rafael nodded. "Because the Lacey Vaughn I know doesn't just throw away a case because her feelings got in the way."

Lacey ran a hand through her hair. "Ugh why did I ever go to college?"

"Because your parents paid for it." Rafael answered.

She shook her head. "Why didn't I just become a lawyer then?"

"You don't have the patience and thought suits made you look stuck up." He answered again.

Lacey gave him a look. "Why am I asking you all this?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Rafael sipped his drink before both of them started laughing.

* * *

The next day they had a court hearing with the judge on the case to determine if a re-trial would take place. Olivia was talking to Ellis and Michelle until Lacey walked in looking confused along with Ellis Olivia excused herself before walking over to her.

"Thought you were off this case?" Olivia asked coming to a stop in front of her.

"I'm sorry Serge I kinda let my personal feelings get in the way something that shouldn't and won't happen again." Lacey looked down. "If you want me I would want to come back on the case."

Olivia looked her over before slowly nodding. "Come on."

They walked back over as Ellis looked at Lacey and smiled lightly. "Back again?"

"Can't have you spreading the word that I almost gave up on a case Bayard, how would that make me look?" Lacey asked.

"Glad to see you care." Bayard nodded as she shrugged smirking.

"Michelle, and Will this is detective Vaughn." Olivia introduced them.

Lacey shook their hands. "Nice to meet you two."

"You two I think she was the one Reverend Curtis was talking about." Will said to Michelle.

"Oh God." Lacey rolled her eyes knowing it was nothing good until Olivia elbowed her she fake smiled coughing. "I meant oh glory."

They all sat down as it began Lacey watched O'Dwyer and Bayard battle it out back and forth with Derek Thompson seated.

Judge Bertuccio nodded listening to both men. "All right, just to be clear she told her teacher she was coached by her mother to lie."

Bayard nodded. "A recantation she adamantly maintains."

"But she testified to the rape at trial after she spoke to the teacher." O'Dwyer argued.

"We believe that testimony at trial was given under maternal pressure." Bayard said.

"Looking at this letter it may have been sufficient to cast reasonable doubt on her testimony. However, it was up to the defense to introduce it and I'm curious as to why the defendant didn't bring up the issue of inadequate counsel at the time." Judge Bertuccio said. "My fear is that this appeal is conveniently timed to the victim's recent recant. The failure to introduce this letter alone does not rise to the level of lack of effective counsel the motion is denied."

Olivia closed her eyes shaking her head as they knew what that meant Lacey just continued to watch.

The Judge looked at Derek. "Mr. Thompson you are remanded back to Green Haven Correctional, and this hearing is adjourned." He taped the gravel dismissing it as Bayard sighed.

Michelle quickly stood up with everybody when they went to handcuff her dad again. "Daddy I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Why is she sorry?" Lacey whispered to Olivia who didn't know herself.

"Look, you got to do something." Michelle looked to Bayard.

"Michelle he tried." Will said trying to calm her down.

"Another appeal?" Michelle asked.

Bayrd look to Olivia and Lacey who shrugged not thinking it was possible at this point he shook his head. "I don't know that we can."

Michelle pulled away from Will shaking her head. "No, no you got my hopes up you got my Daddy's hopes up and my little brother's for nothing. I never should've trusted you any of you." Michelle said in anger before marching out.

"I don't even trust myself half the time." Lacey shrugged as they all looked at her she noticed this. "What?"

After that they all went back to the station Cragen and Amaro were getting some information out of the old detective on the case Ted McCormick. Lacey was sitting in the chair next to Amanda's desk talking to her about the case while filling out paperwork.

"You know I was over in the Hampton part of New York, and I could have sworn I saw you with Barba at that new jazz coffee shop." Amanda said.

"Eh probably a look alike my hair color is pretty well known." Lacey shrugged.

"With the same body structure, laugh and all huh?" Amanda raised a brow.

Lacey nodded writing in her pad. "Yeah, and before we start guessing on this lets not forget you live pretty far from over there. The only detective that lives over that way is me and Nick now I know you didn't stop by and see me." Amanda smirked stopping her work as Lacey matched her smirk. "So don't go talking to fast pot because this kettle knows all."

"That line?" Amanda asked as Lacey shrugged going back to her work.

Nick and The Captain walked out as Olivia exited the office the group came together by the desk. "Either of you guys make it down to Florida I'll take you deep sea fishing."

"Huh? Florida somehow I never make it there." Lacey shook her head.

Cragen smirked. "Hey, it was good talking to you Nick I'd like to stick around but Eileen has roped me into a matinee take care of yourselves."

"Good luck Captain." Olivia waved.

"I miss that old guy." Lacey shook her head.

"So the detective working the case keeps in touch with the ex-wife of the accused?" Olivia asked looking at Amaro.

"Who Audrey and McCormick?" Lacey asked.

Carisi nodded. "It's awfully cozy."

"Well, how many domestics did he respond to?" Bayard asked.

"Three." Amanda said looking on her computer. "The last one a week before the accusation."

"What do we know about McCormack's personal life?" Olivia asked.

Nick shrugged resting his hands on the back of the chair Lacey was in. "Well, I'm gonna guess drinking and messy home situation." Lacey said.

"Yup," Amanda nodded. "His wife filed for a divorce two years after the case she died a year ago."

"Can you pull up that divorce petition?" Bayard asked.

Amanda smiled. "I'm already on it." She said as it soon popped up. "Yeah, look here we go." Lacey along with everybody quickly leaned over looking at the computer. "Grounds cited 174 adultery co-respondent Audrey Thompson."

"So the detective on the case was sleeping with the wife of the guy he arrested." Carisi summed it up. "Like seriously?"

"Welcome to SVU Carisi." Lacey chuckled shaking her head while clicking her pen on and off.

He nodded before looking at Bayard. "That might've been good for a jury to know, right? New evidence, am I right counselor?"

"Yeah it's a start but we'd need to establish the relationship began before the trial." Bayard said.

"Oh, McCormack won't come clean on that." Amaro shook his head.

"And hotbox Audrey won't either." Carisi said.

"Michelle and Will were six and four." Amanda shook her head. "That's pretty young."

"You'd be surprised kids pick up on more than you realize." Olivia said.

"That's true." Lacey agreed.

"But Michelle is fragile as it is." Carisi said. "Who wants to ask her these kinds of questions?"

Olivia shrugged but stopped looking around seeing everybody looking at her Lacey looked up with a grin. "You know I'm not the one their talking about."

After Olivia left Lacey was in the break room making a coffee while staring off into space thinking as Nick walked in. He was going for a cup but did a double take seeing Lacey looking completely out of it.

"Lacey." He snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" Lacey blinked. "Oh crap sorry Nick I was off in my own world."

He chuckled. "That's obvious, you alright?"

"Yeah, I will be." Lacey nodded smiling. "I heard you were probably taking the Sergeant's exam congratulations buddy."

He nodded. "Thanks and don't tell me your my competition or something, are you?"

"Nope to much paperwork and I have enough as it is but you as my Sergeant I can deal with." She nodded. "But Olivia as my Lieutenant is gonna need some time to sink in that's if she takes the exam."

"Yeah, I think she might though." Nick said. "You should really apply for the Sergeants exam you can't honestly wanna stay just a detective."

"Yeah I do man." Lacey sipped her coffee. "But good luck though and don't let it go to your head I love yah but will knock you out in a second if you get reckless."

"No arguments with that." Nick chuckled as they both headed back to work.

Soon Olivia came back with new evidence as everybody was standing in front of the evidence board looking over what they had.

"So Ted and Audrey had known each other six months by the time of the trial." Olivia said.

"Can we prove that the relationship was romantic?" Bayard asked.

"Yeah, we can prove they were both in Key West on the same weekend in May." Nick said.

"Doing a little digging I got some proof to back it all up." Lacey waved the file in the air.

Bayard looked at her. "Go on."

Lacey stood up. "Okay, that weekend Detective McCormack was picking up a perp at Monroe County Detention."

"Oh, weekend getaway on the taxpayer's dime." Carisi said.

"We know Audrey was there how?" Bayards brow raised.

"Well having the conections I do I called the Monroe County Sheriff's Office, guess who was charged with disorderly intoxication that same weekend?" Lacey asked.

"Audrey Thompson." Bayard said.

Lacey nodded. "Oh yeah she pleaded down to a dis-con the next day my guess that's when McCormack intervened."

"So these two were hooking up while Derek Thompson is awaiting trial." Olivia made a face.

Carisi shook his head. "They railroaded him Sarge but I mean that's got to be enough for a Federal Habeas Corpus, am I right? I mean maybe even ADA O'Dwyer just drops the charges altogether."

"Ha!" Lacey let out. "You can ask him but don't hold your breath you'll be dead."

* * *

The next day Lacey and Olivia met at the courthouse with Bayard, Michelle and Will to get another shot to re-trial the case. Lacey had on jeans, a gray long sleeve v neck and navy blue leather jacket with her hair out straight.

Bayard had the floor. "Audrey Jones was in Key West the same weekend as Detective McCormack one month prior to Derek Thompson's trial."

O'Dwyer scoffed. "That's called a coincidence not a conspiracy the detective was there on police business."

Bayard nodded. "Well perhaps but we believe that police business provided him the cover to fly in Ms. Jones for a romantic weekend."

"There's absolutely no proof of that." O'Dwyer argued.

"It's just common sense Audrey Jones was named as the sole co respondent in Nora McCormack's divorce papers. Detective McCormack never should've been allowed to testify against the man that he was cuckolding. The defense was deprived the opportunity to question his motive." Bayard said.

The judge nodded. "I agree with you Mr. Ellis given this evidence I will grant the petition for Habeas Corpus Mr. Thompson will be held pending retrial." He tapped the gravel ending the trial.

"Wait, it worked?" Michelle asked standing up and recived nods. "Daddy it's really happening come here." She pulled him in a quick hug.

"Retrial." Derek shook his head looking at Bayard. "Why didn't he just drop all the charges?"

"One step at a time." Bayard assured.

Will nodded. "This trial will be different Dad we'll be right there with you."

"With the new evidence it's possible that the jury will find reasonable doubt." Olivia said.

O'Dwyer walked over. "Congratulations counselor and you too Mr. Thompson I'm sure you're eager to move on with your life."

"What can we do for you Ken?" Bayard asked.

"How would your client feel about skipping a retrial altogether?" He asked.

Bayard gave him a look. "What are you offering?"

"Criminal sexual act in the first degree we agree to time served just think about it." O'Dwyer said before leaving.

"What does that mean?" Michelle asked.

"The DA wants to save face." Olivia said.

"So?" Derek asked confused.

"He'll let you out of jail." Olivia finished.

"Yeah, but I'd have a felony on my record."

Lacey nodded. "And you'd stay on the Sex Offender registry you'd have to admit to your guilt in open court as part of the plea deal."

"And I can't take that back." Derek shook his head.

"Nope but if you take O'Dwyer's offer you will spare your daughter from being cross examined on the stand." Lacey motioned to Michelle.

"He'd really take this to trial again?" Derek asked.

Lacey let out a low chuckle. "You must not know O'Dwyer."

"He really believes that you're guilty." Olivia nodded. "It's easier than accepting he put an innocent man in jail for 17 years."

Derek shook his head. "No, all this time all I've had is the fact that I'm innocent and I would never hurt my daughter and he can't ask me to say I did."

Lacey shrugged. "Very true but what he can do is keep you in prison for the rest of your life."

"Daddy, please." Michelle pleaded.

"No, it's the truth that's supposed to set you free not a lie." He said as they cuffed him taking him away.

 **Later...**

"I mean honestly Barba you should have seen it he could have practically saved himself and Michelle from re living the past." Lacey ranted as she was walking back and forth in his office while he sat behind his desk writting. "But instead he's worried more about his image and his name then his own daughter."

Barba scoffed picking up another file. "Two alleged assaults and this guy screams conspiracy...how stupid."

"I really kinda feel like your not listening." Lacey said with a shrug as she stopped.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh no I am Lacey just had to finish this paperwork for this case, but what were you saying?"

"I was talking about the sky." She said sarcastically.

"Good to see your taking a interest in nature." Barba nodded, opening his laptop and and began typing.

"Your not funny." Lacey said and watched him smirk lowly. "Why did I let you talk me back into doing this?"

"Ooh no you are not going to make it seem like this is my fault remember nobody makes Lacey Vaughn do anything she doesn't want to." Barba quoted her.

"I really hate that you actually listen to me sometimes." Lacey rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, me to." Barba nodded getting a glare from her he smirked while she sat in the chair in front of him still glaring. "Kidding even I have a sense of humor."

"Really? I never noticed." Lacey shrugged as he gave her a look she just smiled looking around his office. "You have nice decorating skills."

Barba quickly smirked. "Cute."

"I try." Lacey chuckled.

* * *

The next day in court Olivia and Lacey took the empty seats on the other side as Michelle took the stand.

"Sure she's ready for this?" Lacey whispered to Olivia.

"I hope so." Olivia sighed before they both turned their attention back ahead.

"When Detective McCormack got there my mother made me tell him that I'd been raped." Michelle said.

"But that wasn't the truth?" He recived a head shake 'no' in response "Then why did you continue to say it even months later at trial?" Bayard asked.

She shook her head. "I was six I was scared of my mother I did what she told me to do I've regretted it every day of my life."

"Thank you Ms. Thompson." Bayard said before heading back to his seat.

O'Dwyer stood up. "You say your father did not rape you yet in your original testimony you claimed otherwise." He walked over to her and handed her a piece of paper. "Will you read this for the jury?"

Michelle took a deep breath before speaking. "Daddy hurt me he tucked me in and then he tried to put his penis in my vagina it hurt a lot then he put his finger inside me."

"Do you recall saying those words?" O'Dwyer asked taking the note back.

"Yes." She nodded. "I was forced to."

"In a recent interview with SVU you said you burned your hand that night trying to cook hot dogs." He said.

Lacey brow raised she didn't see any hospital report about a burn on her hand there isn't even a mark at that.

"Yes, my dad blamed my mom for leaving us alone he got angry." Michelle said.

"Oh, do you remember that?" O'Dwyer asked a bit shocked.

"I remember hearing them fight." Michelle said as she started looking nervous.

O'Dwyer nodded. "Do you remember which hand was burned?"

Michelle held up her right hand. "My right hand it hurt a lot."

"But when you went to visit a doctor the next morning she examined the bruises on your thighs yet made no note of a hand injury." He said. "Did you forget to tell her?"

"I was there because my mom made me say I'd been raped." Michelle said.

"Is it possible that you never burned your hand at all, but your father convinced you that this happened?" O'Dwyer asked as Lacey was actually interested in hearing this answer.

"I don't think so." Michelle shook her head.

"But it is possible that your mother convinced you that you were raped, even though you say that never happened?" He asked but quickly stopped Michelle before she answered. "Or maybe it's just easier to believe that your father didn't rape you."

"Objection." Bayard stood up.

"Sustained." The judge said.

"Did your father hurt you that night?" O'Dwyer asked.

"I know he didn't." Michelle said sternly.

"You know he didn't or do you remember he didn't?" He raised a brow.

Michelle shook her head. "I don't remember him doing anything."

O'Dwyer nodded. "Which isn't the same as remembering that he didn't do anything, is this a story you've been told to remember?"

"What?" Michelle asked as if she was trying to remember.

Olivia and Lacey gave each other looks before looking back ahead as O'Dwyer spoke up again. "I'm gonna ask you one more time Ms. Thompson and I'm gonna remind you that you're under oath. Did your father rape you?" He asked as she look baffled of what to say. "Did your father rape you?"

"I don't know I was six!" Michelle cried out as Olivia eyes widen and Lacey looked shocked from the answer, Michelle started crying she looked at her father. "I can't, Daddy I'm so sorry."

O'Dwyer shook his head heading back to his table as Bayard stood up. "Redirect Your Honor."

The judge nodded. "I'll allow it."

He walked over. "Michelle I know it took a lot for you to come up here and testify today." She nodded. "Just now, did you feel as if Mr. O'Dwyer was bullying you?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Did that confuse you? Did you give him the answer that you thought he wanted to hear so that he would stop?" He asked.

Michelle nodded. "Yes."

Bayard walked closer. "Similar to what happened to you with your mother when you were six?"

"That's right." Michelle whipped her tears.

He nodded. "Did your father ever do that to you before you recanted?"

"No, not at all." She shook her head.

"In fact after your father was taken away you tried to tell the truth to your teacher to Detective McCormack, and to ADA O'Dwyer." Bayard said.

"Yes, but they wouldn't listen." Michelle looked up.

"I'm listening, Michelle, did your father rape you that night?" He asked.

Michelle slowly shook her head back and forth. "No, no he didn't." She said sternly looking him in the eye.

Bayard nodded. "Thank you."

The case took a quick recess Olivia had on her coat waiting for Lacey who soon walked out the courthouse with her leather jacket on.

"Wanna go check on Michelle?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah sure." Lacey nodded as they walked down the steps. "So Noah's adoption is coming up real soon, ready to be a full time official mommy?"

Olivia chuckled. "I think I am yeah."

They spotted Michelle smoking a cigarette over by the lower wall and walked over to her.

"Michelle, you all right?" Lacey asked.

She blew the smoke in the other direction. "What happened to me up there?"

"O'Dwyer kept going at you until you said what he wanted you to say but Mr. Ellis is gonna make sure that the jury saw that for what it was." Olivia patted her shoulder.

Michelle scoffed. "If you say so when I was up there I started wondering am I doing all this for my father or for me?" She said as Lacey brow raised. "You have no idea what it's like having everyone think that my father did that to me. I used to say he was dead I just want that part of my life to be over."

"It is you made sure that the truth was heard this time." Lacey said. "Right?"

"Right, the truth." Michelle nodded before throwing the cigarette away and looking back at them. "The truth is I don't really remember." After saying that she walked away.

Olivia continued to look in shock as Lacey shook her head before mumbling. "I knew it."

They returned back to the courtroom instead of sitting they stood up and stay leaned back against the wall.

The judge began speaking. "Ladies and gentleman of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

A woman stood up. "We have Your Honor, on the charge of rape in the first degree we find the defendant Derek Thompson...not guilty."

"Yes!" Derek celebrated as Olivia looked over at him from his excitement.

"The State of New York, thanks you for your service Derek Thompson if there are no holds you are free to go." The judge tapped the gravel.

As Will and his father hugged Lacey eyes remained on Michelle who didn't look so happy if anything she looked more confused and hurt. She could tell Olivia noticed the change in Michelle to, Bayard walked over to the two women. Derek Thompson walked over to Michelle who put on a fake smile before hugging him.

Bayard nodded at the scene. "Thank you Olivia, and Lacey we did the right thing."

Olivia watched Michelle facial expression change and a tear fall down her cheek as she continued to watch. "Did we?"

Lacey shook her head. "No but it's to late now." She whispered before walking out the courtroom.

Taking the elevator down to a different floor she got off and walked to another room, opening the door she saw Barba gathering things in his briefcase.

He looked up hearing noise. "Oh hey I was just finishing up a meeting I had down here, how did the Derek Thompson trial end?"

Lacey just closed the door walking over she hugged him laying her head on his shoulder. He soon returned the hug and rubbed back before letting out a small scoff. "That bad huh?" She just nodded as he sighed kissing the top of her head. "You did what you could."

"Did I?" Lacey questioned before closing her eyes.

* * *

 **That was chapter twelve, hope people liked it don't forget to leave me reviews telling me what you thought about this chapter. Remember the more people review the sooner another chapter will be up but I'm skipping an episode and that's A Parents Nightmare. So the next one will be Surrendering Noah which is the season 16 finale. It may be the last chapter that's unless people want to see Lacey in season 17 guess we will see how this chapter does to determine that, until then!**


	13. Surrendering Noah Pt 1

**Authors Note - Not only because of the reviews but my sister told me I would be an idiot to stop this story at fourteen chapters. So with that being said I'm going to do season 17 with Lacey included and I already have ideas in it with her and Barba. But let's knock this two part season finale out the ball park here is the update, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Surrendering Noah Pt 1**

Everybody was in the squad room as Barba had stopped by to talk about the Johnny D case that was coming up pretty soon. Lacey was sitting on her desk writing in a file while listening along with the other's.

She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a long sleeve gray and pink wide striped v-neck with the sleeves rolled up. A black belt, and her necklaces with a pair of black heels as her hair was parted in the middle and in curls.

"Johnny Drake aka Johnny D, has run out of delaying tactics. We are proceeding to trial on 17 counts of rape, assault, trafficking, and kidnapping." Barba announced getting a nod from everyone.

"Nice work taking this from the Feds." Nick looked over at him.

"You'll need us to testify?" Olivia asked.

"I'm assuming that won't be problem." Barba said.

"I did actually have plans that day." Lacey pointed before writing again.

"So, no?" Barba asked again as Lacey just chuckled waving him off.

"Not at all." Olivia smirked.

"Lots of witnesses." Amanda said from her laptop. "It's gonna be a long trial."

Barba nodded. "I want him put away for life."

"All right, what can we do?" Olivia asked.

"Means you got to re-vet every witness I wan't no surprises." He picked his briefcase up. "Ready detective?"

Lacey put her gray leather jacket on while grabbing her keys. "Yeah, let's get you back to your office so I can get back I have so much paperwork to do I can swim in it."

"Wouldn't be if you do it Lacey." Barba sighed as he began to follow her out.

"Counselor, walk you two out?" Olivia offered.

He nodded as they got to the elevators, Lacey pressed the button as he turned to Olivia. "Something you need to tell me?"

"Just so you know, I've decided to name Johnny D as Noah's birth father on the adoption papers." Olivia sighed.

"No Liv, why?" Lacey asked.

"I agree with her, no we've talked about this you are under no obligation to do that." Barba reminded. "It's not material to what he's being charged with."

"This isn't about the trial." Olivia shook her head. "The adoption paperwork lists Noah's birth father as unknown."

"So what's the problem?" Barba shrugged.

"Yeah, it might as well be because in Fins mind we should have shot him which I kinda agree with." Lacey nodded.

"Lying doesn't work out well for me." Olivia said lowly.

Lacey shrugged. "It doesn't for me either but I still do it." Barba caught this and slowly turned to look at Lacey who did a double take. "Not to you though I'm just saying you know like in general."

Giving her one last look he shook his head looking back at Olivia. "Okay, Johnny D family court separate universes he'll never find out."

"Maybe not but someday Noah might or the courts." Olivia said as they both gave her looks. "I don't want my life with Noah to be built on a lie."

"Don't do this." Barba shook his head walking on the elevator.

Lacey sighed. "He's right Johnny D is a psychopath do not open this door Liv unless you know for sure that your gonna be the one to close it back." After saying that she walked on the elevator.

Olivia sighed watching them leave before heading back to the squad room. Lacey was back after a while she sat her desk filling out more paperwork.

Nick chuckled. "I think I get why the Feds kicked this case to Barba."

"Becuse nobody wants to do any more work than they have to?" Lacey looked up motioning to her paperwork. "Me for an example."

"Our bust, our case." Nick shrugged.

Lacey nodded. "That's true but geopolitically, Johnny D is a Canadian national and they won't extradite a U.S. citizen back here for a capital crime."

"Exactly." Carisi spoke up. "So, rather than risk in an international brouhaha they give the case to Barba."

"We should've shot him when we had the chance." Fin said.

"Probably." Nick shrugged.

Amanda and Lacey smirked amused. "Because even if Barba gets a conviction on all counts, he's looking at 25 to life he could be paroled in 15." Amanda said.

 **Later**

Lacey got a call from Barba since she was already out she decided to go past his office.

"Okay, so walk me through this one more time?" Lacey said leaning up against the window sill with her arms folded. "How did Braun even find out about Noah?"

Barba shrugged as he was sitting behind his desk with his laptop shut. "How else? He snooped around like the other's I should have known as soon as Liv put Johnny D's name on that paper."

"Come on it's not your fault or Liv's she doesn't want anymore lies in her life that is understandable." She sighed. "You know this case is just gonna get harder, right?"

"Don't remind me." He turned this chair halfway around to face her. "But we all will get through it."

"Don't we always." Lacey smirked.

A knock broke them out of eye contact Barba turned back into his desk, clearing his throat. "Come in."

His secretary peaked in. "Mr. Barba a Mr. Braun is here to see you."

"Oh lord." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Send him in." Barba said she nodded leaving back out closing the door before Lacey could speak he stopped her. "Be-have back there."

"Alright, alright I will as long as he doesn't start with me because for some reason all defense lawyers have ways of pushing my buttons." Lacey said.

"Welcome to my life." Barba smirked.

His smirk dropped into a serious look when the door opened his secretary walked in with the defense lawyer on the case Mr. Braun.

"Right this way, Mr. Braun." She led him in before making her way out.

Braun watched her leave. "Hmm nice digs." Lacey brows furrowed in disgust while Braun turned to face them. "My tax dollars at work."

"Taxes?" Barba repeated. "Don't most of your clients pay you cash?"

Lacey smirked as Braun let out a low chuckle. "That's funny and if it isn't detective Vaughn, I assumed to have a meeting with just you Mr. Barba?"

"I can assure you nothing you say will leave this room unless I want it to." Barba said. "Right detective?"

Lacey stared at Braun with a glare. "Uh-huh."

"I see, so your off duty right now?" Braun asked.

Lacey nodded. "Yes, but still remember I'm carrying fully loaded weapons that aren't off duty."

"Weapons?" Braun brow raised.

"Everybody needs a backup." Lacey shrugged.

Barba shook his head at her before looking back at Braun. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, while my motion is pending I thought it'd be a good time to be proactive." Braun said as he made himself a small coffee.

"Mm-hmm." Barba hummed. "Go on."

"Here's what I can offer Johnny Drake had no knowledge of this child's existence and he has been deprived of his parental rights. And he wants to do everything he can to assert those rights and to be a good father to-" He peaked in the folder. "Noah Porter."

"He didn't even know the childs name." Lacey mumbled.

Barba's brow raised as he drummed his fingers across his laptop. "Does he? Little hard to do when you're serving 25 to life."

"Here's where that proactivity part comes in." Braun said as both Barba and Lacey looked at him confused.

* * *

The next morning Lacey and Barba were talking to Olivia telling her about the deal Braun wanted them to take.

"Absolutely not." Olivia shook her head as they continued marching down the street.

Lacey sighed jogging to catch up with her. "Liv I know it sounds bad but you just gotta hear the rest."

"Exactly, will you just let me finish?" Barba asked keeping up with Olivia's fast walk. "Johnny D will relinquish all parental rights and waive visitation Noah won't ever have to know he existed."

Olivia shook her head not wanting to hear it. "He doesn't get to do this."

"As I was trying to say they've offered a plea of three to five years for prostitution which I agree is not enough." Barba explained.

"You think?" Lacey brow raised.

"Not enough?" Olivia stopped making them do so as well.

"But I think I can sell them on one count of trafficking pleaded down Braun indicated they might accept ten years." He said.

"Yes, because he knows that if this goes to trial that Johnny D will spend the rest of his life in prison." Olivia said. "He sex-trafficked underaged girls he raped them, he brutalized them. He does not get to plea this down because I want to make my life less complicated."

"Okay but here's something you still need to think about here Sarge." Lacey stepped in. "Regardless of whether he is convicted or not he can still appeal for his parental rights. He could request and has a good shot at getting court ordered visitation rights."

"Where are you going with this Lacey?" Olivia questioned.

"She's saying you could be taking your son to visit Johnny D in State Prison until Noah turns 18." Barba said.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair looking at them before walking off Lacey sighed. "You go focus on the case I'll go talk to her."

Barba nodded. "Good luck and keep me updated."

"I will." Lacey said before running off to catch up with Olivia.

At the squad room everyone was sitting around working as Carisi moved from his laptop.

"Hey, anybody heard from Sarge or Lacey?" Carisi asked. "They are both late Lacey not really a shock, but the Sarge to?"

"She's dealing with a lot right now." Fin said.

"Yeah, and Lacey is just looking out making sure she keeps her head in this." Amanda said.

"Hey," Lacey walked in getting nods from everybody she put her bags and stuff down before sitting at her desk taking a sip of her coffee.

"Stressed?" Nick brow raised.

"You don't know the half of it." Lacey shook her head as she was wearing skinny jeans, black wedge shoes, a white v-neck with a maroon colored blazer.

"Oh, good, you're all here." Olivia walked in with her stuff in hand. "So I just met with Barba the judge threw out Johnny D's motion so it looks like we'll be going to trial in a few days."

"You're not going to testify, are you?" Nick asked.

Olivia nodded. "I have to I was first one on scene."

"Yeah, if Barba doesn't call you the defense definitely will." Carisi said. "They're going to try and cast shade on you."

"Shade is Braun's middle name well that and bald." Lacey said while opening her lap top getting amused looks from everyone.

Fin shook his head. "Still say we should've shot him."

"We know Fin." Lacey smirked.

"So, Barba needs to schedule prep time with all of you also wants to assign each of us to one of the witnesses." Olivia said.

Lacey brow raised. "What are we bodyguards now?"

Olivia shook her head. "No more as confidants so they know that we're looking out for them. Also so we can let Barba know if anyone gets shaky so we bond with them, now what about Selena and Timmer?"

"Their deal says they have to testify they're both up at Sing Sing." Lacey said.

"Make sure they feel secure." Olivia pointed.

"On it." Lacey nodded.

"Hey, Johnny D's not getting away Liv." Nick patted her shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Nick, you got a sec?"

Nick nodded. "Sure." He looked at Lacey and Amanda shrugging before following her in the office closing the door.

Lacey was writing going over some files as she sat back after a couple minutes Nick walked he took his prep book for the Sargent's exam and threw it in the trash. Taking his coat he walked out not saying a word Lacey and Amanda looked at each other confused. Getting up Amanda walked out obviously to go check on him as Lacey started trying to figure out what went wrong.

"What happened?" Carisi asked.

"Don't know but I'll be back." Lacey walked into Olivia's office with a knock before shutting the door behind her. "What happened to Nick?"

"He can't take the exam." Olivia sighed taking her glasses off before Lacey could question it she beat her to it. "Tucker said there was no point they aren't gonna promote him they think he's...damaged goods."

"So is half of 1PP but we continue to give them promotions." Lacey said.

"He said he wants you to take it." Olivia said.

Lacey scoffed rolling up her sleeves. "Yeah, well I don't really like to take orders from Tucker so he can hang that one up besides I love just being a detective, you know?"

Olivia nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I know but also you and Fin head up to see Timmer I'll go with Nick to see Selena."

"Yeah, send me to see a pimp." Lacey rolled her eyes playfully before leaving out.

After taking the car up to Sing Sing, Lacey and Fin went to see Timmer they sat in the visiting area she sat across from him with Fin on the other side.

"So what, I just tell the truth the whole truth nothing but the truth so help me?" Timmer asked smirking he looked from Fin to Lacey.

"That's all, but can you do this for us is the question here Timmer?" Lacey asked leaning back looking at him.

"You got it." He nodded as Fin gave him a look from the way he was looking at Lacey. "Look, don't worry about it Johnny D's going down I'ma take care of that for you baby."

"Hey." Fin stepped in.

"It's okay, Fin." Lacey said plainly. "Listen, Mr. Barba's gonna walk you through your testimony what you saw and what you knew...no embellishments."

"I got this," Timmer smiled. "And um you know I didn't mean no offense by that, right?"

Lacey shook her head. "None taken." She quick smirked as she stood up. "But cross us and I promise you I will send your ass somewhere that makes this place look like Disneyland." Frowning she scooted the chair in his smile dropped seeing she wasn't joking. "Let's go Fin."

Both her and Fin left out the prison and walked across the parking lot towards the car.

"That guy's working us." Fin said. "He's working you I don't trust him."

"You don't have to trust him Fin the only way he lives to see summer is if Johnny D gets sent away he knows that." Lacey said zipping up her leather jacket. "Also he wasn't working me I was in complete control back there."

"If you say so." Fin said as they reached the car.

Lacey read the text message she received while she leaned against the car. "Liv, and Amaro just finished with Selena they're on the way out now."

"Is he okay?" Fin asked. "He was all business about taking that Sergeant's exam and after he talked to Olivia we all saw him throw his prep book in the garbage."

Lacey sighed. "NYPD doesn't want to promote him."

"Wow, that's tough." Fin shook his head.

"No that's bull crap if he can't take it and you and I don't want it then it means one's gonna get pointed to us and I just got use to Carisi." Lacey groaned as Fin chuckled.

"Hey, there you guys are." Olivia called out as her and Nick walked over to them.

"How was the meeting with Selena?" Lacey asked.

Nick scoffed. "I trust Selena about as far as I can throw her."

"Yeah, the same goes for Timmer." Fin said. "He was working us in there."

"Your counting yourself twice right?" Lacey brow raised.

"We don't have to trust them guys they're both survivors and this is their last chance." Olivia assured.

"I hope you're right." Nick said getting inside the car.

Lacey looked over at Olivia who was watching the mothers with their children load the bus to leave the prison she quickly nudged her. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded getting in as they left.

* * *

The next morning Barba was in the courtroom that was empty as he waited for others he saw Mr. Braun walk in but continued getting prepared for court.

"Mr. Barba, I see your calvary hasn't arrived yet." Braun said sitting his briefcase on the table.

"They will be here shortly." Barba flipped through a file.

"I'm sure they will specially your little favorite one it seems." He said.

Barba eyes flickered up as his brow raised. "Excuse me?"

"Lacey Vaughn, if I didn't know any better I would think she has a crush on you counselor." Braun pointed smiling.

"Uh-huh." Barba nodded flipping through his papers.

"I mean she is always around you, you two could be close friends or is there something I'm missing." Braun pondered.

Barba sighed finally looking at him. "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"No point at all but just you know be careful because some lawyers go digging so you never know what might pop up, yah know?" Braun chuckled. "I'm sure from hearing her reputation that there is some skeletons in that closet of detective Vaughn's we wouldn't want them to get out, right?"

Barba fully turned to him with a scowl. "Are you threatening my detective Mr. Braun?"

"What? Me no of course not I was just giving you something to keep in mind for later." Braun smirked heading to his seat as the courtroom began to fill up.

Barba glared before taking his seat Lacey along with everybody took their seats he played with his pen and looked back at Lacey. She looked at him but was taken back by his look she looked over at Braun who had sly smirk on his face while he stacked his papers.

"Ready for this?" Carisi asked nudging her.

Lacey shook her head. "I was...until now."

* * *

 **That was chapter 13, think Braun knows something? Anyway I hope people liked it sorry if it has been posted so late I was away on Vacation for the holidays. But remember the more reviews the soon the next chapter up but I hope I did okay, until next time!**


	14. Surrendering Noah Pt 2

**Authors Note - Glad Law & Order SVU is back I can't wait until the next episode but thanks for the two reviews. My story finally made it to 60 reviews so I'm happy for that I can't wait to do season 17 with Lacey added in to it. But remember don't just read, leave me a review to so I know how I'm doing on this but anyway on to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Surrendering Noah Pt 2**

Lacey watched the court case continue as Braun was definitely trying to make Johnny D look innocent and Olivia look bad.

"Sergeant Benson, you may step down." The judge said.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you, Your Honor."

Barba stood up. "The prosecution would now-"

"Actually we'll recess for the day." The judge said cutting him off. "Prosecution's case will continue at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow, court is adjourned." She tapped the gavel ending the court.

Lacey sighed getting up meeting Olivia halfway up front as Johnny D stood up. "How's my son, Sergeant Benson?"

"That's enough, Drake." The female officer said trying to pull him away.

"I seen pictures I can't wait to meet him." He smirked.

Olivia glared shaking her head. "That's never gonna happen."

"Come on Liv." Lacey said pulling her out the courtroom the team and Barba following.

They walked the opposite way away from the reporters who were snapping pictures and shouting questions at mostly Olivia.

"Liv, let's get you out of here." Barba said

"He got to me in there." Olivia shook her head.

"It's not on you Liv." Lacey rubbed her back.

"Lacey is right." Nick said as they came to a stop. "The jury's not gonna believe any of that crap."

"Who's gonna testify next?" Amanda asked.

"It was gonna be the M.E but I'm gonna move up Timmer and Selena." Barba said.

"I'll call and have them transported." Fin took out his phone.

"It's still early you want to take a ride up to Sing Sing?" Nick asked. "Give em one last pep talk?"

"Great idea go now." Olivia said.

They left Lacey was about to follow them until Barba grabbed her arm stopping her, she looked back at him. "What?"

"We need to talk." He said but only so she heard him.

Lacey brow raised. "Can't it wait?"

Barba shook his head with a stern look. "No it can't let's go, Liv stairs." He said leading both women away.

* * *

After dropping Olivia back off Lacey and Barba went back to his office he took his jacket off sitting behind his desk.

Lacey slowly paced his office taking in what he had told her. "So let me get this straight, Braun threatened me?"

"More like he threatened me with you." Barba corrected as she scoffed. "I know what your thinking but let me handle this."

She shook her head. "You know I can't do that."

"Your just gonna give Braun more leverage on you and I don't need that to happen this case is stressful enough." Barba got up walking over to her he rested a hand on the side of her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "I don't know what Braun has or if he has anything but I don't wanna take a chance."

"But-"

"For once can you just shutup and let me look out for you?" His brow raised.

Lacey smiled lightly. "Fine just this once I'll back off and let you do your thing but one more time and I'm stepping in." She warned before hugging him letting out a sigh. "Thank you."

His brows furrowed confused. "For what?"

"For just being you." Lacey shrugged. "And for having the ego that you do."

Barba chuckled. "Wouldn't be me if I didn't have one."

Lacey phone went off she rolled her eyes pulling away from him as Barba went over to the coffee machine. "Talk to me Carisi, what's going on?" She answered. "Son of a bi-no we will be right there."

"Let me guess something bad?" Barba asked.

Lacey shook her head hanging up the phone. "Try worse...Timmers dead."

Barba's jaw clenched. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope we gotta head out to the M.E office Carisi and Rollins are already there." Lacey said heading for the door.

Barba threw his coffee away. "This day couldn't get any worse." He grabbed his coat angrily walking out.

"Stop jinxing us." Lacey sung closing the door behind her.

Taking the ride they drove up to the M.E office to meet up with Carisi and Amanda to see about Selena and Timmer. Getting there they took the elevator up and already saw Amanada and Carisi waiting. Lacey had to jog to keep up with Barba's fast walk she already knew he was pissed and he had every right to be.

"How the hell did this happen?" Barba asked as they all continued walking to the M.E room.

"I would really wanna know this myself, didn't they check both of them for weapons?" Lacey asked.

"Two prisoners, two officers one of em pulled over for a cup of coffee the other one took a smoke break." Carisi explained.

"They figure since Selena and Timmer were to testify they were on our team." Amanda said as they came to a stop at the door.

"Or not." Lacey gave Barba a look.

He nodded catching on. "She's right, start a complete investigation into the background of both officers."

"Think we might have a double sider?" Carisi asked.

"That or Johnny D is getting lucky." Lacey said as she opened the door and they walked in with them following.

"Dr. Rudnick, what've we got?" Barba asked as they looked at Timmers body.

The head M.E Dr. Carl Rudnick was already looking it over he turned around to face them. "Cause of death is severed carotid and jugular artery he bled out in less than a minute."

"And the manner is homicide?" Carisi asked.

Dr. Rudnick put his recorder down as he shrugged lightly. "Goes without saying Detective."

"The woman who did this is claiming self defense, is there anything that backs that up?" Lacey asked walking closer to the body.

"In my opinion given his size she used the element of surprise." He said pointing to were the cut started. "See, sliced his throat from ear to adam's apple before he knew he was under attack."

"Any defensive wounds?" Amanda asked.

"Some cuts on her hands and arm absent video proof it's impossible to know the sequence." Dr. Rudnick said as he took off his gloves.

Barba sighed as they started to leave. "All right, thank you."

Lacey and Barba went to follow Amanda and Carisi out until Dr. Rudnick stopped them. "Counselor, how's the trial going?"

"Better before this happened." Barba said motioning to Timmers dead body.

Dr. Rudnick shook his head. "This Johnny D he's a monster the torture..the injuries his victims suffered." He said with a small shiver Lacey caught this and eyed him weirdly. "Did the jury understand the significance of my report? That every one of those girls had left ribs eight, nine, and ten broken. It's a strange coincidence unless one man has a pattern to his beatings."

Lacey shifted starting to feel a bit uncomfortable she moved closer to Barba who caught this out the corner of his eye.

Barba focused back on Rudnick. "We'll be calling you to testify to that." He said with a nod.

"It's horrible to think a man could do that to a woman." Rudnick said as his traveled over to Lacey who raised a brow his eyes went back to Barba. "And even worse that he might get away with it."

"Thank you for your faith in me, Doctor." Barba said as he opened the door. "Come on Detective." He let her walk out first but sent a small glare back at Rudnick.

The door closed as they headed down the hall. "Okay not because he's little, weird looking or poking around dead bodies all day. But have I ever told you that guy really gives me the creeps?" Lacey asked Barba.

Barba shook his head. "A lot of people gives you the creeps Lacey who knows he might like you."

"That's not funny." Lacey pointed as he chuckled, they got into the elevator as her phone went off.

"Please tell me no one else died." Barba said.

Lacey shook her head with a smirk. "Nope gotta meet up with Nick to see about Johnny D, Liv has a feeling he set this all up."

"Shocker." Barba scoffed.

Lacey groaned leaning her head on his shoulder. "You know the law is straight forward thing your either on the good side or the bad."

Barba nodded as he let out a small sigh. "Yeah, but sometimes the bad side is actually the good side." He kissed the side of her head making her smile.

After dropping Barba back off at his office Lacey picked up Nick they went up to the prison to question Johnny D about Timmer and Selena. Nick sat at the small table across from Johnny D and his lawyer Mr. Brauns and was talking to them.

Lacey leaned against the bars with her hands in her pocket as she glared at Braun she didn't know what he had on her. The only thing she did know was that she couldn't let him walk around thinking he holds all the cards right now. She made a couple calls earlier she knew Barba could handle it but she didn't know what Braun had and couldn't take a chance.

"My Selena, she can get fired up." Johnny said with a sigh.

"Your Selena?" Lacey brow raised. "You had her kill Timmer?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked looking over at her.

"Why wouldn't you? He was going to testify against you so you had her do your dirty work."

Johnny D said nothing Braun spoke up instead. "My client's been in Rikers since his arrest no visitors, check the log."

"Speak when spoken to Braun." Lacey glared. "We were talking to your client not you so I don't think you were spoken to."

"Well." Braun chuckled with his hands up in defense.

"I had no reason to kill Timmer he was never going to testify against me." Johnny spoke up again.

"That's not what he said." Nick said.

"You bought that Eldridge Cleaver line? I bet he called you 'My brother' too." Johnny chuckled.

"Nick, lets go we're done." Lacey leaned off the bars as Nick stood up still glaring at Johnny D.

"I should say so." Braun said smartly but quickly started searching his bag. "Oh, before you go Detectives my client has something for your Sergeant."

Braun sat a little blue bear on the table Nick and Lacey both looked at each other before back at the gift. "A present for my son." Johnny said as Braun smirked.

Lacey scratched her head laughing but picked it up. "Yeah, um we'll make sure she gets it." She took it with her as they left out and walked past one of the guards. "Hey, you?"

"Yes?" The officer stopped.

"Burn this for me would yah." Lacey said plainly softly slapping the bear into his chest as her and Nick continued walking.

Nick chuckled. "Classic Lacey."

Lacey smirked. "Till the day I die buddy."

They got back to the squad room Barba was already there talking to Olivia over by Fin's desk as Lacey sat on her desk with her lap top on her lap.

"Leave it to The Ledger." Amanda said walking over to the group.

"You got something?" Olivia asked.

Amanda nodded. "Yup turns out the female CO was dating one of Johnny D's pimps she slipped Selena the blade."

"Great." Barba threw a hand in the air.

"We've already doubled security on all four girls Jessie, Nina, Pilar, and Ariel." Olivia assured.

Lacey shook get head still typing away on her laptop. "It doesn't matter Serge he's already in their heads."

"So we keep going." Olivia said.

Barba nodded. "The longer we wait the more spooked the girls get." He looked over at Olivia. "Make sure they're ready to take the stand tomorrow."

She nodded as a female officer walked over to Lacey and handed her a tan package folder. "Detective Vaughn, this came for you."

"Um thanks." Lacey took it she read the front seeing who it was from and smirked.

"What's that?" Carisi asked.

"Nothing important." Lacey closed her lap top putting it back on her desk, she put her leather jacket on. "I'm stepping out for a while I'll be back but if anything comes up call me." She waved.

"That was weird." Nick said as the squad hummed in agreement.

Barba watched her leave and shook his head. "She never listens...never."

 **At the courthouse**

Mr. Braun was walking up the courthouse steps and saw Lacey walking down he stopped and smirked.

"If it isn't Detective Vaughn, just when I thought you coming to harass my client earlier was the last time I was going to see you today." Braun said.

"Drop the act Braun and lets get something straight I'm not here as a Detective I'm here as plain old Lacey Vaughn that's it." She said showing him that her badge wasn't with her. "But we do need to talk."

"Really?" He asked fake surprised.

"Yeah, really." Lacey nodded. "See I was told by my own DA that you basically threatned me early this morning, that true?"

"I wouldn't call it a threat." Braun shrugged.

Lacey poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "Uh, huh."

"I was just simply reminding Mr. Barba that a lot of people have skeletons in there closets and if push comes to shove I just might have to go digging." Braun said as Lacey smirked letting him continue. "It's nothing personal against you but this is a case I'm determined to win."

"Well that's nice and I really admire your drive to win." Lacey nodded. "But you threatened the wrong person here Braun, see I don't like when people go poking their nose in my business. Specially idiot defense attorneys that don't know when they have crossed the line and you my friend crossed it. I don't like the feeling of somebody holding my career in their hands so I do what anyone does and that's do a little digging myself."

Braun watched her hold up the package folder he gave her a skeptical look, pointing to the folder. "What's that?"

Lacey plainly shrugged. "I don't really know I haven't gotten the chance to read it but it's a pretty thick stack in here which means you been a busy man."

Braun shook his head. "How do I know your not bluffing? It's probably nothing really in there."

"Oh you can bet there is see the beauty of being me is I have a lot of friends Braun, friends that owe me favors and would do anything for me. Even dig up all the dirt they could about a defense lawyer that used to work in a small law firm in Boston." Lacey watched as he looked shocked from her even knowing that. "Who's bluffing now?" Her brow raised.

Braun swallowed the lump in his throat. "What exactly do you want? To throw the case?"

"Oh no," She shook her head. "No I will let my DA handle you when it comes to that courtroom, but if you stay out my business then everything in this file stays between us. That means it never has to be opened hell we can say we never even had this conversation today."

"Fine." Braun said.

"Good." Lacey patted his shoulder about to leave but quickly came back. "Oh yeah, one more thing Mr. Braun if you ever use me or the rest of my squad to get to my DA again. I will make your life so horrible that Hell would like the safest place to be." She glared at him as her lips formed a frown. "Now keep things professional or me and this folder become your worst nightmare."

Lacey rolled her eyes before walking off leaving Braun standing there afraid to even move she got back in her car heading back.

* * *

The next morning in court one of the girls that use to be with Timmer and Johnny D took the stand. Lacey wore navy blue suit pants and blazer with a white button down that was half unbuttoned at the top. A pair of heels, the sleeves were rolled up as her hair was out in big curls with the left side tuck behind her left ear.

Barba was questioning her first since she was his witness. "Miss Morenas, do you know Johnny Drake?"

She nodded. "I was sold to him by another pimp Johnny D said he needed to test me, he punched me and broke my ribs and then he raped me."

"And how old were you?" Barba asked.

"I met Johnny D when I was 15." She answered and glanced over at Johnny D who was glaring at her.

Barba nodded. "And what happened at that time?"

"Well..." She trailed off as she was getting fidgety while she looked between Barba and Johnny D.

Lacey silently cursed in her head, she leaned over near Olivia. "She's getting nervous." She whispered.

Olivia sighed knowing Lacey was right as they continued to watch Barba started to notice her fear as well. "Do you need a minute Miss Morenas?"

"No." She finally looked back at him. "I'm fine."

"Can you tell us what happened when you first met the defendant Johnny Drake?" Barba repeated the question.

"He offered me money." She said plainly.

"To have sex with him?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No to clean his apartment."

Lacey palmed her face, Johnny D and Braun smirked.

Barba gave the girl a meaningful look. "I remind you that you are under oath so let me ask again, Miss Morenas when you first met the defendant was he a sex trafficker who beat and raped you?"

"No, he wasn't." She continued looking at Johnny D.

Barba started to get annoyed as they all knew she was lying but the jury and judge didn't. "You testified to a grand jury that Mr. Drake beat you and raped you I remind you again you are under oath."

"I only said that so I wouldn't be deported." She said sternly. "I'm illegal I was afraid."

Barba put his hands in his pocket. Are you afraid of Mr. Drake now? Is that why you're changing your story?"

"No Johnny D never hurt or raped me he loves me and I love him." She said looking over at Johnny D who smiled at her.

Barba looked over at the judge. "Your Honor, I need to confer."

"I'll grant a one hour recess." She agreed banging the gavel.

The squad, Barba and the girl Ms. Morenas went into a private room to talk about what she just did.

"You can shout all you want I told the truth." She said smartly.

"Barba." Lacey said fed up.

"Get her out of here." He pointed as Carisi and Amanda took her out along with Fin.

"This is really not the time for this." Olivia ran a hand through her hair.

"Counselor." Mr. Braun walked in with a smug grin.

The three of them glared not really in the mood for his crap right now. "What?" Barba answered.

"That deal I shopped it's off the table what with your star witness being dead and all." Braun reminded.

"You mean murdered by a hit that your client ordered." Olivia said.

"We both know that's impossible." Braun said as Lacey scoffed. "And now you've got a witness reversing on the stand it seems to me that reasonable doubt is suddenly very reasonable."

"Whatever you're selling Braun we're not interested." Barba dismissed.

"Well, you might be interested in this." He handed a folder to Olivia with a smile. "You can also thank your Detective for that too Sergeant Benson." Braun closed the door.

Olivia read it over as Barba saw her brows furrow both him and Lacey looked confused. "What is it Liv?" Lacey asked.

"Johnny D is requesting an emergency appeal to reinstate his parental rights and stop the adoption of his son Noah Porter Drake." Olivia said with hurt in her voice she shook her head leaving out. "I need to make a call."

Lacey went to leave. "Hold it right there Vaughn." Barba said sternly making her stop in her tracks she slowly turned to face him. "What did you say to Braun?"

"Nothing." Lacey shook her head looking down.

He sighed. "Lacey as fun as twenty questions with you seems right now I'm not in the mood, now what did you do?"

"I handled it and that's all you need to know." Lacey said sternly.

Barba shook his head. "You never listen I told you I would handle it, why can't you sit back for once?"

"Because it's my job that was in danger my image not yours." Lacey said, she took a deep breath. "Rafael I do have secrets and when somebody threatens to expose them I can't just sit back. There is just some things that could end my job if they was to ever get out and I can't take that chance."

"No Lacey how about you just admit you don't want to trust or let anyone in...and that includes me." Picking up his briefcase he walked out.

Lacey went to stop him. "Rafael wait don't-" He slammed the door before she could stop him she rested her head on the door letting out a sigh. "...don't leave me again."

* * *

 **That was chapter 13 I'm looking to at least get five reviews before I update again. The next chapter will be the last of season 16 next I will be starting season 17 so I can try to catch up. But leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter, until next time!**


	15. Surrendering Noah Pt 3

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews this is the last episode for season 16 I can't wait for season 17 since it's already so good. Also hopefully I'm looking to catch up to the recent episodes which means updates will be coming either weekly or every other week. But enough of my announcements here is chapter 15!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Surrendering Noah Pt 3**

The next day Ariel and Olivia managed to keep the other girls strong and they told everything that Johnny D and other pimps made them do. The hearing was tomorrow and everybody could tell by the jury's expressions that Johnny D was going down for good.

It was night time the only people left in the squad room was Lacey, and Olivia was in her office working late too. Lacey was writing up paperwork but she kept getting side tracked thinking about Rafael.

He wouldn't talk to her at all yesterday before or after the trial nothing but glares sent her way occasionally or snarky comments. She trusted him but the things she did before SVU she couldn't risk people knowing or finding out. Her past wasn't a good one or something she liked talking about but everything Rafael said was true. She didn't wanna trust anyone trusting people was something she wasn't big on but she needed to start. If she didn't she was gonna loose Rafael and probably more but if she did tell him there was fifty percent chance he would still leave.

"Hey I didn't know you were still here." Nick said as he walked out of Olivia's office and over to his desk.

"Huh-oh yeah." Lacey said snapping out of thought. "I was just taking care of some paperwork but I'm glad to see your doing better."

Nick nodded. "Day by day just wish I could do more here, yah know?"

"Yeah, but if it means something just know you would have been a kick ass Sergeant." Lacey said.

"Thanks Lacey." Nick smiled. "But are you sure your okay?"

"What makes you think otherwise?" Her brow raised.

He shook his head. "Lacey your doing paperwork at night and your usually the first one to leave."

"Maybe I'm just trying to be more responsible." Lacey shrugged, Nick raised a brow giving her a look she sighed running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I just heard myself say that to."

"This about Barba?" Nick asked.

"Half and half." Lacey leaned back. "Let's just say I think I really screwed up this time he thinks I never can take a backseat and trust others."

"Well..." Nick trailed off with a sigh.

"Oh god you to." She threw her hands in the air.

Nick chuckled taking a seat. "Lacey look I get it okay we all have secrets hell I got some that I'm taking to my grave with me. Now as much as I'm not really fond of Barba he does do the most to look out for you the least you could do is trust him." He said as Lacey just looked down. "Think about it, has he ever gave you a reason not to trust him and forget about the past I mean now."

"Well no he hasn't but-"

"There's your answer enough said." Nick stopped her.

Lacey slowly smiled before shaking her head. "Guess I haven't really been thinking things through lately." Packing up her stuff she put her jacket on before she headed out she hugged Nick from behind. "Thanks, Nick."

"Anytime like I told you one of your secrets will always be safe with me." He patted her hand.

"And so will yours and Amanda's." Lacey winked letting go and heading to the door.

Nick chuckled. "Hey, your going to be at the last hearing tomorrow?"

Lacey nodded. "Of course and now that the girls told the jury the truth there is no way they're letting him go."

"Right, and did you see the look on Johnny D's face when those girls testified? He knows he's done." Nick said.

"Damn right he is, see you tomorrow Amaro." Lacey waved heading out.

* * *

Next day in court Lacey was a little late so she just stayed in the back and watched the trial. She wore jeans, a white v-neck and a gray blazer with the sleeves rolled up her hair was out in curls.

Looking around she noticed something off the girl that switched up her story on the stand was there and more people then before. People that really didn't look like they belonged in a court room well they did but on trial not sitting and watching. She started getting an uneasy feeling and wanted to tell Olivia but she was all the way up front.

The girl that they rescued Ariel was the last one on the stand and was doing a good job but it was Braun's turn to question her.

"Those were disturbing stories you told, Miss Thornhill." Braun stood up walking closer. "And you've been a sex worker for how many years now?"

"Objection." Barba spoke up.

"Sustained." The judge said.

"I'll rephrase." Braun said. "How old were you when you left home?"

"I didn't leave." Ariel said sternly. "I was kidnapped."

"But not by my client?" Braun said motioning to Johnny D.

Ariel shook her head. "No."

"In fact you'd only been working together for a short time before he was arrested, Isn't that so?" Braun asked.

Her brows furrowed together. "I wasn't working I was held prisoner."

Braun nodded. "Okay, and you'd been held prisoner by others for three years prior, have you ever been asked to testify against anyone else?"

"No." She answered.

"I see and Sergeant Benson has she personally prevailed upon you? I'm sorry that means pressured you to testify against Mr. Drake?"

Lacey scoffed now Braun was just being smart, Ariel looked to Olivia who just nodded basically saying it was okay she looked back at Braun.

"She asked, but I wanted to he's a horrible man he raped me repeatedly." Ariel said.

"Liar!" The girl from before stood up.

"You're a lying bitch." Another girl shouted.

Everybody looked around confused as they did while the judge started banging her gavel. "Order, order."

"How you can let her lie like that?" A woman stood up.

Olivia looked back at Lacey who gave her the same confused look she knew something wasn't right about this courtroom.

The judge continued to bang the gavel. "Order! One more outburst I will clear this gallery."

"You don't tell me to shut up you shut up." The girl sassed the judge.

"That's it officers, every one of them out now." The judge ordered.

"Come on let's go." One officer said grabbing the girls arm.

"What? Yo, leave her alone." A guy stood up as a couple more did the same.

The rest of the squad got up getting involved trying to get everybody to calm down Lacey leaned off the wall trying to see through all the chaos. It was mostly the pimps putting up the fight as the girls stood behind them and away from the officers.

Lacey walked over pushing one girl back who kept trying to get involved. "Easy, easy just calm down." Hearing loud commotion she turned around to see Johnny D flipping the table over.

Johnny D grabbed the officer and took her gun out it's holster and pointed at everybody. "Stay back!" He ordered.

"He has a gun!" Nick shouted.

Olivia and the cop next to her pulled out their guns along with Nick as they pointed at him everybody else was getting low to avoid being hit. Johnny D shot the cop next to Olivia before shooting the judge who was trying to make it to safety.

"Stay back!" Johnny D yelled again.

"Drop the gun and let her go!" Olivia called out.

"Everybody back off!" Johnny yelled as he shot at another cop by the opening.

Lacey looked up seeing Johnny D back out the door she was about to move until Nick beat her to it and followed after him.

"Nick." Olivia called out. "Nick, don't!"

Looking up Lacey saw a light skin woman pull out a gun and quickly run pass Olivia and heading towards Nick she cursed getting up. She figured this woman had to have been in charge of all the girls considering she looked way older.

"Nick look out!" Lacey ran the opposite way.

"Lacey!" Carisi called out.

Before the women could get far Lacey got in front of her she grabbed the gun to avoid being shot, three shots went off in the air as they both tried taking control of it. Nobody from the team could shoot and risk hitting Lacey by mistake that's how hard both girls were fighting for it.

The lady tripped Lacey up and kicked her back she shot down at Lacey but she rolled out the way and clipped her up, hooking her legs around her neck she put her in the armbar almost. "Drop it or I pull it." Lacey said pointing her gun right at her head, the women dropped the gun giving up.

"Drop it." Nick called out from behind the door as four rounds of gunshots went off.

Lacey eyes widen turning around, she looked back to the women. "Move and your dead." She said sternly before getting up as Olivia and people went to go check on Nick the courtroom started to calm down.

Cuffing the lady Lacey ran out, Johnny D and the female cop were dead Nick was shot but he was just unconscious two buses were called for Nick and the judge who was also shot by Johnny D.

"How is he?" Olivia asked as the EMT's were rolling Nick out of there.

"Stable but we got to move now." One answered.

"I'll ride in the ambulance." Amanda said as she was right by his side.

"Me and Lacey will meet you at Bellevue." Olivia said as both of them jogged back in the courtroom.

Lacey walked over to Ariel and put her blazer around the girl who looked shaken up Barba was behind the girl with his suit jacket off.

"How's the judge?" Lacey asked.

He nodded. "She's okay she got hit in the shoulder, are you okay?"

"Seen better days." Lacey scoffed she stooped down in front of Ariel checking on her. "Ariel, you all right, honey?"

Ariel smiled weakly but nodded. "Yeah, I think."

"Good." Lacey sighed standing up. "Keep an eye on her okay Barba?"

"You got it." Barba nodded.

"Get the hell up!" Lacey yanked the women to her and pulled her out the courtroom with her.

"Detective Vaughn is really cool." Ariel said with a smile as pulled the blazer over her more.

Barba smiled slightly looking from Ariel to Lacey. "Yeah...she is."

"Get her out of my sight." Lacey shoved the women towards the other officers she walked over to Fin, and Carisi who were by the bodies. "She really dead?"

Fin nodded standing up. "Yeah, she's gone point blank through the temple."

"And Johnny D?" Olivia questioned as she walked over.

"He's dead, two in the chest Amaro got him." Fin said.

"Can't say that I'm not happy to hear that I'm just upset Amaro got shot in the process." Lacey said.

"Is he gonna make it? And who was that lady?" Carisi asked.

Lacey sighed. "He's in route to Bellevue and that lady is or was one of Johnny D's girls but speaking of hospitals Liv we should go."

"We will handle things here you two go on." Fin said.

They nodded leaving out and headed out to the hospital with Carisi once getting there they headed up to second floor it was flooded with 1pp, cops and more people.

Olivia and Lacey spotted Amanda and walked over to her. "Rollins, how's Nick?" Lacey asked.

She sighed. "He's in surgery a bullet hit his liver, so they had to do an emergency laparotomy now they're working on his knee."

"The liver can heal itself but a bullet to the knee-"

"Yeah, we know that Carisi." Amanda stopped him before he could finish.

"Sorry I'll go get us some coffee, okay?"

"None for me Carisi." Lacey called out as he walked off.

Tucker walked over. "Amaro's okay?"

"Half and half." Olivia said

Tucker's brow raised. "Johnny D?"

"Oh he's dead." Lacey said plainly. "Not to mention one of his workers tried to shoot the place up with his idiot self."

"The court officer is gone too." Olivia sighed. "A judge and another CO got hit."

Amanda shook her head. "What was he thinking? Grabbing a gun, shooting a judge? No way he was getting out of that building alive." She walked off.

Olivia and Lacey shared a look as Tucker shook his head. "That's exactly what he was thinking."

"I'm going to go check on Amanda." Lacey sighed.

"Lacey." Tucker called out making her stop and turn around. "I heard what you did, good job out there kid."

She smirked. "Just did my job Tucker but thanks." Lacey walked off to find Amanda through the crowd of people.

* * *

After a couple of weeks everything had calmed down Noah's adoption was final so Olivia had a little party to celebrate. The whole team was there along with her babysitter Lucy who watched Noah for her.

Lacey was there she was wearing a long sleeveless, light pink tight fit dress with her hair pulled up in a pony tail and her bangs out.

"Congratulations, Liv." Carisi patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, you finally look happy." Lacey said.

Olivia smiled bouncing Noah on her hip. "I am."

"Is Amaro coming?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, Amanda just texted me they're on their way." Lacey said as she was texting.

"He's doing better, right?" Barba asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah he's you know only two weeks into PT, so it's gonna be a long road oh yeah Carisi these are for you." She handed some papers.

"What are these for?" His brow raised taking them.

"Your paperwork you gave me your partner forgot to sign her name at the bottom." Olivia said.

"Sergeant I don't have a partner." Carisi said confused along with everyone else.

"You do now." Olivia motioned behind him.

Lacey smirked patting his shoulders. "Welcome to hell buddy."

"Couldn't have said that better myself." Carisi shook his head. "But we could make a good team."

"If you don't kill each other first." Fin said.

They all laughed as Lacey rolled her eyes she took the paper signing it handing it back to Olivia. "Who knows I might actually like having a partner."

"Is that you or that Scotch talking?" Carisi asked.

"Both." Lacey smiled sipping her drink as they chuckled at her.

A knock came on the door, Olivia opened the door letting Nick and Amanda in he was on crutches hopping in.

"Hey there he is." Lacey pointed before hugging the both of them.

Nick chuckled hugging her. "Hey, you guys started without us." He said as everybody started greeting each other.

"Nick, Amanda, thank you for coming." Olivia smiled hugging them.

"For you." Amanda handed her the flowers and a small gift bag. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Thank you." Olivia said.

Soon everybody was sitting around enjoying themselves as Nick and Olivia were talking in the kitchen. Lacey sat by the table she was on her phone replying to a couple of emails and text.

Barba walked over to her. "Hey."

Lacey looked up she looked around before back at him raising a brow. "You talking to me now?"

"No Lacey your twin." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't joke my mom was this close to having two of me." She pointed.

Barba shook his head. "One of you is enough." He said as she chuckled making him smirk a bit. "Can I talk to you out in the hall."

Lacey looked at him before shortly sighing and nodded, standing up she followed him out in the hall and closed the door.

"So, wassup?" Lacey leaned back against the window.

"You doing okay?" He asked leaning next to her.

Lacey shrugged. "Almost got my butt kicked by a prostitute, filled up to my neck in paperwork, got Carisi as a partner and the guy I love walked out on me." She said. "To answer your question I'm doing great."

"I didn't walk out on you Lacey." Rafael chuckled. "Was I mad at you for not letting me handle things...yes but I never told you I was leaving." He watched her look sadden and finally caught on. "I get it now."

Lacey looked up. "Get what? What do you get?"

Rafael turned to face her as he rested his hands in his pockets. "Tell me the real reason you didn't want me to handle the Braun situation."

"I told you already I have secre-"

"No Lacey the real reason." Rafael said more sterner. "You were scared weren't you?"

"Scared of what exactly Rafael?" Her brow raised. "I have no reason to be."

"You didn't want me to help because you were afraid to trust me and you were afraid because you think I'm going to leave again, aren't you?" Rafael asked.

Lacey looked at him wide eyed almost as if somebody shot her and the bullet went straight through because that's how it felt.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she shook her head looking away. "That's not it."

He sighed. "Try looking at me when your telling a lie it will probably be more convincing."

"I hate when you do this." Lacey scoffed shaking her head.

"Do what?" He raised a brow.

"Always read me like I'm some kind of book." Lacey pushed her bangs back. "It just sucks because every time I see you all I think is what if he walks away again? I trust you but you walking out is something I can't deal with...not again."

Rafael took her hand making her look up at him. "If I don't let you walk out then you don't let me walk out it's as simple as that."

"It's not that easy." Lacey shook her head.

"No one said it was easy but your worth it." Rafael moved her bangs out her face.

Lacey cracked a smile. "I think your worth it but look I'm really sorry about what I did with Braun's I really didn't want him digging in my files."

"Braun couldn't get in your files if he tried I already knew from beginning he had nothing that's why I told you to let me handle it." Rafael said plainly.

"How do you..." Lacey trailed off looking at him confused.

Rafael smirked. "Do you think Braun is the only defense lawyer to threaten me with you? Besides I know more people then Braun so your safe so sometimes it pays to shut up and let me look out for you."

"You really are my favorite DA, you know that?" She smiled hugging him pulling away she looked at him. "Quick question, how do you say beautiful in Spanish?"

"Umm...Lacey?" Rafael raised an amused a brow.

"That answer has never been so true." Lacey chuckled.

"Next time when I tell you I will handle, what will you do?" He asked.

Lacey smiled. "To let you handle it."

"Thank you." He nodded.

Lacey rested her forehead against is, leaning down Rafael pressed his lips against her's and pulled her closer to him she relaxed in his arms. Cupping her cheek he tilted her head back deepening the kiss and squeezing her hip gently.

The sound of Olivia's door opening made them break away and move back from each other, Nick hooped out seeing them two and smirked.

"Did I hop out at a bad time?" His brow raised.

Lacey smiled biting her lip. "Nope not really."

"Can I talk to Lacey alone for a second Barba?" Nick asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'll be inside." Barba nodded he patted Nick's shoulder before heading inside and closing the door.

"How are you?" Lacey asked.

"Obviously not better then you, did you two work things out?" Nick leaned against the wall and propped himself up on both crutches.

"Yeah, we did." Lacey nodded. "I guess I gotta thing for well dressed Cuban D.A lawyers named Barba." She shrugged as they both chuckled.

"Well as for me I will be hobbling around for three months and there may be a cane." Nick waved his hand in a iffy motion.

"Yeah, you're gonna be on desk duty for a while but we'll work it out I don't mind taking more shifts my new partner won't either." Rolling her eyes playfully she laughed referring to her now new partner Carisi her and Olivia were talking about it. Since everybody basically had a partner except them two she decided to take Carisi as her partner.

"About that..." Nick's chuckled faded as his tone was now serious. "I just told Olivia but not anyone else yet, but I've been talking to my delegate and with this knee injury they're gonna try and force me out-"

"Hold up." Lacey stopped him. "We're gonna fight that Nick you know me Olivia, the team, and hell even Barba won't let them force you out without a fight. We got your back besides you're young you're in good health and a good cop we won't just let you go like that."

Nick looked at her with a weak defeated smile. "Lacey I'm not going anywhere in the department anyway." He said as she just gave him a look. "Look, I could retire now put in for 3/4 pay tax free and start over again in California."

"Nick are you sure?" Lacey asked.

Nick sighed. "Zara's in LA and Gil's in San Diego I am sure." He nodded.

Lacey was just speechless she shook her head. "Wow I don't know what to say Nick."

Nick nodded. "I know I wasn't your favorite person when I first arrived at SVU."

"No, you weren't." Lacey chuckled. "But for some reason Nick I grew in these past four years with you being there then I did in my 10 years with anyone else. You helped me face the one thing that was keeping me from moving on from my past and it was me..all this time it was myself." Her eyes watered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Thanks to your support I'm working on rebuilding a relationship with somebody that I lost."

He smiled. "I saw it coming but yes you are."

"You really helped me grow I went from hating you to loving you as a brother...I can't believe I'm actually crying right now." Lacey sniffled whipping her tears but they kept coming.

"I appreciate you saying that." Nick tried whipping her tears for her. "If it means anything you definitely became an annoying sister to me I'm going to miss seeing you in a squad room...I love you to Lacey."

Lacey smiled warmly at him before letting out a huge sigh. "Just promise one thing...no matter what we will be friends for life."

Nick nodded. "Friends for life." He held his arm out as she hugged him and held back his own tears.

Lacey cried resting her head on his shoulder trying to stop the tears but they kept coming Nick was like her brother at SVU it just wouldn't be the same. "I'm gonna miss you Nick."

"I'm gonna miss you to Lace." He rubbed her back. "Make sure to keep the squad room in tact."

"It's what I do best." Her voice cracked but she managed to chuckle.

Soon they went back inside just as everyone gathered around in a circle while Olivia made her toast, Lacey stood next to Barba with her drink.

He noticed her eyes were puffy and red. "You alright?"

Lacey weakly smiled and nodded. "I will be." She hooked her arm with his. "As long as your here." She whispered the last part but he heard her and couldn't help but smile.

"Always will be." He said lowly.

"To family." Olivia raised her glass.

"To family." Everybody said clinking there glasses together before taking a sip.

"And to Noah not having a clown for his first birthday." Lacey said.

Olivia chuckled. "And if he does?"

"He will be getting his gift from me mailed to him." Lacey said as they all just chuckled.

* * *

 **And with that season 16 is finished! Yay me I did it I'm still really sad that Nick is gone he was a cool character to me personally. Next will be the start of season 17 which means a new picture of Lacey will be put up for that season. Anyway leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. The more reviews that get put up the sooner season 17 will begin so don't forget to review, until next time!**


	16. Devil's Dissections Criminal Pathology 1

**Authors Note - Well I made it to 76 reviews and I'm actually pretty happy to be doing season 17 I just need to keep up with the updates so I can catch up to recent episodes. Get ready because the relationship between Lacey and Barba definitely get tested this season. But I hope people like it leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16.** **Devil's Dissections/Criminal Pathology Pt 1**

Months and weeks passed since Nick left. The team and CSU got called to the beach when a body washed up on shore. That specific beach as called Yates burial ground since it was the place that he buried the ones he killed.

Lacey's hair had gotten longer so it now stopped in the the center of her lower back, she even got light brown highlights. She wore black skinny jeans, and shoes along with her gray long sleeve v-neck. Her NYPD coat was on and she had always wore her hair straightened out now.

Lacey walked over with Carisi as CSU unwrapped the body that was in the trash bag. But it was only the upper half of her body making Lacey put a hand over her nose from the smell.

"What, was she dismembered or did she come apart in water?" Olivia asked.

"No obvious tears, but there are cutting marks in the bones and tendons." The CSU member explained.

"Another body here at Yates burial ground." Lacey shook her head as she kept looking down at the half body.

"Yeah, some skinny dipping teenagers ditching class kicked up the vic." Fin said.

"Hope their parent's are the understanding type." Lacey scoffed, she walked around getting a better look.

Carisi nodded. "Yeah, and local precinct gave us the heads up thought it might be one we missed."

"How? We covered the whole island." Lacey said. "There is no way we could have missed this." She pointed to the body.

"And Yates buried his bodies this one we found floating in the water." Amanda pointed out.

"It just happens to coincide with when and where Yates dumped Nadia?" Carisi asked, he was obviously not believing that this wasn't Yates.

Amanda shook her head. "Okay, what he buried Nadia goes back out to Queens assaults two flight attendants . Has lunch with his fiancee and finds time for a fourth assault? Come on."

Lacey nodded. "I'm with Amanda here that doesn't add up."

Fin shrugged. "The man was on a spree."

"For brunettes." Amanda pointed out. "She's a redhead it's not his type."

"We got nine dead bodies found here all by the same killer." Fin said. "And now we got the tenth occam's razor."

Olivia put her shades on her head. "Guys listen we have two options one is bad the other one is worse. Either we missed one..." She trailed off.

"Or?" Fin's brow raised.

"Yates has a copycat." Lacey said sternly. "Which is bad."

 **Later**

After that Olivia sent Lacey and Carisi to the M.E office to get information on the body that washed up.

"Ugh I hate coming to see Dr. Rudnick, his name even sounds creepy." Lacey scoffed.

"Come on the guy is not all that bad." Carisi nudged her.

Lacey stopped looking over at him. "The man wakes up everyday, comes to work and looks at dead bodies for a living Carisi. Not exactly sounding like a fairy tail dream job."

Carisi chuckled. "Everybody has their own passion Lacey." He said, opening the door.

"Thats a passion alright." Lacey scoffed. "A passion for a serial killer." She mumbled the last part as she walked in first with him following. "Dr. Rudnick, are we interrupting?"

"No, not at all." He put his recorder down as he was in the middle of taking notes on the body they found. "Just notating my initial findings found in Pelham Bay. So either she floated up as the water warmed, or CSU missed her in April?"

"So you think Yates did this?" Carisi asked.

"I can't say definitively but there are findings consistent with Yates MO. As well as evidence of injury both vaginal and anal, consistent with rape." Dr. Rudnick said taking off his gloves.

"Even after this long in the water?" Lacey brow raised.

Rudnick shrugged. "There's no question the skull was fractured just like those of the two flight attendants and Nadia."

Lacey shook her head. "Yeah, but this body was also dismembered that's not part of Yates MO."

"Correct however I can tell you the cuts were made by someone with surgical training." Rudnick says as he went over to his computer. "And another interesting detail microscopic traces of green nail polish under two fingernails."

"Another coincidence, Lacey?" Carisi raised a brow up at her.

"Oh it's public record." Lacey said as she walked past heading to the door. "Green isn't exactly an uncommon color for nail color."

"If you say so." Carisi scoffed as he followed her out, he waved back at him. "Thanks again Dr."

Dr. Rudnick waved. "Goodbye detectives."

* * *

Getting back to the squad room Lacey was walking talking to Olivia, and Fin until Rollins walked over talking about her visit with Yates.

"Yates told you that it wasn't him?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Amanda nodded.

Lacey scoffed. "I bet he still says that Nadia wasn't him."

Amanda shook her head. "No, the timeline is too tight this girl was a redhead. And he's never dismembered a body before this." She said as they all walked in Olivia's office.

"We found skulls last time, Amanda." Olivia said closing her door.

Lacey sat down in the chair. "Yeah, but that was skeletal remains of decomped corpses."

"Exactly." Amanda motioned to Lacey at least she felt that somebody was on her side, she looked over at Olivia. "Lacey sees that this is different you know his victims were never prostitutes this girl is a Jane Doe."

Olivia sighed taking the file from her. "Amanda, I don't know what you're doing but this isn't police work." She let the file fall on her desk.

"I am cultivating a source listen, Yates hinted that he might know who the killer is." Amanda said.

"Hinted? But didn't say, so what do you have to go back there again and then he'll tell you?" Olivia asked.

"He's playing you." Fin said. "This guy's a psychopath."

"Not to mention Amanda you went up there without clearing it with me." Olivia said sternly. "I'm not trusting your judgment right now."

"Okay all right maybe you guys are right, so say it is Yates just let me keep building a rapport then maybe we can finally get an ID on this girl." Amanda said.

 **[ Knocks at door ]**

Carisi opened the door. "Hey, Sarge sorry to interrupt but I finally got a hit from our DNA."

Lacey looked back at him. "From CODIS?"

"No, military database the vic's name is Brooke Groves, 28 she was ROTC at SUNY Plattsburgh." Carisi said.

"Didn't the ME say she was a working girl?" Olivia asked.

"Well, yeah." Lacey shrugged.

Carisi nodded. "But before that she had another life last known address was in Larchmont."

"I'll go with ." Lacey stood up.

"Actually, Lacey you stay here with Fin and Rollins I'll let you know what we find out." Olivia said walking past grabbing her coat.

Lacey scoffed. "What did I do?' She let her hands fall by her side with a sigh.

After Olivia and Carisi left, Lacey walked over inside the new break room. Since they had renovated that and the whole squad room. It was actually better then the one before and it was also closer to the courthouse.

"There you are." Lacey said seeing Amanda over by one of the vending machines they had.

"Yeah," She nodded standing up to full height. "They spend all this money renovating the squad room and there's still nothing to eat."

"Freaking tell me about it." Lacey rolled her eyes as she started making herself a coffee. "How you feeling?"

Amanda sighed. "I'm just tired I know you are too since we both been taking too many shifts since Nick left."

"You talk to him?" Lacey asked taking a sip of her coffee as she sat down.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah he's happy and doing physical therapy in Laguna Beach. Also he's got some kind of lead with the U.S. Park Police-"

"So you miss him? Lacey leaned back. "Is that what this is all about?"

"No I'm pissed off man I get grounded, and this is my case?" Amanda shook her head. "I mean I know more about how Yates thinks than Carisi does."

"So do I and the fact I agree with you I got grounded to but in all seriousness Olivia's just looking out for you Amanda." Lacey shrugged.

"Yeah?" Amanda asked. "How do you figure?"

Lacey stood up up with her cup. "You're good at getting inside these guys' heads don't let them get inside yours." She threw her cup away. "I'm heading out for a break, call me if needed."

"So should I call your cell or Barba's?" Amanda asked with a smirk.

"I'm not replying to that." Lacey pointed back at her as she continued walking out the break room.

Driving over to the courthouse Lacey got out the car and walked into the courthouse. Her phone went off as she walked through the busy halls.

Lacey sighed sliding her thumb across the screen. "Hello?"

 _"About time you answer your phone I know your busy and all Lacey. But could you at least call your mother some time or answer her calls?"_ Her mother said on the other end.

Lacey groaned rubbing her temples as her mom started to rant in her ear. At the time Barba walked out the courtroom he noticed her and walked over.

She looked up and gave a nod to Barba, she rolled her eyes hearing her mother still go on. "Mom for god sakes I will call you when I get off alright, okay bye." Lacey hung up the phone.

"Family issues?" Rafael smirked.

"You have no idea." She rolled her eyes. "Not to mention were dealing with a mew murder that everybody swear is Yates."

"Him again...oh joy." Rafael said, in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, say what you want but I don't think it's him this time me or Amanda. Don't get me wrong he's good for Nadia's and probably many more but not this one." She shook her head. "Also this body was found dismembered."

"Why does everyone think it's Yates?" He asked as they started walking towards the elevators.

"Mostly because it was found at his old burial ground." She shrugged and noticed the side look Rafael gave her. "Don't give me that look I'm pretty sure Yates isn't the only one that used that place to bury something or someone."

"Okay," He nodded. "Then who else could it be?"

"Well...it...see I think it's..." Lacey trailed off getting nothing and saw him smirk, she threw a hand up. "Look I'm a detective not a damn physic I don't know who else. Your saying it like I have a list of killers that I carry around and can easily tell who."

"Do you?" His brow raised, amused.

"You know what." Lacey pointed as he chuckled she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So how's Carisi as a partner been treating you?" Rafael asked.

"He's doing great so far I mean say what you want about Carisi but he's a reliable partner. Also he makes good pasta for lunch." Lacey nodded.

He nodded slowly. "Uh huh, so food is the way to your nice side?"

"It's a start." She shrugged. "That and a nice coffee."

Rafael shook his head. "Glad to see your enjoying having a partner."

He was happy that Lacey found a partner that she liked and got along with. Usually she wasn't one for having a partner but he guessed she was growing up.

"Aw don't be jealous." Lacey nudged him smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "Far from it Lacey."

"Whatever you say man just know it's okay to he jealous." She shrugged.

Rafael stopped. "I know it's okay to jealous Lacey and no offense to Carisi he may be a good partner. But at the end of the day I'm the only partner for you." He patted her shoulder, and walked on to the elevator.

Lacey smiled. "A simple I'm a little jealous Lacey would have saviced Rafael." She got on the elevator and leaned on the wall next to him, shaking her head. "Your so jealous."

He sighed. "Let it go Detective."

Lacey chuckled. "You know you love having me around."

"Unfortunately yes." He smirked as the elevator doors closed.

Later on Lacey was called back by Carisi as they had found new evidence about the case. It turned out the woman that they found is actually a twin.

Lacey and everybody were over by the investigation area, were the laptop was hooked up to a big white screen. A white board was set up with the evidence that they already gathered. She sat across from Fin with her notepad and everything out.

The security camera surveillance video showed the girl Rachel, leaving with an older lady. You could barely make her out since she wore a long coat, shades, and a big hat.

"So Rachel was last seen with this woman." Carisi pointed to the screen.

"Can the sister ID her?" Olivia asked referring to the unknown lady that was leading Rachel out.

Carisi shook his head. "No, I mean their mother died ten years ago and Brooke doesn't know any other female relatives or friends."

"So who is she?" Lacey got up walking over to the screen to get a better look. "She has to be old look at the way she's dressed..her style isn't the best."

"It's obviously not Yates." Amanda walked over next to her and pointed to the screen. "And look at the timecode April 15th, Yates was in custody."

Lacey nodded. "That would let him off but that is April 15, 2012 that's three years off."

"Yeah." Fin nodded. "And obviously it's a.m."

Lacey brows furrowed. "But it reads as 11:30 p.m." She pointed to the time at the top of the corner on the screen.

"The timecode was glitched." Carisi said.

"Well isn't that great." She rolled her eyes and walked over to the white board.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, so check the machine and see what it reads now and then adjust it from there."

"No, I tried that." Fin said. "They already reset it once they realized it was out of whack."

"I'll have TARU take a look." Lacey said pulling out her phone to give him a call.

"Good, thanks Lacey." Oliva sent her a nod as she was about to head back to her office.

Amanda stopped her. "And um Sergeant in the meantime, Yates called me twice. He says he has more information but he won't talk to anybody but me."

Olivia let out a sigh but nodded. "Go."

"Okay." Amanda started to get her stuff together.

Olivia stopped her. "But not by yourself, Lacey?"

Lacey walked over to them, typing on her phone. "I sent it to TARU who's gonna check with Carisi if he finds something."

"Alright good." She nodded. "But right now go with Rollins so she can talk to Yates about the new 'Evidence' he found out."

Sighing, Lacey let her hands fall by her side. "Alright, what did I do to you this morning? First you tell me stay back from just going to speak with an innocent girl. But now you send me to go see Yates? I don't think he did it but my day will still go by smoothly if I didn't see him."

"Go with her Lacey." Olivia pointed with a stern tone before she walked back to her office.

"I think she's mad because the coffee I gave her earlier was a tad cold." Lacey nodded.

Amanda smiled shaking her head. "Come on Lacey." She went to take a step but stopped feeling a bit off balance.

Lacey caught this and raised a brow. "You okay Amanda? You look...sick."

"No, I'm fine come on." Amanda shook the feeling off as she walked away.

"Fine my butt." Lacey mumbled but followed her.

The two of them made their down to the prison that Yates was being held in. After checking in they headed back to the private visiting areas, the door buzzed open letting Lacey and Amanda in.

Yates was standing there his smile turned into a slight frown when he saw Amanda wasn't alone. "You, you brought backup." He looked over from Lacey to her. "I thought this was gonna be just between me and you."

"Ooh well you thought wrong." Lacey shrugged as she unzipped her leather jacket, she leaned against the cell door. "Don't let my glare fool you I'm actually really happy to be here." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Amanda walked over to him. "We're here because we were able to identify the victim from Pelham Bay."

Yates slowly looked from Lacey and over to her. "You know, I already told you that I had nothing to do with that girl."

"Just like you swear Nadia wasn't you." Lacey shook her head.

"But you also told me that you would stew on this." Amanda said. "That you might be able to come up with more information. So it turns out she had a twin sister it sure would mean a lot to someone if we could bring her closure."

"A twin?" Yates said shocked but in a calm tone. "Huh that is a real bond I would like to help but this is a long shot." He walked over towards the wall, facing it. "But I kept thinking about those autopsy photos the medical training. The red hair, and suddenly I was reminded of this incident that happened back when I was becoming a senior resident."

"That was what, in 2002?" Lacey raised a brow.

Yates nodded back at her. "Yeah, about then but I got a call from an attending and he needed stitches."

"He called you? Why not go to the hospital?" Lacey asked.

"Because he was embarrassed." Yates turned around. "When I got to the town house I found out why. He had bruising and cuts and what appeared to be human bite marks on his inner thigh and scrotum." He said as both girls shared looks before looking back at him. "He claimed it happened during some sex game gone awry."

"But you don't believe him?" Amanda asked.

"No." Yates shook his head. "I asked him if his partner needed medical attention he assured me that she was fine and that she had left. Whoever she was, I could sense that she was still in the house."

Lacey gave him a crazy look as she nodded. "Uh huh, and how?"

He looked over at her. "Well there was a clump of red hair on the floorboards and I...I could smell her."

"Okay, Yates were done." Lacey leaned off the bars ready to leave.

"No really I could." Yates said making her stop and turn back around. "And it wasn't the sex, and it wasn't the hormones it was her fear."

Amanda took a step back from him after the look he gave her when he said that. Lacey walked over closer so she was now standing next to her.

"Fear huh?" Lacey folded her arms. "Didn't know that was possible."

Yates looked over at her. "It has a very real scent like an ammonia...she has it now but you don't." He said referring to Amanda who shuffled under his gaze.

Lacey shrugged. "Welp that's because you don't scare me, now what was the name of the attending?"

Yates chuckled. "I don't want to incriminate anybody I could be wrong but I remember the street though." He sat down looking at the two of them with a smile. "Convent Avenue in Harlem the town house has a lovely Juliet balcony."

Lacey sighed. "Fine, come on Amanda we got what we needed." She walked towards the exit. "You better be right about this Yates or you will have to deal with me."

"Oh, I wouldn't really mind that." He flashed her a toothy grin, her nose scrunched up in disgust as she glared at him. "If you have any more questions don't be shy to come back...that means both of you."

Lacey let Amanda go out first she looked back at Yates one more time before leaving out, letting the cell door close behind her.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating guys I been busy with school I also have been catching up with Law & Order SVU. I can't wait until next week to see when Yates & Rudnick break out of prison. Anyway I hope people liked this chapter if so leave a review, the more reviews the quicker I update!**


	17. Devil's DissectionsCriminal Pathology 2

**Authors Note - Sorry for a late chapter guys I had deleted the chapter by mistake I was never so pissed off in my life. Lol but anyway I'm back and ready for the next chapter hope everyone enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17.** **Devil's Dissections/Criminal Pathology Pt 2**

Lacey pulled up to the townhouse that Yates tipped them off to the place was swarmed with CSU, and other cops blocking exits. She got out the black SUV followed by Olivia and Fin who had their NYPD coats on, Lacey just wore her regular coat.

"Meant to tell you Lacey, nice wheels." Fin motioned back to the truck. "Where'd you get it?"

Lacey fixed her cap so it was backwards, she nodded with a smile. "Thanks, and it was a late birthday gift."

"Really?" Fins brow raised. "From who?"

Lacey chuckled. "A friend." She walked ahead of them.

"You buying that?" Olivia looked back at Fin.

He shook his head. "Not the way she was just blushing."

They caught up with her, Carisi spotted them coming up the steps and jogged over to them

"Sarge, Lacey, Fin, I wasn't expecting you." He said making them come to a stop.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving me behind...partner." Lacey said giving him a look Carisi went to say something but she cut him off. "Apologize later, but who are they?" She nodded to the couple talking to a fellow officer.

"These are the Changs." Carisi said. "They bought the house four years ago and did a renovation. Before that it had fallen into disrepair after the 2007 death of Manon Favreau. She was a widow whose husband's family actually built this house in the 1880s."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks for the history lesson Carisi, who lived here in 2002?"

"We're looking at tax records utility bills but realistically Yates could just be pulling Rollins chain." Carisi said as they walked inside.

"I don't see what he gets out of that." Olivia shook her head.

"Knowing Yates, probably sick joy." Lacey nodded. "The couple's given us permission to do a noninvasive search?"

Carisi nodded. "Yeah but after all this time, what are the chances we're going to find something?"

"Sergeant, you guys are here." Rollins said walking over to them. "Come look at what we found." They all walked upstairs following her inside the apartment and over to a wall. "The CSU techs picked up an image using the GPR."

She held up the scan gun. "What's that?" Lacey asked looking it over.

"Ground penetrating radar." One of the CSU guys answered.

Her brow raised. "So it's like a sonogram that can see inside of that wall."

"Yes." Amanda nodded showing them the small screen. "And see it used to be a chimney."

"What's that shadow?" Lacey pointed to the box shaped shadow.

Olivia looked at the wall. "There's something in there."

"I bet that's another Yates victim." Carisi scoffed.

"Or a raccoon." Lacey said.

"Lacey." Carisi gave her a look.

She put her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying."

"So what, we rip down the wall?" Fin asked.

"Okay, go tell the owners that that noninvasive search just became invasive." Olivia said getting a nod from Fin, he left out to go tell them.

CSU carefully drilled inside that one part after they we're done they put the the tools down. "A little help here." One said as Carisi gave them a hand on taking the wall piece out.

Looking inside Carisi looked taken back. "It's a suitcase."

"Great let's get it out." Olivia said.

Carisi could tell there was more weight to it then normal, putting it on the floor he backed up by the others. "There's something inside."

"Should we open it?" A woman from CSU looked to Olivia for confirmation.

"Yeah, go ahead." Olivia looked to Lacey nodding her head to the case.

Lacey shot her look. "Well good to see how much people value my life." She scoffed putting on a pair of gloves, kneeling down she unzipped it and opened it up. Her nose scrunched up from the smell she removed the wrapping cloth.

It showed the upper body of a woman that was cut in half and it definitely looked to be there a while. Everybody shook their heads looking down at the body it was just like the last one.

"She's mummified." Olivia said as Carisi drew a cross over his chest with his fingers from seeing this.

Lacey ran a hand through her hair. "What the hell is Yates pulling." She mumbled, her eyes flickered back down to the body with a sad look.

* * *

The next day Barba had met up with Lacey they headed to the M.E to get information on the body they recently found in the town house.

Lacey wore her black suit pants and blazer, a white button down and gray waist coat with black buttons and tied in the front. Her hair was brushed up into a neat high pony tail except the pony tail was curled.

They walked down the street heading to the building. "So Yates tip paid off." Lacey said shoving her hands in her pocket.

"There was a body in the Harlem town house?" He asked looking over at her.

She nodded. "In the wall, mummified."

"Anything else in the house?"

"Fin and Carisi are searching the place with CSU and we're getting a DNA sample." Lacey said. "As soon as the ME dates the decomp, search missing persons."

"Why not just ask Yates?" Barba asked sarcastically. "He's a convicted serial killer who tipped you off to the location of a corpse. In a house where he also puts himself."

Lacey sighed stopping, she turned to face him. "Look Rollins has been working him." She watched Barba give her a 'Really?' look. "He swears that it wasn't him Rafael and call it crazy but I still kinda believe him."

Barba rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." He scoffed walking ahead of her.

"You could have at least let me explained why before you catch an attitude." Lacey fast walked to catch up with him. "Another thing, why did you bring me with you to see Rudnick? You and everyone else knows that guy really gives me the creeps, do you see the way he stares?"

"I told you he likes you." Barba shrugged, opening the door for her.

Lacey glared. "Your not funny." She pointed before walking in he followed behind her with a smirk.

They walked inside the M.E exam room. "Dr. Rudnick, Rollins." Barba greeted as he walked over.

Dr. Rudnick looked over at them, his eyes went from Barba to Lacey who avoided his gaze. "Another detective and an ADA at an autopsy should I be nervous?" He asked walking over to his computer.

Lacey looked over at Amanda who looked ready to throw up any second, her brow raised. "Amanda you okay? You look sick."

"No it's alright I'm fine." Amanda waved it off.

"Uh huh." Lacey said clearly not believing it she knew Amanda wasn't herself just like yesterday she looked sickly. Two days around the same time? That wasn't a coincidence something was up and she had a good feeling on what it was.

"Can you tell us anything?" Barba asked reffering to the body on the exam table.

Rudnick sighed. "An autopsy like this is an enigmatic puzzle the body was cut, broken, and tied with an electrical cord to fit in the suitcase. It had to be uncurled, X-rayed, rehydrated.."

Barba nodded. "Start at the beginning age, cause of death."

"She was a white female uh from her teeth I'd guess about 25." Rudnick said.

"Cause of death?" Lacey asked, she walked over to stand next to Barba.

"The skull was fractured but I believe the cause was strangulation the hyoid was also fractured.

"The body was wrapped in a blanket." Amanda said.

Rudnick nodded agreeing. "The dry heat and smoke from the common chimney effectively mummified the remains. And she was in situ for over a decade mostly likely, how is it she was discovered?" He asked them while taking his gloves off.

"Actually, it was a tip from Yates." Barba said with a fake smile as he looked over at Lacey. "Isn't that right?"

Lacey poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "Don't start."

"Dr. Yates?" Rudnick repeated.

"Yeah, it's a tip." Lacey said.

"Or a confession." Barba shrugged, she shot him a look.

"Is this another one of his?" He asked. "I noted no nail polish but the incisions do show evidence of medical technique. And the fractured skull is not inconsistent with Yates MO."

Lacey nodded. "But strangulation is and the victim was a redhead."

"Yes, so was Rachel Groves I'll need to do a thorough examination. So far I've found no trace of the killer's DNA which is also not inconsistent with Yates MO."

"Also not inconsistent with Yates MO?" Barba brows furrowed confused.

Rudnick nodded. "That's ME talk for, Yates did it but don't quote me."

"Well thank you doctor." Amanda said, they all headed out she closed the door as they all began walking down the hall.

"Yates is appealing his conviction." Barba shook his head. "Why would he tip us off to another victim?"

"He's sick, but he's not stupid." Amanda shook her head.

"I kinda gotta agree with her here." Lacey said.

Barba sighed coming to a stop. "Ladies, all due respect."

"Don't start a sentence that way." Lacey said sternly.

"Fine." Barba rolled his eyes. "If Yates didn't do it, then how did he know that body was there?" Saying that last part he walked off leaving both girls thinking.

 **Later**

Amanda and Lacey went back to take another crack at Yates with Olivia's permission of course and getting that wasn't easy.

The autopsy photos of the recent victim was on the table in front of Yates. Your DA thinks I'm the one who did this?" He asked getting looks from both of them he let out a sigh. "You know I am the one who told you all about her."

"That's exactly why he thinks you did it." Lacey said in a duh tone as she shrugged. "I don't really blame him for thinking that way I mean your record isn't so nice."

"Is he always so circular in his reasoning?" Yates asked.

"Yes." Lacey nodded. "And I can't express the word YES enough."

Amanda cleared her throat to get the conversation back on track. "You told me that you were called to that house, that you knew a woman was there. Do you know who she was?"

"I do." Yates nodded, he sat back with a smile. "I even know who killed her..but enough talk about what I can do for you."

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about then Yates?" Lacey asked.

"Let's talk about how you can help me." He said making both women share a look of confusion.

* * *

That night Olivia, Amanda, and Lacey were in Barba's office as he was at his desk writing up paperwork and talking to them. Lacey had her coat off as she sat on the chair in front of his desk on her phone next to Amanda.

"Yates wants to touch his fiancee, Susie Frain?" Barba repeated as Amanda told him what Yates wanted for more information. He stopped in mid writing and looked back at Olivia who was sitting on the window sill. "Hasn't he touched enough women already?"

"Good one." Lacey smirked shaking her head as she was still typing away on her phone.

"Look, they've been together for 20 years." Amanda said. "He's never hurt Susie."

"And she's ok with conjugal visits?" Barba asked.

"She called about it twice." Olivia sighed.

Lacey put her phone up. "Every pot has a lid."

"Lovely." Barba said sarcastically he gave all three of them a serious look. "You do realize how this would look if word got out, right? Yates is already on the hook for multiple rapes and murder. Now he wants to trade crime tips for conjugal visits." He scoffed closing the folders, and standing up.

"Well if Yates is telling the truth, there could be another serial out there." Lacey stood up walking around the office.

Olivia walked over to his desk. "So pick your poison, Counselor."

"Fine." Barba agreed. "Bring the fiancee upstate let them conjugate and then interrogate both of them afterwards. You better be right about this, Rollins and you to." He pointed to Lacey.

She sat on his couch and propped her feet up. "When am I ever wrong?"

"How many days are in a year again?" Barba asked getting a side glare from her.

Olivia smirked at them. "365 and great I will see you tomorrow Lacey be sure to stop by so we can go upstate in the morning."

"Yes mam." She saluted her.

"See you Barba." Amanda said as her and Olivia left out the office.

"So, you really think Yates is innocent on this one?" Barba asked sitting back down in his chair.

"Think so? Yes." Lacey nodded walking over. "But do I know for sure? No I don't." She sat down on his lap and played with the pen on his desk. "What do you think?"

Barba leaned back, he rested an arm around her waist. "Honestly Yates is playing both of you the stuff is to accurate and he knows to much. First he tells you the place and shockingly there's a body hidden in the wall."

"Not defending him but Yates isn't the first to stuff a body in a wall trust me on that." She shook her head.

He nodded. "Alright you have a point but it's the first time you found the body after the information and the guy that gave it to you is a serial. Who also hinted that he might know who the killer is but is also sticking to the story that it isn't him."

"Well when you put it like that." Lacey scratched the back of her head.

"Another thing I just really don't want Yates playing with your head...I barely want him around you actually." He looked ahead, rubbing her back.

Lacey looked at him, she smiled placing her hand on the side of his face making his eyes flicker up at her. "You don't have to worry about me."

He smirked. "Easier said then done especially with the job you have."

"Same goes for you except you know minus the bullet's." She shrugged getting a low chuckle from him. "You know for years I always wanted to ask you a question." She let her hand drop from his face.

"Okay." He nodded. "What's that?"

"Why did you date me in college?" She asked he gave her a look obviously taken back by her question. "I'm not cracking on myself here but I wasn't the prettiest one there. Although now I'm the gorgeous one half those women look in there seventies."

Barba shook his head. "You were the prettiest one to me but another reason why is because you are the most unpredictable woman I have ever met."

"Looks who's talking." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Anyway." He rolled his eyes. "You were a challenge and I was a guy that actually enjoyed those. But unfortunately for me your still a challenge...and more."

"Looks like I'm just a challenge you can't win then." She smirked proudly. "Since I'm still here."

He smirked. "Sure that's the reason."

"It is, wait is it?" Lacey looked at him but he just shrugged. "You do know, stop playing with me Barba your trying to mind manipulate me I'm not on trial." He started laughing she playfully glared shaking her head. "I can't stand you man."

"I love you too." Barba nodded, he looked up and saw her trying to keep a straight face but she cracked a smile.

* * *

The next day Lacey, Carisi, Fin, Amanda, and Olivia had took Susie upstate so her and Yates were able to meet. Lacey had on her blue jeans, wedge like shoes, a white v-neck short sleeved shirt, and her gray leather jacket. Her hair was parted in the center and straightened out.

They stood outside by the conjugate bunkers, for ten minutes straight the only thing that could be heard was Susie and Yates moans.

Lacey leaned next to Carisi, her nose was scrunched up Carisi caught this and chuckled.

"You alright?" He nudged her.

"No, not even close." She shook her head.

Carisi shrugged. "It's a conjugal visit Lacey."

"I know man but knowing Yates and Susie are in there..." She trailed off making a sickly face. "Oh god that visual I got almost made me sick." She gagged, making Carisi smirk amused along with Fin.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at Lacey, her watch beeped. "Okay."

The officer nodded, he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Times up lets go."

"Just give me a minute." Yates called out, him and Susie stumbled out the door as she tried fixing her hair and make up. Susie started down the steps but was approached by Fin and Carisi.

"Ms. Frain before you leave uh, my detectives have some questions for you." Olivia said to her.

Susie looked at them before back at Yates. "No one told me about this."

Yates walked down putting an arm around her. "Oh, hey it's all right just tell the truth." He kissed her one last time.

They pulled away, she smiled nodding. "All right." She walked off with Carisi and Fin.

"We have some questions for you too." Amanda said.

Yates sighed. "So much for afterglow but a deal's a deal come in here we'll have more privacy." He said walking back up the steps and inside.

The three of them followed him in. "I wish he put his pants back on." Lacey said as she pulled the door closed

Yates sat on the bed putting his pants and everything back on while he talked to them. "Lena was a lovely girl she was over from Switzerland for her doctorate. And they uh they met at Columbia."

Amanda shook her head. "Met who?"

"Her fiancé." Yates said as he was now putting his shoes on. "Now the night that I stitched him he said that it was a sex game gone wrong but he had to have tortured..." He trailed making a small shocked expression. "Oh, he might have sealed her in that wall while she was still alive."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Stay with us Yates."

Yates quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, yes I'm sorry that poor woman." He said in a fake sympathetic tone.

"Your sympathy is very convincing." Lacey scoffed.

"You were gonna give us a name?" Olivia said.

"I was." He said now remembering. "My apologies, the name was uh Carl."

Lacey brows furrowed. ' _Where have I heard that name before?'_

"Yes when I was a senior resident he was an attending, strange man a little delicate and pale. He kept to himself, which was why we were so sort of surprised when he got engaged to Lena."

"Does this delicate man have a last name?" Lacey asked.

Yates nodded. "Rudnick." All three women looked at him wide eyed. "Uh, Dr. Carl Rudnick."

"That's it." Olivia stopped him. "We're done, Rollins, Lacey let's go." She headed to the door.

Amanda glared getting in Yates face who was taken back and confused. "We went out on a limb for you." She glared turning around catching up with Olivia.

"What?" Yates asked completely lost.

"You really think this is a game, don't you?" Lacey asked. "I am going to get you transferred so far upstate your ass is gonna freeze."

"Lacey, let's go." Olivia called out more sternly she started to walk off

Yates got up following. "What did I say?"

She whipped around making him take a step back. "Dr. Carl Rudnick? He's a Deputy Chief Medical Examiner in the borough of Manhattan, he's a serial killer?" She turned back around walking closer to them.

Yates looked truly shocked. "Wait, Carl became an ME? Oh no that, that really is perfect he never liked people but he always liked cutting.

Olivia scoffed shaking her head, she opened the door. "Don't even try, Yates."

Yates shook his head. "No stay, please?" He begged making them stop Lacey turned around to look at him. "I need to know, did he do any of the autopsies on the girls you found?" He asked, this made Lacey give him a look he could tell she didn't truly believe him but he was getting somewhere. "Nadia maybe? Come on, a man like that with all those female bodies being delivered to the morgue. Having been tortured to death that is a trigger. He would get off on them and then he would want to go do another one for himself."

"Lacey let's go-" Olivia started to say.

She held a hand up. "Hold on Liv, what are you trying to say Yates?"

"That girl the girl in Pelham Bay, did Rudnick do her autopsy too?" He asked and her look told it all, he nodded. "Have another ME recheck the body his report didn't say so. But I'll be you dollars to doughnuts he cut that girl up while she was still alive." Yates smirked as all three of them gave him looks.

 **Later**

The whole team went to Barba's office after they came from upstate to let them know what they had.

"Accusing the Deputy Chief ME of rape and murder? And they offered this conspiracy theory right after their conjugal visit." Barba asked, and with his tone you could tell he was ticked off.

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Barba closed his office door shut. "He worked you two." He said sternly, walking over by his desk his eyes went to Lacey. Who was sitting down at the table in his office and surprisingly quiet which was weird.

"Or the fiancé worked us." Olivia shrugged. "Give Yates points that's a bold move."

"I'm sorry." Amanda apologized. "You all were right I was wrong."

"Hold on I'm not sorry." Lacey finally spoke up, they all gave her looks. "Give me the glares all you want but I believe Yates half of me does anyway. But Rudnick is creepy and he's a trained surgeon not to mention he eye rapes me every time he sees me."

Barba shook his head. "Lacey it is not the first time a guy has done that to you."

"Exactly." She nodded. "So don't you think I know when I'm being eye raped? And a guy is not all the way there in the head."

"This isn't about you or your creepy Rudnick theories right now." He sighed.

"Well maybe if you loosened that ego and those suspenders you might see where I'm coming from." Lacey glared but with a fake smile.

Carisi stepped in. "Okay wait a minute now I'm still only mid-search but there was a Lena Grunwald from Switzerland who went to Columbia at that time." This caught the whole rooms attention. "Now, as far as I can tell she never graduates she just disappears off the grid in winter of 2002."

Barba brow raised. "You actually looked into this?"

"Uh yeah, Counselor I did, because if Yates is taking a flyer for an appeal then we have to rule this out. Now, I'm still new here, but how well do you guys know Carl Rudnick?"

"He got here right before you did." Olivia said.

Fin nodded. "He came out of Miami-Dade, I think."

"Carisi's right." Barba sighed. "Yates is looking to overturn his conviction, did Rudnick ever mention that he went to medical school with Yates?"

"No, he didn't." Lacey threw a hand up.

"So what if he did?" Olivia shrugged. "Yates kidnapped, raped, tortured, and murdered Nadia. He is guilty the only reason he's bringing up conflicting evidence is for his appeal."

Lacey looked over at her. "Yates is good for Nadia and I'm sure several others but that doesn't mean this one is definitely his."

"She's right and still if they did know each other then Rudnick should have recused himself." Carisi said.

"That's easy enough to confirm." Fin shrugged.

Barba nodded. "Then while you're at it see if Rudnick has any connection to the town house in Harlem. Or if he even knew this supposed fiancé of Lena Grunwald."

"Ready to do some research?" Carisi looked to Lacey.

"Let's do it." Lacey grabbed her coat they headed to the door. "Thanks for having my back on this one Carisi."

He shrugged opening the door. "Eh it's what partners do."

"At least you know that." She looked back at Barba and scoffed sending him cold look before leaving out.

Olivia looked at him. "I think you hit a nerve."

"Think?" He raised a brow.

* * *

 **That was chapter seventeen, I'm really proud of this story it's almost to 90 reviews thanks to all of you. But don't forget to read and leave me a review for this chapter telling me what you think. The more reviews the sooner an update!**


	18. Devil's Dissections Criminal Pathology 3

**Authors Note - Well guys because of all of you my story is almost to 100 reviews and I couldn't thank you guys enough. Thank you for always leaving me feedback on my chapters just keep them coming and so will the updates. Also I'm so nervous for the next episode I don't wanna see Olivia go hopefully she comes back :( . But on to the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18. Devil's Dissections/Criminal Pathology Pt 3**

Everybody was sitting in the evidence area in the squad room going over more information.

Carisi and Lacey were talking over by her desk. "So Susie is gonna try and find those pictures of Lena for us."

"Good hopefully it is her." Lacey said, she picked a file up from her desk.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I always wanted to ask you and I know it's probably not my business, but what's the history between you and Barba?"

"What makes you think there's history?" Lacey turned around she leaned back against the desk with her arms folded.

He gave her a look. "Come on Lacey you two don't exactly hide it."

Lacey chuckled nodding. "Very true but Barba was a guy I met in college and even though we haven't been in a relationship since then. The feelings are still there so it's complicated, he was always the one looking out for me in college."

"Maybe your heart just wants you to repay the favor." Carisi shrugged he watched her give him a look out the corner of her eye. "Or not."

She smirked. "I don't know what my heart wants anymore Carisi that's why I told you it's complicated."

"Well if it means anything I think you two bring out the good and bad in each other." He patted her back, walking over to the team.

Lacey nodded until she replayed what he just said. "I swear he just complimented and was being a jerk at the same time." She shook her head before joining the others.

"Alright Carisi what did you two dig up?" Olivia asked putting her phone away.

"Okay, so Rudnick and Yates overlapped in medical school and Lena was in business school at the same time." Carisi said pointing to the board.

Fin nodded. "Yeah, and Susie just told us that they were all friends."

Lacey sat over near the computer. "Which as Carisi said, Rudnick should have disclosed."

"It still doesn't mean that Rudnick is good for this." Olivia said. "Remember Lacey, Yates tried to pin Nadia's death on Will Halsted he's an opportunist."

"I know he is and I also know that something ain't right about Rudnick. Look I know he's good for Nadia's murder and a dozen before. But this woman in the wall I really don't think is one of Yates victims this time."

"Also I did a search." Carisi spoke back up. "I was trying to find who exactly lived in this house in 2002." He typed something up and pulled up an Ancestry chart. "Now, ConEd and phone bills both went to Manon Favreau the name on the cable bill it's under Carl Rudnick."

Lacey brows furrowed in confusion. "While it was owned by Manon Favreau?"

"So he was renting." Fin said.

Carisi scoffed. "More like housesitting it turns out the maiden name was Manon Rudnick she's Carl Rudnick's great-aunt." Every body looked at it a bit shocked and taken back. "I mean, these ancestry websites you'd be surprised what they know about you."

"True." Lacey nodded. "I found out years before my parent's were even thought of that my uncle's last name had to do with the Mob and was a big name. I still don't know if that is cool or whether I should be very scared in the near future." She made a face as Carisi shook his head smirking at her.

Olivia scoffed at Lacey before focusing back on the case. "Okay, so Rudnick neglected to mention that the body that we found. Was in his aunt's house and he was living there when it was plastered in the wall."

"Neglected to mention Liv?" Lacey brow raised over at her.

"Damn, he autopsied his own fiancee?" Fin asked.

"We don't know that yet." Olivia shook her head. "We don't even know if the body is Lena's."

"Susie told us that Lena sent her a picture of herself from Switzerland." Fin mentioned.

"Well, if she did send that photo that's the last trace of her." Lacey plopped the file over to him.

"Do we have any proof that the body was hers? DNA, dental records, anything?" Olivia asked.

"I called Warner." Fin said. "She said according to Rudnick, there's no way to ID her."

"Oh isn't that a shock, did you hear that Liv? According to Rudnick there's no way to ID her." Lacey said looking over at her.

"There's a shock." Amanda scoffed.

Lacey shrugged. "I mean not 'according' to Rudnick."

"Lacey." Olivia said sternly making her throw up her hands in defense. "Okay, I'll call the Chief Medical Examiner and see if he'll authorize Warner to independently redo both autopsies. Preferably when Rudnick's not there."

* * *

The next day Olivia and Lacey went to the M.E's office to listen to Melinda's report on the body Rudnick autopsied that was in the wall.

Lacey wore gray skinny jeans, black wedge shoes, a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. A black short sleeved v-neck with her hair in curls and all pushed over her shoulder.

"The body's well preserved, most likely from the frigid water temperatures which last well into April." Melinda said. "Now let's stop here Dr. Rudnick's time of death may be mistaken.

"Maybe?" Lacey repeated.

"He says early April but based on the crime scene photos. It appears the body wasn't wrapped in plastic or a tarp."

"Wait." Olivia leaned off the wall, walking over. "That's in his report."

Melinda nodded. "Yes, but if this body went into the water in mid April the fish or crabs would have nibbled away at the soft tissue."

"So it's more likely early May?" Olivia asked.

"I think so." Melinda says taking her glasses off. "I'm surprised, frankly it's careless Dr. Rudnick is meticulous to a fault he's one of the top MEs in the country."

"And probably a serial killer." Lacey mumbled but received a quick elbow from Olivia making her glare.

Olivia focused back on Melinda. "What else do you know about him?"

She shrugged. "He's a guy who works six days a week, never puts in for overtime we all figure family money, he's obsessed with his work."

"Okay, okay so his timeline is off, is it possible that he's overworked?"

"Really?" Lacey plainly asked.

"Here's another omission I noticed." Melinda went over to the computer typing something up. "His report neglects to mention that the dismemberment took place antemortem."

"So Rachel Groves was alive?" Lacey asked receiving a nod. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She nodded. "Cutting into live tissue always causes a vital reaction markedly different from cutting into dead tissue."

Olivia shook her head with a sigh. "And there's no way an ME would leave this out or possibly mistake the two?"

"No." Lacey answered.

"Lacey, I was talking to Melinda." Olivia said nodding her head towards her.

"Oh, right sorry." Lacey opened the door to leave.

"Now, do you two want to tell me what this is about?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, Melinda we can't this is an active investigation."

Melinda nodded understanding. "Before I re autopsy this mummified body, is there anything I should know?"

"Well," Lacey spoke up. "She may be a Swiss national we haven't been able to ID her so that may be helpful."

"Okay." She walked over to the body.

Lacey let Olivia leave out first, she turned around. "Hey, Melinda?" She looked up hearing her name. "Watch your back with Rudnick."

After saying that she left out and caught up with Olivia who dropped her off at Barba's office before heading to 1PP. The rest of the team was on their way to show him all the evidence they had.

Walking inside his office, Barba looked up from the papers he was reading and at her. "Haven't learned knocking yet, have we?"

"I only do that to people I'm not mad at...nope never mind I still do it." She said walking over and sat on the window sill.

Barba siged pushing from behind his desk, he stood up walking over to her. "This still about yesterday?"

"Noo." Lacey said in a sarcastic tone. "Of course it is the one person I thought would have my back and believe me didn't...that hurt Rafael."

"Lacey." He sighed. "Sometimes your theories aren't always right and Rudnick just had to much of a good record to be a suspect."

"So does a lot of well respected business men, and celebrities that doesn't mean they are not capable of murder or rape." Lacey said.

Barba nodded. "Your right I will not deny that but maybe I should have had your back more."

"Yeah, not to mention I barley see you, your working more and not to mention you live all the way across town texting is nothing."

Barba leaned up and moved in front of her so there was only a inch of space between them he noticed her looking down. "Look at me Lacey." He said making her eyes flicker up, he cupped her cheek and soon smirked.

"What is with that smirk?"

"Because a simple 'I miss you Barba' would have settled this all, you know?" His brow raised as she playfully rolled her eyes. "I missed you too if you're wondering."

Lacey looked at him, tugging him closer she kissed him catching Barba off guard. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by her hips, he pecked her lips a couple more times before pulling away.

Barba kept her firm against him as she played with his tie. "You know I got an idea." He said making her look up at him. "Later on you pack up a couple things for the week and come stay with me."

"Seriously?" Lacey asked she soon raised her brow. "What's the catch?"

"No catch you just come and stay then since we both have Sunday off we will go do something, okay?"

She nodded with a smile. "Okay, and do me a favor lay off the scotch man the smell is starting to stick to you."

"Who says it's not my cologne?" His brow raised.

"Scotch scented cologne?" She shook her head. "You would be the only guy I know crazy enough to by that." Lacey smirked before just hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder.

He was cut off guard but returned the hug. "Hugging me out the blue to? Sure you're okay Lacey?"

"I'm fine...just wanted to be hugged by you." She said with a content smile. "Only hug the people you love remember?"

"Yeah," He smiled hugging her tighter. "I remember."

A knock on the door made Lacey groan in annoyance. "And my peace is gone." She said breaking away from him.

Barba chuckled as he tucked the hair that fell in her face behind her ear. "Come in." He called out.

Carisi, Amanda and Fin walked in but stopped seeing them two. "Want us to come back?" Carisi asked.

Barba's smile turned back into a plain look. "No, where is the paperwork you all got for me?" He asked as he sat back at his desk turning around.

"Right here." Carisi walked over giving it to him. "I picked the ones up for Lacey too."

"Thanks." She held up a hand walking past, she sat at the table he had in his office.

Barba carefully looked them over. "What am I looking at here?"

"It's proof that the body in that wall was Lena Grunwald." Carisi said.

Barba nodded. "Okay."

"Warner found those gold overlays on her teeth that are specific to German-Swiss dentists." Amanda showed him another picture.

"Yeah, another detail Dr. Rudnick did not put in his autopsy report." Lacey said giving Barba a winning look. "Also we confirmed with her dentist in Switzerland it is Lena's body."

"She never went home?" Barba questioned.

"Well, here's where it gets tricky." Lacey stood up. "Remember Jason Terez?"

"The man you dated from TSA, how could I forget him?" Barba quirked a brow.

"Let it go." She said simply as Fin and Carisi chuckled, she waved that off. "Anyway I heard back from him and according to them Lena Grunwald left JFK for Zurich on February 11, 2002."

Barba simply shrugged. "So?"

"We can't pinpoint her time of death." Carisi said.

Fin thought about it. "She must have come back been murdered sometime later."

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, well here is another tricky thing..there's no record of her coming back. So, on a hunch, I looked at Rudnick's travel."

"A hunch Lacey?" Barba said giving her a look as got up from his desk walking over by all of them.

"Better then saying I looked it up by accident and my fingers slipped but look. This guy he's got the opposite problem, show em Carisi." She nudged him.

Carisi gave Barba another set of papers. "Like Lacey said Rudnick is the opposite from Lena he returned from Paris to JFK on February 15th. But there's no record of him leaving the U.S. or even Canada.

"Okay, you two got a theory to go with this travelogue?" Barba asked looking at both Lacey and Carisi they looked at each other amused. "What?"

"Lacey has a theory and it's crazy but even we believe it happened." Amanda spoke up already knowing what it was she had got some funny crazy theories to but this one from Lacey took the cake.

"This should be good." Barba crossed his arms looking at her. "Let's here it."

"Okay." She suppressed her laughter from even just thinking about it. "What if Rudnick left the U.S. using Lena's passport and then came back as himself?"

Barba gave her a long meaningful look. "You're suggesting he was able to pass as a woman post 9/11?"

"Yes I'm talking the whole drag get up." She nodded.

Carisi nodded. "Yeah, a red-haired lady with a Swiss passport so outside their profile, nobody took a second look at her."

"Him." Lacey corrected with a smirk.

"And Rachel the victim from the bay I mean she was last seen leaving her shelter with a woman." Amanda said.

"Or someone dressed like one." Lacey said getting a look from Barba she suppressed her laugh. "That was the last drag joke I swear."

Barba let out a sigh not believing it but Lacey was proving him wrong so far so he was gonna roll with it. "Using facial recognition software?" He asked.

Fin nodded. "We are and Olivia's headed to 1PP now to get the okay to bring Rudnick in for questioning."

"Call her off." Barba shook his head making them all give him questioning looks. "We'll ask forgiveness later for now I'll find a pretext to invite him to my office."

"So, while he's with you, how about a warrant for his house?" Carisi asked him. "You know knives, photos, who knows what we'll find?"

"You might find dresses, heels, wigs, makeup...okay now I'm done." She snickered.

"I'll get your warrant, go on." Barba said as they nodded heading to leave.

"This is the first raid I'm actually looking forward to." Lacey said heading behind them.

"Not you Lacey." Barba called out making her freeze. "The three of them can handle it you and Olivia are gonna help me deal with Rudnick."

"What? Why?" Lacey questioned.

"Because you would be the one enjoying finding dresses and more in his house so you're with me." He said heading back to his desk.

"That is-fine I'll help you and Liv." She let the door close. "The first funny raid in years and I gotta stay with you."

"Glad to see your still excited." He says with a smirk as she glared at him.

 **Later**

"Rudnick is on his way up." Lacey said walking into the court house room that would be used for family conferences sometimes.

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" Barba asked sitting halfway on the table with his hands tucked in his suit pockets.

Lacey scoffed. "I'm not walking anywhere by myself with that creepy serial killer ME drag queen." She said and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, laugh it up I'm serious though but Olivia will be here in a bit."

A knock on the door made Barba stand up and head over. "Behave." He said pointing a stern finger at her.

"When am I nothing but professional?" Lacey asked as she leaned against the file stands.

"99.9 percent of the time actually." Barba said lowly.

"Heard that."

He smirked but put on a normal expression as he opened the door. "Please come in Dr. Rudnick." He let him in and shook his hand before closing the door. "Just so you know, everything in this room is recorded, have a seat."

"Thank you." He said sitting down and noticed Lacey he sent a nod towards her. "Detective Vaughn, how are you?"

Lacey shrugged. "I guess okay but I been pretty much dragging today."

Barba shot her glare that clearly read 'Shutup' she just smirked throwing her hands up in defense.

"Um, well I can understand I have been feeling that way myself." Rudnick says'

"I bet." Lacey mumbled.

"Amyway." Barba spoke up quickly trying to change the conversation. "Yates is appealing his conviction, so this conversation may be discoverable as part of that process."

He nodded. "Of course, I also record everything." Olivia walked in with a file in hand she closed the door behind her as Rudnick stood up. "Oh, Sergeant Benson."

"Yes Dr. Rudnick thank you so much for meeting us." She shook his hand before having a seat in front of him as Barba stood next to Lacey. "We just have a few questions for you."

"Certainly." He agreed.

"Okay, this file do you recognize it?" Olivia layed it on the table letting him see it.

"Yes, it's the autopsy report of the Jane Doe you found mummified the Yates victim." He said as he looked at it.

"And the address where the body was found do you recognize that?" Barba asked.

Rudnick made a confused face. "That's bizarre I never noticed the address my eyes were on the poor girl's remains."

"So you do recognize the address?" Lacey brow raised.

He nodded. "It was my great-aunt's house."

Lacey walked over taking the file she pulled a picture out showing it to him. "And this woman, do you recognize her?"

Rudnick took it from her. "Yes, of course, that's Lena Grunwald, an old flame of mine from 15 years ago." He handed it back to Lacey who amused look was now a glare. "I'm sorry, but what's this all about?"

"We believe the body found in the wall of your aunt's house was Lena Grunwald." Olivia said with a sigh'

He made a face of shock. "Oh, my God I didn't recognize her, and how could I in that state? Are you suggesting I autopsied my ex?"

Lacey tilted her head to the side. "So you didn't know that she was dead?"

"Well, of course not last time I saw her was at the airport when she left for Switzerland. She must have come back without my knowledge and fallen back in with Yates." Rudnick shofted in his seat.

"Who took her to your aunt's house, killed her, and entombed her in the wall? That's an incredible coincidence." Lacey small amused look was slowly returning because she saw how nervous he was staring to get and knew his story just wasn't making sense.

"Not really we all knew each other, and I occasionally entertained at that home." Rudnick said.

This time it was Barba that gave him a look. "So you and Yates knew each other?"

"Yes, of course, it's public knowledge he and I were at med school at the same time a few years apart he was always rather jealous of me."

Olivia shook her head standing up, she slow paced around before looking back at Rudnick. "You and Yates were colleagues, did you ever think to mention that to anyone?"

He shook his head. "Well, frankly, no."

Barba looked to Lacey who just had her arms crossed with an expression that clearly read 'I was right' he turned his attention back to Rudnick. "When did you last hear from Lena?"

"We broke up amidst a hard winter it was 2002, 2003. That son of a bitch he always had a thing for Lena and killing her is his way of hurting me." Rudnick said.

Lacey placed her hands on the table leaning forward with a look that could kill she was tired of hearing this man lie. "He did this to hurt you and you didn't know about it for 13 years? How does that sound to you, does it make sense?"

"Of course it does, what other explanation could there be?" He asked looking at the three of them. "He knew the house he knew her and he's a convicted serial killer."

"Mmm Yates may not be the only serial killer." Lacey said.

Rudnick looked at three of them who were giving him disbelieving looks. "Ipso facto, oh you can't think that I had anything to do with this."

"We can't?" Barba raised a brow.

"Oh, it's patently absurd." Rudnick said in an appalled tone.

"Dr. Rudnick, then you wouldn't mind working through some of the other inconsistencies that we found." Olivia said.

"Well, not at all." He said reaching into his pocket pulling out his phone. "Given the change in tenor of this conversation, I'm contacting my lawyer I'd like to exercise that right."

"Feel free." Barba said opening the door. "We will wait to continue questioning you until a lawyer arrives."

Olivia glared back at Rudnick as Lacey slowly leaned up he watched her carefully as she backed up and left out behind Olivia. They walked down the hall to wait Olivia was leaned against the wall looking out the big window as Barba and Lacey took the golden brown bench.

Lacey sighed. "You guys realize that if he is guilty then every case he's testified in-"

"I know." Barba nodded and rubbed his forehead just thinking of all that trouble it will cause. "Every autopsy he's performed...I don't even want to think about how many convictions will have to be reopened."

"Dodds is gonna blame us somehow, you know that right?" Lacey asked.

Olivia shook her head. "And suddenly reopening convictions sound fun...I'm sorry for not looking into you and Rollins theory more Lacey."

She shrugged. "I would have been the same way, Yates isn't exactly prisoner of the year."

They looked up hearing heels coming in their direction and saw defense lawyer Rita walking over she stopped once she saw them. "Oh, Olivia." Rita looked over at Lacey. "Vaughn."

"Rita." Lacey said plainly not even bothering to look at her when it came to the defense lawyers she hated the most Buchanan and Rita took her top two spots.

Olivia leaned up off the wall. "Rita, what are you doing here?"

"I was working out a plea deal when I got a message from Carl." She said.

Olivia looked at her with a taken back expression. "Carl? You're representing Dr. Rudnick?"

Rita nodded. "Everyone is entitled to the best defense they can afford and Dr. Rudnick or his family can afford a very good one."

"And that, of course is all that matters." Barba said slowly turning his head to look at Rita.

"But wait if they can afford a good one, then why are you here?" Lacey asked confused Olivia put her head down to keep from showing her smile.

Rita glared at Lacey. "Still haven't learned how to control her I see." She said looking at Barba.

Lacey was about to shoot another smart remark back at her but she got a text message causing her to get up. "Your lucky." She said to Rita before walking over to the window to read it and saw it was a picture message from Carisi. It was pictures with woman dresses, wigs, and heels all found in Rudnicks house. "Liv you should see this." Olivia leaned over looking the photo over and her eyes told it all.

Rita sighed. "My client's waiting he'll be coming with me and he is done talking to you."

Olivia showed the picture to Barba who looked from the photo to Rita. "Actually he won't be leaving."

After telling her the reason they headed back down to the room once the door opened and Rudnick saw his lawyer he stood up. "Rita, it's very good of you to come on such short notice."

She nodded. "Of course Carl, but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Before she could finish Olivia took out a pair of cuffs and turned him around. "Carl Rudnick, you're under arrest for the murders of Rachel Groves and Lena Grunwald you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." She led him out the door handcuffed. "You have the right to an attorney..."

"We'll see you in court." Rita said shooting both Lacey and Barba looks before leaving out.

"Hopefully she will wear better shoes next time...those things were hideous." Lacey said.

Barba tried fighting it but cracked a smile. "You're ridiculous."

Lacey shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

The next day the squad was in the office, sitting back working. Lacey had on a peach long sleeve v-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit. Black skinny jeans, a pair of black wedge heel shoes as her hair was straightened out.

"Rudnick posted a $2 million bail?" Fin said getting their attention.

"There's no money like family money." Amanda said with a smirk.

Lacey scoffed as she was sitting in the chair next to her desk, reading over some work. "If he can do that, then why is Rita his defense lawyer? I mean I just don't get it."

"Is there a defence lawyer you do like?" Fin asked amused.

"Actually...nope never mind I hate them all." She said going back to her work.

Amanda shook her head. "You know it was wired in before he was even processed."

Carisi walked over with a newspaper in hand. "Hey, check this out." He gave it to Lacey as Amanda got up looking it over to. "The ME nobody knows 'A Monster in the Morgue' I mean these headlines they write themselves."

"This is a freaky story." Lacey said handing it over to Amanda.

Fin nodded. "Yeah, getting freakier by the minute."

Olivia walked out her office with her babysitter who was carrying Noah. "Mommy and Noah will get a little time later, okay?" She rubbed his head getting a smile. "All right I love you." She waved at him.

"Speaking of kids, you ever gonna have any Lacey?" Fin asked, she simply started laughing while still doing her paperwork. "Guess that's my answer."

"Sarge, you guys are going to want to see this!" Carisi said.

"Great, you got something?" Olivia asked walking over.

He nodded. "Yeah, facial recognition came back that TSA photo, it's definitely not Lena the jawline is wide by two centimeters. The symmetry is wrong and they also say it's not inconsistent with Rudnick."

"This guy has a closet full of wigs and dresses." Fin said. "We know it's him."

"And there was heels don't forget the heels." Lacey pointed.

Olivia nodded. "We may know it's Rudnick but Barba wants proof we need that photo of Lena in Switzerland that he sent to Susie."

Amanda shrugged. "Well, I've been trying to reach Susie so far no luck."

"All right Rollins let's call Yates, now." She said heading back towards her office. "You to Lacey."

"Beats filling out paperwork." She smirked tossing it on her desk before following them in and closing the door.

Dialing the number the service straight put Rollins through to the prison and after a while Yates picked up. Amanda put it on speaker as they started talking about Rudnick and Susie.

 _"Something happened to Susie."_ Yates said worried. " _She was supposed to call this morning, s_ _he would never just forget."_

"When's the last time you talked to her?" Amanda asked.

 _"Last night s_ _he said she had good news."_

"Good news?" Lacey repeated.

 _"She said that she had found the photo that Lena supposedly sent from Switzerland s_ _he felt it looked a lot like Rudnick in drag."_

Amanda and Lacey shared a look. "Was she going to tell Rudnick that?"

 _"No, I don't think so."_ Yates said but quickly realized something. "W _ait,_ _he's still in custody isn't he?"_

Olivia sighed. "No, he made bail last night."

 _"Oh, no."_ He sighed.

Lacey shook her head. "That son of a bitch...he got her."

* * *

 **That was chapter 18, don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter also the more reviews I get the sooner I upload the next chapter but I hoped you guys enjoyed this one, until next time!**


	19. Devil's Dissections Criminal Pathology 4

**Authors Note - Sorry for such a late update but I hope people are still with me on this story because I still want to finish season 17 and I wanna do more with Lacey and Barba. I came up with some different ideas to do with them but anyway here is the update, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19. Devil's Dissections/Criminal Pathology Pt 4**

After going to Susie Fran's apartment they found her place a mess with blood smeared on the floor, when they got the call that female body parts washed up on the beach Olivia sent Lacey to Rudnicks. She took CSU and more cops with her so they could get inside his place since it was locked and they needed some clues to find out where he went.

Lacey's hair was a bit damp due to the misty rain from earlier, she stood at the front with the rest of the cops as they were drilling into Rudnicks's door to get in and had a battering ram ready.

Rita saw all the cops and Lacey by Rudnick's home and jogged faster to them. "What the hell is going on here?"

Lacey looked back, she rolled her eyes seeing her. "Exigent circumstances Rita that is what is going on here."

"Oh, nice try." Rita said pushing the cops out the way as she walked up the steps. "I don't hear anyone screaming for help. do you have a warrant to search Dr. Rudnick's house?" She asked turning to Lacey.

"We had one yesterday." She sighed. "So-

"Well now you need a new one." Rita said cutting her off.

"Really, Rita?" Lacey scoffed. "He cut Susie Frain up into pieces."

"I feel sorry for her, I do." Rita nodded.

"Yeah, I can hear the hurt in your voice." Lacey rolls her eyes.

"Listen we do not know that Dr. Rudnick was involved." She said sternly.

Lacey glared at her, she took a step forward getting in her face. "Where's your client, Rita?

"I haven't heard from him."

"Well when's the last time you did?" Lacey asked.

"Yesterday at the courthouse when he posted bail. He Ubered home, said he was going to get some sleep."

Scoffing she shook her head. "Well, he lied to you."

Rita sighed. "Look I don't know where he is-"

"He is the suspect in this murder, okay? If you hear from him you better let us know or you will deal with me." Lacey said.

"The only legal obligation I have is to make sure that he shows up at trial." Rita said.

"Wow." Lacey mouthed, she slightly chuckled. "Rita, you're claiming attorney client privilege for a psychopath who's on the run, who gutted a woman. I'm really trying to figure out who really lost their mind Dr. Rudnick or his lawyer."

"I have no knowledge of that, and I have no knowledge of any future acts he may commit."

"Save the court room talk for Barba and should I also remind you that his car is missing, he's not answering his telephone we need to find him which means these guys need to search his house." Lacey said going for the door again.

Rita pushed pass her and blocked the door. "And you can as soon as you get a warrant."

"I got your warrant Rita." Lacey said getting in her face as both of them glared at each other. "Move it."

"Touch me and that is an assault." Rita reminded her. "Like I said if you want entrance in this house then get a warrant."

"Detective come on." One of the cops said pulling Lacey back.

She kept her glare on Rita but let the fellow cop pull her back. "Fine, lets go boys!" Backing up she continued looking at Rita. "This is not over."

"Goodbye, Detective." Rita waved.

Lacey left and headed back, she was in the squad room with everybody else, people were panicking mostly because Susie was now dead and Rudnick was no where to be found. Walking into the bathroom she heard the sound of throwing up and raised a brow, the toilet flushed and Amanda walked out but stopped when she saw Lacey.

"Hey." Amanda nodded, she went to the sink and washed her hands.

Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned against the wall. "Morning sickness huh?"

"No, no I probably just ate something bad that's all." Amanda waved it off and saw Lacey wasn't letting up on the look. "Seriously Lacey I'm fine."

"Okay." Lacey sighed. "But I would check just to be on the safe side." Saying that she took her leave and went back to the squad room and into the evidence board area where the rest of the team were.

"Good Lacey your back." Olivia said walking over. "Guys Barba is on his way up."

"Oh lord." Lacey mumbled. "I know he's freaking out."

"How do you know?" Fin asked.

"Trust me." Lacey looked at him. "He is freaking out."

Amanda soon joined them as Barba walked over and you could tell by his facial expression that he was pissed. "After Rudnick posts bail, a potential prosecution witness is found in pieces with the morning tide?" Barba ask skipping straight to the point.

"We're well aware of the problem Counselor." Olivia said trying to calm him down.

Barba stop frantically texting to look up at them. "Where the hell is he?"

"This is all we know, okay?" Lacey spoke in a soft tone as she walked over to him she motioned her hand to the evidence board. "He was last seen posting bond at 8:00 p.m last night. Uber driver confirms dropping him off at his Harlem town house."

"So, sometime between last night and this morning, he goes to Susie Frain's apartment he dismembers her, he bags the body, dumps her in the water at Fort Tilden and then he disappears." Carisi finished.

Amanda sat down in the chair. "Yeah, and we got a BOLO out on his car, his credit, his bank cards and so far no hits."

"No sightings, no traffic cams." Fin said.

"Does everyone know he dresses in drag?" Barba asked he heard a snicker and looked to Lacey with a glare and she quickly looked elsewhere.

Lacey cleared her throat. "We've alerted state troopers and the FBI." She put in.

"Oh, they already know?" Barba looked at her, his phone vibrated again making him roll his eyes. "The ME's office, the mayor's office, the people in my office People are falling over themselves to point fingers and blame somebody-"

"Okay, okay we get it Barba." Lacey put her hand over his and lowered his phone, he stopped panicking to look up. "It's a big mes all right we all know this but you loosing your cool ain't helping."

Barba's phone rang again, he held up a finger to Lacey before putting it to his ear. "Yes, I'll hold for the governor." He said, pressing the phone against his chest he gave Olivia and Lacey stern looks. "You two better find him."

"Okay." Lacey sighed as he walked off. "Goodbye to you to." She waved.

"Wow." Carisi scoffed. "Somebody needs a vacation."

"You can't blame him." Olivia sighed before walking back over towards the board. "I mean the guy jumps bail and then he kills our witness."

"Speaking of, we need to notify Yates that his fiancee is dead." Amanda said.

Olivia shook her head. "Look, that's not a priority right now he'll find out on the news."

Amanda stood up. "I know he will but the photo Sergeant, the photo that Rudnick sent to Susie pretending he was Lena CSU tore her house apart they couldn't find it anywhere."

"Yeah, of course they couldn't." Lacey said. "That's why Rudnick went to her house in the first place."

Olivia nodded. "So, check her phone records and find out if she called Rudnick."

Fin gave a confused look. "What, do you think she was using that photo for blackmail?"

"You know she did not come up with that idea on her own if so." Lacey looked to Olivia.

"Which is why I need to talk to Yates." Amanda said as Olivia gave her a look showing she was considering it. "You know he's more open when it's just the two of us."

"Nice try, Rollins." Oliva said. "Lacey go with her."

"Can't one of the guys go see the creep with her for once?" Lacey asked and got a stern look from her Sergeant. "Seriously Liv I already had to put up with Rita today I don't think I can deal with Yates right now."

"I'll go for you." Fin said, he patted her shoulder walking past.

"Thanks, Fin." She sent him a smile.

Later on Lacey had got something, she knocked on Olivia's office door before going inside.

"Hey," Lacey closed the door behind her.

Olivia took her glasses off as she looked up at her. "You got something?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I got a hold of Fin. He and TARU have been going through Rudnick's computers, finances, flagging every credit card that they could find."

"Okay, any hits?" Olivia asked

"Not yet." Lacey shook her head. "But they did find this." She let the file fall on her desk, Olivia picked it up reading it over. "So Dr. Crazy's been wiring money from a trust to four different personal accounts under four different names."

"So contact these people." Olivia said in an obvious tone.

"We're trying, Liv." Lacey sighed. "But as for now the only one addresses is a PO Boxes. We can't find any employees, phone listings."

Olivia closed the file up with a nod, her and Lacey walked out her office and headed back to the evidence are. "Okay, so they're false fronts."

Carisi walked over to them. "I just got something from the DMV." He walked over to the screen and pointed. "See that Terry Fish account up there?"

"What about it?" Lacey brow raised.

"I just found a Teresa Fish that has an apartment in the same zip as that PO box." He said.

"Great, so Rudnick's a blonde now?" Lacey asked in a joking tone.

Carisi smirked. "Yeah, well Teresa got her license in October of last year."

Lace let out a sigh. "I'll put a BOLO out."

"You know what?" Olivia put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do that. You two get up to that apartment if we get lucky, Rudnick may be hiding there." She headed back to her office.

"You ready?" Carisi asked.

"Let's go." Lacey nodded, grabbing her button down black coat, they made their way out the prescient and to her truck.

"Hey, has Rollins been a little off to you lately?" Carisi asked.

"You noticed to huh?" Lacey questioned.

"Yeah, she was queasy at the crime scene when we found Susie and she's never like that. Not to mention she is always one step ahead of me but it's not like that."

Lacey shrugged. "Maybe she's you know..."

Carisi brow raised. "Pregnant? Amanda is the last person I picked that would have a baby first."

"It happens you know..." She trailed off. "Hold on." She opened the door and gave him a look. "You trying to say you thought I would be first to have a kid in so many words."

"Pretty much." He nodded.

"Who would be the daddy Carisi?" Lacey questioned out of curiosity.

Smirking he quirked a brow. "We both know the answer to that one Lacey." He said, she simply chuckled. "Who do you think is the father of Rollins kid?"

"I don't know but we can play guess who in the car." She said getting inside the truck an closing the door.

They drove to apartments in hope of finding Rudnick there, after meeting with the landlord she took them up the steps to the woman's apartment.

"I wonder if something happen to poor Terry." She said as they all walked up the steps. "I ain't seen her in a while here, maybe since April. Is she okay? We miss her around here."

"You know her?" Lacey asked, she got a nod from the older woman. "You talk to her much?"

"Is that a joke?" The lady asked.

Carisi and Lacey both shared looks, he looked back to her. "Does it look like either of us are laughing?"

"It sounds like a joke." She shrugged. "Terry's mute, deaf too she used to write me little notes. You know, if she needed something but never a complaint she paid her rent a year in advance."

"Got a mute and deaf girl living in this place, nobody think to check on the girl?" Lacey questioned looking over at Carisi. "Makes you not wanna live here."

They finally made it to the floor, she knocked on the door. "Terry!"

"The girl is supposed to be death right?" Lacey whispered to Carisi who smirked in return.

The woman palmed her forehead remembering. "Oh, what am I doing? It's not like she can hear me."

Putting the keys in she let both Lacey and Carisi walk in first and search the place before following them inside. Noticing the new floor Lacey brows furrowed together, she looked back at the landlady.

"You lay this new floor in here?" She asked walking into the kitchen to get a better look at the floor.

"I told you she was a good tenant, she must have put that in herself." The landlady said with a nod.

Scoffing Lacey nodded keeping her gaze on the floor. "Right." She stooped down feeling it over. "Almost to good for somebody who hasn't been here in a while." Noticing something she. picked it up. "Hey, Carisi." He walked in with a dress in hand that he had found in the back. Lacey turned around and opened her mouth to speak but shut it when she saw the dress, she shook her head. "I don't think that's your size man."

Carisi gave a playful eye roll. "Funny, but I found this along with with more wigs and floral print dresses in the back.

Lacey nodded, she motioned to the floor. "Look it's red hair, just like Rachel Groves and don't these look like cutting marks to you?"

He nodded. "Totally, I'll call CSU."

After a while CSU showed up to investigate the place, Lacey and one of the guys were on the kitchen floor checking it over to see if it was really something there.

"You were right." He said, he used something to cut one of the pull up tiles showing it to her before flashing an object on it. "One can see pronounced gouges on this bottom layer."

"Any guess on what the implement was?" Lacey asked, the light was showing what you couldn't see. It was dried up blood and red hair attached to the floor and tile.

"I'd say it's a large flat blade, maybe a cleaver." Taking a small knife he pulled up something else before nodding to himself. "Aha, it's a pattern white marks strokes."

Lacey raised a brow. "So he tried to wipe off the blood with maybe what, with bleach?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but he didn't get it all hence the glow."

"Okay so we do got dried blood." Lacey sighed.

"Quite apparent something barbarous happened here." The guy said before lowering the tile back on the floor.

"You ain't lying." She shook her head.

"Hey." Carisi walked back over after getting off the phone. "You up for a flight? Rollins was gonna take your spot but Sarge said she looked to sick to be going anywhere near a airplane."

"What? Bad bagel again?" Lacey asked, she stood up. "I'm really not ready for a plane ride."

"Tough luck." Carisi said, she glared over at him. "Our plane leaves in 40 minutes, Rudnick just got picked up in Syracuse for shoplifting."

"And now I'm ready, lets go pick us up a cross dresser." She nodded. "Clean up here for us guys." She called out before her and Carisi left out.

Lacey and Carisi took the flight to Syracuse, he then found out there was a reason why she really didn't wanna get on planes. Truth was Lacey wasn't a fan of heights which is why when it came to going to other states she would drive or just not go unless she really had to.

Getting to the police station they were upset to find out that they had let Rudnick go.

"Take a look." One of the male officers handed Lacey a picture.

"It's him." She sighed running a hand through her hair. "Damnit."

"We ran the prints, but the system was down." The female officer said. "By the time we got a match, he was gone."

"He said his flight was leaving in an hour." He said.

"So you let him walk?" Lacey brow raised, she rolled her eyes. "Great, that's great." She walked around in circles trying to calm her nerves not to mention she was still jumpy from the flight.

The male officer sighed. "We thought we had a 50-year-old cross dresser near tears because his mother was dying in Canada." He said but just got a wave off from Lacey. "He stole a frickin box of Coffee Nips."

"All right, I get it." Carisi said sternly.

"We did give him a desk ticket." He says.

Lacey stopped pacing. "Good for you!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

Carisi put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Listen, Lacey their system was down he said his mother was dying.  
All right, we've had a long day just relax."

Lacey shook her head. "Fine."

The woman officer spoke up again. "The good news is no one with that name got on a plane, train, or rented a car."

"Did you check his other aliases?" Carisi asked. "Cause he has at least four."

The guy nodded. "We did. Look, we got this entire town locked down he's not going anywhere. Planes, trains, automobiles-"

Lacey quickly thought of something. "Did you check buses?" She asked.

The woman shook her head. "A Meta Bus left an hour ago for Buffalo."

"He could walk to Canada from there Carisi." Lacey looked over at him.

"Yeah." Carisi nodded. "What time does it arrive?"

After typing something up on the computer, the female officer spoke up again. "It just left Rochester. It's going to be there in two and a half hours."

"We're going to need a squad car now." Carisi pointed to the guy before him and Lacey quickly left out.

They made their way to the bus stop and waited there for the bus to come.

Lacey was leaned against the squad car waiting, Carisi walked back over and handed her a coffee. "Thanks." She took it from him taking a sip.

"Your welcome." He nodded, taking a small sip of his he looked back to Lacey. "So planes huh?"

Lacey cracked a smirk. "Yeah, well I may not be scared of a lot but put me on the plane and I promise the color will drain from my damn body." She cringed thinking about it as Carisi started laughing. "Anyway enough about my fears, how's your sister doing?"

"Doing better now that she finally has her own family now." Carisi nodded. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Her brow raised.

"You ever gonna start your own family one day?"

"Eh." Lacey shrugged. "I mean maybe one day I will want kids but I got to much going on not to mention my attitude is bad without hormones."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's for sure." He noticed the bus pulling in and pointed. "Here comes our bus."

A local squad car pulled up as the officer got up and walked over to them. "You're the detectives from New York?"

"Yeah." Lacey nodded as they leaned off the car.

He shook both their hands. "Bob Hencamp, Buffalo PD."

"Dominick Carisi." Carisi introduced his self, he pointed to Lacey. "This is Detective Vaughn but we call her Sunny." Lacey playfully glared over at Carisi as she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek.

"Sunny, Vaughn?" Bob raised a brow.

"It's what they call me back home." She nodded playing along, Carisi couldn't help but snicker.

"Okay." He nodded as they walked over to the bus that was now parking. "Troopers picked up the bus on I-90 an hour ago, followed at a discreet distance. He's still on board, there was an E. Howard credit card purchase in Syracuse. The bus didn't make any stops between Rochester and here."

"Okay, well, let's do this thing." Carisi nudged Lacey as the people were starting to come off the bus. "Nice and easy, alright? We don't want to spook him."

"Us spook him? Who's the man wearing the dress?" Lacey mumbled.

They saw him walk off the bus with his shades and quickly approached him. "Dr. Rudnick." Carisi called out to him, he had on a dress wig and almost could be mistaken for a middle aged women.

"This is your guy?" Bob questioned shocked.

Rudnick tried to wave them off. I'm Ellie Howard, and I fully intend to pay my fine for shoplifting."

"Mr-I mean Ms. Howard, stop." Lacey blocked his path. "Why don't you come with us, all right? We'll sort this out."

"Hands behind your back, please." Bod took his hands cuffing him.

"Is that really necessary?" Rudnick asked in his normal tone.

"Sure is." Lacey said as they took him away.

* * *

The next day, after getting Rudnick back Lacey headed down to Barba's office to talk to him. She didn't really have time to pick out a suit or anything so she just wore a pair of black jeans. A burgundy v-neck top, a black cargo jacket with pockets, a pair of short wedge heel boots and her hair was straightened out.

Lacey knocked before walking in. "Hey." She sent a nod to Rafael who was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up.

He looked up from his files giving her a nod he looked back down. "Hey, so how was the road trip with Carisi and Rudnick?" An amused smirk appeared on his face.

Lacey stopped and gave him a look, her eyes turned to slits. "Your not funny."

Rafael let out a chuckle. "I wasn't trying to be funny Lacey. I was asking a simple question, so how was it?"

"I rather would sit through an hour conversation with my mom."

"Now that is bad." He shook his head.

"Exactly." She scoffed. "After we picked 'Ellie Howard' up her and Carisi were talking to each other during the whole ride. Then because I was eating a candy bar Rudnick decided to tell me what my teeth were going to look like in years to come once my teeth would be autopsied on. Because of him I will cringe when I walk pass a chocolate bar."

"It's not good for you anyway." Rafael shrugged, he looked up seeing her glare. "The last time you gave me that look a text book was sent flying towards my head in class."

"I don't have a text book but those law books might do." Lacey said giving him a look, she yawned rubbing her eyes.

Rafael noticed this. "Did you get any sleep?"

She shook her head. "Between Rudnick and Yates keeping us busy I haven't exactly had the the time for a nap." Going over to the couch she sat back and took a magazine from off the coffee table. "I'll be alright though so stop giving me that look." She started flipping through the magazine. Another knock was heard on the door, Rudnicks defense lawyer Rita had walked in making Lacey give an eye roll. "She is so not the second person I wanted to see this morning."

"Mr. Barba?" Rita walked in.

"Uh-huh." He took his feet off the desk. "Rita you have one hell of a client." Getting up he walked over. "Kills a pregnant witness and tries to cross the border in a dress."

Lacey snickered. "Hearing that never gets old, you know he stuffed the bra area? I gotta say they almost looked real."

Rita looked over at her. "Detective Vaughn, why am I not surprised to see you in his office." She looked back to Barba. "What is this your little private meeting time?"

"Not in the mood Rita." Lacey said sternly. "After driving back with your client who tried to flee the country I might add. My patience has grown very thin and I know it's gonna be hard but leave me the hell alone." She said as she casually flipped the magazine page.

Rita scoffed at her. "Dr. Rudnick was out on bond. He was simply taking in the sights of Buffalo."

"Oh please." Lacey smirked.

Rafael leaned against the front of his desk. "Uh, huh." He nodded. "We have a DNA match from Rachel Groves hair and blood on the kitchen floor of an apartment that he leased."

"He's an ME, he autopsied her body. It could be cross contamination." Rita said.

"Well, he didn't autopsy Susie Frain, and we found her blood in his car." Rafael pointed out.

She shrugged lazily. "They were old friends and he gave her a ride."

"And the blood?" Lacey raised a brow up at her.

"She bled from a paper cut." She said plainly.

"Rita, come on now." Lacey sighed getting fed up with all the excuses that she was making up for him.

Rita sighed. "Both those cases were circumstantial and don't get me started on a 13 year old body in a wall."

Rafael folded his arms across his chest. "So why are you here, Rita?"

"To get on my nerves." Lacey mumbled.

Rita shot her a fake smile. " As fun as that sounds, no." She looked back over to Barba. "Listen, you have an ME accused of being a serial killer. The last thing both your bosses want is a long drawn out trial." She picked up a newspaper. "And these headlines, how are your migraines Barba?"

"Your solution is?" He asked cutting straight to the point.

"Dr. Rudnick pleads to one count of tampering with evidence and one count of unlawful disposal of a body. This goes away as quietly as possible."

"Misdemeanors?" Lacey questioned. "He killed three women."

Rafael sighed. "I can offer manslaughter, served concurrently."

"A public defender can get as much, he is paying for more than that." Rita said.

He shook his head. "I hope there's enough money in the world Rita. I really do."

Rita picked up her bag going to the door with a scoff. "You better hope you don't get a conviction, because if you do every case Dr. Rudnick touched will be subject to an appeal. Starting with Greg Yates."

"Come again when you can't stay as long." Lacey called out as Rita closed the door leaving out.

"She is right you know." Rafael said, he walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "You still have a back door to Yates?"

"Yeah, I think so." She eyed him. "Why are you asking?"

"I need you to open it." He says, she starts shaking her head. "Go up to Green Haven and speak to him."

"Liv doesn't want me or Rollins to go alone and I for one don't blame her. But Yates won't talk to me if they do come."

"Well, then don't tell her."

Lacey sighed. "I'm so gonna hear it from Liv...but fine I'll go." She leaned back so she was laying her head on his shoulder. "Your lucky your good looking."

Rafael chuckled. "So it's my looks that gets you to say yes?"

Smirking she shrugged. "Yeah, that and a couple of your other crazy traits." She hugged his torso leaning in to him more so she was comfortable.

He put his arm around her and occasionally glanced down at her. A smile played on his lips when he remembered how she reacted when they finally saw each other after all those years. She gave him the silent treatment when she found out that he was staying as the ADA and was mostly going to be helping SVU but she soon did speak to him.

Even though it was smart remarks it was a start and that's how he knew that she was warming back up to him, Lacey had a weird way of showing that she cares about people.

"Lacey?" Rafael looked down, she was fast asleep making him shake his head. "I knew you were tired." Leaning back more he decided to let her stay there for another hour or two since he could tell that she needed it. Brushing his thumb against her cheek, he pressed his lips against the top of her head. "I love you Lace." He mumbled.

* * *

 **So I had to catch up on Law & Order SVU not to mention deal with some school stuff. But I really hope people are still with me in this story, but if not then the next chapter might be the last one, I have to see how many people still are interested in this. See everybody in the next update, don't forget to leave me a review!**


	20. Devil's Dissections Criminal Pathology 5

**Authors Note- Since I still have a good amount of people with me for this story I'm going to keep it going and finish season 17. Congratulations because this story finally hit 100 an more reviews, thanks to you guys and I'm also gonna be editing old chapters. I read them over and saw a lot of mistakes, so instead of re writing the whole story I'm just going to edit the chapters. I can't believe season 17 is ending already and I really can't believe those people threatening Barba like that, especially that one guy. They are lucky Lacey really doesn't exists but we will get there in due time. But because of all the support, I'm keeping this story going, thank you guys again. On to the next update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20. Devil's Dissection/Criminal Pathology Pt 5**

Later on that day Lacey went to go see Yates, she had told him everything that had happened with Susie and Rudnick but he didn't seem really sad.

Yates sighed, he sat across from her in the room. "I was so worried about what might happen to Susie." He shook his head. "She was always so trusting, she never saw the dark side of people just like Dr. Rudnick."

"Uh, huh." Lacey nodded, she leaned forward, resting her arms on the table "What did she say to you when you last spoke?"

"She firmly believed that if she asked him, he would work to set me free in exchange for the photo. I knew she was walking into the lion's den, but she wouldn't listen. I think she wanted me out to be there when she gave birth." He said with a slight shrug.

Lacey raised a brow. "So, she told you she was pregnant?"

"No, she didn't need to." A calm look crossed his face. "I knew." He nodded. "She had a slightly different scent like you use to have."

"Excuse me?" Her brows furrowed together.

"The scent of a mother is something that lingers on a woman, no matter if they have the child or not. By your look I can tell that you never told anybody, did the father know?" Yates asked as Lacey now began to glare at him. "I'm gonna take that look as a no but you know Detective there is a reason why I'm more fond of you then the others. You never seem to experience fear, I couldn't smell it on you when we first met and I still don't now which means you have went through a lot."

"Shut, your mouth." Lacey gritted out, her fist clenched against a table.

"What? Am I crossing a line?" He questioned with a smile. "I'm sorry that you had to bare that pain, no mother should never have to loose an unborn child. I bet she would have been a beautiful little girl." She looked at him wide eyed in anger. "Just like her mother." He whispered the last part.

"You are sick." Lacey quickly stood up, she walked over to the cell door as the guard started opening it up.

"We will see each other again Lacey." Yates said, she looked at him from the side. "Trust me on that."

"Go to hell." Lacey spat before walking out of the cell, getting outside she quickly got inside her car. She was about to start the car but felt herself break down as her shaky hand gripped the steering wheel, she started crying.

Later on that night Lacey stayed back late to finish up some last minute work, Olivia peaked out her office.

"Lacey?" This made her pen stop moving as she looked over at her. "Could you come here for a second."

Lacey nodded, putting her pen down she walked in her office and closed the door behind her. "I know your mad."

"Yeah, a little." Olivia scoffed, she sat back in her chair. "I don't know why you and Rollins don't just listen to me. I tell you two to stay away from him for a reason, why did you go and see Yates?"

"Barba needed more leverage on Rudnick for tomorrow and I knew he wouldn't talk if people were with me. But I think I got more then I bargained for." She shook her head, keeping her gaze down.

Olivia knew Yates had to have said something to Lacey, she was not the one to stay late and due paperwork. "What did he do?"

"It's not what he did, it's what he said." Lacey, felt a small pain in her chest which made her chuckle. "You were right Sarge, Yates is the only criminal that can get into my head better then I can get into his."

"Lacey." Olivia stood up when she saw her on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry for going without telling you Liv, it won't happen again." She whipped her face with the back of her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lacey headed to the door.

"Whenever you wanna talk Lacey." Olivia said making her stop. "You know I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Lacey walked out closing the door behind her.

* * *

The next day Carisi walked in the break room to see Lacey leaned against the vending machine in deep thought. She had on a black suit with a silk purple low cut shirt and a pair of heels, her hair was out in feathery like curls.

"Hey." Carisi nodded to her but didn't get an answer, he stopped and snapped his fingers in her face. "Hello, Lacey you there?"

He went to snap again but her hand quickly covered his before he could. "Stop that Carisi."

"About time I get an answer I was starting to think you were brain dead over there." He said making her scoff. "You mind if I get something from the vending machine your resting against?"

"Huh?" Lacey snapped back out of thought, she quickly moved when she saw what he was motioning to. "Oh that's why that one cop came in here asking me if I liked Pepsi. I just thought he was being chatty." She shook her head.

"You doing okay?" Carisi questioned as he got a soda from the machine. "We missed you in court today and that doesn't get any weirder, your usually there with Barba before anyone."

"Yeah." Lacey nodded. "I just wasn't feeling it today, yah know? But how did it go?"

"Well Rudnick's got Rita and now he has Buchanan on his legal team." Carisi said.

Lacey sighed. "Which means Barba is really gonna have is work cut out for him on this one. I can't stand Rita but Buchanan makes me wish I wasn't a cop so I could knock the hell out of him. I will go see Barba later but I got to finish up some paper work here." Carisi raised a brow at her, she caught this and returned the expression. "What?"

"Everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." She nodded. "It's not him it's me."

He scoffed. "Clever choice of words Lacey."

Letting out a chuckle she shrugged. "No but seriously it is me." Shaking her head she looked down. "Have you ever had a big secret that you were keeping from someone because your afraid of how they will react?"

"Plenty of times." He nodded. "Something you gotta get off your chest?"

"Yeah, I just really don't know how to." Lacey played with her nails.

"Look personally my mom always told me that if you gotta secret that's driving you to your breaking point then it's time to spill it. Besides whoever you have to tell your secret to, I'm sure they will understand and if not then you just gotta give them their space until they do."

"Thanks, Carisi." Lacey patted his shoulder.

"Hey, giving good advice is what partners do." He shrugged.

Amanda walked in. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Lacey sent her a nod.

"Hey, we missed you in court to." Carisi said looking over at her.

Amanda nodded. "Yeah."

Putting the money in the vending machine, he pressed a button. "You look green, have a ginger ale." He took it out once it hit the bottom.

"I'm good." She assured but still took it from him and opened it up, drinking some she sat it back down with a sigh.

Lacey stood next to Amanada and looked her over, she knew that sickly look from a mile away. "So have you told anybody yet?" She asked, Amanda looked at her shocked. "Come on just because I'm off in my own world doesn't mean that I don't notice things and I know that look from anywhere."

"You say it like you were ever pregnant before Lacey." Amanda said, nobody caught the hurt look that flashed across the face of Lacey as she looked down. "But no I just found out yesterday actually."

"I guess you were right Lacey." Carisi nudged her.

"I told you." Lacey nodded.

"And not that it's any of you guys business but just so you know it's not Nick's." Amanda said kicking that speculation out the window.

Lacey shrugged. "One out of two ain't bad for me."

"So, what are you going to do?" Carisi asked.

"I'm not going to do anything." Amanda said.

"Well, you might want to tell the Sarge." Lacey said. "I mean she is gonna notice in months to come anyway."

Amanda nodded. "I will, how did you figure out before me?"

"I just can kinda tell." Lacey tensed up. "I have more paperwork to finish up." She walked off.

The two of them watched her leave, Amanda shook her head. "You believing that?"

"No, something is definitely up with her." Carisi said. "But the only person that will get to the bottom of it is New York's, ADA."

"If anybody can get information out of Lacey it's Barba or Liv." Amanda chuckled.

After finishing up work for the day, Lacey left later that night and stopped at Barba's to check on him since Carisi told her he had a ruff day in court.

Lacey knocked on the door. "Rafael it's me, open up." She knocked again.

After a couple minutes the door finally unlocked before opening. "Look who decided to emerge." He walked back in.

She sighed following him in. "I could do without your sarcastic tone right now." Closing the door behind her, she followed him over to the living room and put her stuff down. Looking down on the table she saw a small glass next to some papers that he had been looking over. "Whiskey? Does that mean it's bad news?" She looked over at him,

Rafael sighed as he sat on the couch, picking up his glass he nodded. "Rudnick's dream team just got their first win."

"I see." Taking off her blazer she hung it up before sitting next to him with her feet curled up. "What happened?"

He sat his glass back down and leaned back. "The judge granted their motion to separate out the three charges."

Lacey brows furrowed. "How? There's a clear pattern."

"Not really." Rafael shook his head. "The murders are spread out over 13 years and the motives are arguably different. Lena was his fiancee. Susie was blackmailing him and Rachel she was just easy pickings, call it crime of opportunity." He rolled his eyes.

Lacey motioned a hand for him to relax. "Okay, I get it. So the judge thought that linking the three together would be..."

"More prejudicial than probative, prejudicial than probative." He corrected himself.

She nodded. "Okay, so what do you need from all of us?"

Turning around he rested a his arm on the back of the couch. "A thigh to establish cause of death, Susie Frain is our strongest case."

"The thigh is gone, Rudnick got rid of that part on purpose." Lacey said, he sighed. "But you don't need it." Resting a hand on the side of his face made his eyes flicker over to hers. "He cut her up Rafael and I don't care how good those lawyers think they are. When the jury sees what he did to that woman he's done and will be joining Yates in that hell hole of a prison."

Rafael smirked, he placed his hand over hers before taking it down. "You make it sound easy."

"That's what I'm supposed to do." Lacey shrugged.

He brushed his thumb across the back of her hand. "What's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She looked over at him. "I been okay."

"Lie to someone that doesn't know you." Rafael scoffed. "Ever since you came back from Yates the other day you been distance. You even stayed back at your own place last night when you were supposed to be here. Not to mention your usually the first one at the court room and you weren't which mean something is up, did Yates do something to you?"

"He's in jail Rafael, what could he possibly do to me?" Her brow raised in question.

"Then why are you acting so weird?" He asked, she looked away but he turned her chin back so she was looking at him. "Talk to me Lacey."

Lacey looked at him before shaking her head and looking back down.

 _Flashback_

 _A younger Lacey was moving boxes in her apartment back in Boston, he hair was jet black back then and pulled up into a pony tail._

 _"Last box, Lace." Her brother walked in sitting the last box down. "You sure you wanna do this, mom is gonna be pissed that your moving on your own."_

 _"Jason I graduated college and enjoyed my time away from her. I can go the rest of my life without moving back in with her." Lacey scoffed. "But thanks for helping me move in."_

 _"No problem, Kaitlin was gonna come but you know how that goes." Her brother rolled his eyes._

 _Lacey nodded. "I understand." Getting up she felt a pain in her stomach making her hold it and quickly sit back down. "Ouch." She hissed out, she sighed. "Damnit."_

 _"You okay?"_

 _"I'm fine just a little pain." Lacey waved it off._

 _"You know you gotta tell mom about this." Jason motioned to her stomach._

 _"No I don't." She quickly said._

 _"What are you gonna do wait until you have the kid to tell mom that she has a grandkid?" He questioned with a raised brow, she simply shrugged. "Did you call him and tell him?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Lacey." He said sternly._

 _"Jason I can't okay." She shook her head. "Rafael...he has a good future ahead of him a kid would just mess that up. Besides I can't reach him, after college he went his way without telling me so it's obvious this was just a small little college fling."_

 _"You guys been together since freshman year of college Lacey. A little fling is like a month and then the guy dumps you."_

 _"Thanks, Jason." Lacey gave him a side look._

 _"Lacey I'm serious." He sat next to her. "You have to at least call the guy and tell him he has a child, it wouldn't be right and I met Rafael before. He really seems like a guy that would happy to hear about this-" He stopped when he saw her starting to cry. "Lace."_

 _"Why didn't he just tell me he was leaving? I would have understood...I swear." She shook her head. "I really miss him."_

 _"Come on don't cry." He hugged her. "You still got us."_

 _End flashback_

"Lacey...Lacey." Rafael snapped his fingers in her face. "Lacey." He said more sternly.

Lacey quickly shook the memory away. "Huh? I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

He shook his head. "Where is that head of yours?"

"Everywhere it's not supposed to be." Feeling herself about to cry she unfolded her legs and grabbed her blazer. "I should get back home, we gotta long day tomorrow." Grabbing her keys off the table she got up and started walking.

"Lacey I don't know how were gonna get somewhere if you keep walking away. You act like you can't talk to me." Rafael spoke up, she stopped turning around to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I really want to believe that but I just can't right now." She shook her head. "Goodnight Barba." Walking to the door, she opened it and left out making sure her head was turned so he wouldn't see her crying.

Rafael sighed when he heard the door close. "Night, Lacey."

* * *

The next morning the team was at the Rudnick trial, after Olivia took the stand Barba had called Lacey up next to hopefully get a upper hand. Her hair was straightened out as she wore a navy blue suit with a white v-neck long sleeved shirt and a pair of heels.

Lacey was currently talking as Barba was standing a few feet in front of her. "Susie Frain was cooperating with a separate investigation into Dr. Rudnick."

"Objection, Your Honor." Buchanan called out making her roll her eyes in annoyance, every time she was getting somewhere he would object.

Barba looked to the Judge. "This line goes directly to motive."

The Judge sent Barba a nod. "I'll allow but only in that context."

He looked back over to Lacey. "In what way was Ms. Frain cooperating?"

"She was searching for photos which we believed would provide evidence against Dr. Rudnick. But she was murdered before she had the chance to deliver them to us." Lacey glanced over at Rudnick as she said this.

"Did you find these photos in her home?" Barba asked.

Lacey shook her head. "No, but as the crime scene pictures show..."

Barba pressed a button on the small remote as a picture popped up on the flat screen shown to the courtroom. "People's exhibit 47A."

Rita stood up. "Objection, this is prejudicial."

Barba simply shrugged. "It's a crime scene."

"Agreed." The Judge said. "Overruled."

Lacey pointed to the pictures. "So you can see her ransacked memento boxes and we also later obtained security footage from her mini storage facility."

"People's exhibit 48A." Barba said as he pressed another button showing Susie.

"You can see the victim had retrieved those same boxes the day before she was murdered. So we believe whoever killed her took the incriminating photos with them." Lacey says.

"Objection." Rita called out. "Pure speculation."

The Judge nodded. "Sustained, Jury will disregard."

"Nothing further." Barba turned the TV off. "Thank, you Detective."

Lacey just nodded as she still felt the tension there between them from last night. She wanted to tell him the big secret that only her brother, sister, and sister in law knew about but was scared of how he would take it. It was all her fault that she would never get to see a baby's face and there was still a bit of fear of Rafael leaving her again which made it more hard.

Rita stood up and slowly walked over to her. "You just said that Ms. Frain had agreed to search for these photos, is there any reason to think that she found them?"

"Sergeant Benson, Detective Rollins and I were informed of that fact by Dr. Yates." Lacey said.

"Dr. Yates?" Rita repeated as she looked at the jury. "You mean the convicted murderer?" Holding up a file in her hand she gave Lacey a look. "I see from the prison logs that you visited Dr. Yates a half a dozen times in the last few weeks."

"I was hoping he could help me with a number of unsolved cases." Lacey shrugged.

"One of those visits you undertook on your own not to mention a phone call." Rita pointed out, Barba and Olivia both tensed up. "Is that common practice for a female NYPD Detective?"

"No, but he was more open to me that way."

"So he confided in you?" Rita asked. "Did he also enlist you to help him get a conjugal visit with Ms. Frain?"

"Sure but-"

"Given that, it seems fair to say that you had a relationship with Mr. Yates.?" Rita questioned, Barba shot her a glare.

Lacey scoffed out a smirk. "Not in the way you mean."

"Oh, how do I mean it?" Rita leaned forward with a smug look.

"Objection." Barba called out as he saw Lacey getting angrier by the second.

"I'll rephrase." Rita nods backing up. "Did anyone in your squad ever think that Mr. Yates was toying with you or Detective Rollins? Attempting to implicate Dr. Rudnick in an effort to exonerate himself?"

"He never said those words exactly. Any Detective knows to get the truth before acting on impulse."

Rita brow raised. "Your answer is yes, then Lacey?"

"Rita." Lacey gritted out.

"Objection." Barba stood up.

"Withdrawn." Rita backed up as her and Lacey had a stare down. "I'll quit while I'm ahead." She smirked.

"You are free to step down Detective Vaughn." The Judge said down to her.

"Thank, you." Lacey got up and walked down, walking past Rudnick's team she glared at them before continuing to walk out the court room.

Later on during trial recess, Olivia went to go check on Lacey since nobody seen her since she took the stand early that morning. She spotted her outside the courthouse, she was leaned against a pillar in a more quiet area away from people.

Olivia walked over to her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was Rudnick's creepy but on trial. Not Yates, me or Rollins." Lacey scoffed, she folded her arms and propped her foot up on the back of the pillar. "This crap is so annoying." She shook her head.

"You sure that's it?" Olivia asked.

Lacey looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

"I can cut the tension between you and Barba with a knife right now Lacey." She said making her sigh. "I just don't know if it's angry tension or sad."

"It's the second one." Lacey said. "It's just a lot of things I haven't let go of yet and I'm kind of taking it out on him." She looked down. "I shouldn't but...eh it's complicated Liv, you wouldn't get it."

Olivia shrugged. "I think I would." She said as Lacey looked over at her.

Amanda walked over. "Hey."

"Hey." Olivia moved letting her into the small circle, Lacey just sent her a nod as she leaned her head back against the walls and closed her eyes.

"A lot of pressure up there." Amanda sighed.

Olivia nodded. "It is."

"Also, um I'm pregnant." She said.

Olivia eyes widen as she was a bit thrown off. "Wow." She looked to Lacey expecting her to look just as shocked but was caught off guard when she looked unfazed by the news.

"I already knew." Lacey said opening her eyes. "I kinda figured it out."

"It's not Nick's." Amanda made it clear.

"I was kinda sad to hear that part." Lacey admitted, she got a look from Amanda. "Don't give me that face, Carisi thought so to."

Olivia looked back to Amanda. "Thanks for telling me."

Amanda nodded. "And I know with the squad being shorthanded it's not the best time for me. But I want to promise you this is not going to affect my ability to do my job."

"Actually, it is Amanda." Olivia said.

"You know that's was what she was going to say." Lacey said with a smirk. "Can't blame her though, kinda hard to run when your six or seven months pregnant."

"Yeah, of course." Amanda rolled her eyes knowing she was right. "But I just meant-"

Olivia sighed. "Look, I know you're going to fight me on this but as soon as the Department hears they're going to put you on restricted duty."

"Can we wait to tell them?" She asked and noticed the look Olivia was giving her. "I just want to work until the last minute."

"I know what a hard worker you are." Olivia started to say.

Lacey looked over at her. "Ouch, where is my compliment?"

"And what a pain and smart mouth Lacey has." Olivia smirked.

She shrugged with a slight laugh. "I'll take that."

"Anyway Amanada, it is a good thing to be a hard worker because being a single mom it's uh not easy." Olivia shook her head.

"Well, I may not be on my own." Amanda says. "My mom might actually move up to New York."

Olivia smiled nodding. "Good, good." She put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I want you to know I'm really happy for you and you know if you want or need to talk about anything I'm here. And that goes for both of you." She looked to Lacey who plainly gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay." Amanda smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Lacey said. "Being the only girls on the team we have to stay together. Although I have to say, having girl talks with Carisi is not bad."

"What am I going to do with you Lacey?" Olivia raised a brow at her.

"Love me or medicate me." She shrugged getting chuckles from both women.

After the trial everybody had went back to the squad room, the case wasn't looking to good as Rudnick started looking innocent. Lacey had stayed a little longer in the office then everybody again, seeing Olivia was still in her office she had grabbed a picture from her desk before heading to the door.

Lacey knocked on the door, cracking it a bit. "Hey, Liv."

Olivia took her glasses off. "Lacey." She sat them on the table. "You leaving?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Lacey said as she walked in more and closed the door behind her.

"Okay." Olivia sat up interested. "What's up?"

Sitting down in front of her, Lacey placed the small photo on her desk. Olivia gave it a skeptical look but picked it up and looked the photo over, her eyes widen looking back up at Lacey. "This is a sonogram photo, Lacey are you-"

"No, no that's an old photo." Lacey quickly explained. "But it is mine."

"You were pregnant?" Olivia asked still in shock, she got a nod in response. "Was it Barba's?"

"Yeah, it was." Lacey nodded as a pain hit her chest, she looked down with a sad look.

Olivia started putting everything together. "He never knew and you never told him, have you?"

Lacey eyes watered. "I can't tell him Liv...it's all my fault that the child isn't here anymore in the first place." Olivia stood up and sat in the chair beside her. "We were both fresh out of college and I know the last thing he wanted was a child. He had already left and I didn't know where he was. I-I never meant to fall Liv, I was so damn clumsy and it just happened."

"What just happened Lace?" She rested a hand on her shoulder as she started breaking down crying which was a shock, Lacey was never one to show tears.

"I was at least six or seven months, I had brought her clothes and everything...just painted the nursery and I really wanted to make this work. For once in my life I was excited and happy again but I should have known that wouldn't last." She scoffed. "I stayed over my brothers one night, going down his steps at night, I missed a step and went tumbling down the rest. My leg and my arm were broke but I lost the best thing that I was going to ever have, it's all my fault." Lacey buried her face in her hands as she started crying harder. "I-I killed her!"

Olivia hushed her as she leaned over and hugged Lacey. "No, you didn't." She rocked her back and forth. "You didn't kill her Lacey, it was just a wrong fall but it wasn't your fault that you fell. If you ask me you would have been a beautiful mother. That I have no doubt in my mind about."

"How do you know that?" Lacey asked in between cries.

"You are probably the strongest women here, I may never know that pain but it doesn't mean it's the end of the world. I know there is something great for you in the future and I know your scared but you have to tell Barba."

Lacey whipped at her face with the back of her hand. "Why?"

"Because he is probably the only one that is gonna help you move on from this..." Olivia gave her a serious look. "I known him and his attitude a while but I also know that when it comes to you I see a different ADA. Barba won't judge you for this and neither will I Lacey, I promise. But in the mean time I'll give you a card to my therapist so you can work through this. Okay?" Lacey nodded but started to cry again, Olivia hugged her as she rubbed her head with a sigh. "It's gonna be okay Lacey...you'll get through this, I know you can and will."

* * *

 **How's that for a chapter? I bet nobody suspected that Lacey was pregnant at one point of time, during season 17 I am really gonna dig into the back story of Barba and Lacey's relationship. And since people for sure want to see more chapters then I promise to keep you all interested. I promise the next chapter will be the last for this episode, chapter 22 will be the start of the second episode. This one was so long because it was a two part episode but until next time, and don't forget to review for me!**


	21. Devil's Dissections Criminal Pathology 6

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys, I'm so sad that the season is over but it gave me a lot of stuff to work with which means I'm cool with that. Also a lot of different pairings happened in this season from Amanda/Carisi and Olivia/Tucker which is one that is still shocking considering their history. But I like them and like I said I will be editing old chapters starting next week, just fixing some punctuation and some grammar. And even though he wasn't in the series long, I cried when Dodds died, he was actually growing on me each episode. But here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21. Devils Dissection/Criminal Pathology Pt 6**

Lacey walked in the courtroom to see it had already started, she quietly went over and sat next to Carisi. She had on a pair of black skinny pants with low cut brow boots, a long sleeved black v neck shirt with a brow leather jacket. Her hair was straightened out.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Lacey whispered. "Did I miss anything?"

"Rudnick took the stand." Carisi said, she sighed. "And lets just say they are making him look like the victim."

Rita had just finished her statement. "Thank you, Doctor." She sent him a nod, she made her way back to her seat. "Mr. Barba." Rita motioned for him to go.

Barba closed up his file and stood up. "Dr. Rudnick, are you the Deputy Chief Medical Examiner for Manhattan?" He asked walking over.

Rudnick nodded. "I was, I believe I'm on leave now."

"As such, you would know exactly how to mimic defensive wounds, wouldn't you?"

"Are you implying that-" Rudnick started to say.

"Yes or no." Barba cut him off.

"Yes." He answered.

"And you would know how to cut up and dispose of a body?" Barba asked.

Rudnick shuffled in his seat. "An unfortunate area of expertise for someone accused of murder but it is mine."

"Did you use a reciprocating saw and bolt cutter to do so?" He asked, Rudnick just clammed up. "People's Exhibit 52 a receipt for a saw and bolt cutter. From Home Depot paid with Carl Rudnick's American Express card at 11:50 on the night Susie Frain was murdered." He handed it to the jury and let them look it over.

"Yes, luckily I was able to make it there.. before closing time."

Barba gave him a look. "As you said, you knew exactly what you were doing so it is no accident that the one part of Susie Frain's body. The piece that could confirm or refute your story, her left thigh is the part that's missing."

"Well, you're not suggesting I can control the vagaries of the tides are you?" Rudnick scoffed. "It is my most fervent wish that Susie's limb be found because it would prove what I'm saying. I mean the angle of the blade's entry would show her wound was self inflicted."

"Self inflicted? Did she dismember herself too?"

Rudnick shook his head. "No, obviously I did that." He said as the jury gave him looks. "I didn't know of any other way to get her out of there."

After a while the trial finally ended, Olivia, Lacey, Carisi and Amanda walked outside with Barba as it was already night time. They walked down the side of the street by the courthouse, it felt awkward since you could cut the tension between Barba and Lacey with a knife.

"Well, that was brutal." Amanda broke the silence.

"You got some good shots in towards the end of your cross." Olivia said to Barba.

Barba scoffed. "Did I? Two hours, every time I lunged he parried."

"I think the longer he was up there the more the jury liked him." Lacey sighed.

"How is that possible?" Amanda asked but just got a shrug from her in response.

"I don't know I mean he's peculiar but there's something interesting about him." Carisi said.

"The man is a M.E serial killer, dress and wig wearing cross dresser Carisi." Lacey said getting slight smiles from Amanda and Olivia. "I think interesting is way to simple for him." She rolled her eyes.

Carisi nodded. "That's true and I know this is weird but at the end of our road trip, I kind of missed the guy."

"You kind of miss -you missed him?" Lacey repeated as she made a face. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "What's the problem?"

"I can name a hundred problems with that Carisi." Lacey shook her head. "I wanted to jump out that moving car so many times, you two talked too much."

"Yeah, he does talk." Carisi said. "All the time."

"I know." Lacey says.

Carisi stopped making them do the same. "No, I mean he went into the bathroom. He was alone in the stall and he thought nobody was listening and he kept the conversation going alone."

"Who else is he gonna talk to? He is a creepy little dude that examines dead bodies, dresses in drag and kills women. Not exactly bachelor of the month material, then again women are attracted to some sick crap these days." She shook her head.

"You know what? He talks during his autopsies too." Amanda pointed out.

"He records everything?" Barba asked.

"Yeah, I don't know we might go through them and see if he let something slip. They're city property, public records." Carisi looked to him for the go ahead.

Barba gave a shrug. "It's worth a shot."

"Make a night of it Lacey, Rollins?" Carisi looked to them.

Amanda shrugged. "I'm in."

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, come on." She nodded her head to the car. "Night Liv, Barba." She sent them a wave as the three of them walked off.

Barba let out a sigh as he shook his head, Olivia caught this and patted his shoulder. "Just give her a little time, you know even Lacey has a time when she needs to back away."

"She is known for doing that." He rolled his eyes. "Wish I knew what was bothering her, ever since she saw Yates she has been like this. I got a feeling he said something to her but she won't say anything, has she said anything to you?"

Olivia nodded. "She did but I promised her I would say nothing so you just have to wait until she tells you on her own will. Lacey won't keep anything from you for that long."

"Are we still talking about the same Lacey?" Barba raised a brow at her, Olivia just chuckled as they started walking again.

Carisi, Lacey, and Amanda had stayed overnight at the prescient to go over the recordings and files that Dr. Rudnick had made. Lacey had took a break as she sat at her desk staring off into space. It was half dark in the squad room as only them and a couple others were still there.

Carisi walked from the bathroom, he spotted Lacey and went over to her. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just was doing a little thinking." Lacey waved it off. "Not to mention listening to Rudnick talk about nothing but dead bodies can kind of make you take a break."

"That is true but don't worry we will find something." Carisi said.

"I'm not really worried about that." Lacey shook her head.

"This still about you and Barba?"

"Isn't it always?" Her brow raised.

"Well there was that one time you were just moody for no reason but nobody questioned it." He shrugged.

Lacey chuckled. "That's because they are use to my moody attitudes." She sighed getting to her feet. "Lets go listen to this creep talk some more."

"Right behind yah." Carisi followed.

The went back to the table and had a seat, Carisi pressed play as he put the headphones back to his ear.

"Got anything?" Lacey looked to Amanda.

"Nope but I found out why he likes redheads." Amanda answered as she let out a sigh. "That's all I got."

"I guess Rudnick is smarter then we think. There is nothing here, we are just dragging this out." Lacey shrugged.

Amanda sent her a playful look. "Lacey."

She threw her hands up in defense. "That wasn't a drag joke this time I swear...okay it was but give me a break you gotta make your own fun around here sometimes."

"Shh." Carisi held up a hand getting both women attention.

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"I think I got something." He said.

"From an autopsy?" Lacey raised a brow.

"No, video and it's not from the morgue." Carisi gave her the headphones and let her listen.

Lacey eyes widen as she listened to the full thing, she lowered them once it was over. "I'll text Liv."

* * *

The next day Barba, Lacey and Olivia went to the Judge chambers to see him.

Lacey had her hair out in curls with her bangs falling to the right. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a dark pink shirt, a gray blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of gray boots.

Rudnick, along with Rita and Buchanan were there in the chambers as well. Lacey put the video on and let everybody including Rudnick sit back and watch it, it was the video of when they called Rudnick in for questioning the first day.

 _"Given the change in tenor of this conversation, I'm contacting my lawyer. I_ _'d like to exercise that right."_ _Rudnick says as he took out his phone._

 _"Feel free._ _We will wait to continue questioning you until a lawyer arrives." Barba says as him Lacey, and Olivia walked out and closed the door behind them._

"Oh, what is this?" Rita spoke up annoyed.

"Ah, ah." Lacey held up a finger. "Lets fast forward to after he had his little phone call with you." She said pressing the button, it fast forward minutes later.

 _Rudnick started talking to himself. "They can't pin these on you. R_ _achel was a crack whore a_ _nd with the green nail polish and the proximity to Yates victims that's far too much reasonable doubt._ _And Lena, nobody will buy Yates word a_ _nd my only risk there is Susie._ _She's dumb as a post but she still can put two and two together a_ _nd if she does I suppose I'll have to kill her just like the others._ _Kill them all Carl...whatever it takes." He stopped when the door opened up. "_ _Rita, it's very good of you to come on such short notice." He shook her hand._

 _Rita nodded. "Of course Carl but I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

Lacey paused the video with a smirk, Rudnick sat down as fear was all over his face, she looked over at Rita. "Got an answer for that?"

Rita scoffed as she looked back to the Judge who already did not look happy. "This is clearly inadmissible, Your Honor."

"I understand why you'd like to think that." He said before looking back to Barba. "Walk me through the provenance and chain of evidence, how did this fall into your hands?"

"We asked Dr. Rudnick to come in for an interview and he gave us permission to record it." Barba says.

"Your Honor, Dr. Rudnick had asked for counsel." Rita budded in.

Barba gave her a look. "And when he did we immediately stopped questioning him and left the room."

"Yes, but you left the camera on." Buchanan pointed out.

"He knew that he was being recorded." Oliva says. "We weren't interrogating him this was a spontaneous admission."

"Your client dresses in drag and talks to himself." Lacey said plainly.

Buchanan scoffed. "Not only is this inadmissible under Miranda but it's also Brady material that should have been made available to us."

"Oh it was." Lacey nodded. "I had it since to you the same day, this copy of this video has been in your possession since day one."

Barba nodded. "You must have stopped watching when we stopped questioning."

"So, it's your fault." Lacey pointed at him.

"Oh please." Buchanan rolled his eyes.

"She's right, Mr. Buchanan." The Judge spoke up. "If you turned this off it's on you."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Lacey says as she was looking a both Rita and Buchanan with a winning smirk.

Barba caught the glares they were giving her and smirked himself, if the defense lawyers hated him then they hated Lacey to considering she was always there getting smart back with them. Lacey was a good Detective but he figured that if she became a lawyer that she would have been a good one.

Rudick finally stood up. "This is admissible, I was simply thinking out loud."

"That's actually the problem here." Lacey said.

Buchanan motioned him to calm down with a hand. "Carl, we'll let the jury determine that."

"You had the recording for the entirety of my ordeal and you didn't know it?" He questioned with a hint of anger.

"Carl." Rita went to speak to him. "We-"

"Your Honor, I immediately move for new counsel on the basis of incompetent defense." Rudnick said as Rita and Buchanan looked at him shocked and Lacey had to bite back a laugh.

"He doesn't realize he is already screwed, does he?" Lacey whispered to Olivia who shook her head.

"That's your right." The Judge sighed. "I should caution you though, this material is admissible no matter who defends you."

Later on that day, the trial had started up but Barba had already worked out a deal with Rudnick and his lawyers.

"Dr. Rudnick, I understand you'd like to change your plea." The Judge asked as they all were standing.

"Yes, Your Honor." Rudnick nods.

On the charge of murder in the first degree of Susie Frain, how do you plead?" He asked.

"Guilty as charged." Rudnick answered.

"And to the outstanding charge of murder in the first degree of Rachel Groves?"

Rudnick looked down. "I'm afraid I'm guilty on that one as well."

"Your Honor, at this time the prosecution would like to withdraw its charge of murder in the first degree of Lena Grunwald." Barba said.

"All right Counselors, thank you for your time. And now that justice has been served, I declare this court adjourned." He banged his gavel.

Lacey sighed as she looked to Olivia. "It's all over huh?"

"Sure is." Olivia nodded.

Later on that night Lacey had went to Rafael's office to see if he was still there, she saw his secretary packing up to leave and sent her a smile.

"Hey, Detective." She waved as she hooked her purse on her shoulder. "He's still inside, could tell him I'm heading out early?"

"Yeah." Lacey nodded. "Goodnight." She got to the door and reached for the knob but stopped, sighing she shook her head before knocking on the door.

"Come, in." He called out.

Lacey walked in to see him standing over by his table that was in there, he had a box of files on top as he was reading some over.

"Hey." She closed the door behind her.

His eyes flickered up from the file. "Look who finally learned how to knock." He says before going back to reading, he casually flipped a page.

"Your secretary told me to tell you that she was heading out early, but can we talk?"

"Mmm, if this isn't about why your acting weird Lacey then I don't wanna hear it." Rafael said.

"It is now loose the attitude." She said sternly.

"Wouldn't have one if you would just learn how to talk to me." He closed up the file and started putting it back in the box.

Lacey sighed as she hung her jacket up. "There is a reason for everything." She started walking around his office, she picked up the picture that was on his desk of them. "Glad you still kept this picture of us, I still look great."

"It was a proud moment to graduate." He smiled from the memory. "It meant all that cramming for exams was over...but it was worth it."

"Yeah, it was." She sat the picture back down on his desk. "A couple days after that, I never saw you again until years after that."

"Don't think that it was easy." Rafael put the file down and turned to her as she walked over to him. "It was best for both of us that we went our own separate ways back then."

"Not for me." Lacey shook her head, she ignored the couple tears that fell. "I needed you back then more." He went to touch her but she moved back. "When I first saw you again I wanted you to go away."

Rafael looked at her a bit shocked, Lacey wasn't one to tell her feelings or let down her wall a lot. He managed to get it down a couple times but after a while she always put it right back up and he always questioned why.

"I could tell when you said 'you're the last person I ever wanted to see in New York' then you gave me the silent treatment."

"I was upset because you brought back a lot of painful memories for me." Lacey whipped at her eyes. "The worst one of all was this." She pulled a photo out her pocket and handed it to him hesitantly, he took it and looked it over as his eyes widened slightly. "I'm not pregnant now if that's what your thinking but I was and it was yours. I didn't find out until a couple days after you were gone."

"What happened?" His eyes remained on the picture.

"I had a bad fall at my brothers from the top of stairs, I was okay." Her breath hitched in her throat. "But she wasn't...it was my fault for being clumsy and not watching where I was going, I killed her. That's why I wanted you to leave because you made me remember her and I took that anger out on you and I'm so sorry." She started crying harder. "I was tired of blaming myself and I needed somebody to take it out on, I'm really sorry Rafe."

Grabbing a hold of her arm, he pulled her in a tight hug letting her cry in his shoulder as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "You didn't kill her Lacey, it was an accident and things happen there is nobody to blame about this..nobody. But why didn't you call me and tell me this happened? I would have been there for you whether you had her or lost her."

"You had a good career ahead of you and I didn't wanna mess that up with a kid and I couldn't find you."

He scoffed pulling away, he brushed his thumb over her cheek to wipe some of the tears away. "If I would have known this Lacey I wouldn't have left you back then."

Lacey shook her head. "That's why I didn't tell you."

"Listen I love my job but you mean more to me, I could have had a family and still be a great DA." He made her look up at him. "This-" Rafael pointed to the picture. "it is not your fault and the sooner you realize that Lacey the better. No doubt it my mind that she would have been a beautiful little girl running around here."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she her mother is beautiful." Rafael moved her hair out her face. "Listen just because you lost her doesn't mean there isn't a chance in the future for us to have kids someday." He said.

"What?" Lacey looked up at him shocked.

He looked away from the picture and saw her shocked expression. "Why that look?"

"Did you not hear what you just said?"

"I did." Rafael nodded. "I meant what I said but until that day comes we will just focus on us for right now." He rested a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a hug. "We'll get through this, I promise."

Lacey nodded as she hugged him tighter, she closed her eyes. "Don't ever leave me alone again." Her voice cracked a bit as a couple tears streamed back down her cheeks, she felt like a bad weight was finally off her shoulders. It didn't matter who she confided this story to, the weight would always still stay there but now that Rafael knew she felt better.

He placed his lips on the side of her head. "I won't." He mumbled. "As long as you leave that wall down when it comes to me."

"I will." She sniffled as a small smile bent on her lips. "I love you Rafael."

Rafael smiled before wrapping his other arm around her to hug her fully. "I love you too, even though you break the law a lot and still have that child like mentality." He heard her slightly laugh and felt a slight slap to his back in retaliation.

* * *

 **That was chapter 21, I am almost to 30 chapters thanks to the support from a lot of you and to the ones that been here since chapter one. Shout out to you! You know who you are ;) but the next episode will begin in the other chapter now that this is done, it is time to move on with season 17. Also in response to that one review, I do agree that Lacey and Carisi would be cute as a couple but it's just growing into a best friend like relationship. Although I am thinking about making a story for Carisi in the future because he really grew on me to.** **Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think, until the next time!**


	22. Transgender Bridge Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews guys, we are already up to 133 comments on this story and I got more story followers not to mention more supporters. But just to let people know I will be starting a Carisi/OC story after I hit 30 chapters on this story because I wanna get a couple more chapters out on this. I can't wait to start it because I'm gonna start it from the middle of season 17 but from a different POV. I can promise that the story won't disappoint because I really like Carisi's character as much as I like Barba's which is kinda why I'm making stories for them. That's all I really have to say and did anybody see the new picture for the story, I did it myself but enough of my chatter and on to the story lol!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22. Transgender Bridge Pt 1**

Lacey sat across from her new therapist that was actually Olivia's therapist as well. She wore a pair of black bootcut pants, a black v neck with a burgundy jean jacket, her hair was out in curls with one side tucked behind her ear.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I been feeling a little better." She shrugged. "I know we talked about the whole forgiving myself thing but it isn't as easy as it looks."

He nodded. "I know that Lacey but I also know that you are strong enough to get through this." She sat back with a sigh as she gave him a look. "Listen Lacey this guilt thing starts from you loosing a child and then it got worst when you shot your sister Kaitlin by mistake."

"Thanks for refreshing my memory." Lacey rolled her eyes. "I mean guilt does fade though right?"

"Not with everyone." He answered truthfully. "You know guilt is more powerful then people think I mean it can drive people to some crazy things but that is because they allow it to. Guilt can come in different ways and the hardest one is denying the guilt but the second hardest is having it and not knowing how to get rid of it. In your case you are the second one and you know this but now we have to figure out how to help you let that go, how does your guilt make you feel?"

"Seriously?" Her brow raised, he motioned for her to tell him. "I guess it makes me feel depressed, angry..." She trailed off as she looked down. "I never wanted to eat or talk to anyone and even if I tried to work it off like it doesn't bother me..I always end up crying later that day. I felt more broken then ever and I almost thought that life was pointless and I wanted to die at one point."

"You said at one point, do you know when those thought stopped?"

Lacey thought about it for a minute as a small silence fell in the room. "I think it was when Rafael came to New York and became the permanent A.D.A. When I saw him I thought I was over loosing my kid but he brought the memory back and for once I hated him and just wanted him to leave and I never wanted to see him. I gave him the silent treatment but soon...I don't know why but I started talking to him and I don't know what happened from there."

"In your mind you forgave him but your heart never fully did." He says. "That's very common, Lacey I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me here. Why did you really ever start dating Rafael?"

She shrugged. "Believe it or not he was the cool guy in college and back then I was just a little fragile girl that was forced to go to private schools until she was finally able to pick her own college. When I was there, he showed me a lot of attention and he always looked out for me no matter how much I pushed him away. The guy was my first for pretty much everything." Lacey sighed. "I actually got my confidence and attitude from him, he always told me 'Act like you have a backbone or people will treat you like you don't have one'. I did think bad of myself back then and there was a lot of pretty girls in the classes we were in but the fact that he choose me made me feel different."

"So, Rafael is your backbone." He nodded.

"What?" Her eyes flickered up to him.

"Lacey you just said the nicest thing I have heard you say about anybody and this is our third session." He says. "You and him have a lot of history together which is why you were so quick to forgive him. I mean you said it yourself that when you told him about the child, that you felt like a weight has been finally lifted off your chest. So the guilt to that should be fading because accidents happen and the same thing goes for your sister as well. She loved you and I know that she wants you to move on and let all of this go because until you do Lacey...you will never be truly happy."

Lacey gave him a look before nodding, after a while her session ended. She walked out the office and headed outside, she checked her phone but had no time since Carisi's name had popped up on the screen.

She pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

 _"Sarge says she needs you down at the hospital now, I'll brief you when you get here."_

"Alright, I'll be right there." Lacey hung up her phone with a sigh. "Never can catch a break I swear."

Lacey had headed to the hospital to meet up with Carisi and Olivia as they had briefed her about the transgender boy named Avery who was harassed and pushed off the park bridge. Just the thought of a boy being judged for wanting to be himself and wear what he feels had made her upset. Transgender was a very big thing and if a boy wanted to be girl and dress how they want then that was that, why judge? If a girl wanted to be a boy and dress in his clothes then oh well that was them and nobody had a right to judge them or harass them.

They walked into the room to see Avery laying down with a cast on his leg and wearing a neck brace, Lacey sent him a small weak smile. She felt bad for him and could see the hurt in his parents eyes which made her small smile quickly drop into a serious look.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Parker this is our other fellow Detective." Olivia spoke up. "Detective Lacey Vaughn."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Lacey shook the mom's hands before the dads, she reached over and lightly shook Avery's hand. "Nice to meet you Avery."

"Thanks, you to." Avery smiled weakly. "Your really pretty, I like your eyes."

Lacey was taken back but still smiled. "Thanks, your pretty to. I like your eye shadow by the way." She winked before stepping back near Olivia and Carisi. "I know it is hard but can you tell us what happened from the beginning?"

Avery nodded. "I was taking pictures on the bridge when they surrounded me."

"Avery, can you describe them?" Carisi asks.

"Black, my age." He shrugged before sighing out a smile. "They were giving me the look."

"What look is that?" Lacey asked confused.

"The 'freak needs to learn a lesson' look. I tried to go but they started saying stuff." Avery says as this brought tears to her mothers eyes.

Lacey closed her eyes but had to ask. "What were they saying?"

"Tranny, a he-she which is my personal fave. I told them to leave me alone, one grabbed my skirt, another my camera. I was pushed and I tripped on my heels."

"And then you fell over?" Lacey asks, Avery just nodded in reply making her sigh and shake her head.

"Avery, can you remember anything else about the boys? Anything they said or that they did?" Olivia spoke up.

"It was all a blur of shoving, people laughing, taking video." Avery says.

"This isn't the first time." The father spoke up. "And the local precinct never follows up."

"We will." Olivia assured.

Lacey nodded. "We take this very seriously. I give you my word Mr. Parker that this will not just disappear." She said sternly.

They all drove back to the station, they walked in the squad room to see Amanda just coming from the evidence area and over to them.

"You got something?" Olivia asked.

"Well we were checking social media, lensing the area where the crime occurred and these finally popped up." Amanda walked with them back to the evidence room and pointed to the videos.

"These?" Lacey pointed. "What are these?"

"Three separate cell phone videos so far." Fin said as he was sitting halfway on the table in the area. "They all begin after it started but you get the idea."

Amanda pressed the play button, Lacey leaned back on the table next to Fin and folded her arms watching with the others.

The video showed Avery with three boys messing with her skirt just like she said. _"Let's see, slut. What's under there?"_

 _"Beat his ass."_ _One girl kept calling out._

 _"Oh, he's slapping him around."_ _One of the boys said._

 _"Darius, we're going to get in trouble."_ _A little girl said._

"All these people watching." Carisi looked at the video with a frown. "Nobody helps."

Lacey shrugged. "Welcome to the new generation Carisi, they will record you before they ever help you. Things have changed."

"I see." He scoffed.

Olivia shook her head having some trouble even watching this herself. "How long do they go on?"

"To the fall." Amanda answered.

 _"Aw, she likes you Darius." One of his friends laughed._

 _"They dancing." The other one teased._

 _"Just give it back." Avery says reaching for her camera._

 _"Get off me, you freak."_ The one boy pushed him back, people gasped and screamed when Avery went over the top before scattering as the video ended.

Olivia looked back to Amanda and Fin. "Do we have any idea who posted these?"

Fin shrugged. "Well according to Facebook, it's two sophomores and one junior from Shirley Chisholm."

"That's it guys, let's go, full court." Olivia walked out.

Lacey sighed, she leaned off the table. "Carisi your driving, dent my truck I dent you." She threw him the keys before walking off.

"Hey, I'm a good driver." Carisi followed her out.

The team went up to the school before splitting up, Fin and Lacey had decided to go find the girl that took the video.

"I didn't do nothing." She said with a bit of attitude in her voice. "I just took a video."

"You watched a person get assaulted and thrown over a bridge." Fin pointed out

"I didn't touch that freak show, and why is he wearing a skirt?" She asked, Lacey looked at her like she was crazy. "He was acting all-" The girl saw Lacey's look before waving it off. "Whatever."

"Who were the guys messing with Avery?" Fin asked.

The girl gave him a look. "I don't know, that's your job." She said smartly with an eye roll.

Lacey walked closer. "Let me take this Fin." She stooped down to her level. "I get it, you don't want to be a snitch or anything right?"

"What's it to you?" Her brow raised.

She sighed and forced a smile as the girl was truly pushing her buttons. "Look kid, we can do this the easy way and you tell us their names so we can leave or we do it the hard way. Which means getting my D.A to charge you with something that means we take you out this school in handcuffs and take you downtown." The girl looked at her wide eyed. "Then we call your mom and she makes you tell us and then you really will be a snitch because everyone will know it was you. Now what do you wanna do? Plan A or plan B? Either one you pick, guess who still wins?" Her brow raised.

"You ain't right lady." She said.

Lacey smiled. "I know, now what's it gonna be?" The girl groaned as she gave both Detectives a look.

They finally got the names, Carisi and Olivia went to pick up the two while Fin, and Amanda went to find the other boy Darius. Lacey had went back to the station and was gonna wait for them back there since she wasn't needed.

Once everyone else got back, one of the boys mothers had arrived and Olivia sent Lacey and Carisi in there to question him since he had his parent. Lacey closed the door behind her as she was reading the boys file, her jacket was off showing her shirt off more.

Carisi placed his fist on the table as he looked at the boy with a stern gaze. "So you're saying it wasn't your fault?"

"That tranny started it all up in our face with you know, being weird." Keon shrugged.

"She-" Lacey corrected. "didn't do anything, you went and started bothering her, was she bothering you that bad? Or did you just thought that was funny and wanted to embarrass somebody for being different?" She asked looking at him with a glare.

"That boy goes around dressed like a girl?" His mom looked at both of them with a frown. "You should be talking to his parents, not my son."

"Dressing how you feel or want is not a crime." Lacey said to her. "Pushing an innocent person off a bridge for being different is though."

"Well shouldn't it be?" His mother questioned. "You don't see my son wearing no skirt and heels like a sissy."

"Lady." Lacey pointed with a warning tone.

"You cops are all the same I swear." She shook her head.

"Actually were not." Lacey said in a matter-fact tone.

Keon's mother scoffed. "If you say so? You are just another white girl with a badge."

"No she didn't." Lacey mumbled shocked. "I'm Italian actually." She said with a glare. "Carisi can you.." She motioned to the mom.

Carisi shrugged. "Bottom line they're in the hospital with their child and you're here with yours, so think about that." He leaned up.

They headed to the door. "Nice closing argument, night classes at law school is paying off for you huh?" Lacey asked as they walked outm closing the door behind them.

Carisi shrugged with a smile. "A little."

Both of them went over to Olivia who was by one of the squad room desk talking to the other boy Markus, his parent had just arrived.

The lady snatched his hat off his head. "Markus, did you beat up on a girl?"

"He's not a girl Grandma." Markus defends. "He's one of them he-shes."

"Wow." Olivia stood up to full height as she looked to Lacey and Carisi who shook their heads.

"He acts like one, wears makeup." He finished.

The grandmother gave him a look before looking up at them. "Why would anyone do that?"

"What do you mean wh-that's is not the issue here." Lacey said looking at her like she was crazy.

Olivia bent to look at Markus. "The issue is your grandson pushed a kid off a bridge."

"You did what?" She looked back down at him.

"I didn't push him off a bridge, Grandma. I swear." Markus says.

She gave him a stern look. "Then you better tell them who did."

"I don't know." Markus looked down with a shrug.

"Markus, look at me." Carisi said. "I know that your grandmother did not raise you to lie."

Markus looked at the stern glares he was getting before answering. "It was Darius, he's a grade above me."

At that time Amanda and Fin had waled in with the other boy Darius who looked to Markus who avoided his gaze. Lacey and Olivia had excused themselves and walked over to him and let Carisi finish up with the other boy and his grandmother.

"Have a seat." Fin gave him a chair by a fellow Detectives desk.

"Am I going to jail?" Darius asked.

"When your mom gets here we need to talk, but the best thing to do is tell the truth." Amanda said.

Lacey walked over, she got a good look at the boy and he didn't scream murderer or anything he just had guilt and hurt written over his face.

She sighed walking closer. "Hey Darius, I'm Detective Vaughn."

"Nice to meet you Detective Vaughn." He sent her a nod.

"You want a soda, a sandwich or something?" Lacey asked.

He shook his head. "My stomach's not feeling good."

"Darius?" A woman called out.

"This way, ma'am." Olivia motioned her to the other area where they were waiting. "I'm Sergeant Benson."

"Ms. McCrae, I'm Detective Tutuola, this is Detective Rollins and Vaughn." Fin introduced them, she sent them a nod before looking to Darius.

"I'm sorry, Mom." He spoke up. "I didn't mean to do anything bad."

His mother looked confused. "What do they think you did?"

"A teenager was assaulted in Fort Tryon Park and is now in the hospital." Lacey explained.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Darius said sadly making Lacey look down at him with a pitiful look.

"Darius is a good kid." She looked at them. "He takes care of his little sister, he goes to to church."

"Okay, well ma'am we still just need to talk to him, okay?" Amanda assured.

"But he's only 15." She said.

"Which is why we waited for you." Olivia says. "We needed you to be here while we read him his rights."

After reading him his rights, Amanda and Fin questioned Darius while Carisi, Lacey, and Olivia watched from inside her office. Lacey listened to Darius and she hated to say it but he really did sound sad and that he was truly sorry for doing what he did to Avery, unlike the others.

Carisi hit the button to silence it once it was over. "This kid seems genuinely upset, the other two they just think it's funny."

"Yeah, well the other two didn't push Avery off a bridge." Lacey shrugged. "But I do believe he is sorry."

Olivia walked back to her desk. "I mean she could have died."

Carisi nodded. "Bright side, all three confessed. We got the video evidence, we're done."

"Look, the video is shaky and the kids are underaged." Olivia said.

"What are you getting at here Liv? There isn't that much digging into this that we can do." Lacey said.

"I just don't want anyone claiming that those confessions were coerced." She let out a sigh. "Let's see if Avery can come in and make an ID."

"You got it." Carisi said before walking out.

Lacey followed with a sigh. "Did you wanna make the call Lacey? No of course not, go ahead Carisi." She rolled her eyes closing the door.

Olivia smiled before shaking her head at her.

Later on that day Avery was able to come in and make an I.D, they rolled her into another room with her parents as the boys came out for a line up. Avery waited before beginning to stand up, she used the ledge as Lacey and Olivia had gave her a hand with standing up fully.

Avery looked them over. "Number four...number one and three."

"You did great, Avery." Lacey said as she helped her sit back down.

"They look smaller in there, scared." Avery says, her dad started wheeling her out slowly while everybody followed.

"Well, they should be Avery they're in trouble." Carisi said.

"That's right." Lacey nodded as she rested a hand on her shoulder getting a smile from the kid.

"Did they say why they did this to me?" She asked. "I'm not stupid, I wasn't being cheeky."

"It wasn't anything you did." Olivia shook her head.

"We need to get back to the hospital." Her mother said.

"Sure, lets get you guys downstairs." Lacey said with a nod.

Darius mom saw them and stood up, she walked over to them. "Excuse me, are you the Parkers?" They looked at her. "I'm Darius mother."

"Mrs. McCrae, now may not be the best time." Olivia chimed in.

"Hold on." Avery stopped them. "I want to hear her out."

"My son is really sorry for hurting you." She said.

"Did he tell you why he did this to me?" Avery asked.

"Avery, let's go." Her dad said ready to push the wheelchair again.

"Just wait a minute." She stopped them, she grabbed Daruis mom hand. "Ask him, please."

Her dad shook his head. "Okay, we need to leave now." He pushed Avery down the hall with all of them following along.

After getting everybody processed and basically out, Lacey had headed in the break room to make herself a coffee. She felt bad for mostly Avery but a bit of her felt bad for Darius, she already knew he wouldn't get that much in Family Court.

Carisi walked in. "Hey."

"What's up?" Lacey sent him a nod, she sipped her coffee before looking over at him. "You want one?"

"Yeah, please." Carisi nodded.

Lacey put hers down before grabbing an extra cup and pouring one for him. "So how are the night classes at the University going for you?"

"Pretty good, thanks for the study book." Carisi says, he took the coffee from her. "Thanks." He took a sip as Lacey took her cup and sat at the table, stirring hers with a stick. "Lacey I don't get something about you."

"My mother has been saying that to me since I started to learn how to talk, but what is it?" She smirked over at him.

"You go to one of the best colleges, get your degrees for criminal law but yet you still wanna be a Detective?" He asked. "If you wanted to be a cop then why didn't you just do that from the beginning?"

"Well I came from a family that every kid had to go to college and believe it or not I wanted to be a Defense Attorney but after I graduated I couldn't see myself as a lawyer anymore. So I just started on working on to become a cop and found out I love putting people in jail and taking down bad guys more then helping them." Lacey said, she smiled. "I wouldn't change what I did though but be careful when you take the Bar Exam, those questions are tricky buddy."

"Yeah, I know." Carisi nodded. "Barba has been giving me some pointers."

Lacey brow raised in mid drink, she stopped and lowered the cup. "Barba? As in A.D.A Rafael Barba?" She questioned making Carisi give a nod again, she shook her head. "Must be a full moon." Lacey scoffed as she got up and headed out, Amanda was walking in. "That shirt shows off your small baby bump."

"Shut, up Lacey." Amanda said back to her with a playful roll of her eyes, Lacey let out a laugh as she headed back to her desk.

* * *

The next day Olivia, Lacey and Carisi had went back up to the hospital to see Avery and give him the apology letters that Darius had made for him. He had gave them to Fin, Olivia was hesitant at first but Lacey talked her into it since she said it should be Avery's choice to look at them or not.

"Darius McCrae wrote something for me?" Avery asked as she was sitting in the bed without the neck brace on this time.

"He did." Lacey nodded, she had on a pair of gray pants, with a white button down collared shirt, a gray leather jacket as her hair was straightened out and fell over her eyes a bit. "He wanted to apologize to you."

"You don't have to read it if you don't want to." Her father says.

Avery took them from Lacey. "No, I do." She sat back and opened them up as it was three pieces of paper. "If I could get a do-over, I wouldn't do it." She read before flipping through them with a content look, she sighed. "Did you tell him I was into graphic novels? And drawing?"

Lacey looked to Olivia and Carisi who shook their head, she looked back to Avery. "No, we didn't know."

"Detectives can we talk to you outside?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Sure." Olivia motioned outside as they followed.

"See you later on Avery." Lacey waved.

"Thank, you again Detective." Avery nodded to her.

Lacey smiled as she walked out and closed the door behind her, she joined the conversation with the others.

"The boys took a plea." Olivia said to the parents.

"Does that mean Avery won't have to testify?" Her father asked.

Lacey shrugged. "The third boy Darius is speaking with a lawyer so we should know more tomorrow."

"What Avery's gone through, she's a tough kid." Carisi said. "You must be proud."

The father put an arm around his wife as the two of them smiled. "Yeah, we are." She said.

"Well I'm gonna catch up with you guys back at the station." Lacey said. "See you Mr. and Mrs. Parker."

Later on that day everybody had found out that Avery had died from the injuries caused by her fall of the bridge. Lacey had to take a minute, it was hard considering she had left them hours ago not to mention her parents were good people. Pippa Cox was in the squad room talking to the team about how Avery's death changed the case.

"The M.E. confirm cause of death?" Pippa asked.

"Saddle embolism to the lungs, direct result of the broken femur from the fall." Olivia said with a sigh. "No intervening cause."

"What does that mean for these boys?" Fin looked to Pippa.

She sighed. "Well, Markus and Keon didn't push her, they didn't cause the death."

"But Darius McCrae did." Fin said getting a nod from her.

The D.A, O'Dwyer walked into the squad room and over to the group. "Sergeant Benson, we need to talk about the Avery Parker murder."

"Of course." Olivia nodded, she motioned to Pippa. "Kenneth O'Dwyer, meet Pippa Cox."

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Cox." He sent her a nod. "You'll want to be in on this meeting, too."

Lacey walked back over with some files in her hand. "Hey Liv I-" She stopped seeing a familiar face, she shook her head. "Oh god somebody shoot me, O'Dwyer is in our squad room." This got snickers from Carisi and Amanda.

He smirked. "Always good to see you to Detective."

"You know." She thought about it. "The feeling is never mutual."

"Well Lacey, come join the meeting." Olivia motioned to her office as they followed, Fin decided to come to.

"The D.A's office is taking over the prosecution." O'Dwyer said as they walked in and closed the door.

"What?" Lacey whipped around to face him.

"Hold up." Fin said. "Now, you know Darius McCrae's only 15 years old?"

"Yes, and if he's tried in family court he'll be charged with juvenile delinquency and be back out on the street again when he's 18." O'Dwyer argued.

"And that is enough." Lacey said sternly. "I'm not to fond of Avery's situation or how she died either, but you're looking to charge him as an adult? That is just taking it beyond."

"It's second-degree manslaughter." O'Dwyer says.

"We can charge that in family court." Pippa chimed in.

O'Dwyer shrugged. "We can, but we won't and I want to attach a hate crime."

"Why don't you just attach 'life in prison' on the the kids back?" Lacey mumbled.

"Okay, wow." Olivia shook her head at the whole situation.

O'Dwyer let out a sigh. "There's an epidemic of attacks on trans persons, we have to take a stand."

"Like you really care." Lacey scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

Olivia looked back at him. "Your right, yes but I don't think that this is that case. Darius seems like a good kid."

"He went after Avery, he taunted her and he pushed her off a bridge." O'Dwyer said.

"But you want to charge a 15-year-old as an adult? He could get 20 years." Fin looked to him.

"It's more like seven and while I appreciate your sympathy for Darius McCrae, we can't wait for a more overtly evil perp. We have to draw a line." O'Dwyer says.

"Yeah, but this isn't the way to do it O'Dwyer." Lacey said. "I agree that he should be sentenced to teach him a lesson but charging him as an adult will get you nowhere. A family lost their child an now you wanna take another child from his mother for lord knows how long."

"He will get seven years at the most, probably." He said.

Lacey blinked a few times shocked. "Really? Well I didn't know that you were the judge or the jury." Moving past him, she left out and closed the door behind her.

O'Dwyer let out a sigh as he looked to Olivia. "Are you ever gonna have full of control on that one?"

"Not when she keeps making points." Olivia said back to him making O'Dwyer give her a look.

That night, Lacey kept on tossing and turning in the bed from thinking about these past two days and what had happened.

"Lacey find one spot and keep still or go walk it off." Rafael said as he was turned over on his side in his bed next to her.

"Thanks for showing concern." She rolled her eyes, she tossed again but this time it was on purpose.

Rafael let out a sigh, he reached over and turned the small lamp on before sitting up. "It is obvious I'm not getting any sleep until you do." He sat up rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Lacey sat up. "I hate O'Dwyer." She threw her hands up.

"This is not shocking in the least." Rafael said plainly.

"It's not fair that a kid gets charged as an adult Rafael and you know I'm right. He deserves time but not in this way and O'Dwyer is acting like he really cares about Avery or any others like him but he just wants to please the D.A's office." Lacey said. "Not to mention I still have to work on this guilt thing but I swear I have never seen a kid so upset in my life and then I gotta go with Fin to arrest him tomorrow."

"Well I can't do much because this isn't my case but I will try to argue to keep the case in Family Court." He says. "But what I need you to do is relax and get some sleep."

"I don't think I can." Lacey shook her head, she ran a hand through her hair. "Why do all D.A's have to be a pain in my side."

"Well I don't know about the others but I do it out of love...also you can be cute when your angry." He shrugged with a smirk.

"Then I'm gonna be gorgeous for the next couple days because O'Dwyer is pushing it." Lacey pointed.

Rafael chuckled as he reached over and turned the light out. "All of this is gonna be fine, so stop stressing about it and go to bed." He laid down and pushed her back down in the process.

"I'm not even sleepy anymore." Lacey said, she laid on his chest and used his upper body as almost like a pillow when she wrapped her arms around his torso. She felt him put his arm around her, he rested his hand on the back of her head and played in her hair. "I just don't get lawyers..." Her voice trailed off with a yawn.

Rafael smirked when it sounded like her breaths were getting lower. "Goodnight, Lacey." He closed his eyes.

* * *

 **That was chapter 22 and don't worry I have a lot more Barba/Lacey coming in the next chapter so don't worry if this wasn't enough. But I hope people like this, don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about it! I'll see you all next week!**


	23. Transgender Bridge Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I know this chapter is a little early but I already had it written and it was just sitting there so why not post it. I am still looking for a Beta Reader, my friend said she would do it but she has been to busy with school and finals so it won't work. But I promise to find one very soon so they can fix all the mistakes but I do try and go back to fix the mistakes I made or don't see. Also we are almost to 140 comments so be sure to leave me a review after this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23. Transgender Bridge Pt 2**

Lacey, Carisi and Olivia had went to Avery's funeral, Amanda decided to go with Fin instead to pick up Darius. They were sitting in the back as the service was going on. Lacey had on a dark blue blazer with a gray v-neck shirt, a pair of skinny dark blue suit pants and heels to match. Her hair was out straightened out and worn to the side, resting over her right shoulder.

Avery's therapist had took the stand to talk. "It's been wonderful to hear so many people talk about Avery's life today. You don't know me but I feel like I know all of you. I was Avery's therapist, and she told me about the people who were important to her, like Melody and Rain who embraced her the first day Avery wore a dress to school." She said as her two friends were next to her parents crying. "Avery was inspired by the compassion of her classmates, her teachers, and even the police." Her therapist motioned to them as Carisi gave a light smile, him and Olivia looked to Lacey who had forced a smile but it turned back into a sad frown. "This is Avery's legacy; tolerance, love and forgiveness."

After a while the ceremony was over, the three of them had walked outside where everyone else was to see the parents. They headed over to them, the Parker's showed them slight smiles as they shook each of their hands.

"Thank you." The father said.

Mrs. Parker shook Olivia's hand. "Thank you for coming."

Carisi nodded. "Beautiful, beautiful ceremony."

"Avery was loved." Her mother smiled.

"I can see that." Carisi says.

"Oh, Detective Vaughn?" Mr. Parker looked to Lacey who looked over to them, he pulled a piece of paper out his pocket and gave it to her. "Avery drew this while she was in the hospital, I really think she would want you to have it."

Lacey took it from him confused, she opened it up to see a graphic drawing of her up close. One half of her face had tears coming out her eyes and falling down her cheeks while the other side showed a bright smile. She looked down at the writing

 _'I hope one day you can smile from your heart, there is two sides to every person and half of yours is pain and the other half is fake happiness. Maybe you can let go of the past so you can see the beautiful future ahead of you...and show people the real smile.'_

A smile came across her face as she folded the paper up. "This is beautiful, thank you very much for giving it to me sir."

He nodded before looking back to Olivia and Carisi. "Um, we heard that Darius McCrae is gonna be charged as an adult."

"I wish the DA had come to the service." Mrs. Parker said.

Lacey scoffed. "When hell freeze over he will." She gave an eye roll from just thinking about O'Dwyer.

"Everything Avery believed was about forgiveness." Mrs. Parker says.

Olivia gave Carisi and Lacey a look before looking back to the parents. "Well, the DA wants to make sure that what happened to Avery never happens again."

"How?" Mrs. Parker questioned as she was on the verge of tears again. "By locking up a 15 year old? Tell the DA that's not what we want."

"Lisa, please." Mr. Parker tried to stop her.

"It's not what Avery would want." She said before walking off in tears.

"Excuse me." Mr. Parker said to them.

"Of course." Olivia nodded letting him go after her.

Lacey sighed. "I feel so bad for them."

"But you feel bad for Darius to?" Carisi raised a brow.

"Yeah, life just sucks." She shook her head.

Olivia nodded. "Well, lets head on back."

"You guys go on." Lacey said walking backwards. "I'll see you back at the station later on." She walked off.

Carisi pointed to Lacey who disappeared in the crowd. "Is it me or is this getting to her more then we think it is? Where is she going?"

"You know where she is going." Olivia gave him a look, she sighed. "Lacey has always been a quick one to bounce back she just feels the same way all of us do. She wants justice for Avery but she doesn't want Darius to go through more jail time then he deserves, the boy isn't a killer."

Carisi nodded. "Yeah, I see that."

Later on that day, Lacey had went to Barba's office and had showed him the drawing that Avery had made for her. The drawing actually warmed her heart but it also it home from the fact that her pain was that noticeable to people. Of course the case was stressing her out but the fact that she was getting nowhere with forgiving herself was taking a tole on her.

Rafael continued to stare at the drawing as he was sitting next to her on the couch in his office, he sat his coffee on the table before sitting back. "I hope one day you can smile from your heart, there is two sides to every person and half of yours is pain and the other half is fake happiness. Maybe you can let go of the past so you can see the beautiful future ahead of you and show people the real smile." He read, he let out a sigh and looked to Lacey. "This is a pretty deep message."

"Yeah." Lacey ran a hand through her hair as her jacket was now off showing her gray top. "I mean is my poker face getting that bad."

He shrugged. "It wasn't so good to begin with." Lacey poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek as she looked at him from the side. "Personal opinion your poker face has been off lately, you put on that fake smile."

"How do you know when I'm fake smiling?" Her brow raised.

"Because I know you enough said there." Rafael said. "After a while Lacey your facial expressions become very readable and I'm kind of trained to see through people's poker faces."

"Those were not the words I wanted to hear." Lacey slumped down in the chair with a sigh. "Why do I feel so damn stressed out and I barley have been doing anything."

Rafael took a sip of his coffee. "Your letting yourself get stressed out over nothing, relax."

"I am relaxed..stop telling to me relax..I'm always relaxed." Lacey stated, she saw the side look he was giving her and rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I'm not relaxed."

He let out a slight chuckle as he put his leg on top of the other, he rested his hand on her thigh and gave it a couple pats. "I have to agree with Avery's drawing, you do need to let go of the past to see the future ahead of you."

"Stop making sense all the time." She pushed his hand off her leg.

Rafael smirked. "You make it easy." He relaxed back into the couch. "How was Avery's funeral by the way?"

Lacey thought about it for a minute. "It was beautiful." She smiled. "That kid really had a different out look on life and was truly about forgiveness. I just wish that she could have stuck around, it seems like all the good people leave this world to early." Lacey says as Rafael gave a nod, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Promise me your gonna live forever?"

He nodded. "I promise."

She looked up, her brows furrowed. "How can you make a promise like that?"

He shrugged. "I mean if I don't own up to it, what are you going to do to me?" Rafael looked down her, Lacey shoulders shook as she started laughing. He found himself chuckling a bit as well. "I make a good point don't I?"

"Yeah, you do." Lacey hugged him from the side, she smirked as she noticed something about him. "You know I think you are the only lawyer that dresses this good, you know that Barba?"

Rafael put an arm around her waist and tugged her closer, Lacey fell into his lap with a giggle as his arm was tucked around her. "When you got a girl like you that doesn't let someone walk out the house without a matching tie then yes. Also speaking of ties, I still can't find that stripped orange and brown one." He eyed her suspiciously as he sat his coffee on the stand next to him. "Care to explain that?"

Lacey scoffed offended. "What makes you think I touched it?"

"Because you kept saying how much you hate it and all of a sudden when my tie rack gets rearranged that one goes missing. Now if that doesn't have Lacey written all over it then I don't know what does."

"That thing is in the New York dump by now." She mumbled.

His brow raised. "What was that?"

"I said I will look for it as soon as I come back to your place tonight." Lacey smiled.

"Uh, huh." He nodded not believing her, Lacey lifted her hand up to touch the side of his face. This made him look down at her, he saw a look on her face that he hadn't seen in a while. "What's wrong?"

Lacey shook her head. "Nothing, I just wanted to touch you. Is that a crime?"

"It is when you are giving me that look." He pointed out, she playfully rolled her eyes at him before dropping her hand from his face. "Is therapy really helping you?"

"Yeah, it is actually." She nodded. "You should come with me one day."

"Do you want me to?"

Lacey looked up at him. "I do."

"Then I will come with you." Rafael sat back. "Although I am not ready for somebody to ask me 'how does that make you feel?'." He rolled his eyes.

Lacey laughed. "Oh, hush."

Rafael looked at his watch. "By the way, your break has been over for thirty minutes now."

"Snap!" Lacey hopped up off the couch and grabbed her coat off the rack. "I'll see you back at the house later, bye Rafi." She ran out the door in a rush.

He shook his head sitting back with a chuckle. "See you later Lacey."

* * *

The next day Olivia, Lacey and Carisi had met outside the courthouse for the trial today. Her hair was up in a high pony tail as she wore a burgundy pants suit set with a black silk top and heels.

"Look, we feel the same way." Olivia said as she was on the phone. "All right, I'll call you back." She hung it up and look to them. "That was Barba, he argued that the case should stay in family court and that's when O'Dwyer stepped in."

"And probably threw everything at him including the kitchen sink." Lacey rolled her eyes. "At least he tried."

Carisi shook his head. "O'Dwyer's no dummy, the new DA says jump and he laces up his sneakers."

"Or the D.A's office says jump and O'Dwyer says how high." Lacey says, Olivia looked behind her when she saw O'Dwyer walking up behind them. "Hopefully they tell him to jump off a building next...a very high building."

"Lacey." Olivia spoke up.

She shook her head. "I'm talking skyscraper building here."

"Counselor." Carisi said looking back to O'Dwyer.

Lacey spun around to see him standing behind them. "There he is, hey Counselor."

"Well, at least I know she is not bad mouthing me behind my back." O'Dwyer says.

"Hey, if you want me to repeat it to your face I have no problem with that." Lacey said. "What I said was-"

"There is no need." O'Dwyer cut her off. "I will just take your word for it." They all started walking to the steps.

"Look, we're sorry Counselor." Carisi said.

Lacey scoffed. "Speak for yourself." She got nudged by Olivia. "What?"

Carisi shook his head at her before looking back to O'Dwyer. "Look it's just, you know Avery's mom wants this in family court."

O'Dwyer nodded. "I know, I got your messages. I spoke to her as well as a certain A.D.A." He looked to Lacey who smirked.

"You just ignored her wishes?" Olivia asked.

He sighed. "She's suffered a terrible loss but I told her that she could speak at the sentencing hearing."

They all came to a stop at the second level, Lacey raised a brow. "Sentencing hearing? Darius's lawyer is already pleading guilty on this?"

"Not exactly." O'Dwyer sighed. "He's asked for a bench trial."

"Bench trial?" Olivia repeated.

"So he's using the Clarence Darrow strategy." Carisi says, he looked to Olivia and Lacey. "Juries are more emotional than judges. So if you give a judge absolute power to declare someone guilty.."

"They're less likely to impose a harsh sentence." Olivia finished.

"Yeah." Carisi nodded, they began walking again as O'Dwyer was already ahead of them.

"Well let's hope it can work in his favor today." Lacey says. "Not all judges are the same on this, some of them can get emotional."

"Won't argue with you there." Olivia let out a sigh as they continued down the hall.

The trial had started, Darius so called two friends had took the sound and had already made him seem like a bad person up there. They both said that it was his idea to mess with Avery and that it was all his fault, Carisi and Lacey had took the stand to explain how taking Avery's statement was. The doctor had taken the stand and already made it clear that Avery died from something caused by one of her injuries that she got from the fall.

Darius teacher Ms. Davis had took the stand next, his lawyer got up and began walking to her. "Ms. Davis, you have been Darius's English teacher and advisor for the past two years. Has he ever had a problem with LGBTQ students?"

Ms. Davis shook her head. "No. Darius has a little sister, which may be why he was protective of younger students being bullied. Including one instance, a student I believe to be gay."

"And he himself has been affected by violence?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, last Christmas Darius saw his older cousin get shot. It made an impact as his behavior changed. He began to study and really apply himself, he didn't want to become a statistic. He wanted to graduate, become a graphic artist, he's quite talented."

"And the day after his encounter with Avery, how did he behave?"

"He was distraught, we were going to talk but then the police came." His teacher looked to the Judge. "I know the video looks bad Your Honor but Darius is not a bad kid. He has a good heart and I know it's no excuse but he's never been exposed to transgender people and I think he just got confused."

"Thank you, Ms. Davis." The Judge nodded.

"Nothing further." Darius lawyer walked back.

The Judge looked to O'Dwyer. "Mr. O'Dwyer?"

"No questions." He shook his head.

The trial took a recess as Olivia and Lacey had headed outside for a break.

"The only thing about a bench trial is you can never just look at the judge and see where her head is." Olivia said.

"Tell me about it." Lacey shook her head. "I thought my poker face was good."

Carisi caught up with them. "Hey."

They both sent him nods. "Hey, hows Darius mom holding up?" Lacey asked.

"Come on Lacey, you know the answer to that." Carisi said.

She shrugged. "I thought it might be different this time, I feel so bad for her."

"Look there are the Parker's." Olivia pointed them out, they headed over to the couple who looked up from seeing them approach them. "How are you two holding up?"

"We need to be here for Avery." Mr. Parker said. "We also feel Darius should be found guilty."

"I'm just worried about what'll happen to him when he is." Mrs. Parker said.

"Judge Barth keeps an open mind." Olivia says.

"To lawyers she likes." Lacey mumbled, Carisi shoulder bumped her. "What? I'm not the only O'Dwyer hater in that courtroom I can bet on that." She said in a hush whisper to him.

A guy walked over behind them. "Olivia, Lacey?

The two women turned around to see their therapist standing there. "Dr. Lindstrom." Olivia sent him a small smile.

"Isn't this a surprise." Lacey said as she shoved her hands in her pocket.

"Let me walk you guys in, all right?" Carisi said to the parents.

The father nodded. "Thank you, great." The two of them let Carisi walk them back inside.

Dr. Lindstrom walked closer as he watched them leave. "The victim's parents."

"Yeah." Lacey nodded. "What are you doing here though Doc? Not here to tell me I'm crazy are you?"

"Not yet Lacey." He said to her, she flashed an amused smile. "I am here to testify but the parents may not like my testimony."

Olivia sighed. "Well, despite their loss they've managed to find some compassion for Darius."

"They aren't the only one." Lacey said. "I even found myself feeling sorry for the kid."

"Grace is usually a better choice than bitterness." Dr. Lindstrom says, both Lacey and Olivia shared the same thoughtful look.

Later on the trial had re started and Dr. Lindstrom took the stand, Lacey was watching until she saw a familiar face walk in the courtroom. Barba walked over, he sent a nod to Olivia and Carisi who returned the gesture. Lacey moved over as he sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"My meeting got done early." He said lowly. "Thought I would tune on for this case myself. Feels good to be sitting back here for once."

Lacey nodded. "Thanks for arguing for it to stay in family court."

"Anytime." Barba leaned up as they looked back to the trial.

After Dr. Lindstrom took the stand it was now Darius turn, his lawyer was the first up to talk to him.

"When I saw Avery fall off the bridge, I felt sick to my stomach. I feel sick all the time now." Darius says.

"Why is that?" His lawyer asks.

"Cause I know how it feels to lose someone you love, like your like your guts are being ripped out and that's what I did to Avery's parents." He said as he glanced at them, Lacey gave Darius a sad look. "I didn't want her to die, I didn't hate Avery and I can never forgive myself."

His lawyer nodded. "Thank you, Darius." He headed back to his seat.

"Mr. O'Dwyer?" Judge Barth spoke up.

O'Dwyer looked up at Darius. "You say that you did not mean to push Avery off the bridge. Why were you on the bridge in the first place?" He stood up.

"I just wanted to talk to Avery." Darius said.

"Talk or tease?" His brow raised.

"A little bit of both, I guess." He said un sure.

"And that was a choice that you made?"

Darius nodded. "Yes, sir."

"When you approached Avery, did she ask to be left alone?" O'Dwyer asked.

"Yes, sir."

O'Dwyer walked closer. "And yet you grabbed at her skirt, was that a choice?"

Darius looked down. "Yes, sir.

"And when you wouldn't give Avery her camera back, was that a choice?"

"Yes, sir." Darius answered again as he looked on the verge of crying.

"But pushing her was not a choice?" O'Dwyer questioned.

Darius shook his head. "No, he just fell on me and I just reacted."

O'Dwyer nodded. "Why did Avery fall? Is it because you made the choice to go after her, to tease her, to taunt her?" He asked as Darius was now getting closer to crying, Lacey looked down shaking her head. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I don't even know, sir." Darius admitted, he started crying as he looked back up at O'Dwyer and Avery's parents. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"We all are, Mr. McCrae." O'Dwyer stepped back. "Nothing further."

Soon Darius had stepped down and took his seat back next to his lawyer but he was still trying to pull himself together.

"This is not gonna end well." Lacey said under her breath with a head shake.

* * *

The next day Lacey, Barba, Olivia, Carisi, and Fin had went to the last trial as this was the last day and would find out the Judge decision.

Lacey wore pink silk button down shirt tucked into a pair of bootcut black suit pants, her shirt had a couple of the buttons undone up top. She wore a pair of black heels, and a black buttoned blazer while her hair was out straight with curls at the end.

"I understand you have one last witness, Mr. Varma?" Judge Barth says.

He stood up. "Yes, Your Honor, Mr. Eric Parker." Lacey and everyone looked up shocked from hearing this.

Lacey looked to Barba. "Can he do that?" She whispered.

"If she allows it." He said back to her.

O'Dwyer stood up. "With all due respect to Mr. Parker, his testimony is clearly more appropriate for a victim impact statement."

"Your Honor, he only approached me yesterday and I do believe that Mr. Parker's testimony will influence your decision as to the hate crime charge itself." Mr. Varma says.

The Judge gave it some thought before nodding. "All right, I'll allow it."

Mr. Parker had soon took the stand as the last witness. "Will you explain to the court what that is Mr. Parker?" He showed the court the drawings before handing them back to him.

"An apology drawing from Darius to Avery." He said. "Avery saw this shortly before she died. It meant a lot and I know Avery felt forgiveness toward Darius."

"Defense Exhibit D, Your Honor." Darius lawyer handed the drawings to her.

She looked them over before back at the father. "Mr. Parker you wish to testify on behalf of the defendant, the boy who has caused your family so much pain?"

"Yes." Mr. Parker nodded. "My wife and I want to make sure that Avery's death means something, that no transgender child should ever again be singled out or hurt." He said as Olivia nodded from hearing this. "But we also want to make sure that the tragedy is not compounded by the tragedy of taking another child away from his family." He looked to Darius mother who gave him a thankful look.

"Thank you for your compassion." Judge Barth says.

The Judge dismissed the court for a short recess so she could take some time to deliberate about her decision for Darius.

Lacey was leaned against the wall next to Olivia outside the courtroom. "I thought it was real nice of Mr. Parker to say what he did. That was a pretty brave thing to do."

"Sure was." Olivia nodded. "How do you feel about all this Lacey?"

"What are you Dr. Lindstrom now?" She joked, Olivia gave a slight smile in return. "You all already know how I feel about this. Of course Darius should be taught a lesson but to charge him with what O'Dwyer wants and then attach a Hate Crime? I mean that is just to much to put on a kid who is actually sorry and has nothing against Transgender kids, this just isn't a Hate Crime to me."

"No it's not." Barba walked over to them. "But of course O'Dwyer would do anything to impress the D.A's office."

"Can say that again." Olivia agreed.

"Barba if you ever do anything this stupid, I will smack the living daylights out of you." Lacey plainly said, Olivia chuckled.

"Mmhmm, glad to see how much you think of me." He said eyeing her.

Lacey smiled. "It all comes from the gift of knowing me."

"Is there a return receipt?" His brow raised.

"That's the same thing I have been asking since you first transferred over as the permanent A.D.A. I could return you but I wouldn't get my money back." Lacey retorted making him give her a playful glare.

"Alright you two." Olivia shook her head amused. "You two sure can take the sadness out of a situation." She said making them smile.

Carisi walked out the courtroom. "Hey, the judge is coming back in."

Lacey sighed. "Let's go." She leaned off the wall and walked back in with Barba and Olivia, they all took a seat together back on the bench.

"Will the defendant please rise?" The Judge asked as Darius and his lawyer along with O'Dwyer had stood up. "I was moved by what witnesses said about your character and capacity, Mr. McCrae. I was particularly moved by Mr. Parker's testimony." Lacey felt a small bit of relief, until she spoke again. "However it is unrealistic to believe that violence against protected classes can be extinguished without appropriate punishment under the law. Darius McCrae, I find you guilty of manslaughter in the second degree with the hate crime statute attached." Lacey and Olivia shook their heads with a sad look as the rest of the court gave a gasp of shock.

"No!" Darius mother shouted as she stood up already in tears. "That's my baby!" She pointed to Darius.

"Order, order." She banged her gavel a couple times before looking back ahead at him. "Darius McCrae, you are hereby remanded to Brookwood Secure Center until your 18 birthday." Fin and Carisi shook their heads knowing exactly how that prison was. "In which time you will be transferred to Green Haven Correctional Facility to serve out the remainder of your seven year term. Court is adjourned." She banged the gavel dismissing everyone and took her leave.

Darius mother started crying, the lawyer hugged her to try and comfort her as the officer came over and started to handcuff him. The team stood up to leave, they let Avery's parents go first as they gave his mother sad looks before walking out in tears themselves.

Barba looked to Lacey as she had tears forming in her eyes from watching this, he took a hold of her arm and gave her a little push forward. "Come on Lacey, lets get you out of here."

She nodded and used the back of her sleeve to wipe her tears, it was hard for her to watch a mother loose her child as she knew that feeling. "Yeah, lets go.." Olivia put an arm around her as they headed out the courtroom together.

Later on that night; Lacey was sitting on the bed going through old paperwork that she was supposed to be finishing up for the day. Olivia had sent her home for the rest of the day after the Darius case as she saw that it actually took a bigger tole on her then she had thought.

"I swear these cases are all depressing." She mumbled as she continued writing. Her hair was brushed out as she just had on a nay blue silk robe that came to her knees.

"Hey." Rafael walked in undoing his tie with a tired expression.

"Hey." Lacey nodded, she was still focused on the papers. "Late night huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, are you doing okay?"

"I'll be fine." She said. "I just don't get it though, I arrested plenty of people for murder and hate crimes but this is the first that I truly feel sorry for."

"Maybe because this was a child, a child who really didn't deserve the time he got." Rafael started undoing his cuffs before working on the buttons to his button down shirt. "O'Dwyer got what he wanted."

"And I officially hate him more then I did before." Lacey sighs, she closed up the files before putting them on the stand next to her. "Still ticked off that Liv sent me home early."

"She was just looking out for you Lacey." He finished unbuttoning his shirt as he threw his tie on the empty chair.

Lacey sighed getting up, she headed to the door. "Why do all of you feel to look out for me? I'm a grown woman, you all do know this right?"

"Yeah we do." He nodded, he grabbed her before she could get to the door and pulled her closer to him. "But sometimes even a grown woman needs to know when to be told what to do."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does." Rafael retorted. "I know you felt like there is more you could have done but there wasn't Lacey." She looked down. "You did your best, I can assure you of that."

"Think so?" Her eyes flickered up to see his green ones already staring down at her.

Rafael moved her hair out her eyes, he rested his hand on the side of her face. "I know you did." She hugged him and rested her forehead on his chest, he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Need me to do anything?"

She shook her head. "Just be here...that's all." He pulled away from her a little bit as he made her look up at him, her brows furrowed confused. "Rafi?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, Lacey was thrown off but relaxed and started kissing him back. She felt herself being backed up into the wall as he had somehow got her robe untied without her even noticing it.

All she had on under it was navy blue bra and pantie set, he had let one hand roam down her leg before lifting it up to hook around him. He broke away for a second leaving her panting for air until he captured her lips again.

Rafael lifted her up with ease, not only was Lacey a bit shorter then him without heels but she didn't really weigh a lot. He laid her down on the bed not breaking their kiss for a second, he broke away before traveling down and kissing her neck. Truth was that she was a bit scared since the last time anything like this happened they were both drunk but this time both of them were completely sober.

Leaning up, he brushed his finger across her cheek as he looked down at her. "You sure about this again?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "But what happened to taking it slow?"

"Kinda hard to do when it's you." He said with a smile as she just returned it, he leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

 **That was chapter 23, don't forget to leave me a review after you read and tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope people liked it and also when I'm done with season 17 I will be doing a separate story spin off that will be called Barba & Lacey ( Season 14 & 15 ). I was gonna show people what their relationship was like before season 16, and 17 and what it was like when they finally met again. I don't know if people want to see that story but I'm gonna do it after this anyway and hope it gets as much love as this one. But see everyone in the next episode!**


	24. Institutional Fail Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys, and thanks to my new followers but don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this. I have a lot to do with this story since I'm going to be editing the old chapters, finish season 17 and then do season 14 and 15 to show how Barba and Lacey's relationship was before season 16 and 17. It is gonna be a second story so look out for it and I'm also gonna be starting my Carisi/OC love story after I hit 30 chapters on this story. So I got a long list of things to do but it will all be worth it in the end. Also my favorite episode is coming up after this 'Community Policing', wonder who's side Lacey is gonna be on for that one. But anyway onto more Lacey and Barba!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24.** **Institutional Fail Pt 1**

"You know I think I'm starting to have a thing for shrimp Alfredo." Lacey said as her and Rafael walked down the steps of the restaurant that they had just came from.

"Starting?" Rafael raised a brow, he scoffed. "Lacey you had ordered an extra plate just to take it home." He had on a nice navy blue suit and tie set.

"Don't judge me. I may not feel like cooking tomorrow but I will already have something prepared so ha." She said making him smirk and shake his head at her.

It was both of their days off so they had decided to go out for the night, things had actually been better for them the past couple months. Lacey had been better with talking about the past not to mention she was happy since Amanda had asked her and Olivia to help with her baby shower. Amanda was afraid to ask her since Lacey had been let her in on what happened to her but she already made it clear that she wanted to still help. She was happy for Amanda, she was her second friend in the squad room and they had actually grew more closer over this. And of course Lacey got a kick out of teasing her about her huge baby bump as she almost looked like she was gonna pop any day.

"You know despite you accusing me of having a thing for that waitress, this was a very nice night." He said as he gave the Valet guy his ticket to bring the car around.

"I'm just saying, you two got very talkative." Lacey put a hand up in defense as she had hooked her arm with his. She wore dark blue, knee length dress, it had a halter collar with the back out and a oval cut up top by her cleavage. A pair of black heels as her hair was out in bumpy curls, one side was tucked behind her ear.

"She happened to be wearing the button of my favorite author." He rolled his eyes. "There was nothing left to talk about after that. I can guarantee that the only person I was interested in tonight was you Lacey."

"Is it the dress?" Her brows furrowed as she motioned to her outfit. "I'm not use to wearing these things."

Rafael chuckled. "You look beautiful, relax." He looked over at her and saw her smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Lacey shook her head as she looked away still smiling. "Nothing at all Counselor."

"Lawyer talk on your day off?"

"Exactly, Lawyer talk not Detective talk." She smirked, her phone went off inside her purse.

"You never turn that thing off do you?" His brow raised.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "You don't know how bad I wish I could." She said digging in her purse. "But we're short staffed so even when I think I have a day off, I don't." Taking out the phone, she had a confused at the ID look but answered it. "Yeah Liv?" The car had got pulled around as Rafael took the keys from the Valet. "Are you serious?...No I'm not that far I will meet you there." Lacey hung up her phone.

Rafael looked to her. "Something bad happened?"

"Not sure, but we need to stop at that Mini Mart by Bodega on our way back." Lacey said heading to the car.

"You just ate." He said.

"Not for anything like that, we have to meet Liv there." She took the keys. "I'll drive, lets go."

"Never a dull moment." He sighed getting in the car.

They drove across town to the Mini Mart located by the Bodega projects, Lacey parked the car.

"Come on." She took they keys out.

His brow raised. "Who said I didn't wanna stay in the car for this one?"

Lacey gave him a challenging look. "You wanna stay in a expensive new car, by yourself by the Bodega projects, eleven thirty at night?"

"Right behind you." Rafael said getting out.

Lacey smirked before getting out the car, she closed the door as they walked on the pavement towards the Mini Mart. As they were Olivia and Chief Dodds was coming down the opposite way, they all stopped seeing each other.

"Lacey, Barba." Olivia said.

"Detective, Counselor." Chief Dodds nodded.

Rafael nodded. "Sergeant, Chief."

Lacey looked between them as her brows furrowed together. "Were you guys uh-"

"Oh, no we were just coming from somewhere else." Olivia said. "Not a date."

"Yeah, where are you two coming from?" Chief Dodds asked.

"Um we just met up at the restaurant, I mean we were at the same restaurant and bumped into each other. We live in the same area so we carpooled back, saving one tree at a time." Lacey said, she looked to Rafael who was giving her a look that just read 'really?'. She simply shrugged before letting out a defeated sigh. "Let's not make this any more awkward, okay?"

"I agree." Chief Dodds opened the door, letting them all go in.

Fin looked up when he saw the four of them, he was a little thrown off seeing all of them together. "Liv, Lacey, Counselor, and Chief." He called out as they walked over to him. "Sorry to break up you guys double date."

Chief Dodds scoffed. "That wasn't a date."

Olivia gave him a look before looking back to Fin. "It wasn't a date."

"They were not on a date." Lacey motioned to them. "I wasn't either I had-"

"Don't say the tree thing again." Rafael stopped her before she could.

A fellow Detective from another precinct had walked over, Lacey gave him a look. "Dumas, they called you in huh?" Lacey said.

Dumas nodded. "Good to see you again Lacey, but yeah Detective Campisi and I took this from patrol."

"Oh she is here with you to." Lacey said fake happy. "Goody." She rolled her eyes with a frown.

"Yeah, our Sergeant suggested SVU would be better equipped to handle a lost kid." Dumas says.

Chief Dodds nodded. "In other words, he passed the buck?"

"Ha, one way to put it." Lacey said as Olivia and Rafael both looked at them. "What? Chief's speaking the truth for once."

The woman, Detective Campisi walked over when she heard voices. Her eyes went immediately to Lacey as she glared at her. "Out of everyone at SVU they call you Lacey."

"Love it or get out." Lacey said to her as there was hint of coldness to her voice.

Campisi scoffed. "Even after all those years you are still as ignorant as ever. I wish they would have sent somebody with more experienced." She said to Dumas.

"Really?" Lacey brow raised with a smirk. "You know for once we have something in common because I was thinking the same about you. How long did it take you to finally graduate the academy after I left? Considering you were there for longer then I was." She shot back as Campisi glared at her.

"Okay, easy girls." Olivia spoke up as she felt the tension getting thicker by the minute. "Where is the little boy?"

Campisi looked away from Lacey and back to Olivia, she pointed next to her. "Over here but the little boy won't talk. Not even a name."

"I wouldn't wanna talk to her either, that witch." Lacey mumbled, Rafael nudged her.

"He walked in here all by himself." Dumas said.

Olivia and Lacey walked over to see a little boy as he was filthy, wearing a dirty tank top and shorts and looked no more then three. Lacey eyes quickly softened as she walked closer to him, she stooped down offering her hand to him.

"Hi, are you hurt or anything?" She asked giving him a small smile as he just looked at her tilting his head.

"I just said he wasn't talking." Campisi shot at her.

"Excuse me, a real Detective is trying to do her job." Lacey looked at her with a glare as the two women had a stare down. She looked back to the boy who had finally took her hand but instead of shaking it he started playing with it. He continued playing with it making her give him a sad look before looking back to her Sergeant and Rafael who looked at this sadly.

Olivia shook her head. "Where the hell are the parents?"

"That's why we're here." Fin said as they all looked back to the little boy who had taken a liking to Lacey and her rings that she had on.

* * *

The next morning Lacey had went to the hospital with Olivia to check on the little boy that they brought in last night from the Mini Mart at Bodega. She was happy to see Detective Dumas since he was a good cop but his partner Detective Campisi, she could not stand and she knew the other woman felt the same. The two of them had a hate for each other since they were young and in the Academy and Lacey just didn't like her attitude or how she went about things.

Lacey knew her record or past wasn't clean but to her Detective Campisi was a bad cop and would do anything to save herself. Rafael even had questioned her about it when they had got back to his place, he knew Lacey had a smart mouth but her cold attitude with that Detective woman was bad. Once they were around each other you could cut the tension between those women with a knife. Neither shied back on the insults on each other but Lacey had her number with them as everybody knew there was no out sassing her.

Olivia and Lacey sat at the small table with the little boy who was playing with the toy trucks. He looked better as he had on a new pair of clothes and was cleaned up now. Lacey had on a pair of khaki, skinny leg suit pants, a low cut black silk top with a black blazer and pair of low cut black wedge heels. Her hair was straightened out with her bangs falling over her eye.

"That's a cool bus." Lacey said to him as she was messing with the other one. "Do you like it?" The little boy just nodded as he continued looking down and playing with it.

"The bus goes vroom, vroom, right?" Olivia tried getting him to talk to. "Can you say that?" He just nodded again, Olivia looked to Lacey who nodded.

"Hey, let's try our game again." Lacey said to him. "Ready?" He nodded. "Okay so I'm Lacey, that is Olivia." She pointed to her. "And remember, you are? You are who?" Lacey edged.

"Bruno." He finally answered in a cute voice.

Lacey smiled from finally getting an answer. "Bruno, huh? Bruno, what's your last name hun?"

"Bruno." He said again letting it be obvious that he didn't know.

"So Bruno, how old are you? Huh?" Olivia asked, she held up three fingers. "Are you this many? Hmm?" She held up three more on the other hand. "You this many?"

"Hey." Dr. Wilder called out to them, they looked back sending her a nod as Olivia got up.

Lacey got up from the chair. "Bruno we will be back in one second, okay? You gonna stay right here right." She asked as he looked up and nodded to her, she rubbed her back as she walked over to Dr. Wilder with Olivia. "That little chair was killing me."

"Any luck, Sergeant Benson and Detective Vaughn?" She asked.

"Just his first name." Lacey shrugged. "I mean he's gotta be three years old, right?" She asked.

Olivia nodded. "At least, shouldn't he be talking by now?"

Dr. Wilder sighed with a nod. "Delayed speech." Both women shook their heads. "I mean I'm not surprised. No one's taking care of him, he was filthy, several cavities. Vitamin D levels were low, so he's not getting out much."

"Okay, so he's neglected, but any abuse?" Olivia asked.

"No broken bones or any signs of sexual trauma." Dr. Wilder says.

Lacey sighed out of relief. "Good, the kid went through enough."

She nodded. "I agree with you on that Detective but I want to run some more tests. And I'd like to talk to the parents."

Lacey scoffed. "So would we."

"Thank you." Olivia nodded to her as Dr. Wilder walked over to Bruno as they stood back and watched. "Why do I get the feeling this is gonna get worse?"

"Because it usually does." Lacey sighed. "So should I be calling you Lieutenant now or what?" She joked looking at her.

Olivia smirked as they started heading out. "Not yet but hopefully soon, Dodds is already talking about who should be my number two. I still say your or Fin should have taken the exam."

"Eh, maybe next time." Lacey shrugged. "I like being a Detective it's not that much paperwork, you know?"

"You don't do your paperwork already Lacey." Olivia said with a chuckle.

Lacey stopped. "I do so." She said offended, her eyes turned to slits. "Has Carisi been snitching on me again? He's breaking the partner code if he is man." Lacey said with a shake of her head as she continued to walk to catch up with Olivia.

Later on; Lacey, Carisi, Amanda, and Fin had went out to the projects to walk around and get some info on Bruno and to try and find something on his parents. They didn't get much but they managed to get a first name of Bruno's mother as her name was Manuela but no last name.

They walked back in from coming back, Olivia walked out her office hanging up her phone. "Uh, that was Dodds." All of them came to a stop in front of her. "He's asking about Bruno, what can I tell him?"

"Local runner told me his mom's been copping once a day." Lacey said. "He'll call when she shows up again."

"You get a name?" Olivia asked.

"Manuela." Carisi said. "Last name could be Ortiz, Organda, Ordano. It's something Dominican."

Olivia nodded. "You talk to the housing authority?"

"They're checking but my contact there said not to expect much." Amanda took her blazer off as she walked to her desk, she put it on the back of her chair before sitting down. "He's gotta go through it all. Not to mention illegal sublets, hot beds, roommates."

"So Manuela's strung out and Bruno is home alone." Olivia sighed. "Did you run their names through Child Services?"

"Yeah, I called them." Carisi said. "Without a last name, the guy told me and Lacey where we could go."

"Did he?" Olivia raised a brow. "Let's do a drop in."

"Yeah, you know what. Fin and I got this." Amanda said as she was struggling to get up a bit.

Olivia shook her head. "Actually Rollins, why don't you stay here with Fin?"

Amanda waved it off. "No, seriously I'm fine."

"No seriously, just work the phones. You know food stamps, housing." Olivia said. "Carisi and Lacey, let's go."

"Okay but I'm not driving." Lacey said as her and Carisi followed Olivia out the squad room.

They went down to Child Services as a woman named Jeanette met with them at the door before bringing them to the back. A man was yelling at one of the workers about his kid until the local officer was sent over to drag him away.

"Welcome to the jungle." Jeanette says with a shake of her head as she took them over to the guy that was just being yelled at.

"Jungle is one way to put it." Lacey said to Carisi who smirked.

"You all right, Keith?" Jeanette asked him.

The younger man nodded. "Yeah, he's just got a little bit of anger there." He waved it off as he still looked a bit shaken up.

Jeanette nodded and motioned to them behind her. "Keith Musio, this is Serg-"

"Sergeant Benson." Olivia finished.

"Right and Detectives-" She trailed off again forgetting.

"I'm Detective Carisi and this is Detective Vaughn from SVU." Carisi said as he shook Keith's hand.

"Oh." Keith looked at them taken back as he took his hand back from Carisi. "What happened?"

They were cut off by the guy and officer yelling at each other again making Jeanette sigh. "Will you excuse me?" She said as they nodded, she walked off to deal with the situation.

Lacey looked at the guy who already looked nervous and they haven't even questioned him yet. "So your boss tells us that you have some families in the Conyers Projects." She said.

"At least a dozen." Keith shrugged.

Carisi pulled up a picture, he showed it to Keith. "This kid one of them? Name's Bruno."

"Um, I think so. This way." He took them over to his desk, he picked up a file and looked it over. "Um Yeah, here it is. Bruno Ozuna, is he okay?"

"You must not watch the news." Carisi said.

"With this job I barely have time to take a piss." Keith said with a slight chuckle.

Lacey brows furrowed. "There are a lot of things we need to know." She said plainly. "That was not one of them."

Olivia took over. "Bruno Ozuna was found wandering the streets last night. Alone."

Keith expression changed as he now looked worried. "Is he okay?"

"We need to find his mother." Lacey said.

"Sure, I'll take you." Keith grabbed his keys.

They took the ride to Conyers Projects. Getting inside the building, it was blazing hot in there. Not to mention they had to walk up flights of steps to get to the third floor through a hot stair well. Carisi had his suit jacket off while Olivia and Lacey both had their hair pinned up to keep less heat of their neck.

"Sorry, elevator's always out." Keith said. "And the stairs can get pretty rank in the summer."

"Y-You are not lying." Lacey panted out, she put her hands on her knee as she let out a sigh. "I lost five pounds from this, I know I did."

"Come on." Carisi let her use his shoulder to hold on to as they trudged up the rest of the steps.

"When was the last time you were here?" Olivia asked with a tired sigh.

"A couple weeks ago." Keith said. "Both kids were fine."

"Kids?" Olivia looked back at Lacey and Carisi who had stopped shocked as well. "Plural."

"So there is more then one?" Lacey asked.

Keith stopped and looked back. "Bruno has a half sister. Keisha Houston, she's eight." He opened the door going in as Carisi held it for both women letting them go first. "It's just down the hall."

Carisi held his arm out stopping both Olivia and Lacey as he pointed to the door. "This is six dead bolt country, that door's not even locked."

Lacey moved his arm and quickly went to the door followed by Olivia. "Manuela Ozuna?" She called out as she pushed it open, she walked inside as the TV could be heard. "NYPD, the hell?" Lacey pushed the chair that was by the door blocking it. "Guess we know how the kid got out."

They walked inside and looked through the living room and kitchen, Keith turned off the TV. Lacey shook her head at how the place looked, it hadn't been clean in days and stuff was everywhere.

"She's not here." Olivia said walking out the kitchen.

"No wonder Bruno walked, this place is a furnace." Carisi said whipping off his forehead.

Lacey walked out the bathroom. "She's not in there."

"I think she sleeps down there." Keith took them down the hall to a bedroom.

"Hello? Keisha?" Olivia called out as they walked in to see a mattress on the floor, toys, clothes and stuff was thrown all over the place. "Keisha?" She pulled back the blanket to just show pillows.

Lacey walked around until she saw something that caught her eye, her brow raised. "Hey, Liv." She called back to her.

"Yeah." She walked over and saw what Lacey was looking at, she looked down confused. "What is this?"

Lacey pulled the dirty sheet off to show a cage, her eyes widen when she saw Keisha inside of it.

Olivia gasped. "Oh, my God."

Getting on her knees, Lacey opened the cage up. "Keisha? Keisha, honey?" She was shaking her gently before trying to feel her neck for a pulse. "Can you hear me? Keisha, can you hear me?" Carisi looked back at Keith who looked just as shock to see this as them, Lacey felt her wrist for a pulse. "There's a pulse, it's just faint but it's there. Call it in."

Carisi took his talkie off his waist. "Hey, I need a bus here right now. Conyers Project building 6, apartment 9-J."

"She's tiny." Olivia said as she glared back at Keith. "I thought you said she was eight years old."

"She is, she's almost nine." He said running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Liv, help me get her out of this." Lacey said, Olivia bent down and gave her a hand as Lacey pulled her in her lap to still try and get a response. "Keisha, sweetheart." The little girl was able to crack open her eyes into slits as she let out a small sound. "It's okay." She rubbed the side of her head as she hugged her. "We're gonna get you some help, okay? You're okay, you're gonna be okay." Never in her life had she seen a child left inside a cage before, she was so small it looked like she hadn't eaten in a long time. "Everything is gonna be okay." She sighed rocking her a bit.

They had took Keisha to the Emergency Room to be checked out, Carisi had went to the back to see Lacey by the outside window watching. The little girl was laid up attached to monitors, he walked over and looked inside with a sad look.

"That poor kid." He shook his head. "You alright?"

"I'll be okay." Lacey nodded giving a forced smile before it turned back into a frown. "I just hate that a mother would actually do this to a child." She scoffed. "And they said fathers are always the bad ones, still no sign of the mother yet?"

"Olivia said Fin's working the dealer now." Carisi said. "You sure your okay though? Kinda thought I saw you crying a bit on the way here."

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, well when you have lost a child and see some crap like this it can kind of tug on your heart strings."

Carisi looked at her shocked, he shook his head. "Lacey I mean, I'm so-"

"It's okay Carisi, you didn't know. You were gonna find out sooner or later though." Lacey said. "Just when you think your taking two steps forward..there is always a set back." She said lowly but he caught this, she saw the doctor come out and leaned up off the wall. "Dr. Wilder, how's she doing?"

Dr. Wilder shook her head. "Not well, starvation, infections. She's so dehydrated so her organs are shutting down."

"But she's gonna make it though, right Doc?" Carisi asked.

"I wish you'd have found her sooner." Dr. Wilder says with a sad look before walking off.

Lacey sighed leaning back on the wall. "This job doesn't get easier, I swear."

Olivia walked over. "Fin just picked up the mother, Lacey you meet him and Rollins back at the station while me and Carisi stay here."

"Okay." Lacey walked off saying nothing else.

Olivia watched her leave with a sad look.

Carisi looked to her. "Think she is gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "I didn't want her to leave but I had to get her away from here."

"I know." Carisi nodded as he looked back to where Lacey had just left. "I know."

Once Lacey got back to the station, Olivia and Carisi had arrived a couple hours after. Fin decided to go in with Lacey and question Bruno and Keisha's mother while the others watched from behind the glass in Liv's office.

Manuela sat in the chair as she was already hied up off of drugs. "Bruno, that's my good boy." She said as she looked up at them lazily. "I want him back."

Lacey eyes turned to slits as she glared at her. "Read my lips...that's not happening."

"Keith Musio's putting him in foster care." Fin said.

"Keith?" Manuela looked confused. "I don't know no damn Keith." She shook her head.

Fin brow raised, he looked to Lacey before back at her. "Your DCS caseworker?"

"Oh! Him." Manuela leaned on the table a bit. "Last time I seen him, he was up my ass about feeding my kids chips for dinner."

"Chips?" Fin questioned. "We found your daughter in a cage, starving."

"Well, that's Keisha's fault." Manuela shrugged as Lacey was now giving her a glare that could kill. "If she'd shut up and stop crying then maybe she'd earn herself some food."

"Earn?" Lacey repeated. "So you starved her to teach her a lesson?"

Manuela looked up at her. "My mother used to whip me with an electrical cord till I bled, you think I should do that?"

"If I wasn't on duty I'd slap your butt clean." Lacey said sternly. "I really would." Hearing knocks on the glass, her and Fin got up leaving Manuela there. They walked out as Lacey was sure to slam the door behind her. "That mother is a piece of damn work."

"She's also a murderer." Olivia said.

Lacey sighed as she looked over at her. "Keisha didn't make it?" She got a head shake 'no' from both her and Carisi.

Fin shook his head. "Damn." They all looked back to Manuela behind the glass.

* * *

The next day; Lacey, Olivia, and Amanda had went to Barba's office to talk to him about the case. Lacey wore a pair of jeans with a black long sleeved v-neck, a pair of booted low cut heels with a black leather jacket while her hair was out in feathery curls falling by her eye a bit.

Barba held the paper in his hands as he let them in. "Was it as bad as the headlines?"

"It's worse." Lacey said as she walked in last and closed the door behind her. "We got the autopsy report. Keisha Houston's cause of death is child abuse syndrome due to prolonged physical abuse, malnutrition, dehydration."

He threw the paper down on the coffee table before sitting on the leather small couch. "That's homicide."

"Yeah, we know." Lacey nodded.

"Where was Child Services?" Barba asked the obvious question as he sat to the side to look at them.

"Well, Carisi talked to Keith Musio, her caseworker." Amanda said. "He's so slammed he doesn't remember yesterday."

"His supervisor Jeanette Grayson, claims that DCS is launching an internal investigation." Olivia said with an eye roll.

"You mean cover up." Lacey said.

"Keisha's dead." Barba said, he saw Lacey's look. "Don't give me that stare, what's there to cover up?"

Lacey took a step forward. "Maybe their complicity, the caseworker botched this." She said.

Barba gave her a crazy look. "You all want me to prosecute the caseworker?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

He stood up and walked over to them. "Brooklyn tried that and lost. I'm morally responsible."

Olivia cut in. "Okay, legally Keisha didn't lose."

"Right, if Keith had actually been showing up for his visits he would have noticed." Amanda came to stand next to Lacey and Olivia.

"And she'd still be alive but thanks to them and her druggy mother she isn't." Lacey said.

"Okay, all right, I get it." Barba motioned for them to relax, he saw that he was fighting a loosing battle against all three of them with this. "You're angry, emotional. But if you want me to go after this guy, I'm gonna need more than female outrage to make a case."

All of them looked at each other before back at him, Olivia smirked along with Lacey as they nodded and began heading out.

"Lacey, hang back a minute." Barba said to her.

Olivia and Amanda looked back at her once she stopped. "Go on, I'll be right down." They nodded before leaving out and closing the door, Lacey looked at him. "What is it?"

"Are you sure this case isn't to much for you?" He questioned.

Lacey shrugged. "I thought it was. I mean of course I cried at the situation and I'm okay now. But these people, they can't just get away with something like this Rafael." She said with a sigh. "Promise me they won't?"

He looked at her and saw the sad look she was giving him before taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. "They won't, I promise." She hugged him and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder, he rubbed the back of her head. "You make it hard to say no to you, you know that?"

"Mhm." Lacey smiled. "I would arrest somebody if you asked me to in a heartbeat though."

Barba chuckled. "I know you would and if you think these guys need to be put away then they will be." He couldn't say no to her, Lacey would have his back at all cost against people so he guessed that this was his time to have hers."

"Thank, you." She hugged him tighter.

* * *

 **That was chapter 24, don't forget to leave me a review after you read and tell me what you think about this chapter. Also if anyone is forgetting, Detective Campisi was the female cop that got indited with the other two on the next episode after this one. But I will see everybody next week and I can't wait until September for when SVU comes back because I might actually be on time with this. I usually watch half the season first before I start, it gives me time to see how Lacey would fit and what she would say and stuff. Anyway, see yah!**


	25. Institutional Fail Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys, don't forget to leave a review to my new readers. I hope people are enjoying this story considering there aren't that many Barba OC stories but we are 5 chapters away until my Carisi story. But enough of me talking here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25. Institutional Fail Pt 2**

Lacey and Carisi had went back down to Child Services to speak to Janette and Keith about his visits with Manuela.

"So you guys actually got Barba to do this case?" Carisi looked to her.

She adjusted her leather jacket with a nod. "Lets just say me, Olivia, and Amanda kind of backed him into a corner until he caved. Plus it was either that or him seeing me walk around with a glare on my face for a couple months and give him the silent treatment."

"The powers of being Lacey, huh?" He questioned.

"Duh, man." Lacey said with a smirk.

They got to the front as Jeanette had met up with them. "Hello Detectives, you can follow me back to my office." She led them to the back. "You know this is a caseworker and a supervisor's worst nightmare." Jeanette says as they walked in her office to see Keith.

"Yeah, the whole city's heartbroken." Carisi said, they sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

Jeanette sat down at her desk with a sigh. "Just tell me Manuela is not gonna get away with this."

Lacey sighed. "Well this brings us to why we're here, we're looking to document Manuela's abuse."

"Now, Keith you told me that you visited the apartment two weeks ago." Carisi said to him as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's right and I've got that right here." Jeanette opened up a file. "Home visit, July 27th around 2:00 pm. Manuela Ozuna is present and sober. Son, Bruno and daughter, Keisha, are also present. Clean, and seem healthy."

"Okay, so Keisha was there." Carisi said. "Because when we talked you said you weren't sure."

This made Lacey look at Keith from the side with a raised a brow, Keith shook his head as he looked a bit nervous. "No, I said I had to check my notes."

"Uh, huh." Lacey nodded still eyeing him.

Jeanette nodded. "Yes, which we did." She flipped through the file. "And we've gone through these with a fine-tooth comb."

Lacey stood and walked over to Jeanette to look down at the file herself. "Okay, hold on. So you're saying two weeks ago Keisha looked healthy?"

"Yeah, that's what the report says." Jeanette pointed letting her look it over. "But you know these situations with parents on a drug binge they can deteriorate like that." She snapped her fingers.

A guy walked in the office. "Jeanette, you should've brought me in." He said with a slight smile as Jeanette sighed and closed up the file.

"And you are?" Lacey questioned.

"Matt Sheridan, Deputy Commissioner." He introduced himself. "Let me assure you that our agency is reviewing every moment and action that led up to this tragedy."

"Yeah, well so is our ADA." Lacey walked over to him. "So we're gonna need Keith's laptop and all of his case files."

Matt nods. "We're here to cooperate but because of confidentiality issues we can't hand anything over without a subpoena."

Lacey scoffed out a smirk, she looked to Carisi who shook his head with a smirk as well before she looked back at Matt. "That game huh?" Her brow raised, she nodded. "Alright, we will be back Deputy." She said before heading to the door. "Let's go Carisi." He sighed but followed her out, she let out an annoyed groan. "If I had a dollar for every time somebody pulled that 'you can't without a subpoena' bull crap."

"You would be rich owning your own island?" Carisi asked.

"Try two." Lacey chuckled as they walked out the building.

They went back to prescient and started going over all of there evidence that they had, Olivia was supposed to be on her way back so it was just the team.

Lacey had her jacket rested on the back of her chair, she was sitting at her desk typing on her laptop until Barba walked in the squad room. Her eyes flickered up when she saw him, he walked over to her. "Uh I'm the one that does random pop ups at your workplace. You can't do what I do."

"Since when?" His brow raised, she smirked before going back to work. "But I came down here so I could be caught up to speed with everything. You know before you Olivia and Rollins make another trip to my office and breathe down my neck about this."

"Doesn't matter, you still love me either way." Lacey said with a shrug. "But the team is in the evidence room probably waiting for you."

"Why aren't you in there? And where is Liv?" He questioned.

"Been helping Bruno find a good home, my cousin who always wanted to adopt is really interested. If he goes with her then I know he will be well taken care of so I'm just getting that straight and she should be back later." Lacey picked up some papers and started looking them over. "Go on, I'm sure Carisi will catch you all up to speed."

"I bet." Barba rolled his eyes, he looked back down at her as he cracked a small smile. "You're doing a good thing Lacey."

"Yeah, well every kid deserves a good family especially Bruno who was dragged into this crap." She scoffed.

"That's true." He nodded before walking off into the other open room where Fin, Carisi, and Amanda waited.

After Lacey finished up she walked over and joined them, she leaned back on the table next to Fin. "I swear paperwork will be the death of me."

"When you actually do it." Fin said.

Lacey smirked. "Thanks, Fin."

"So there is a home visit report on the Ozunas dated two weeks ago?" Barba asked turning around from the evidence board.

"There is." Amanda says.

"That doesn't mean he was there." Fin put in.

"Which he obviously wasn't." Lacey said. "If I had to guess, he hasn't seen the Ozunas for at least four months."

"Four months?" Barba repeated. "How do we know?"

"Me and Lacey ran a statement analysis on a year's worth of his home visit reports." Amanda says. "Detail in his earlier reports compared to the latest it's night and day."

Barba shook his head. "Walk me through this."

Lacey sighed standing up, she walked over to the reports that Amanda had pulled up on the flat screen. "All right. Keith inherits the Ozuna case last November when his co worker starts maternity leave. Now that jumps his caseload from 30 to 47."

"Even so." Amanda spoke up. "There's extensive handwritten notes on each field visit and his typed reports are one, two, three pages, scanned in in a timely manner."

"Yeah and at this point, Keith's logging 16 but with the court hearings and the family visits it's a losing battle." Carisi says. His phone went off making him step over into another area and take it.

"By April." Amanda clicked a button on the lap top. "No more handwritten notes."

"And after April?" Barba looked to them.

"No reports on the Ozunas were scanned in at all until the morning after Keisha died." Fin said making Barba raise his brow at this.

"Exactly the same look I had." Lacey walked back over and sat down. "He goes in and he backdated nine reports. All these cases take place at the same time that his calendar has him in court or visiting other clients miles away."

Barba pointed to the reports on the screen. "His supervisor signed off on these?"

Amanda nodded. "Yep, even the ones scanned in eight hours after Keisha's death."

"Okay, copy that." Carisi hung up the phone, he walked back to the group. "That was the Sarge, she just got called down to 1PP by Dodds. They want a briefing on all the stuff we found at DCS."

Fin gave that a look. "That's not good."

"No, it's not." Barba said sternly. He let out a sigh. "Lacey why don't you and I walk over? Pay our respects." He looked over at her.

Her brow raised. "You would take the one person that hates them the most with you."

"So you're not coming." He began walking out.

"I never said that, what did I tell you about putting words in my mouth?" Lacey followed him.

"Why do I feel when they are not arguing, they hate each other?" Carisi asked looking back at the others.

Fin shrugged. "Cause that's usually the case."

Lacey and Barba met up with Olivia as they went to see Dodds but found themselves sitting in front of Hank Abraham who already looked like he could care less. He occasionally gave an eye roll when Olivia was talking making Lacey glare at him, she didn't know what it was but it was something about him that pissed her off. She had her leather jacket back on as she sat in between Olivia and Barba.

Dodds was talking to them, he stood by Abraham's desk. "I understand your concern Sergeant but Child Services is a city agency. There are protocols."

"A caseworker lied about his visits, a supervisor signed off on false reports." Olivia defended. "Child Services is responsible for Keisha's death."

Abraham sighed. "The city has a Department of Investigation." He said lazily. "If they decide something criminal has transpired-"

"Which they won't." Lacey said plainly.

"Then NYPD gets involved." Abraham finished.

Lacey brow raised. "Since when does NYPD kick an investigation back to DOI? Who's this coming from, City Hall?" She asked with a smirk.

Abraham glared over at her. "No one likes bad headlines but let me be clear. I'm not just in charge of press for NYPD, I'm also the commissioner's right hand. I work for him and so do you." He said sternly.

"Which means you have no more power then I do in a way." Lacey shrugged.

Dodds gave her a look but Olivia just gave a slight smile knowing Lacey's attitude. It didn't matter what title you really had if you started getting smart with her then she gave it right back to you just like that.

Barba saw the tension building as Abraham and Lacey were glaring at each other. "I issued the subpoenas, SVU is investigating at my request." He put in.

"SVU doesn't work for you, Counselor." Abraham said giving him a look.

"We don't work for you either, right-hand." Lacey said the last part in almost a mocking way.

"I heard about you before Detective Vaughn and I wish I could say it was good things." Abraham said as she simply rolled her eyes. "But you need to realize one thing when you are in my office. You show me and anybody over you respect whether you like it or not so watch that smart mouth of yours."

"Or what?" Lacey challenged with a stern look.

"All right, we're all friends here." Dodds said trying to calm them down.

"I don't thinks so Chief." Lacey said as her and Abraham were still having a stare down.

"Listen the commissioner wanted us to convey that as of now this is not a police matter but if it becomes one..." Chief Dodds trailed off.

"You'll let us know." Olivia said as her and Barba stood up, she rested a hand on Lacey shoulder. "Come on Lacey, let's go."

Abraham smiled as he gave a small clap. "I'm glad we're all on the same page."

"Oh please." Lacey mumbled with an eye roll making Barba smirk and let her go first.

"By the way." Abraham's voice made them all stop. "I hear you're on the Lieutenant's List." He said making them turn around, he sent a nod to Olivia. "Congratulations."

Olivia gave a forced smile. "Thank you."

All three of them took the elevator down before walking out and down the street. "If there is ever a choice to kill me first or take me to one 1pp. I want you to choose the first one." Lacey said.

"Can you put that in writing?" Olivia joked with a smile.

Lacey chuckled shaking her head. "But that's it? They call us off and Child Services gets away with what they did to Keisha and Bruno?"

Barba shrugged. "Well, they called you two off." He said making both girls give him a look. "I don't work for NYPD."

"And this is why you're my favorite ADA." Lacey said as they all smirked before continuing down the street.

* * *

During the next two days, SVU had confiscated all the laptops and files from Child Services. They arrested Keith, Jeanette and Matt as Barba had already warned them that Hank was watching since he was at the press conference that he held a day later during the arrest.

Lacey had met up with Olivia and Amanda at court while the press was there, she walked over and sat next to them. "They are really swarming. It took me five minutes just to get to the door, did I miss anything?"

"Nope you're just in time." Olivia said. "See our friend Hank Abraham out there?"

"Oh, yeah." Lacey nodded. "And he looks pissed." She wore a pair of skinny black suit pants, shoes, a white blazer that had a black collar and outlining with her sleeves rolled up as her hair was out in curls.

"Matt Sheridan, Jeannette Grayson, and Keith Musio." The Judge spoke up. "In addition to the aforementioned charges you are also charged with manslaughter in the second degree. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor." Their Lawyer, Mr. D'Angelo says. "The ADA's attempt to expand criminal liability for Keisha Houston's tragic death is a purely political overreach."

"Something you can elucidate at trial Mr. D'Angelo." The Judge said. "People on bail?"

Barba looked up from writing. "People request $200,000." He says as Jeanette and Matt looked outraged at that.

"And here I thought he would buck for $300,000." Lacey scoffed making Amanda chuckle.

"And the overreach continues." Mr. D'Angelo said. "My clients have no records. They are civil servants, they are paid like civil servants. They should be ROR."

The Judge nodded. "Duly noted. Bail is set at $50,000 per defendant." He banged the gavel ending things.

All the girls stood up as they left out and headed on outside. They walked down the courthouse steps away from the press and everything.

"I think it went better then I expected." Amanda said.

"Could have been worse." Lacey said. "At least we know they aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"You ever thought they could get bail Lacey?" Olivia questioned.

Lacey gave her a look. "Please, not with those salaries Liv."

The two women shake their heads with a smile as they continued walking.

Hank Abraham spotted them and walked over. "Sergeant, Detective." He called out to them. "I told you two to drop this case."

"And we did." Olivia nodded as they stopped in front of him.

"But our ADA picked it up." Lacey smiled.

Hank gave her look. "Yes, we all saw his showboating."

"Call it what you want." Lacey shrugged. Barba walked over to them with his briefcase in hand as he came to a stop next to Lacey.

"Hey Barba." Abraham said to him, Barba simply gave him a grin. "You got your punim on TV man. The press is kissing your ass but now's the time to do your real job and plead this out."

"I'm sorry. You're NYPD's press boy, right?" Barba questioned making Lacey snicker at the insult. "As you've already made clear, I don't work for you."

Abraham gave them both looks as he took a step to Barba and rested his hand on his arm. "Look as a friend I'd hate to see the tall poppy get cut down." He patted his shoulder before walking off.

"That was subtle." Barba rolled his eyes as they all started walking down the street.

Olivia shook her head. "You know when they apply that much pressure that means they're scared."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Politicians, I swear to God."

"Which is exactly why I stayed in the police force." Lacey said. "So what are you gonna do Counselor?" She looked back to Barba.

"Well, if I'm gonna plea it out I'm gonna need leverage." Barba said making them stop. "You three can do that." He walked off.

"I feel like he always gives us the hard parts." Lacey shook her head.

"Yeah, but he is right. How about the three of us go see Manuela?" Olivia said, they nodded before walking off towards the car.

They got to the hospital and in Manuela's room to see her laying down and cuffed to the bed. She looked better then she did the first time they picked her up.

Her Lawyer stood next to her bed side. "Ms. Ozuna's agreed to talk with you but she has a request."

Lacey sighed. "Okay, what's that?"

Manuela looked over at them. "Do you think you could ask the judge to let me out for Keisha's funeral?"

Olivia looked to Amanda and Lacey who shook their heads for her to even ask something like that. "Uh, yeah we'll see about that." Olivia nodded. "Just help us understand something. How did it get so bad, Manuela? Your caseworker's report said that you were clean and sober and both of your kids were okay."

Manuela nodded. "I was...until Filipe got released."

Lacey raised a brow. "Filipe? Who's he?"

"Bruno's dad. After his bid in May he moved back in with us." Manuela said.

"May?" Amanda repeated. "The home report didn't mention him."

"When was the last time you saw your caseworker?" Olivia asked.

Manuela looked to her Lawyer who nodded telling her to go on. "I haven't seen a caseworker since Easter." She said with a shake of her head.

"Knew it." Lacey mumbled.

"Okay, so when Filipe moved back in you guys started partying?" Amanda asked.

"We weren't junkies." Manuela shook her head, she smiled a bit. "We were having fun, drinking and barbecuing. The two of us and Bruno, we were a family again."

Lacey gave her a look. "What about Keisha?"

Manuela shook her head. "Felipe wasn't Keisha's dad, she didn't like us partying. She mouthed off to him and I told her to keep her mouth shut but she wouldn't listen." Lacey glared at her for this. "So Felipe got a cage."

Olivia sighed. "And where's Felipe now?"

Manuela had stained cheeks as she started crying a bit. "He got shot fourth of July weekend, bled out on the ground."

"God doesn't like ugly." Lacey whispered to Amanda who agreed that he kinda had that coming for putting a little girl in a cage.

"I fell apart after that." Manuela said, she thought about it and everything that happened with Keisha and started to cry again. "Oh, my God." She looked to them shaking her head. "What have I done?"

"What you allowed yourself to do." Lacey said before heading out. "I'll see you guys outside." She closed the door behind her.

 **Later**

Later on that night, Lacey walked back in from the kitchen and sat in the dining room across from Carisi with her coffee. Since he was now studying at the University and had a Bar Exam coming up she decided to give him a hand with studying.

Lacey yawned. "Okay, so let's go over this one more time." She said rubbing at her eyes, she had on a pair of jeans with a blue tank top as he hair was up in a messy bun. "If Ivin brought up the fact that the evidence on the videotape was not sent to him, what does that mean?"

"Can't use it." Carisi said. "Which means he's out of a case and the whole thing gets thrown out."

"Right but he can still call for re-trial in two months." Lacey said. "Thinks of it as Mark Rich with the whole rules of stealing thing. If an apple falls off your tree into your neighbor's yard and you go into their yard to get it that is called stealing. Why? Because you can not really prove that it fell off your tree and your neighbor can argue and say that they left it there. Without video evidence it is he say she say. So it's the same with this case that they are giving you right here, it is his word over his word."

"Wow, so I just basically got a lesson on law and I wasn't even in school." Carisi scoffed. Since Lacey went to law school and had two degrees for it he decided to let her tutor him. "Seriously, why aren't you a lawyer?"

"Too much politics for me, I don't have the patience." Lacey waved it off. She took a sip of her coffee before yawning again while looking at the time. "Wow eleven already? I haven't stayed up this late to study in years."

"How many years we talking?" Carisi asked.

"Like I would tell you." Lacey scoffed with a smirk. "Besides I was the one getting tutored. Now if you really want to learn something ask Barba to give you a study session one day. That's if you can keep up because he talks fast and hates to repeat himself, can you believe that?"

Carisi chuckled while he closed up his book. "I can actually but this is a nice place he has here. I pictured him in a house like this, you know elegant looking."

"I shudder to think of what you picture me in." Lacey joked. "But that is another upside of being a lawyer...the pay does not disappoint." She put her coffee back on the table.

"So you guys live together now?" Carisi asked.

"Well no, I don't know. I stay here with him basically all the time now the only time I go home is to re pack my bag and come back or when I'm mad at him." She shrugged. "What about you and you know who?"

"Who?" Carisi asked.

"Don't play dumbfounded, you know who I'm talking about." Lacey said.

"You mean..." He trailed off when he saw her smirk. "Oh no we are just good friends."

Lacey sipped her coffee. "I said that about Barba years ago now look where the hell I'm sitting."

Carisi rolled his eyes. "She is a nice person in the squad room to talk to when you or Amanda aren't around, okay?"

"Uh-huh but you were talking to her when me and Amanda was there the other day." She pointed out.

"Well yeah but you two were busy." Carisi said.

"Whatever Carisi, you're full of it." Lacey rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "She's not a bad girl you know."

"I know." Carisi nodded. "Just kind of hard to focus on that with doing more work since the team is short staffed. Then I got my bar exam coming up soon so it's just a lot."

"True but do remember not to make that your whole life. Everybody wants to go home to somebody and complain about their day especially if they know how hard it can be." Lacey sighed. "God, I feel like I just gave you a Liv talk." She shook her head.

Carisi chuckled. "I gotta head out and get some sleep." He gathered his books in his bag and hooked it over his shoulders. "Don't forget we have to go up to the prison to see Keith since he wants to talk tomorrow."

Lacey nodded, she walked him to the door. "Me and Barba will stop by and get you in the morning. I'll shoot you a text before we leave."

"Alright." Carisi headed outside, he looked back. "Oh yeah and thanks for the study session to partner, I appreciate it."

Lacey smiled. "Anytime." She made sure he got in his car safe before closing the door and locking up.

Rafael walked down the steps. "Carisi gone already?"

"Already? We were studying down here since seven." Lacey walked back in the dining room, picking up her coffee she headed in the kitchen. "You know that is one thing I just don't miss about college."

"I was surprised you passed with your patience." Rafael said with a scoff as he walked in. He pulled a cup out the cabinet and started making himself a cup of coffee. "You weren't the easiest person to tutor."

"Kind of hard when your teacher doesn't like to repeat himself, don't you think?" Lacey sat up on the counter next to him, she leaned over putting her cup on the side.

"Wouldn't have to if somebody would have been listening." He reminded.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "One time I answer the phone and you hold it against me for years? Let it go."

"I held on to you for years." Rafael pointed out, he looked at her with a raised brow. "Did I let you go?"

"For a couple years, yes." Lacey nodded.

"And look where we are now." He says.

"Fussing like a married couple?" Her brow raised as she used her hand to fix his hair. "I do have to admit I like fussing with you at times. For some reason it lets me know that the fire is still there between us, does that sound weird?"

Rafael shook his head with a chuckle. "No, same goes for me actually. When you fuss I know you care but when you don't fuss back then I should probably start worrying. Not to mention you start half of our arguments."

"I do not..." Lacey retorted offended, she thought about it for a second and scratched her head. "Actually...yeah I kind of do. You make me when you try to use those big words that people haven't used since the 50's."

"So you do remember the 50's?" He questioned playfully.

Lacey got what he was trying to say as her eyes turned to slits. "You're not funny, not even a little bit Rafael."

He smirked putting his cup down. "I kinda think I have my moments."

She locked her hand with his and played with it. "You sure do but I do need to thank you though."

Rafael gave her a look. "For what?"

"Kinda putting your job on the line here because if we don't win this the DA's office is gonna hang you out to dry. Then Dodds is gonna give me and Liv an ear full until we go deaf which then wouldn't be so bad." Lacey shook her head thinking about it.

"Well the more I looked into the case the more it kind of hit me a little too. Winning this would send a statement as well." He brushed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"What statement is that?" Lacey questioned.

"That no child should ever have to go through what Keisha or Bruno have and that Child Services can't get away with things like this. I mean putting a kid in a cage? And then a mother letting that happen to think it would probably teach her a lesson is wrong...all of this is wrong." Rafael shook his head.

"It is." Lacey nodded. "You know under that ego really is a heart." She smiled.

"Only show it when I have to." Rafael shrugged.

Lacey moved her hand from his to rest on the side of his face. "Just like you got my back for this, I will have yours."

Rafael rested a hand on her waist while the other trailed up her leg. "Yeah...I know you will."

She rested her forehead against his before kissing him, he brought his hand up to the back of her head to grip her hair slightly. Rafael pulled her off the counter top and backed her up against it, he pecked her lips a couple times before pulling away to look at her.

Lacey tilted her head with a small smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." He shook his head, raising his hand he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Come on so we can go get some sleep for tomorrow." Rafael grabbed his coffee, he put his arm around her as they headed out the kitchen. "We got a long day tomorrow."

"By 'we' you mostly mean me right?" Lacey raised a brow.

He sipped his coffee with a smirk. "Pretty much."

Lacey let out a chuckle as she shook her head..

* * *

 **That was chapter 25, don't forget to leave me a review after you read and tell me what you think. I will see everybody in the next chapter and look out for my Carisi/OC story that's gonna be called 'Love & Order' it will be COMING SOON. Also to a PM I got, Lacey and Carisi friendship is gonna be more of a brother and sister relationship, nothing else there. But they would make a cute couple to if they were but Lacey guy is Barba, lol anyway see everyone next time!**


	26. Institutional Fail Pt 3

**Authors Note- HEY EVERYONE! I'm sorry that it has been so long since I updated this story, four months in fact. But I just been going through a lot so I needed a break from pretty much everything not to mention I re read my story and I saw a lot of errors. I think mostly because I grown as a writer over time so seeing that made me cringe just a bit. The story was still great and there is a couple of things I wanna change in some chapters, nothing to major though. So while I do add new chapters and try to finish this season I will also be editing the old ones and fix them. I already did chapter one and two and I will continue to fix them as I continue. But with me being gone for so long I don't know if people are still with me on this story but I won't find out until after I update. Here is the update!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 26. Institutional Fail**

Barba, Lacey, and Carisi had went down to the jail to have a talk with Keith's lawyer and work something out. Carisi figured if anybody was gonna cave first it would be him because he looked the most affected. Lacey sat next to Carisi as they were seated across from Keith, Barba and the defense attorney D'Angelo were seated across each other.

"I am so sorry, and I feel horrible about this." Keith says looking to all three of them.

Lacey opened her mouth to speak but D'Angelo stopped her before she could. "To clarify Detective Vaud, that is not an admission of guilt."

Lacey smirked and nodded as she lowered her hand. "Of course because nobody keeps apologizing so much out of guilt." Her hair was straightened out and curled at the ends. She wore a black suit pants and blazer with a burgundy silk shirt and a pair of heels.

D'Angelo shrugs. "I mean we agreed to meet to discuss a potential deal so just remember that."

Barba had his arms crossed as he glanced over at Keith. "Bluntly Keith, as a caseworker on this you missed a lot." He sighed.

Carisi agreed. "Yeah you didn't mention the fact that Manuela was back on drugs, that she had a boyfriend."

"That the boyfriend was killed, and was Bruno's father." Lacey continued.

Keith spoke up. "Because I didn't know-"

"You don't have to answer." D'Angelo said at the same time.

Lacey sighed as she leaned forward. "You know what I think happened Keith?" He looked over at her. "I think your bosses gave you an impossible workload and then they pressured you to file false reports. Which looks bad on them but mostly you and because you're the caseworker."

Carisi nodded. "She's right I mean they set you up to fail Keith. Everything Detective Vaughn just said was pretty much the truth right?" Carisi noticed Keith's nervous look.

"There was a lot of pressure." Keith says.

"Well-" Lacey started to speak again.

"Hey, hey, hey." D'Angelo cut her off for the second time. "We're all overworked. You, Detective's." He motioned to Barba. "You, Counselor. It's not a crime, it's a reality."

"Why don't you let your client answer the question?" Barba gave a nod to Keith. He was already a bit annoyed that D'Angelo kept cutting Lacey off.

"Maybe because he knows we're right Barba." Lacey says as she sat back keeping her look on Keith. "Are me and my partner right Keith?" Her brow raised.

"Actually I'll answer for him, shame on you." D'Angelo said to Barba who gave him a look. "You are using this tragedy to score political points. If your idea of a deal is to pit co-worker against co-worker, or have your two SVU buddies gang up on him with questions." Carisi scoffed looking to Lacey who just rolled her eyes at his comment. "Well let me tell you all something, it's a non-starter." He closed up his book and stared down Barba who let out the breathe he took, D'Angelo patted Keith's hand. "Hang in there, Keith." He stood up. "Gentlemen and Ms. Vaughn."

All of them stood up and headed for the cell door. Lacey looked back at Keith and saw how conflicted he looked, she nudged Carisi.

"Yeah Lace?" Carisi looked over at her.

Lacey nodded her head back to Keith as Carisi caught Keith's emotions to. The officer let the cell door open as they all started walking out.

Carisi stopped. "I forgot my pen. I'll see you two at the car Lacey."

"Alright." Lacey waved back at him with a smirk knowing what he was gonna do.

Barba waited until D'Angelo had walked in another direction to look to Lacey. "I didn't really see Carisi with a pen while we were in there."

"Well you know." Lacey shrugged with a smirk.

"I don't want to even know what you did or what you're up to." Barba shook his head.

"No you do not." Lacey let out a slight laugh as they walked out the door.

* * *

Later on the whole team were sitting in the evidence review room to go over everything they had. Lacey, Fin, and Amanda were talking as Olivia walked over to the area, she put her phone away.

"Hey, did you guys find anything Barba can use?" Olivia asked. "And how did it go with Keith?" She looked to Lacey.

"Me and Carisi tried to crack him the best we could but it's no help with a defense like D'Angelo breathing down your neck. We didn't really get anything but I gotta feeling he might come around, hopefully." Lacey rolled her eyes at the last part as she sat down. "But we did get something Barba could actually use. Now you know how Keith backdated the reports right after Keisha died?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

"It wasn't just Keith." Fin said.

"What?" Olivia looked at them shocked.

Amanda nodded pulling them up on the screen. "Dozens of other caseworker's reports were scanned in that day. All generic, all filed the morning after she died."

"Now if that doesn't scream fishy I don't know what does." Lacey says, her eyes widened when she saw Chief Dodds coming over. She coughed a bit getting their attention. "Turn-around." Lacey coughed out.

Olivia was confused until Chief Dodds spoke up.

"What's going on here?" He questioned making all of them look over at him.

Olivia put a hand in her pocket as she just looked around with a shrug. "Just, just um catching up on some paperwork."

"Yeah for another case, you know how that is Chief." Lacey says casually.

Chief Dodds just nodded clearly not believing it. "Uh-huh." He motioned an open hand to Olivia's office. "A word Sergeant and Detective." He looked to Lacey.

Lacey looked at Fin and Amanda before back Chief Dodds with a headshake. "I don't think you really need me in there Chief. I'm all for staying out of this one for this one time."

"And that is exactly why I want to talk to you." Chief Dodds said making her sigh. "Until she does get promoted you are still her right hand when she is Sergeant which means you are just as involved."

"Great give me an unknown promotion without the raise." Lacey mumbles as she stood up.

Olivia, and Lacey headed back inside Olivia's office with Chief Dodds following right behind them. He made sure he closed the door behind him.

"For God's sakes, you two don't have a political bone in your bodies do you?" Chief Dodds questioned both women as they turned to look at him.

Lacey put a hand up. "I mean I was in the lawyer field so I do know a little bit."

"You think this is funny Detective?" He looked at her.

"I wasn't being smart for once, I was just telling you." Lacey folded her arms across her chest. "What is this talk even for?"

"Because Abraham is a hatchet man." Chief Dodds said sternly making Olivia and Lacey give each other a look. "He says back off, you two back off."

Lacey shook her head. "We can't do that, not this time. A child died in a home that was supposed to have been watched by a caseworker."

"This city has blood on its hands." Olivia agreed.

Lacey nodded. "Barba is doing the right thing."

"Look I know that you're close to him." Chief Dodds looked over at Lacey who eyed him. "But if he wants to hang himself, let him." Lacey started shaking her head with a scoff. "Don't get stuck in his noose Detective and that goes for both of you." He said looking back to Olivia.

"Look, we all know how it goes down at 1PP and where you are Chief. You guys would sell your own friend you knew for years out if it means you get off scot free. So believe me when I tell you that I do know but we don't do that here." Lacey went and opened the door. "If the ship goes down on this case, then I'll go with it before anybody does." She left out closing the door behind her with a sigh.

Fin walked over when he saw her come out. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah." Lacey smiled, she patted his shoulder as she made her way over to sit on the edge of her desk. "Dodds is trying to grill us deep as usual."

Amanda walked over shaking her head. "If Dodds is here, I'm busted."

"Oh yeah he probably caught a full glimpse of that full moon going on over there." Lacey joked pointing to her stomach.

Amanda smirked. "Real funny."

This made Lacey snicker as she flipped her hair back and folded her arms over her chest. "The worst he will do is put you at that desk."

Fin shrugged. "Desk duty, I wouldn't mind."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah Fin, I know."

"I think the older you get Fin the more lazy." Lacey nods.

Carisi had walked over, he pointed to Olivia's office door. "Hey, they still in there?"

Fin looked back. "Yeah, stay out."

"Good point." Carisi headed over to his desk across from Lacey's and grabbed his suit jacket. "Uh, when Dodds leaves tell Sarge we went back to the pen." He looked over at Lacey. "Keith wants to talk to us...all of us."

Lacey leaned up off her desk and grabbed her keys. "Lets go, did you tell Barba?"

"Yeah, he's gonna Uber down there and meet us." Carisi put his jacket on and headed out.

"Less work for me." Lacey followed after Carisi.

They took the ride back down, and went into the back to see Keith and his lawyer already in there. Barba sat across from Keith, he looked back when he heard the cell door being opened.

"Alright Keith." Lacey walked in with Carisi. "You wanted us here because you wanted to talk." She sighed having a seat next to Barba. "Then let's talk."

Carisi nodded as he stood behind her. "What did you want to tell us?"

Keith looked to D'Angelo his lawyer who nodded. He looked back over at the three of them. "For a while Jeanette was breathing down my neck about the paperwork. She told me to stop coddling my clients."

"Meaning what?" Barba questioned.

"Meaning stop taking their phone calls, stop counseling." Keith shook his head. "She would say, 'This is casework, not social work'."

Barba raised a brow. "She told you this explicitly?"

"Absolutely." Keith nodded.

Lacey looked to Barba before nodding and looking back at him. "Okay, what else did they say Keith?"

Keith looked a little nervous but continued. "Jeanette and Matt even said that I didn't have to make all my visits as long as there was some sort of record that I had."

This made Barba look at Lacey who was already giving him the 'I told you so' look.

"So when we found Keisha, you hadn't seen her for months. But Jeanette and Matt told you to report that you had?" Carisi asked as Keith nodded.

"This is where I say that my client has information that could prove very helpful in bolstering your case." D'Angelo says to them.

Barba played with his pen. "Depending on what we hear, we could downgrade from manslaughter to criminally negligent homicide."

"Which is still a felony." D'Angelo looked over at the three but saw from their stern looks that they weren't going with a lower charge. He scoffed and closed up his book. "We'll stop here then, not another word Keith." D'Angelo points and goes to get up.

Barba picked up his briefcase as him and Lacey stood up and was about to leave with Carisi.

"No, look wait." Keith said making them stop and look back at him. "I don't care I mean, they have to know." He said to his lawyer who sighed and sat back down. "Jeanette so she calls me that Saturday and she orders me to come into the office, and it's closed. But Jeanette and Matt stand over me and make me file false reports saying that I had visited Keisha's home and noticed nothing was wrong."

Barba scoffed shaking his head

Lacey gave Keith a look. "There were lots of reports filed that day, Keith. Were other caseworkers there?"

Keith shook his head. "No. I mean we stayed there all day, we stayed there into the night filing lies for half the staff."

"And you're willing to testify to that?" Barba asked.

Keith thought about it before nodding. "Yes." He looked back up at them. "Keisha died on my watch. That's gonna haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Yeah it is." Lacey nodded. "But try to remember you were one of those people that wanted to right their wrong, okay?"

Keith looked at her. "Yeah, thank you."

After they were done, all them headed out and outside to get to the car.

"That was some good advice you gave Lacey." Carisi looked at her. "Never thought you had that side in you."

"You aren't the only one shocked." Barba says.

Lacey rolled her eyes at both of them. "Oh both of you shut-up."

"Still you did good in there." Barba patted her back. "Proud of you for keeping your attitude in line."

This made Lacey and Carisi both stop as Barba continued walking.

Lacey looked to Carisi. "Did he just compliment my work?" She looked over at her partner.

"Both Lacey Vaughn and Rafael Barba being more nice to each other then usual. Wait for it." Carisi held up a finger, Lacey brows furrowed as she looked at him confused. "And hell has just now froze over."

Lacey chuckled shaking her head. "Come on." She pushed him ahead of her as they walked to catch up with Barba.

* * *

A couple days later the trial had started up. Lacey had missed a bit of the trial since she had some business to take care of but managed to still make it there. She eased in the courtroom and went over to where she saw Olivia and Carisi seated in the back.

"Hey." Lacey nodded to them. Olivia scooted over to let her sit down next to them. "How's it going?" Her hair was in a neat high ponytail. She wore a pair of skinny burgundy pants with a pair of black heel boots, a black shirt and burgundy blazer.

"Barba isn't doing bad but D'Angelo is bringing up some good things to." Olivia whispered.

"Great." Lacey sighed. "A 50/50 trial."

"They never end well." Carisi shook his head.

Keith later on had took the stand.

"The last time I saw Keisha, she was fine. Her mother was sober, and every week there seemed to be a family more at risk. I made the wrong choice and I am so sorry for that." Keith apologized.

Barba was standing over by the jury, he looked back at Keith. "What happened on that Saturday morning a few short hours after Keisha died?"

Keith looked down. "Jeanette Grayson and Matt Sheridan ordered me to compose, backdate and file false reports of visits to the Ozuna apartment."

"Why did you go along with that?" Barba questioned.

"They said that if I didn't, I would go to prison for Keisha's death."

Barba nodded as he looked back at Jeanette and Matt. "Was this the first time Ms. Grayson or Mr. Sheridan had ordered you to falsify case records?"

Keith shook his head. "No, all of us were expected to appear on paper more productive than we actually were."

"Why would Ms. Grayson want her staff to fudge data like this?" Barba asked.

"Objection." D'Angelo stood up. "Calls for speculation."

"Rephrase." Barba looked back to Keith. "During the time this widespread record falsification was taking place, were you reprimanded or questioned by anyone above you?"

"No, um, I was put on probation for spending too much time with my clients. But the probation was lifted as soon as I doubled up on falsifying paperwork." Keith answers.

Barba nods. "All right, thank you." He headed back to his seat.

D'Angelo stood up and walked over to Keith. "Mr. Musio, you said in your own words that you chose not to visit Ms. Houston between May and August."

"Yes." Keith nodded.

"Now, did Ms. Grayson or Mr. Sheridan ever tell you not to make those visits?" D'Angelo stood over by the jury.

"No, but they knew I couldn't make-"

D'Angelo cut him off. "Are you familiar with the city's Department of Investigation, the agency that investigates public corruption?"

"Yes." Keith says.

"So you must have reported your supervisors wrongdoing, yes?" D'Angelo questioned as Keith just looked down. "At the very least you must have filed a complaint about your impossible case load."

Keith looked back up at him. "No, I wanted to keep my job."

"You wanted to keep your job, so you only came forward when you were facing manslaughter charges Mr. Musio?"

Keith stuttered a bit. "Y-Yes, but-

"I mean are you upset that a vulnerable child was starved to death by her drug addicted mother? Or are you just trying to pin it on your supervisors to save yourself?" D'Angelo raised his voice.

"Objection." Barba called out.

"Withdrawn." D'Angelo walked back. "Nothing further." He said to the judge before going back to his seat.

After the first day of the trial ended; later on that day Fin had went with Lacey to take Bruno down to see Manuela. They sat at the table with them as Bruno was playing with a toy truck and Manuela sat next to him, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know I missed Keisha's funeral." Manuela says to Fin and Lacey who shared a look. "My transportation showed up three hours late."

Lacey sighed as she had her arms folded on the table. "Well that's why they're letting you see Bruno now. It was a gamble to even do that but I got it done."

"Thank you." Manuela said to Lacey who just nodded. "I'm doing eight years now. By the time I get out, he'll be halfway to a man."

"Lacey and the social workers are looking for a good home for him." Fin said. "If he's lucky, he won't remember any of this or you."

This made Manuela look to them before back at Bruno and rub the top of his head with a sad look. Soon visiting time for them was up, they let Manuela say goodbye to him.

"Let's go Bruno." Lacey called out to him. He moved from his mother and quickly went over to her and Fin as they started leaving out.

"Wait Detective Vaughn." Manuela's voice made her stop in her tracks. "Can I talk to you for a second please?"

Fin looked back at Lacey who kept her look on Manuela.

"Yeah." Lacey reluctantly agreed. "You two go on Fin." She handed him the keys.

"Alright, come on kid." Fin took his hand and led him out.

Lacey walked back over and sat back down, she waited until the doors closed to look back Manuela. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you for everything you been doing for me and Bruno." Manuela says with a small smile. "He's starting to talk better and he told me you taught him a couple new words."

"Let's get something clear. What I'm doing is not for both of you." Lacey said sternly as she glared at her. "I am doing it for him and I agree with Fin. I really hope he never remembers this hell or the fact he lost his own sister the way he did."

Manuela looked down sadly as she rubbed her arm. "I know what I did was wrong and I'm gonna get help for that. I also know you don't like me but I just want you to do one favor for me please." Her eyes watered up a bit. "You're the only person I can ask."

Lacey gave her a looked before rolling her eyes with a sigh. "What is it Manuela?"

"Can you take Bruno in." Manuela looked up at her, Lacey eyes widened as her angry expression quickly changed. "I know you said you are finding him a good home but after what happened." She shook her head. "I don't know if anybody will look after him the way I know you would."

"You know nothing about me." Lacey said as her shock expression went down.

"I know you're not like me. I watched you with him and how attached he is getting to you to, I know your job is about protecting people and mostly kids." Manuela held herself. "I just want to sleep in here and know Bruno is safe and the only person I trust him with is you. He is gonna need tough love when he gets older and I-I just want him to have a good life so please.." She cried a bit as Lacey continued to give her a stern look. "I know it's a lot but if you could please just-"

"Okay." Lacey said.

Manuela looked at her wide eyed, she used her hands to wipe her face. "What did you say?"

Lacey took a deep breathe. "I said okay but I will only do this on one condition." She pointed. "If I do this then you work on getting yourself together. I will not bring him back to see you until I hear that you are getting better or at least trying. And if you as so much as take five steps back from recovering, I will take him from your ass for good. Do you understand me? I am not joking or playing around with you because this is serious. I don't just take in people's kids, after eight years I'm through and you better be fully recovered and out of here ready to raise him right. You got it?"

Manuela nodded quickly. "I-I promise I will." She reached over and hugged Lacey while still crying. "Thank you so much."

Lacey sighed rubbing her back, she lifted her up and gave her a tissue. "And don't worry about watching your back so much in here. You just worry about getting better, I promise you are fully looked after around here." She got up. "Take care of yourself Manuela." Lacey put her hands in her pocket and headed to the door.

"Thank you." Manuela covered her mouth as she was still crying a bit.

Lacey looked back at this, she sighed before walking out. "This is gonna be a hard thing to explain."

Later on that night Lacey had headed to Rafael's office to pick him up so they could head back home. She was barely at her desk since she had to go meet with the social worker and lawyer about adopting Bruno. Crazy as it sounded that the Judge had actually agreed with Manuela's decision as long as Lacey really wanted this to. Lacey had to admit she wasn't really to fond on the idea of just getting a kid out the blue but something told her to say yes. Not only that but nobody would really know Bruno's pain but her and if Manuela agreed to get better then she would do it for eight years.

Lacey knocked and went on in Rafael's office to see Olivia already there. They turned around when they saw her walk in. "Hey." Lacey showed a weak smile.

"Hey Lacey, don't worry I was just heading out." Olivia grabbed her jacket off the chair. "Had to see if Barba needed anything more on the case."

"Like the two boxes of evidence wasn't enough." Rafael scoffed with an eye roll.

Olivia smirked. "Well you can never be to sure."

"I'm adopting Bruno." Lacey blurted out.

Both Olivia and Rafael looked at her wide eyed in shock as the room went quiet for a bit.

"Wow." Olivia says as she looked back at Rafael who was still in shock. "Lacey that is a big thing to do. Bruno needs a lot of attention are you sure you will be able to do it."

"You still have Noah don't you?" Lacey raised a brow. "And he's a baby."

Olivia looked at her for a second before smiling. "Your right." She nodded. "And if this is something you are sure you are ready for then, congratulations."

"Congratulations?" Rafael repeated. "Did you seriously think any of this through before you said yes Lacey? Liv had a point, he is gonna need a lot of attention and help from what happened. From school wise to his state of mind period."

"Which I can help with." Lacey said sternly. "Why are you questioning me on this?"

"Because you are about to take in a child you barely know a thing about that's why." Rafael said.

"Look I only promised to do this for eight years and Manuela promised she would get better in that time. I am only doing this until she is better and Bruno deserves to be in a place where he feels safe, doesn't he?" Lacey asked.

Rafael walked from behind his desk. "That's not my point to any of this. What if Manuela doesn't want Bruno when she gets out, did you think about that?"

Lacey shrugged. "Then I will be keeping him, end of story."

"That is a stupid answer Lacey." Rafael scoffed. "I wish you would think before you say yes to things and not be naive."

"Barba." Olivia sighed closing her eyes, she saw where this conversation was heading.

Lacey looked at him before turning around to look behind her, she looked back at him. "I just had to make sure you were seriously talking to me like that right now. Look I promised her I would do it because she needs this and if him being with me helps her get better faster I am willing to do it. A lot of women juggle having a job and a kid to look after, I can get Bruno to a therapist or to whatever he needs. I can teach him more then what he knows now and let him know somebody out there cares about him and loves him. That he doesn't have to be scared because I can promise you that's what he feels. I was the person that got more then five words out of the kid the other day which means he is getting better. I can do this but I thought you would already know that and have my back."

Rafael let out a sigh. "Lac-"

"You know what just save it." Lacey stopped him with a hand. "I'm doing this for that kid, not for you or Manuela. So I really don't care what you have to say about it anymore because the last time I checked I was grown. And this grown woman is gonna go back to her condo tonight." She shook her head as she headed to the door. "Supporting each other no matter what my ass Rafael." Lacey scoffed as she slammed the door behind her.

Olivia looked from the door before back at Rafael who let out a deep sigh. He walked over and sat in the chair behind his desk and grabbed some paperwork to look over. "You didn't have to say that."

Rafal looked up from the papers, he lowered them on the desk. "Somebody had to point out the bad things that could happen with this."

"Didn't have to be you, I'm sure Lacey is aware of that. I didn't get Noah so easily and we had a lot of problems but we still made it so Lacey made a point to." Olivia walked in front of his desk. "I know you were just trying to look after her but you have to see it from her point of view to. Maybe you haven't noticed it in the past couple days but I think this case has made Lacey grow up a lot and now Bruno might help to. Eight years of training for her for when she does have a kid of her own, maybe Bruno might fill a small void for her. If she does good at taking care of a child then it might just show her that what happened really was never her fault. And that one day she is gonna have a kid of her own and will do an amazing job at it."

Rafael raised a brow. "And what if she completely stresses herself out in doing so?"

Olivia shrugged. "Being a mom itself is stressful but it's just men jobs to help and keep you from completely losing it and be there. I honestly think Lacey doing this is a good thing for her, Bruno, and even you." Rafael eyes traveled to look at her when she said that. "For once Barba...you owe her an apology." She headed to the door. "I'll see you at the courthouse tomorrow, just think about what I said."

Rafael listened as the door closed before he sat back in the chair and drummed her fingers across his laptop. He let out a deep breathe as he looked back to the picture of him and Lacey on his desk with a small smile.

* * *

 **That was chapter 26 and a little twist on things I decided to keep Bruno in the story. Not saying that Rafael and Lacey won't have their own kid in the future but I think having Bruno around will be interesting to. Again if people are still with me on this then please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Just wanna make sure I'm not updating for nothing here but the next chapter will be up in a couple days so keep an eye out for it!**


	27. Institutional Fail Pt 4

**Authors Note- Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm really glad that I still have people with me and it feels good to start this story again. I got a lot planned not to mention season 18 is getting crazy and I think I got a feeling that the season finale of that season will be even crazier. But that is episodes from now, like I said Lacey's character won't be changed to much but you will some differences like last chapter. Not to mention we got the 'Community Policing' is the next chapter/episode after this one. And I will just say that it will be a lot of friendship and loyalty tested in that one. Then Dodds Jr is gonna be entering the story soon, you wonder what kind of relationship him and Lacey will have? I guess you will have to keep reading to figure it out, onto the next update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27. Institutional Fail Pt 4**

Olivia was talking to Amanda, Fin, and Carisi as they waited out the courtroom doors. The trial was gonna start up soon and this time it would be Jeanette and Matt taking the stand today. Barba made his way over to the team when he saw them standing around.

Fin spotted him first. "Thought you be in their first Counselor."

This made everybody turn to look at him, Barba let out a slight sigh. "Not really as eager with D'Angelo still on defense. Made my only testifying witness look like we threw him a bone to save his own skin."

"Well we kinda did." Carisi shrugged.

"Speaking of things, anybody seen Lacey this morning?" Amanda asked.

Olivia looked to Barba who simply just shrugged.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday, after we took Bruno to see Manuela." Fin answered.

"I spoke to her earlier. She had some things to take care of down at Social Service for Bruno." Olivia said, the team all shared confused looks. "Manuela asked Lacey to take Bruno in while she was sentenced and Lacey, the Judge, and new case worker agreed to it."

"Wow." Amanda said still shocked. "Lacey is adopting Bruno? I mean that is...wow. That's pretty big."

"Guess now you all got kids." Fin joked talking about Olivia, Amanda, and now Lacey

"Wait a minute, she is seriously taking in Bruno?" Carisi asked looking to Olivia and Barba who nodded. "To think I'm her partner. I should be the first to know this."

"Tell me about it." Barba scoffed.

"Anyway." Olivia gave him a look. "I think what Lacey is doing is not a bad thing for her."

Fin shrugged. "I can't say I'm really surprised. The kid already clings to her, took him to the car and he wouldn't stop looking out the window until Lacey came."

Amanda smiled. "That's pretty cute but who knows, this may show how Lacey has grown up."

"What am I a child?" Lacey asked walking over to them as she had only heard the last part. Her hair was straightened out as she wore skinny black suit pants, black heels, and a black silk top. She had on a leather like black blazer.

They all looked over at her. "Congratulations, should we start calling you mother Lacey now?" Carisi asked.

"Don't you ever call me that as long as you live." Lacey shook her head. "Look my day is busy enough as it is so let's get to this trial." She headed to the door until Barba stopped her with a hand. "Can I help you?" Lacey looked over at him.

"We do need to talk about this today." Barba said sternly.

"I don't know Counselor, I wouldn't wanna say anything stupid or sound naive." Lacey moved his hand and headed inside the courtroom with an eye roll.

Barba let out a sigh as he went inside as well. The team had watched the whole thing, Olivia looked down and shook her head.

"Was it just me or were they really mad at each other?" Carisi looked between them.

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, Lacey is pissed."

"We all know how that goes. Cold shoulder, smart remarks, and if you take her there then maybe a slap." Fin says.

"Gossip about it later guys, come on." Olivia headed to the door with her team following.

Later on the trial had started as Matt had took the stand first and Jeanette was last. Lacey was up front sitting next to Olivia with her legs crossed as they watched.

Mr. D'Angelo was the first one up to talk to her.

"Ms. Grayson, what can you tell us about Mr. Musio's reports on the Ozuna home?" He asked looking over at her.

Jeanette nodded. "All of them indicated that the family was functioning, and the children were safe."

"And you as a supervisor, do you also make home visits?"

"No." Jeanette shook her head.

D'Angelo looked back at everybody. "So you relied on Mr. Musio's reports on Ms. Houston's condition."

"Yes and I had no idea how badly things had devolved." Jeanette says. "I mean, I'm heartbroken for Keisha and how she suffered." Lacey rolled her eyes at this comment as even Olivia gave that comment a loo. "But I only wish Keith had come to me sooner."

"Agreed and do you think that maybe what SVU now has against you is personal?" D'Angelo asked.

"Objection." Barba stood up. "Irrelevance."

"I tend to draw a line to this Your Honor." D'Angelo says.

The Judge gave this a look. "Well draw it quick Mr. D'Angelo." She said, Barba sat back down as he watched.

"Now Ms. Grayson you are aware of who Detective Lacey Vaughn is correct?" D'Angelo asked as this made the team go on alert. Lacey gave this a suspicious look as even Barba had sat up to see where he was going with this.

"I am." Jeanette nodded.

"Can you point her out for everyone?" D'Angelo questions.

"She's right there in the front next to Sergeant Benson." Jeanette points Lacey out as the court room turned their eyes to her. Lacey shuffled a bit as she was getting uncomfortable with everybody looking at her like that, Barba had glanced back at her.

"Now are you aware that now Detective Lacey Vaughn is now the soon to be adoptive mother for Bruno Ozuna. The youngest little boy that was found?" D'Angelo asks.

"No I was not." Jeanette shook her head. "I did see how much she cared about the kids and looked to be a bit more interested then everybody."

"Objection Your Honor, witness going off speculation." Barba spoke up.

"Agreed, get to your point Mr. D'Angelo." The Judge warned.

"Yes mam." D'Angelo nodded. "Ms. Grayson, do you think that maybe SVU and Detective Vaughn are doing this to blame someone? To throw and point the finger at someone else and convict somebody so it won't be them in hot water? Or maybe that Detective Vaughn simply wants revenge for what she believes you all are responsible for?"

"I think that is the whole end to this story." Jeanette scoffs. "Yes I do."

That was enough for Barba to stand up. "Objection." His voice raised.

"Withdrawn." D'Angelo says, he smiled when he saw the jury still looking at Lacey. He turned around to see her glaring coldly at him. "Thank you, Ms. Grayson." D'Angelo said back to her as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

Barba glanced back at Lacey who had shook her head and kept her head down. This made him sit down and keep his emotions down for now.

"I would just like to state that Detective Vaughn did not have any interest in taking Bruno before this trial. This decision was made after the trial had already began Your Honor, and here is the statement saying so." Barba flashed a paper as he gave it to the bailiff who put it in the Judge's hands. "Which means that there is no sort of vendetta or ties here that leads her or any SVU member out for what is said to be revenge."

The Judge read it over and soon nodded. "That is correct, you may continue Mr. Barba."

Lacey shook her head at him with a small smile. She should have known that Barba would be one step ahead of D'Angelo and already have something like that ready. Her smile had dropped as she had just wish that he understood where she was coming from and why she was doing this.

Barba turned his attention back to Jeanette. "Ms. Grayson, have you received any promotions or raises over the past year?"

"I have." Jeanette nodded. "Two promotions and one raise."

"And were they based on productivity levels as they related to caseloads?" Barba questioned.

"I believe so."

Barba stood up as he walked buttoning up his suit jacket. "Over the last year, you increased Keith Musio's caseloads from 30 to 47. As an experienced supervisor-"

"We're all overworked." Jeanette cut him off.

Barba gave her a look. "But did you honestly think it was possible for one caseworker to make as many home visits as you had assigned him?"

"According to Keith's reports, he did make those visits." Jeanette answers.

"But you knew he didn't." Barba caught her in her words which made Jeanette give him a look. "Which is why after her death you ordered Mr. Musio to backdate and file case reports on Keisha, isn't that right?"

Jeanette took a minute. "When I realized how behind he was in his paperwork-"

"Uh-huh." Barba leaned back and looked down at some papers.

"I asked him to come in so we could walk through the chain of events." Jeanette finished.

Barba looked back at her. "Just Keith or did any of the other caseworkers come in on that Saturday morning?"

Jeanette shrug. "No, just Keith."

"Huh." Barba looked back down at his table. Olivia and Lacey sat up as even Amanda saw what he was about to say. "Then how did one hundred and thirty home visit reports from eight different caseworkers get scanned in on August 8th?"

Jeanette brows furrowed. "I have no knowledge of that." She says with a shrug.

"Uh-huh." Barba nods, he picked up two big files and walked over to her. "You have no knowledge of case number 30632? People's exhibit sixteen through twenty eight, Your Honor." He sat one file on the stand. "This boy's caseworker visited every week even though his family had moved back to El Salvador a year ago." Barba looked to Jeanette who was starting to look dumbfounded. He flipped through the files and found one and pulled it out. "Or about case number 20185?" Barba opens it up. "A four year old girl given the all clear by you on the very day that she was admitted to the ER. With cigarette burns all over her body. Or how about an eight year old boy, case number 54624." Barba pulled out another one and looked back at her. "Another success story on paper, when the reality was his mother was forcing him to drink bleach. You didn't know about any of these?"

Jeanette shook her head. "No, how could I?"

"How could you not?" Barba retorted, he gave her a look. "You want to be blame a Detective or SVU. Or about a Detective taking in one of your children but this is not about them and it never was. Now are you the most incompetent manager in the world who can't tell the difference between a false report and a legitimate one?" He questioned with a serious gaze. "Or did you instruct caseworkers to falsify reports to meet productivity goals?"

"Objection, badgering." D'Angelo spoke up.

"I'll allow." The Judge pointed, she looked back to Jeanette. "Witness will answer."

Barba looked back at her. "So which one is it, Ms. Grayson?"

"I didn't want any of this to happen." Jeanette said making Lacey raise a brow and look to Olivia who had the same expression.

"You didn't want to try and convince this court that a Detective like Lacey Vaughn had it out for you when she really didn't? And was just trying to do something that you all weren't and take care of him. Or advance your career by ignoring innocent children's pain and death? Or did you didn't just want to get caught?" Barba questioned.

"Objection!" D'Angelo shouted.

"I'm asked to do what the courts can't do." Jeanette begins as Barba shook his head with a sigh and walked back. "What the cops can't do."

"You are asked to do your job." Barba raised his voice as he let the file fall back on his table.

"Oh! God himself could not do this job!" Jeanette says angrily.

"We need a recess, Your Honor." D'Angelo stood up.

"You want to judge me?" Jeanette asked looking to Barba. "You wouldn't last an hour in my world. And if I go, who's gonna be on the front lines? You?" She pointed to Barba who gave her a look, Jeanette pointed to the Judge. "You?"

"Your Honor." D'Angelo spoke more sternly.

"I mean, you dump the most hapless cases in the world on us every day." Jeanette said as everybody saw she was slowly having a melt down. Oliva looked to Lacey who was still watching her talk in shock. "More and more. We get the dregs of humanity children raised by wolves." Jeanette let out a scoffing chuckle. "And you see them come in this court, in and out, week in and week out. They come to you as criminals and do you ever stop to think, gee what happened before that?"

Lacey hated to admit it and even though what they did made her angry but Jeanette was actually speaking a bit of the truth.

"Ms. Grayson, do you need a break?" The Judge asks her.

"Oh-ho!" Jeanette went wide eyed as she looked over at her, her brows furrowed together. "Now you want to give me a break? After 25 years of, 'Make your quota, Jeanette. Push that paper, hit those numbers' right, Matt? Right?" Jeanette looked to Matt who was looking at her like she lost it with everybody else. "It's impossible! And everybody knows it, you all know it but you want to scapegoat me." Jeanette looked back to Barba. "You want to make me feel bad. You want to take me down so you can feel better about yourselves, see? That's probably why you took in Bruno." Jeanette reffered to Lacey who continued to stare at her. "You wanna make yourself look better and feel better but it doesn't work, does it? You still got pain from whatever the hell else your going through." Lacey simply looked down before back up at her, Olivia rested a hand on her back. "All of you point the fingers at the wrong ones. Cause you pretended like you you don't know there are poor people out there in the city, broken people. You don't turn away from the homeless guy on the subway?" Jeanette asks. "Of course you do, everybody does because it's too much. Now you want to put me in jail for this?" She motioned around the room. "Look in the mirror my friend. Look in the damn mirror..."

Everybody in the court room was still looking at Jeanette as Barba continued to stare at her with a pitiful look.

* * *

After Jeanette couldn't continue with the trial. Her lawyer D'Angelo had agreed to plead guilty on the manslaughter charge and Matt would be doing a year.

Later on the next night; Rafael was finishing up paperwork for the case. A knock on his door had got his attention but didn't break his concentration.

"Come in." He called out as he got up and went over to his table.

Lacey walked in making him turn around. He saw she had a sleeping Bruno in her arms and motioned to the couch making her nod. She walked over and laid him down before taking off her coat and putting it over him to cover him up. He looked more better then the first time not to mention he had on new clothes.

"Didn't think you would stop by today." Rafael says skimming through a book. "Not after what happened yesterday in the courtroom and the day before that."

"Somebody had to come check on you." Lacey shrugged as she was still stooped down looking at Bruno.

Rafael glanced up and looked at this. "How is he? He looks better then when we first found him."

Lacey smiled. "He's alright and yeah I had to give him a lesson on why bathing is not a choice in my or any home for that matter." Rafael let out a slight chuckle, Lacey rubbed the side of Bruno's head gently. "But other then that he is doing better. Took off half of yesterday and today to finish buying him more clothes. Then we had his dentist appointment, he goes to the doctors next week to get looked over again. I talked to my sister in law and she thinks I can get him enrolled in the elementary school where she works. They have speech therapy and extra classes for kids like Bruno, I mean it's a working progress but I'll do it. Not to mention my brother came over with toys and it looks like he brought the whole damn 'Toys R Us' in my condo."

Rafael smirked. "So I guess your family is taking it well?"

"Everybody except my mother but you know how that goes. Nothing is good for that woman." Lacey rolled her eyes. "She tried to speech me."

"You hung up on her didn't you?" Rafael raised a brow as she looked back at him with a smirk. "What was the lie, your phone died?"

"Close, I loss connection." Lacey finally stood up.

"Typical Lacey." Rafael walked over to lean on the front of his desk. "How are you from the trial?"

Lacey sighed. "Not gonna say that Jeanette wasn't making points about me. Or about people period but she deserved everything she had coming to her." She leaned next to him and rested her hands back on the desk. "What I did see was you stick up for me though. Even though I just figur-"

"Figured what? That I would let D'Angelo or Jeanette make it look like you had it out for them?" Rafael questioned, he shook his head. "You may do some crazy things but that doesn't mean I would let somebody do that to you Lacey. After our little argument I did start to try and look at it from your point of view."

"And?" Lacey raised a brow.

"I do owe you an apology." Rafael nodded. "I should have heard you out first."

"Yeah you should have." Lacey said in a duh tone, she turned her head to look at him. "Why didn't you?"

"I was just thinking about you Lacey. It was nothing against Bruno or anybody, you been through alot and still are going through things. So this looked like more stress for you." Rafael said honestly. "I was just worried."

"Don't be." Lacey shook her head. "I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to. Bruno needs a good home and needs to be with somebody that knows what he really needs and can help him. That's all I want for that kid and if I know I can give it to him then why wouldn't I take him?"

"Maybe I just feared you getting attached and then somebody taking him away from you. Which again leads to stress." Rafael reminds.

Lacey rolled her eyes with a smile. "Rafael I love you I really do." She ran a hand through his hair before resting a hand on the side of his face. This made him turn his head to the side to look at her. "But you do need to remember that I'm not in college anymore. I'm a grown woman that can make decisions and you need to trust that I know what I'm doing."

Rafael looked at her. "I do believe you know what you're doing Lacey."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Lacey kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "Also about that attached thing, you do know I will have a child one day to, right? And there could be a chance that somebody take he or she away from me to but you can't live with that fear. I refuse to live with that...the only thing you have to fear is fear itself."

"That quote huh?" Rafael smiled, his eyes looked over at a sleeping Bruno. "You're doing a good thing for him Lacey." He admitted. "I am sorry for what I said to you."

"I know." Lacey hugged his arm. "But no need to worry, I'm still not leaving you though."

"I guess the same goes vice versa." Rafael said.

"So your not leaving because I have a child now?" Lacey joked.

Rafael smirked. "No." This made Lacey let out a giggle, an idea had came to his mind as he looked down. "I'm not saying you two have to move in fully but the place is quite since you left. I do have that un used room since I moved my study downstairs in the other den area." Lacey leaned her head up and looked at him. "When you do come over and stay, at least he would have his own room. You could decorate it anyway he wants." He looked down at her. "What do you think?"

Lacey looked him at shocked. "Are you serious?"

Rafael raised a brow. "Would I have said it?"

"No you wouldn't have." Lacey smiled, she moved so she hugged him. Rafael hugged her back a bit tighter. "Thank you." She pulled away so she was looking at him. "What made you even get that idea?"

"You and him come as a package now." Rafael nodded his head to Bruno. "So I'm willing to compromise and keep both of you." Lacey shook her head with a smile, she moved closer and kissed him. He pulled her closer and started kissing her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled away a bit, Rafael moved her hair that fell in her face and tucked it behind her ear. Lacey raised a brow when she caught the look he was giving her and smiled. "What?"

"We just..." Rafael trailed off as he sighed. "We just really came a long way that's all."

Lacey nodded. "Yeah we did. Oh yeah and Rafael if you ever call me stupid or naive again, I'll smack the daylights out of you." She said plainly.

Rafael chuckled. "That I believe. Especially from that time when you actually did it when I first came back around."

Lacey simply smirked at the memory as she moved to lean back next to him on the desk. "You were asking for it. I kind of felt like I had to remind you that I wasn't like anybody else again."

"No you are not." Rafael shook his head. "I guess that's a reason I love you."

Lacey looked over at him. "Guess that makes two of us then."

He chuckled shaking his head at her. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Same question my mother asked me for years." Lacey put a hand on his leg. "Can you just promise to really have my back when I do something and trust me. I've always had your back you know."

"You have." Rafael nodded, he moved his hand to rest on top of hers and hold it. "And I will do a better job at having your back like you need me to."

"Thank you." Lacey smiled at him. "And I accept your apology from earlier by the way."

The sound of moving made them both look ahead to see Bruno sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Rafael smirked. "I guess his nap is over."

"Yeah." Lacey nodded as she looked at Bruno who yawned. He looked over at Lacey but saw Rafael to and started staring at them. "Look who's up already, come on over here." Bruno slid of the couch and slowly walked over but stopped a bit. "Come on Bruno it's okay." Lacey stuck out her hand.

He walked over more, he took her hand and let her pull him over. She stopped down to his level and let his hand go. "I want you to meet somebody. This is somebody you are going to be see a lot of, his name is Rafael Barba. Can you try and say that for me Bruno." He had looked over at Rafael before back at Lacey. "Remember my name is..."

"Lacey." Bruno finally spoke making Rafael look at him shocked.

"That's right." Lacey nodded with a smile. "I'm Lacey, you're Bruno and this man's name is... his name is"

"R-Rafael." Bruno started to say as Lacey nodded. "Rafael...Barba."

Lacey smiled looking up at Rafael who smiled proudly at her.

Rafael looked back down at Bruno and offered his hand to him. "Nice to meet you Bruno."

Bruno looked at his hand with his lips pouted before shaking it. "Is she watching you to Rafael?" He asked him.

Rafael looked to Lacey who chuckled, he smiled shaking his head. "No we are all kind of watching each other, that okay?"

"Mhm." Bruno nodded as he took his hand back.

"Good." Rafael leaned up, he looked back at the time. "I didn't even know it was that late."

"Yeah I shoul-" Lacey stopped what she was saying and smiled. "I mean all of us should get home. And then we can figure out the rest of this tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Rafael nodded. He walked behind his desk to clean up everything.

"Well Bruno, Rafael here as agreed to let you and me fix up a room so you will be comfortable when we go see him to. That sound okay with you?" He nodded, she smiled putting a hand on top of his head. "Good and we can go out Sunday to get started on that new room. But do remember Lacey is not a bank buddy." She headed to the couch. "Even these pockets have limits."

Rafael let out a slight laugh, he took his coat off the rack and put it on. "You ready to go?" He grabbed his briefcase.

Lacey nodded as she fixed her coat a bit. "You have no idea. This whole week has just been nothing but stress but I think..." She looked down at Bruno. "I think it was worth it." Lacey flicked his cheek. "What do you think?"

Bruno looked up at her. "Home?"

"Yeah, we're going back home." Lacey took the hand that he held out to her with a smile, they looked over at Rafael. "You ready to go home Counselor?" Her brow raised.

Rafael nodded. "Yeah, I am." He opened the door and let them go out first, he hit the lights before closing the door behind him.

 **Meanwhile...**

Olivia was sitting at her desk on her laptop as she was getting some last work done. She looked up when she saw Chief Dodds walk in.

"Chief." Olivia greeted, she took her glasses off. "Tell it to me straight."

"Congratulations." Chief Dodds starts off. "You and Lacey's efforts to reform Child Services have not gone unnoticed at 1PP or City Hall. Not to mention they heard about her taking in the Ozuna child as well."

Olivia put her glasses on the desk. "Lacey did what she needed to not to mention it was at the request of Manuela as well. Everybody knows she has a mouth on her but they also know there is still a heart and it showed when she took in Bruno when she didn't have to. I know you guys would want me to but I won't punish her for doing right. Not to mention I would be a hypocrite in doing so."

"I get it, I get it. Just know that 1PP and City Hall are now watching her and you." Chief warns.

Olivia nods. "So my promotion is not happening."

"I had to cut a deal." Chief Dodds said making her raise a brow. "Since Lacey refused to take the test. They want a Sergeant under you they can trust."

Olivia smirked and slightly nodded. "You mean a spy."

Chief Dodds shook his head. "I found someone they like who will work for you. Motivated, smart and he just finished up a stint in Anti-Crime."

"Great." Olivia says. "When can I interview him?"

"Oh, there's no need." He shook his head. "He's my son." This made Olivia look at him wide eyed. "And they want him to be partnered with a certain Detective for a bit and I think you and I both know her name." Chief Dodds headed out. "Good night, Lieutenant and tell Lacey I said congratulations on mother hood."

Olivia sat back still in shock, she scoffed. "Dodds son working with Lacey." She shook her head as she picked up her glasses and put them back on. "This will be interesting." Olivia sighed. "Lacey is gonna lose her damn mind."

* * *

 **That was the last part for Institutional Fail, I hope everybody liked this chapter. Looks like Barba is warming up and I promise him and Bruno's relationship will get better to. I don't remember them really saying his age so I decided to just make him five years old for now. Anyway the next episode will probably be a lot of parts to but I promise to make that episode good. But don't forget to leave me a review and I will see everyone next week!**


	28. Community Policing Pt 1

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! I am glad to see people still want to see chapters and are happy to see me back. I missed writing about Lacey and Barba and now I have Bruno in the picture as well and he is so adorable to me. Also I finally get to do one of my favorite episodes, and the loyalty between a lot of relationships will be tested in this episode. Anyway this might be a long one so get ready for a lot of chapters, onto the update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28. Community Policing**

Lacey walked in the house with bags in her hand. Hearing talking made her brows furrow together until she walked in to see Bruno and Rafael's mom Lucia playing in the living room.

"Oh, Lacey." She stood up. "Let me help you sweetheart."

Lacey smiled. "Oh no it's okay Ms. Lucia I got it." She closed the door with her foot. "I forgot Rafael said you were coming over today."

"Well I didn't believe Rafi when he told me what you did but I can see why because he is just the cutest." Lucia smiled down at Bruno.

"Well it is good to see you again. I would hug you but I got these." Lacey headed in the dining room and put them on the table. Bruno had walked over with his toy truck that Rafael had brought him even though Lacey argued about how he had enough. "Look at you, have you been talking?" Lacey asked as she took her coat off and put it on the back of the chair, she stooped down to his level. "You been getting along with Ms. Lucia?"

Bruno nodded his head as he looked up from playing with the truck. "Yes."

Lacey smiled. "Good." Standing up, she reached in the bag and pulled out a box of granola bars. She opened it up and gave him one. "Don't worry I didn't forget about you when I went to the store."

Bruno took it with a smile and ran back in the living room. Lucia chuckled watching him as she walked in the dining room.

"He doesn't say much but I did appreciate him giving me a couple of words." She says. "Love it while it last because I'm telling you one day you won't hear the end of him."

Lacey chuckled. "Now you sound like your son." She grabbed a couple of the bags and headed in the kitchen.

"Here let me give you hand." Lucia grabbed the rest and followed her.

"Honestly you don't have to. I don't want you to come over here just to work." Lacey started putting things away.

"Oh I'm tired of sitting around anyway." Lucia waved it off and pulled some stuff out the bags. "You know since Rafi's grandma died I don't really have anything to do anymore."

Lacey stopped and turned around. "Have you been doing okay?"

Lucia smiled. "Day by day, but I'll be fine. The only person I really talk to is Rafi and half of the time he just tells me how crazy you been driving him."

Lacey laughed. "At least I know he isn't keeping his emotions to himself."

"You know when he told me how involved with this Bruno thing he was getting himself into I was worried at first. But when he told me it was you I eased up." Lucia admits, Lacey just chuckled. "I do wanna thank you Lacey."

Lacey looked at her confused. "Thank me? I didn't do anything but drive your son crazy...still doing it actually. But I can't help it really."

Lucia chuckled. "Well in a way it keeps him sane. But you did do something actually, you came back and stayed which I was hoping for. I still remember fussing at Rafael for letting you go in the first place...I don't know why but you two just seemed unbreakable. Year and years later you still found a way back."

"I guess just a coincidence huh?" Lacey asked.

"I don't think it was." Lucia shook her head. "I honestly believe you two were supposed to meet again the way you did. Rafael had brought a lot of girls to meet me but you were different which is why I was more harder on you then any of them."

Lacey smirked. "Now that, explains a lot."

"I know you two have been through a lot but I'm glad he has you back by his side. At least I know with you that he is safe out there in the work he is doing." Lucia sighed. "You, and Bruno will probably give him a new look on things. Give him a chance to see what having a family of his own is like."

"I kinda think it is the other way around." Lacey played with the necklace on her neck. "I never really had anything to protect but myself for a while...so this is new to me."

"You're doing a good job so far." Lucia smiled at her. "If it's not any trouble I will babysit Bruno whenever you all need me to. I have a lot of free time on my hands so when you need me all you have to do is call."

"Thank you Ms. Lucia." Lacey walked over and hugged her. "That is gonna be a huge weight lifted you have no idea. I don't know how to thank you."

"Just thank me by continuing to look after Rafael." Lucia rubbed her back, she pulled away to look at her. "Call it crazy but when you two are together you are stronger."

"Believe it or not you're not the first person to tell me that." Lacey pulled away.

Rafael walked in the kitchen. "Mom did you-" He stopped when he saw the two of them. "Lacey, I didn't know you were back."

"That's bad." Lacey picked up the box of tea bags. "Means if I was an intruder, you would be dead."

Rafael rolled his eyes. "This is the speech you get when the person you are with has a gun and a badge. I leave the window unlocked once and she still freaks out about it to this day."

"She has a point Rafi." Lucia nodded.

"Thank you, mom." Rafael says to her.

Lucia chuckled. "I'm gonna go check on Bruno."

"Thanks and could you give him this." Lacey handed her a juice.

Lucia took it from her. "Will do." She headed out of the kitchen.

Rafael watched her go before looking back to Lacey. "This is the first time you two were in the same area and I did not hear fussing."

"Well, we kinda came to an understanding you could say." Lacey smiled walking past him. "She also agreed to babysit Bruno when we are at work or just busy."

"Really?" Rafael looked at her shocked. "That's great. Means you don't have to run around looking for a babysitter."

"Yeah, really takes a load off." Lacey looked back. "You think my mother would be just as happy as she is but instead I get a speech."

Rafael smirked. "Your mother loves you, her nagging is just her way of showing it."

"Well she can hate me then." Lacey scoffed.

Rafael walked over, he rested a hand on the side of her face and kissed her forehead. "What you're doing is a good thing Lacey. Just remember that."

"I'll try." Lacey sighed and hugged him. Her phone went off on her side making her let out an annoyed groan.

Rafael chuckled pulling away from her. "Get it, I'll put this stuff away for you."

"Thanks." Lacey pulled her phone off her hip, she looked down at the ID to see Carisi calling. "Oh come on. What is the point of having the day off if there is a ninety percent chance of one of them calling me." She rolled her eyes before answering it. "What is it Sunny?"

 _"Lieutenant needs you to come in Lacey. The push in rapist we have been looking for struck again and this time it's bad. This is the family of a cop that he hit this time, one that works at the local precinct."_ Carisi explains.

Lacey sighed. "Did you remind her that this is a day off that she gave me?"

 _"I did and she doesn't really care about that at the moment. You just gotta get down here, they said call in her best and you were on the list."_

"Of course I was." Lacey rolled her eyes. "Alright I'll be there as quick as I can."

 _"Good, we'll meet you at the hospital."_

"Gotcha." Lacey hung up the phone.

"So day off huh?" Rafael raised a brow.

Lacey eyed him. "Wipe that smirk off your face. But the guy we been looking weeks for struck again and he's getting personal. He attacked a police family this time so now everybody is freaking out more and I had to get called in so we can find him. The three of you are gonna be okay here right?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Rafael nodded. "This is my day off to so don't worry he won't be here alone even when my mother does leave."

"Good." Lacey sighed putting her phone away. "I'll be back later." She went to go past him. Rafael stopped her with an arm, Lacey looked over at him. "What is it?"

"Be careful out there." Rafael reminded. "And smart."

Lacey moved his hand with a smile before kissing him, she pulled away. "I will be fine. Now I gotta go, love ya Counselor."

Rafael smirked. "I love you to Lacey."

Lacey grabbed her leather jacket instead of her coat as she headed in the living room where Bruno and Lucia where. "Well it looks like my day off backfired."

"They are calling you in?" Lucia asked.

"Unfortunately for me yeah." Lacey slid on her dark brown leather jacket, she had on black jeans and a black long sleeve v-neck. Her hair was straightened out and curled at the ends.

"Be safe out there." Lucia reminded.

"I will." Lacey got on the floor next to Bruno who was playing with his truck. "I'm going back out for a bit but Rafael is here and so is Ms. Lucia so you will be okay. And if anything goes wrong what number on the phone do you dial?"

"9-1-1." Bruno repeated slowly.

Lacey smiled. "That's right, I'll see you later Bruno." He stopped playing to get up and hug her which made her just chuckle and hug him back. "Now give me five for the road." Bruno moved back to give her a soft five, Lacey kissed his head. "Be good kid." She got up, grabbing her keys off the table she left out.

Bruno sat back on the floor and went back to playing as Rafael walked in the living room.

"They sure love calling her in." Lucia says.

Rafael nodded sipping his coffee as he leaned against the doorway frame. "Team has been short staffed and Lacey is one of their best so when things go wrong, they call her."

"Guess that means she is good at what she does." Lucia gave a shrug. "Considering she has a full schedule now."

"Yeah she does." Rafael looked at Bruno. "It's been two months but we are finally getting him settled. It was a hassle with all the doctor appointments, school, and speech therapy but Lacey somehow manages to get it all done."

Lucia chuckled. "The definition behind being a super mom."

Bruno looked at them. "When is my mommy coming back?"

Rafael look to his mom before back down at Bruno. "Um your mom is away getting better remember? Don't you remember the last time you saw her a couple months ago?"

Bruno shook his head as he started playing with his car. "No I didn't. My mommy just left."

Lucia looked at Rafael shocked as he shared the same expression as his mother.

* * *

Lacey drove down to the hospital to meet up with everybody. She didn't really want to come in but if Olivia said that she needed her then she was coming in. The staff had been short handed since basically half the squad was gone and only, Rollins, Carisi, Fin, and herself was really left.

Lacey headed out the elevator when it hit the floor.

She headed over to where she saw Olivia and Carisi talking. "Hey, I'm here."

"Lacey, good." Olivia sighed. "Thanks for coming."

"Well the way Carisi put it, I didn't really have a choice in the matter." Lacey motioned to her partner as Olivia looked to him.

Carisi caught this and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go talk to the doctor about something."

"Uh, huh." Lacey nodded watching him leave. Shaking her head, she looked back to Olivia. "Partner of the year." She scoffed.

"Look I am glad you are here. I definitely needed you on this one." Olivia says.

"Got your back you know that, but fill me in. What happened?" Lacey and her had stepped to the side.

"Same guy we been tracking down for weeks. Hit's this family, attacks the father, rapes and beats the mother, same wit the little girl."

"He raped the kid to?" Lacey questioned.

"Don't know, they are doing a rape kit on her now." Olivia motioned to the back. "Carisi had found her hiding in the wash room, in one of the dryers. What makes this bad is it's one of our own from the department."

"Great they are helping to." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"I know you and Campesi are not civil towards each other but for once Lacey, grin and bare it please." Olivia says sternly.

Lace sighed but nodded. "Copy that. Doom is alright but Donlan and Campesi I just don't trust, half that damn department is dirty cops."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Knock it off with your theories Lacey."

"Yeah, their theories now." Lacey scoffed. "Every devil shows it's horns at some point."

"Lieutenant Benson." An older guy wearing a Captain's uniform had walked over. "Detective Vaughn, I see she called in her best."

"Captain Reece, it's good to see you sir." Lacey fake smiled as she shook his hand.

"I wish it was on better terms Detective." Reece says with a sigh.

"We all do sir." Lacey nods.

Captain Reece looked to Olivia. "How are the vics?"

"Alive." Olivia sighed.

"Same M.O. as last week?" He asked.

"Apparently." Olivia nodded. "Looks like we have a bad guy working your precinct."

"No shocker there." Lacey mumbled. Olivia was the only one to catch this as she shot her a look making Lacey just show a hand in defense.

She turned her attention back to Captain Reece. "I mean, we're gonna run the DNA but I-"

"You're still short-staffed, right?" Captain Reece asks as both women gave a nod. "Whatever you need, just ask." Olivia started walking as she pulled out her phone. "Vertical patrols, get last week's sketch out."

"Okay, how about I address your next roll call?" Olivia asked, Captain Reece gave a nod. "Also, I'm gonna need to borrow a couple of Detectives to interview the vics when they're ready to talk."

"You got it." Captain Reece quickly says. "We will get right on it."

Olivia sent him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Anything you guys need, it was good seeing you Detective." Captain Reece patted her shoulder as he walked off.

"You to." Lacey calls out as she walked over to Olivia. "What do you need from me?"

Olivia put her phone away. "Okay, I need you to go get Rollins so she can meet us back at their precinct. I got a feeling that when we're done here that we are gonna be hunting for this guy. In the meantime, I want you and her to see what you can find so far. Me and Carisi and everyone will question the vic's."

"Alright." Lacey pulled out her phone, she started walking off.

"And please stay civil Lacey." Olivia calls out.

Lacey waved a hand. "Got it Lieutenant."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you, Lacey."

After questioning the vic's and getting more information. A lot of the cops had gathered at the other local precinct department as they were gonna head out in a while. Each cop had on their bullet proof vest on just in case and since the suspect was armed and dangerous.

Lacey had the vest on and pulled her sleeves up on her long sleeve black v-neck. She had put her hair up in a high ponytail.

Fin and Carisi were talking to Lacey over in another area as the whole place was filled with cops. Lacey was loading up her second back up gun that she always carried.

"I haven't seen you load that one up in a while." Fin motions to it.

"I always do this just in case. I haven't touched this gun in over a year so I figured it was time to change the bullets." Lacey says.

"Detectives." Sergeant Donlan had walked over to them with Campesi.

"Hey." Finn sent them a nod along with Carisi. He noticed how Lacey continued loading up her gun like they weren't there.

"Nice to see you Detective Vaughn, how's your new adopted son?" Campesi asked her with a fake smile.

"Great." Lacey answered plainly. She finished with her gun and put it back in her safe spot.

"Is that a new model?" Donlan asked.

Lacey shrugged with a sigh. "I don't know."

Campesi smile dropped into a frown. "You know you could at least pretend to care about this situation. Two of our own got affected by this guy."

"You got me not caring from me just giving simple responses to questions that you and him asked?" Lacey brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry to hear what happened but crying over what happened isn't gonna fix anything. Finding the guy who did it will."

"You are such a self absorbed bi-"

"Finish that sentence." Lacey took a step. "I dare you."

"Easy girls." Sergant Donlan pulled Campesi back as Carisi had pulled Lacey back by her arm. "Let's not forget who the real target is."

"Yeah, he's right." Carisi agreed. "Come on Lacey, come with me over here." He started leading her away.

"Fine." Lacey shot Campesi a look that could kill before leaving with Carisi.

They walked over to another area away from them as Fin continued talking with the other two cops.

Carisi let out a sigh. "Well that almost went bad."

"Yeah for her." Lacey rolled her eyes. "I know Liv said to be civil but Campesi pushes all my damn buttons and she know's this."

"What is the deal with you and her?" Carisi questioned.

Lacey shook her head. "I just knew her and a lot of the people back here when we used to be nothing but trainee's and let's just say I know their true colors. People can say what they want but the only person I will consider on trusting is Doom, the rest are dirty. They don't follow anybody's rules and constantly break them but never get caught because of who they know and they got a badge." She scoffed shaking her head. "Bottom line Carisi...watch your back in here, their like damn snakes." Lacey started walking off.

"Hey Vaughn." Detective Dumas passed her.

"Yeah, hey Doom." Lacey continued walking.

Doom looked back at her as he stopped over by Carisi. "She looks pissed off."

"Trust me, she is." Carisi nodded.

Lacey headed over to where Olivia was. As just like Lacey she had her sleeves rolled up and her hair still in it's ponytail from earlier.

"Hey, you alright?" Olivia asked.

"Great, just great." Lacey stood next to her up front. "I had to text Barba and tell him I won't be in until late."

"Same with Noah's sitter." Olivia sighed. "I really hope we catch this guy by tonight."

Lacey scoffed. "You can say that again."

Donlan got up at the front of the podium where the evidence board and map was set up. "All right, attention." All chatter died down as everybody turned their attention to the front. "We got a lot to cover, Captain Reece."

Captain Reece took the podium as Donlan moved and went to stand back with the rest of the cops. "You've heard about our pattern rapist, so I won't waste any time. SVU is here to walk you through the relevant details. Lieutenant Benson?" He looked back to Olivia.

A sketch of the perp came up on screen as Olivia stepped forward. "So last night, a push-in rape occurred about three blocks from the one a week ago. Perp had a gun and he assaulted each member of the family including the twelve year old daughter."

"And yes, the victims are related to a brother officer." Captain Reece says, Campesi looked over at Lacey and glared at her. Lacey did a double take at this and just rolled her eyes looking away. "This is family." Reece finishes as he looked to the side. "Detective Rollins."

Amanda walked and pointed to the sketch. "Look, the first vic worked up this sketch. Now we're still waiting for the DNA from last night's attacks, but one of the vics did give us details that do match this." She turned around to look at them. "Now, he took the wife's credit cards so we have flagged them, we've left 'em open."

"Canvass the neighborhood." Captain Reece speaks up again. "Lean on your Cls. I got no problems with stop and frisk tonight, he's hit our precinct twice this week. He has to have roots here, someone knows him.

"Remember he's armed." Olivia cuts in. "Extremely dangerous, looking at serious time."

Captain Reece nods. "I know it's hot, keep your vests on. Time, distance, cover are your friends. I don't care if this scumbag makes it through the night. I care if you do, Understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Understood."

"Yes, sir." Some people spoke.

"Good, Lacey." Olivia looked back at her.

Lacey nodded. "All right, let's hit it."

All the cops started moving out as everybody had partnered up. Carisi and Lacey were a team as they spent half the day along with everyone else searching, stopping, and questioning people. It was now dark out and had started raining for a bit but thanks to the heat everybody dried pretty quickly. So far nobody was having any luck with finding anybody close to the description or any leads with it.

The streets were getting pretty empty due to how late it was getting. Carisi and Lacey had stopped a nicer older guy that was around.

"And you're sure you haven't seen this man?" Carisi asked again.

"No." The guy shook his head after looking over the picture. "I wish I could help you, but I've never seen that man before."

Carisi nodded. "Thank you, sir." The man sent a wave as he headed off, Lacey took out her phone when it had went off. "Well, that was useless." He sighed. "We been at this all night. What are we, 0 for 6?"

"Hold on, maybe not." Lacey stopped him as she had read over the text she got. "Rollins just got a hit on the bank card. Lieutenant wants us to meet them at the local store, six blocks from here if we take Allendale."

"Let's go." Carisi nods to the car as they jogged off to it.

Both of them soon arrived at the store as Fin, Olivia, Campesi, Doom and Donlan were already there.

Campesi showed the store clerk the sketched picture that was on her phone. "This the guy?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I got it right here." The clerk showed them security camera footage of a guy at the bank machine with a jersey and cap on. Lacey noticed the guy at the machine also had hair underneath so that was something to look out for if they did find him.

"Okay, how long ago was this?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe 15 minutes." The clerk shrugged unsure.

"Hard to see his face." Lacey pointed out.

"Yeah, you got anything else?" Fin asked.

The clerk shook his head. "No, but I see him. Took out $200, he wanted more but I told him that was the max." He says still a bit shaken up. "I thought he was gonna shoot me."

"He had a gun?" Donlan asked.

"I saw something on his right side." The clerk motioned to his side.

Olivia pointed to Donlan. "Lock the neighborhood down." She says sternly.

Donlan spoke into his talkie on his shoulder. "Central, form a perimeter around 131st Street." The group started heading out. "Let transit know perp was last seen 15 minute ago."

"Okay, good." Olivia had stopped Lacey, Carisi, and Fin. "Have unis lock down any ATMs in their sector. He maxed out here, but he could be trying others."

"You got it." Lacey nodded as she walked out with Fin and Carisi.

They stood outside the store for a bit as Campesi, Doom, and Donlan had went off to search. Lacey had just got off the phone after getting all the ATM's in the sector locked down.

"Is it done?" Olivia asked.

"It was a bargain but thank God for knowing people." Lacey put her phone away.

"Didn't know you knew unis." Carisi says shocked.

"The girl knows everybody." Fin points out.

"Very true." Lacey nods. "And it pays off as we can see."

One of the cop cars pulled up with the window down as Captain Reece sat in the front seat.

"Spotted him?" He asked.

All of them turned to look at him, Olivia spoke up. "Yeah, he was in the bodega fifteen minutes ago." She went over to the car.

The car radio/talkie started going off. _"10-13. Suspect headed south on Frederick Douglass and 129 toward the projects!"_

"That's the Clayton Powell houses." Captain Reece says picking up the mic, Carisi, Fin, and Lacey gave a confused look from the location. "Central, get aviation up."

"Let's move." Olivia said back to her team.

All of them wasted no time as they headed back to the car. Since Lacey was the fastest driver they let her do it, she put the siren on and slammed her foot on the pedal. The tires screeched when she pulled off and speeded down the street in the direction.

Doom's voice came in on the radio next. _"Crossed 127, running west to the projects!"_

"Hang on." Lacey said before hitting a wide U turn to cut some people off as she speeded down the opposite street.

"Can see why you got tickets." Carisi says lowly.

"Wait a minute, who's chasing him?" Lacey questioned.

"Dumas, Dunlan, and Campesi are on foot." Olivia explains.

Lacey just hummed, she slammed her foot on the brakes as they came to a stop but all everybody heard was multiple gunshots go off. Olivia, Lacey, Carisi, and Finn hopped out of the car.

"Call it in." Olivia says back to Carisi before her and Lacey ran off towards the sounds of the gunshots that died off.

Carisi pulled out his talkie. "Shots fired, Clayton Powell houses." He says as him and Fin ran to catch up with Lacey and Olivia.

All four of them ran over to where Campesi, Donlan, and Doom were still with their guns in hand.

"Hey." Olivia called out.

Lacey eyes quickly went to the guy on the ground that had multiple gunshot wounds and was already bleeding out. He had his hands cuffed behind his back as he laid on his stomach, face first on the ground. Her brows furrowed when she noticed that guy looked more younger and didn't have any hair like the guy caught on camera.

"Is everyone all right?" Captain Reece came over with a couple of officers as he had his gun ready.

"We got him." Doom stood up from putting the cuffs on. "We got the bastard."

"He was going for his gun." Campesi says as she still had her gun ready.

Lacey looked at her but looked back at the ground to see if a weapon was around but she didn't spot one.

"Okay, secure the scene now." Olivia says to the other cops and detectives when she noticed people were starting to gather. "Carisi, Lacey, get his weapon and check for vitals."

Police sirens, along with helicopters were going off as the sound of more people gathering could be heard. Lacey checked the guy's vitals but she was barely getting anything.

"Lacey you see anything on your side?" Carisi asked as he was still searching.

"No, I don't see anything." Lacey looked the guy over. "I just see keys, I don't see a gun. It isn't over there?"

Carisi gave her a serious look as he shook his head. "No."

Lacey eyes widened slowly as she looked back down and started searching around the guy more.

"Got the gun?" Olivia questioned looking back at them.

"Switch spots with me, let me check your side." Carisi says as they both stood up and switched places.

Lacey looked around shaking her head, there was no gun. Or any sign that looked like he even had one not to mention he didn't fit the description.

"Carisi it's not there." Lacey stood up. "There is none."

Carisi continued looking. "Clear." He kept looking around.

"Where's his gun?" Olivia walked over.

"I don't see it." Carisi says.

"Lacey?" Olivia looked to her. "Where's the weapon?"

"There is no gun Liv." Lacey shook her head. Her eyes glanced over to Donlan who looked a bit nervous but not as nervous as Doom. More people gathered and pulled out their phones as one lady was looking out her window at them.

"I got keys." Carisi says showing them.

Lacey checked his vitals again. "He's barely breathing Liv, looks-

"Where's his gun?" Olivia questioned again putting her gun away. "And the bus is on its way."

"He needs it quick and I told you there is no gun." Lacey repeated more sternly when she saw Carisi searching him again. "This kid has some really bad wounds Liv, how many times did you guys shoot him?" She snapped her glare back at them.

"We don't know but he had a gun." Campesi pointed at her.

Lacey looked back down at the man. "Yet I don't see one." She gave him a sad look as she was afraid to touch all the wounds he had from gunshots. "Hang in there kid, just keep listening to my voice that you hear." A gut feeling was telling her that this wasn't the guy and they shot an innocent man.

"Why these guys gotta be shooting them all the time?" A local watcher yelled.

Olivia started looking over the fence and everywhere else but didn't see a gun either.

"You show me the gun!" Another one shouted.

"He reached for a weapon." Donlan says. "I saw."

Fin turned to him. "Okay, start looking. He must have tossed it."

"Yeah, right." Lacey mumbled to herself. If they saw a gun then she didn't get why there was no gun to be found and with as many times they shot at him. Who could throw anything in that condition?

"He was shooting at us." Doom said to his Captain. "I heard it." He says as this made Lacey brows furrow and look back at him.

"Don't say a word." Captain Reece said to Doom and Donlas.

"Hey, I got a wallet." Carisi calls out. "Okay I got cash, no credit or ATM cards." Olivia and Lacey looked at each other. "Just driver's license, says his name is Terrence Reynolds, 22 years old. Lives here on the fifth floor."

"Hey." The woman called out from looking out the window. Olivia and Lacey stood up as everybody looked up at her. "Y'all just gonna leave him there?" She asked. "Cops shoot another unarmed black man then leave him to die huh?"

"Why are you so worried about a man who just raped a child?" Campesi shot back at her.

"Hey." Lacey said sternly as she pointed at her. "Now would be a good time for you to shut up and stop talking."

"What?" Campesi went to get in her face.

"Relax." Olivia held out a hand.

Donlas moved Campesi back. "Okay, take it easy."

"Relax, Lace." Fin put a hand on her shoulder, he looked up at the woman in the window. "Ambulance is on the way, ma'am."

"All of them are about to be in hot water and they deserve it to." Lacey says as her glare was on all three of them.

Olivia walked over to Captain Reece. "Your guys need to turn over their guns and they all need to get to the hospital."

"For a blood alcohol and tox screen. I know the drill." Captain Reece nods.

Olivia nods. "Okay."

Captain Reece turned to all three of them. "I'm gonna need your weapons."

"It was a good shoot, Captain." Campesi defends. "He ran, he was taking cover.

"Stop talking, Detective." Captain Reece silenced her. "Say nothing to anyone, wait for your delegate. I'll take your guns over here." He led them over to another area.

Olivia went over to Fin. "Get his name to Real Time and see if they have anything on him. Confiscate phones, somebody could have gotten this on video."

"This crowd isn't gonna help us." Fin shook his head.

"Well, convince them otherwise." Olivia said sternly as Fin nodded and walked off.

"Where the hell's the bus? He's slipping away." Carisi said standing up. "Lacey is doing her best over there but she's losing him."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, the bus is on its way, they're coming." She tucked her strands of hair behind her ear as she walked over to them. "Listen me and Lacey are gonna stay with him. You go search the building."

"Shouldn't I wait for a warrant?" Carisi asked.

Lacey pulled out her phone. "Yeah, I'm gonna call one in."

"Okay, in the meantime just get creative, okay? He stole their money. He stole their credit cards, their jewelry." Olivia says. "We need to tie him to those rapes ASAP."

"All right." Carisi nodded as he went inside.

Olivia bent down across from Lacey to check his vitals. "Hopefully Carisi finds something."

"Yeah, I doubt it." Lacey says checking on the younger boy. "Terrence just hold on. We're gonna get you some help buddy."

"It was a good shoot Lacey." Olivia reminds.

Lacey looked up at her. "No matter how many times I hear it I don't believe it Liv. This wasn't a good shoot, this is the start of hell."

Both women gave each other looks as they heard the ambulance siren coming.

* * *

Later on; everyone was back up at the hospital to calm down after everything as the three cops involved had to go through procedure. Campesi, Doom, Donlas, and Chief Reece were in their own little area by the hospital bed.

Lacey was on the phone as she had walked past them but not without shooting all of them a dirty look before passing. The doctors were working on Terrence Reynolds. It was clear by all the bullet's he took and blood he lost that things weren't looking so good for him.

"Yeah, I know it's late." Lacey was on the phone talking to Rafael. "I'll fill you in on everything when I get back, hopefully soon. I can't go anywhere until we find out if that kid is gonna be okay." Her hair was out it's ponytail as she had her brown leather jacket back on. "Make sure Bruno goes to sleep for me okay? I'll see you later." She hung up the phone with a sigh and headed over to Olivia who was on the phone.

"Penny ante drug possession doesn't help me, Carisi." Olivia says turning around, she held up a finger when she saw Lacey approach her. "No stolen credit cards?...Yes, the warrant is on its way. Look get CSU up there, look for blood, the vic's DNA, everything. Let's go." She hung her phone. "Carisi is coming up short."

"I can not say I'm shocked." Lacey shrugged.

"Seriously Lacey." Olivia gave her a look.

Tucker walked through the door and into the open hospital area.

Olivia was the first to spot him as she put her phone away. "Tucker."

Tucker walked over to them. "Lieutenant Benson and Detective Vaughn." He nodded as he already had on his badge and had his book in hand.

"What, do you sleep with a radio under your pillow?" Olivia questioned.

"That or his 'Police shot someone' radar went off." Lacey says folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't need either one of those." Tucker says plainly as Captain Reece walked over to all of them. "Police shoot another young black man, word travels." He said as both Olivia and Lacey let out low sighs from just imagining how much of this was on the news. "Is that them?" Tucker motioned to Campesi, Doom, and Donlas.

"Yes." Captain Reece nods. "Everything's being taken care of."

"All right. I understand they have and give their statements but if they take all 48, your precinct's gonna be on fire." Tucker warns.

Captain Reece nodded. "I'll talk to 'em."

An older lady walked over and squeezed in next to Lacey. "Not without me, you won't." She said getting involved.

"Who is this?" Lacey questioned as the woman's rudeness was throwing her off a bit.

"Ms. Denzler." Tucker puts his phone to his ear. "Detective's Endowment moving quickly also, huh?"

"If you're here Tucker, I'm here." Denzler said firmly.

"Easy guys, we're all on the same team, right?" Olivia tried easing the tension.

Lacey looked between Denzler and Tucker who were staring each other down. "I really wish I could agree with you Lieutenant."

A lady had walked over with her husband. "We were told that our son was here. Terrence Reynolds."

Tucker and Denzler went their separate ways, leaving it to them.

"Mrs. Reynolds." Olivia spoke up.

"We got a call saying that he was shot." She said looking to all of them worriedly.

"He was." Lacey nods. "He's in surgery now."

"What happened?" The father asked.

"We're still investigating." Captain Reece assures. "What we do know is that your son led the police on a foot chase."

"Wait, the police shot him?" Mrs. Reynolds asked fearfully.

"Lieutenant Benson." The doctor had called her over.

"Be right back." Olivia patted Lacey's shoulder.

"Okay." Lacey looked back to the parents.

"Do you know anything about your son's whereabouts last night?" Captain Reece asked.

"No, he doesn't live with us." Mrs. Reynolds shook her head.

"You shot him?" The father questioned right after as he looked at them. "Why would you shoot him?"

Lacey shook her head. "I didn't shoot sir I showed up afterwards. But I do need you to calm down, just calm down for me." She says as she finally got a nod from him.

"Is that his doctor?" Mrs. Reynolds asked as they all looked over to the doctor Olivia was talking to.

Lacey nodded. "That's one of them."

Olivia walked back over with a sad look as she couldn't really find the words to say to them, she shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

The mom shook her head as she started crying. "No. No, not my son, no." Her husband had held her as she started crying harder. "No."

The Captain had took his hat off from hearing the sad news. Lacey and Olivia walked away to leave them, knowing they wanted to be alone.

Olivia sighed as they stopped a little ways away. "It was a good shoot, he was our guy."

"I know you want to believe that." Lacey nodded. "But matter of the fact is, there is no weapon, and Terrence is another unarmed black male that was murdered by Police." She looked at his parents that were still crying. "You really think the media or any of them want to hear that it was a good shooting?" Lacey questioned, she sighed shaking her head. "I got a kid at home to check on. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning Lieutenant."

Olivia watched Lacey leave with a sigh. For once she had a feeling that the both of them were no longer on the same page anymore. Which meant things were about to get more crazy then before.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter for 'Community Policing' I do have to say that this was my favorite episode and mostly because of how much of the real issues they tackled. Not to mention not everybody in the Squad room was best friends during this and I guess Lacey doesn't agree with Olivia. I wonder who else is about to be on Lacey's side when it comes to this, hmm? I wonder. But don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter, until next time guys!**


	29. Community Policing Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter you guys, and welcome to my new story followers. To my other readers, don't forget to leave me a review after your done reading as well so I know what you think. Also we are up to 180 and hopefully 200, I think this would be the first Barba/OC story to reach 200 reviews if I'm not mistaken but I could be wrong. Anyway here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29. Community Policing Pt 2**

A couple days after everything had happened with the shooting. Everyone had found out that the DNA that came back wasn't a match to Terrence Reynolds. So not only was their rapist still out there but Doom, Campesi, and Donlan had shot an innocent boy who was now dead. The media along with more people in the world weren't taking it well and it spread quickly on what happened.

Lacey sat at her desk going over all the reports that Olivia had asked her to. Nobody really noticed it but since the shooting it's been a little tension between Olivia and Lacey. Both women had different views of what happened and on who was innocent. To Olivia it was a good shooting and the three cops were in the right but to Lacey it was a bad shooting and all three of them were guilty. Lacey knew them better then Olivia and although she doesn't think Doom would truly keep shooting, she knew Campesi and Donlan would.

"Hey Lace." Carisi walked over to her desk. "You got that incident report filled out from last week?"

Lacey started looking over all the papers scattered on her desk. "Um yeah I just-" Some of the papers fell onto the floor making her curse. "Damnit."

"Don't worry I got it." Carisi started picking them up for her.

Lacey ran a hand through her hair. "Thanks Carisi."

Amanda looked over at her as she had stopped her work. Both Amanda and Carisi shared a look as they had noticed Lacey has been out of it for the past two days. She was either spacing out of conversations or when it came to the shooting she would find a excuse to do something else.

"Are you okay?" Carisi occasionally glanced up at her as he gathered the papers in his hand.

"No I'm not." Lacey sat back. "I know how all this crap ends. Everyone wants to sweep it under the rug and let them off scott free like they didn't do anything."

"I mean Lacey they had no choice." Amanda says.

Carisi stood up and put the papers on Lacey desk. "Rollins is right."

Lacey scoffed looking at them. "You guys to huh? I can't believe you guys think they aren't wrong for this."

"Come on, we know Doom." Amanda turns in her chair to look at her. "He is a solid cop. All three of them are."

"Bull crap." Lacey rolled her eyes. "Doom maybe but the other two, I don't think so."

"Are you sure this isn't just because you don't like that Campesi woman?" Carisi raised a brow.

"Oh man that has nothing to do with this." Lacey defends. "Bottom line is that they shot the kid, thirty-five-times and they did not have to. He wasn't armed-"

Amanda gave an iffy shoulder shrug. "Well Liv did send CSU back to find the gun."

"There is no gun." Lacey stressed as she sat back with a sigh. "There was never a gun. They shot him because they wanted to and they didn't stop because they did not want to. Why are we really gonna make excuses for this or them? Who the hell cares what happens to them."

"They are fellow cops Lacey." Carisi reminds.

Lacey gave him a look. "And my cousin is a drug dealer."

Carisi brows furrowed. "What does that have to do with this?"

Lacey sighed. "My point is that even though he is my cousin, I still take him down when I catch him. That's my blood family but I know right from wrong. The same goes with them, they are fellow cops but when they do wrong we need to admit that. Not find every excuse we can in that god forsaken book to get them out of this."

"Lacey you have to put yourself in their shoes." Amanda says.

"I did." Lacey nodded. "Yet I still see the wrong, so what does that tell you Rollins?" Her brow raised over at Amanda. "I think before I shoot, every single time. Because of things like this and why couldn't they have shot him in the leg or the shoulder. You're telling me all that damn training and I am the only one who knows the exact spots to shoot to get someone down? But what I really can't believe is that you two don't see the wrong in this and you work here."

Amanda quirks a brow. "Maybe because we personally don't have anything against that station.."

Lacey eyes turned to slits as she looked between both Amanda and Carisi. "I-Is that what you two really think? You think I have it out for them?"

"I mean it's not like you hide it." Carisi points out. "You even told me to watch my back around them."

"For your own goo-you know what." Lacey abruptly got out her chair and snatched her blazer off the back and put it on. "I am not going back and forth with you both on this. Think what you want." She grabbed her keys and headed off.

Carisi sighed turning around. "Lacey.."

"Save it 'partner' I'll be back later." Lacey continued walking as she passed Fin on the way out.

Fin looked back as he kept walking. "What happened with Lacey. Something wrong with Bruno or something?"

"No, far from that." Caris went back to his desk.

Fin brows furrowed confused as he sat down and looked to Amanda for answers.

Amanda gave a small eye roll, giving in. "Lacey believes that none of this was a good shooting and it's badder then what it looks like."

"Can't say she's wrong." Fin rested his arms on his desk.

"So you agree with her?" Carisi asked.

Fin shrugged. "Look Lacey isn't looking at this like a cop. She sees what the public does and the fact is Terrence is another black man shot by police. They got the kid thirty five times and now he's dead...gotta be blind not to see the problem."

Amanda and Carisi looked at each other.

* * *

Barba was leaned back against his desk as Olivia was next to him. He had the flat screen rolled in his office as they watched the news. Reverend Curtis was speaking with the community as the parent's of Terrence Reynolds were next to him.

"How many more?" Reverend Curtis spoke. "How many more times must we mourn the death of an innocent black youth at the hands of those who were sworn to serve and protect? How many more have to die? Well I say no more."

"No more! No more! No more! No more!" The crowd protested with him.

Olivia used the remote to turn it off. "So the whole city's on boil." She leaned off the desk and sat the remote down as she walked forward.

"I have to convene a grand jury." Barba spoke up. Even he had to say that this looked bad on the police part and no one was taking this lightly. "The DA says it's my last chance to work my way back into the good graces of City Hall."

After he had went after the system for what happened to Keisha, he has been still getting an ear full. Not to mention he noticed Lacey not wanting to talk about this case. He was used to her voicing her opinion but now she would either stop in the midst of saying something or just stay quiet. To say he was worried would be an understatement and mostly because he knew the outcome of her staying quiet for to long.

"So they're hanging you out to dry." Olivia summed it up. She put her hands in her pocket with a sigh, none of this was looking good for anyone.

Barba shrugged. "Politicians want an indictment, the DA wants an indictment. If I fail to get one, it's on me." Truth was that he saw the reason why and didn't blame them for wanting it.

Olivia brows furrowed as she looked at him. "So you'll push for one? Even though those officers were just doing their jobs."

"Their jobs?" Barba repeated with an almost shocked looked from hearing that from a person like Olivia. His expressions went back to normal. "They fired at an unarmed college student, 35 times." He reminded.

"We were in hot pursuit of a dangerous rapist." Olivia walked closer, she came to a stop. "Lacey herself knows how dangerous this is and knows what happens when you are in the heat of a chase."

"Yet Lacey still sees the wrong, so you see the problem with this don't you?" Barba questioned. "Me and you both know she barely pulls that trigger and the two of us know exactly why."

"But this is different." Olivia says. "Look Terrence matched the BOLO down to his jersey, he ran."

"A black man in a basketball jersey runs when he gets stopped by the police?" Barba gave her a look. "You're right, he deserves the death penalty." He says sarcastically.

Olivia shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying."

Barba gave her a faked shocked look. "It's not?"

Olivia stopped when she saw what he was getting at and gave him a look. Barba's office door opened as Hank Abraham walked in to see them.

"Counselor and Lieutenant Benson." Abraham walked in more. "I trust you're here to assure our friend Mr. Barba that this was a good shooting?" Barba looked at him from the side with a glare. "Or does this relate to the serial rapist you haven't caught yet?"

Olivia looked at Abraham. "Actually." She looked back to Barba who took his look off Abraham to look back at her. "Actually, I was just leaving." Olivia says as she rushed past him angrily and left out closing the door behind her.

Barba looked Abraham up and down out the corner of his eyes. "NYPD's PR czar waltzes into my office. This must be my lucky day." He leaned off the front of his desk and walked around to the back. "What does the Commissioner want now?" Barba sat down in the chair behind his desk.

Abraham took a seat. "Look, I know City Hall has their agenda. But what we want what the city needs is clarity."

"Clarity?" Barba repeats with a nod as he found that whole sentence actually comical.

Abraham nodded. "These cops were chasing down an armed suspect who raped a 12-year-old. Get ahead of it, explain why New York isn't Baltimore or Ferguson."

"Or Cleveland or Los Angeles or Staten Island." Barba named the places with all similar situations. "You see the problem? There's a pattern." He points out.

"This wasn't a part of it." Abraham defends as Barba rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "The sooner the grand jury clears these three, the sooner the city can begin to heal."

"Used to be a rush to judgment. Now it's a rush to heal." Barba says as now it felt like people were putting him in a rough spot. He wouldn't say he was stressed out yet but this whole thing was slowly starting to give him a headache, that and Abraham being in his office.

His office door opened as his secretary Carmen walked in. "Mr. Barba, Reverend Curtis would like to speak with you."

Barba looked over at her. "I'll call him back."

"Actually, he's here." She opened the door more.

"Mr. Barba." Reverend Curtis walked in with the parent's of Terrence Reynolds and their lawyer.

Barba quickly stood up and walked around the desk, he shook his hand firmly. "Reverend Curtis." The defense lawyer Henderson stuck his hand out as Barba shook his as well. "Counselor Henderson."

Lacey rubbed her temples as she walked in the office with a sigh. "Rafael Barba."

Barba snapped his head in her direction. "Detective."

"I got to talk to you about..." Lacey trailed off when she looked up and saw everybody in there. All eyes were on her as she looked around at everyone shocked. "Bad time?"

"Detective Vaughn, always good to see you." Abraham says showing a small smile.

Lacey looked over at him as she gave him a fake smile. "Deputy Commissioner. Huh, just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse." She motioned to him. "Here you are."

Abraham chuckled. "Glad to see we can still keep some humor around during this time but don't quit your day job Detective."

"Do quit yours." Lacey rolled her eyes as she headed past him, Abraham glared at her. "Counselor Henderson." She shook his hand. "I figured you would take this case."

"Detective Vaughn." Henderson smiled. "The girl who turned in her degrees for a badge."

"Can't help doing what you love." Lacey shrugged as she looked over to see another face. "Oh Reverend Curtis, hello."

"Good to see you again Lacey." Reverend Curtis shook her hand. "Still waiting to see you in church one day."

"You keep praying on that sir." Lacey nodded as she took her hand back. She looked over at Terrence Reynolds parents and sent them a nod. "It's good to see you guys. Again, I'm really sorry."

"Thank, you." Mrs. Reynolds sent her a weak smile.

Counselor Henderson looked to Abraham. "Deputy Commissioner, have to say I'm glad to see you've taken an interest in this."

"Always." Abraham nods.

Lacey rolled her eyes as she moved closer to Barba while Abraham talked to him. "You mind telling me why I passed Liv on the elevator and she looked ready to shoot me." She whispered to him.

"Trust me when I tell you the bullet is meant for me." Barba whispers back to her.

"Well forget that but I really need to talk to you." Lacey touched his arm.

Barba rolled his eyes. "You and every legal person in New York." He saw her serious look and let out a sigh. "Alright but I have to deal with this first. Which means control your attitude and stay quiet."

"Fine." Lacey lowered her hand and looked back to see what was going on.

Abraham gave a sad look to Terrence parents after he was done talking to Henderson. "Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds, on behalf of the Police Commissioner. I would like to express our sincerest condolences."

Both parent's gave unbelievable looks and Lacey didn't blame them for looking at him like that. It was clear as day that he didn't mean it.

The father still nodded. "Thank you."

"I was just telling Mr. Barba, the Commissioner wants a full and thorough investigation to ensure justice is served." Abraham says as it was both Barba and Lacey's turn to give him knowing looks.

Henderson gave a nod. "I'm sure he does, as do we."

Abraham looks back at the parents. "Now, you're the first to hear this. NYPD is suspending the officers involved."

"Without pay?" Reverend Curtis folded his arms across his chest.

"That's a union issue." Abraham dismisses as Lacey lowly scoffed and shook her head. He looked back at both Lacey and Barba. "I'll leave you in the very capable hands of the ADA and Detective Vaughn." Abraham walks out.

Lacey walked over and closed the door behind him with a small slam. Henderson and Reverend Curtis looked shocked along with the parents at how she did it but Barba simply smirked. Lacey had headed back behind the desk of Barba to lean back against the window sill.

Barba's smirk dropped as he offered the parents a seat. "Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds, please." He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk as they both took a seat.

"They've put you in the hot seat Mr. Barba." Henderson says with amusement, he stood behind the parents. "Guess not everybody is a fan of Hank Abraham." His eyes went to Lacey.

Barba followed his gaze with his eyes before focusing it back ahead. "I just want to get to the truth." He sighed, as he straightened his desk a bit before sitting down.

"We all do." Reverend Curtis says. " Unfortunately, recent grand juries have been rigged. So our community has lost faith in the process."

"This process is going to be different." Barba assures.

"We're here to ensure that." Henderson speaks up again. "We're going to be proactive."

Barba shook his head. "Inciting the public will not help."

"That's not our intention." Mr. Reynolds shook his head.

Mrs. Reynolds nodded. "The last thing we want is more violence."

"We're going to conduct a parallel investigation, an independent autopsy." Henderson starts to explain as Lacey just had her arms folded watching him. "We want to offer another avenue for people who might not feel comfortable talking with law enforcement."

Barba gave a nod. "Okay, I appreciate that and I'd also appreciate any evidence you find coming directly to me. Let's not play this out in the press."

"My job is to advocate for the family." Henderson reminds him in a knowing way. "I will do whatever is in their best interest."

Reverend Curtis got between them. "And that interest, for all of us is justice."

"As it is for all of us, thank you." Barba nodded as he stood up, the parents followed suit. "Again, Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds we are all very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Mr. Reynolds says as they headed to the door with Henderson.

"See you Detective." Mrs. Reynolds sent her a wave.

"Goodbye." Lacey waved with a small smile. She watched them leave out with their lawyer which made her smile drop into a sad frown.

Reverend Curtis straightened the chairs as he walked past. "I know you're tired of this Kabuki Rafael, and so am I." Both Lacey and Barba looked at him. "This year alone, almost 700 people have been shot and killed by the police." Lacey looked down from hearing this. "Now, that won't stop until cities start to send a message." Reverend Curtis looked at him. "I can't imagine the pressure that you're under." He offered his hand. "Please, do the right thing here."

Barba shook his hand. "I will and thanks again for coming in."

Reverend Curtis sent him a nod as he took his hand back and headed to the door. "It was good to see you again Detective Vaughn. Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds told me about the flowers you sent for Terrence." Lacey eyes traveled over to him. "Cops like you give me faith that our children are being protected out there so thank you."

"No, thank you Reverend Curtis." Lacey sent him a small smile.

Revered Curtis left out and closed the door behind him.

Barba looked over at Lacey. "You sent flowers?"

"What, gonna convict me for having a heart or something?" Lacey questioned.

"Don't have time." Barba started stacking the papers on his desk neatly. "Grand jury is tomorrow and Abraham not to mention your Lieutenant wants me to convince them it was a good shooting. But what did you need to talk about, something with Bruno?"

She shook her head. "No he's okay, he is with your mom of all people so I know he is fine." Lacey walked over to his desk. "I do have to ask though" She looked him in the eye. "You don't think this was a good shooting do you?"

"Lacey." Barba sighed.

"Come on Rafael, even you can't buy all this crap they are trying convince you off. If they don't get punished then it's gonna look like the system screwing over another family. Things will get worse if this doesn't happen." Lacey says. "And we all know it but people don't care as long as they save their own ass and look out for their own kind. Cops aren't untouchable and somebody needs to prove that."

"Lacey, your a cop." Barba put the papers down as he looked over at her.

"I'm a good cop." Lacey pointed out. "Look I already had to deal with Carisi, Amanda, and Olivia not believing me. Olivia is the one that is really shocking the hell out of me because I know her. Usually this would be her getting on your case but instead it's me. Maybe she doesn't want to defy the big guys but I don't care. I don't wanna walk the street wondering if I'm gonna get shot for just being a cop because it is heading there."

Barba rested his hands on his desk. "I know it is."

"So why don't you stop it?" Lacey says with a defeated look as she walked over to stand next to him, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Look I know you're in a tough spot. But trying to convince people they had a right to shoot him thirty five time is not gonna look right." Barba turned his head to look at her. "I'm not worried about how Doom, Campesi, Dunlan, or how their Captain looks Rafael, I'm worried about you. No gun, just keys, thirty five times total, each bullet pack was empty...how are you planning to use that."

"Usually you would be fussing because I am on the cops side of things." Barba points out.

Lacey shook her head. "Well now I want you to not be, not this time." She rested a hand on the back of his head and messed with his hair. "Please tell me you see why I'm doing this." Her eyes turned into pleading ones. If he didn't agree with her then she didn't know what she was gonna do. "I don't have anyone on my side right now so I-"

"I wouldn't say that." Barba says, Lacey looked at him taken back as she watched him smirk a bit. "I never once told you I wasn't on your side Lacey." She quickly hugged him with a look of relief, he moved so he could hug her back fully. "I'm with you I promise." He rested his chin on top of her head as his hand smoothed down to rub her back. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Lacey pulled away.

Barba wanted to tell her about the Bruno situation but now wasn't the time. If anything no time was right with all of this going on so he would have to wait. The only thing written on Lacey's face right now was stress and more stress and it was coming from other people. Olivia was his friend to but he had a feeling that Lacey was right about her just not wanting to get on anybody's bad side. She just got her new position so for her to go against her own system would be a pretty bold move and would have to deal with Dodds.

"Did you have to slam the door when Abraham left?" Barba quirked a brow.

"Well nobody in this room liked the guy anyway, he's a creep if you ask me." Lacey rolled her eyes. "Not to mention he throws slick comments every time he gets a chance."

"Mhm, sounds like a brunette I know that works for NYPD." Barba raises a brow at her.

Lacey eyed him. "Is she prettier then me?"

Barba chuckled shaking his head as he leaned back against his desk. "No she isn't."

Lacey smiled as she moved closer to fix his tie for him. "You have been putting these on for years." Barba lowered one arm to rest a hand on her hip. "Can't you tell when they are crooked?"

"I guess I just like it better when you fix them." Barba says making Lacey smirk as she continued. He put a hand over hers which made her stop and flicker her eyes up to meet his. "You don't have to check with me to know I'm on your side."

Lacey scoffed. "Says to the man that would convict his own mother and mine for a conviction to a murder case."

Barba smirks as he looked back at her. "You don't even like your mother."

"But I like yours." Lacey put a hand on her hip, Barba raised a brow. "Well now I do."

"That's what I thought I heard you say the first time, I had to check." Barba leaned off the desk. "I have a couple of things to do." He grabbed up a couple of files as he turned around. "But stop by later on tonight."

"Alright." Lacey moved away from him with a smile as she headed to the door, she rested her hand on the knob. "Rafi..." She started to say.

"I love you too Lacey." Barba opens up a file and starts reading it over. His eyes glanced up to see her looking at him out the corner of her eye. "I assume those were the words that were coming."

"You and that ego never gets old." Lacey opened the door with an eye roll as she headed out. "Damn cuban jerk." She closed it behind her.

Barba couldn't help but smile as he looked back down at the papers. "Funny, she didn't deny that I was right."

* * *

That same day, Barba had went down to 1PP to see Tucker and his partner who took the cops in for questioning.

After reading all the reports and watching the video's he noticed they sounded coached. It was easy to point something like that out but it was more suspicious is when they questioned Dumas. The video went on for a bit and then it cut out and that was the part that got to him. Only because it was obvious something was said that they did not want the camera to see or hear. He knew that cops would try to look out for other cops but to think they would pull something like this was dumb. What he found more insulting is that they sent it to him and didn't think he would catch it.

Barba found it crazy to say but Lacey was right, all they were doing was looking out for their kind and their own jobs. The only thing that troubled him was thinking about the backlash she was gonna get. As soon as other cops and NYPD find out she wasn't on their side, then things could get crazy for her. Barba knew Lacey could handle herself but he also knew the hot water she would be in for going against her own. It was mostly why she probably isn't speaking up like he knew she wanted to. But something told him Lacey sooner or later was gonna let it out and he had a feeling on who as well.

Tucker and his partner Cole Draper bent the corner to see him.

"Mr. Barba, you didn't have to come down." Tucker says.

"Yeah, I did." Barba turned around and headed in the room. "I read your report."

Both men followed him inside. "Look, I know this is a tragic situation but like it says, they're not bad apples." Tucker closed the door behind him. Barba looked at him as he had the file with their reports tucked by his side. "No charges of excessive force. No accusations of racism." This made Barba give the report a quick look over again as he opened the file up.

"And commendations for integrity, meritorious police duty." Draper said.

Barba closed the file. "So even our best and brightest are gunning down innocents." He looked at them.

Draper spoke up again. "They believed the suspect had a weapon and was a threat to themselves and civilians. It's all in our report." He motions to the file that he had.

"Yes, I know. I watched the deposition as well, there appears to be a gap." Barba says as he noticed their looks change at the mention of the video. He drummed his fingers across the file. "You said the words, 'One more thing' then it cut out." His brow raised as he looked between the two for an answer. "A glitch?"

Tucker took a step forward. "No I, we thought that they just sounded a little over-coached."

"Overcoached, or coached to lie?" Barba stepped forward with a serious gaze as he was looking for the right meaning.

Tucker stared at him for a second before nodding. "The former. They each quoted verbatim the legal definition of the necessary use of force."

"We hear that a lot." Draper says. "Lawyers." He said matter factly. Barba gaze lowered into a slight smirk at the insult he threw. "Bottom line. If I was in their shoes, I'd have fired too."

Barba gave him a look. "Thirty five times?"

Tucker and Draper looked at him with conflicted looks.

* * *

Later on that night, Barba had got everything he needed to but he just needed to talk to Olivia and Captain Reece. He read over one of the files as Lacey was sitting on the arms of the chair in front of his desk on her phone.

"Yeah mom you can come see me sometime next week, alright? Sunday is best." Lacey sighs as she rolled her eyes with a headshake, Barba smirked as he caught this. She had her blazer off to show her black button down collared shirt that went with her black suit pants and heels. "You can't this week because I have to work. Did you not see the news and all this going on...well who's fault is that!" Lacey threw up her hands. "I'm not raising my voice, look I will see you next Sunday mom goodnight." She quickly hung the phone up, Lacey looked to the sky. "God, why didn't you give that woman a mute button."

"Seeing your mother next Sunday should be very fun for you." Barba put the file on the table.

"Is this your way of saying your not gonna be there?" Lacey raised a brow.

"Yes." Barba reached past her to grab the book on his desk. "Besides I have to work and now that I know she is coming. Doing paperwork suddenly doesn't sound so bad."

"Why don't you just do it in your home office?" Lacey asked.

"Because your mother isn't in this office." Babra points out, Lacey sighed. "But if it makes you feel better I will stay for an hour and then come in, alright?"

"Thank you." Lacey smiled, she went to tell him something but a knock on the door made her stop.

Barba looked back. "What is it?"

Carmen opened the door and peaked in. "Lieutenant Benson and Captain Reece are on their way up sir."

"Thank, you." Barba nodded, Carmen closed the door behind her. Lacey rolled her eyes at the mention of their names and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Lacey."

"What?" Lacey answered. "I didn't say anything."

"Your face told it all. Look I just need to tell them some key things and then we can leave." Barba leaned down and caressed the side of her face, he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Just relax."

"I'm relaxed Rafael." Lacey took her face away from his hand and looked away.

A knock made Barba sigh and lean up to full height, he walked to the door. "We'll talk later."

"Uh, huh." Lacey continued looking ahead.

Barba opened the door letting them in.

"Hey." Olivia looked to see her Detective already there. "Lacey."

"Detective Vaughn." Captain Reece nodded to her.

"Captain, Lieutenant, good to see you." Lacey didn't bother to look at either of them.

Barba just closed the door and headed past the two. "The grand jury starts tomorrow. My advice, make sure your guys and your guys especially-" He motioned to Captain Reece. "tell the truth in their own words." Olivia nodded as she finally took her gaze off Lacey to look at him. "If they sound coached or too legalistic-"

"They'll do fine." Captain Reece cuts him off. "It's a tragedy-"

Olivia showed her palm. "But it was a good shoot." She assured.

Lacey scoffed shaking her head as even Barba gave Olivia a look for using that term about this.

"Tom Wolfe is right." He says heading around his desk. "Sooner or later, all cops become Irish."

"Only brainwashed ones." Lacey corrects.

"Excuse me?" Olivia looked to Lacey.

Barba looked between both women skeptically.

Lacey saw Barba's look, she rolled her eyes and finally looked back at Olivia. "No disrespect though, Lieutenant." She looked back ahead. "Was speaking in general that's all."

Barba let out a sigh as he rested his hands on his desk and leaned a bit. "Look, I don't get to voir dire a grand jury." He reminds them as he tries to ease the tension that was slowly building in the room. "It's the first 23 through the door and everyone on that panel will have heard about this case. Some of them will think cops are never guilty, some will see this through the prism of Ferguson or Baltimore."

"This is different." Captain Reece dismissed.

Barba eyes went to Lacey who had her brows furrowed at that comment. He scoffed as he looked back up at him with a sigh. "You think so, but all it takes is 12 votes to indict."

"Mr. Barba." Carmen walked in his office as she headed straight for the TV.

"I said no interruptions." Barba reminds her.

"I know, but." Carmen turned on the TV and headed out.

All of them turned their attention to it as it showed Henderson on the news. Olivia had sat on the arm of the chair next to Lacey to watch.

Henderson was shown addressing a room full of press.

"Thank you for coming today. I'd like to warn you that what you are about to see is as graphic as it is tragic. We've obtained cell phone footage of Terrence Reynolds running for his life from the police."

Lacey looked to Barba confused as he was just as shocked as she was. Both of them looked back when they heard Henderson talking again.

"A resident of the building across the way took it from his window." Henderson motions to the TV behind him. The video started playing as it clearly showed Terrence running to his door. "Here we see Terrence desperately trying to open a locked door while reaching for his keys."

Doom, Campesi, and Dunlan came into view as they had their guns pointed at him.

"Stop!" Campesi called out.

"Hands where I can see em!" Doom shouts.

Barba walked from around his desk, he came and stood next to Lacey.

Henderson began talking again as he had paused the video to show Terrance putting his hands up. "He attempts to put his hands up, turning towards the officer to comply with his commands." It un paused as it showed all three officers firing away at him non stop. "The officers begin firing their weapons, here it is in slow motion."

Lacey eyes widened in horror from watching this as it played. All three just kept shooting as he was trying to put up his hands and neither stopped.

"Watch closely." Henderson points out as it played in slow motion. "He keeps trying to put his hands up even after his body hits the ground. But the officers just continue to fire until the ninth and final bullet pierces his body."

Olivia gets up to turn it off since Carmen had left out. Lacey shook her head trying to get that scene out her mind. Olivia turned it off as she paced slowly in her spot.

"This changes things." Barba states.

"Doesn't change a damn thing." Captain Reece looked at him.

"It does. It's out there." Barba says sternly.

"What?" Lacey stood up. "You telling me you needed to see that for this to change things."

"Not now Lacey." Barba gave her a look.

Lacey scoffed folding her arms across her chest.

"Your a cop. You would have done the samething." Captain Reece says.

"I am not one of yours so don't speak on my actions." Lacey pointed. "Also I'm not stupid like those three and I don't just shoot because I have a gun and badge or think I'm untouchable-"

"This isn't about being untouchable." Captain Reece cut her off. "It's about you knowing who to stand by. Your squad is as much involved in this."

"Yet your three are the only ones soon to be wearing orange or green jumpsuits." Lacey retorts. "I don't have to stand by any of you. Wrong is wrong and a being a cop doesn't justify or free pass anyone. I don't care who you are, if you think any of that is right your twisted."

"Relax." Barba moved her back to lean back on his desk next to him. "You need to calm down."

"Hold on you guys, just relax." Olivia turned to face them and look to Barba who was already giving her a look of his own. "I know this looks bad, but this is not the angle that they had."

"Wow." Lacey mouthed with a dis belief chuckle as she paced off with her hands on her hips.

"If it were, of course they would never have taken the shot Lacey." Olivia said to her before she looked back to Barba. "Listen they were in the heat of the chase. It was dark, they were in the projects."

"They were following procedure." Captain Reece agreed.

Olivia shook her head. "They were doing what any cop would have done in their situation."

Barba brows furrowed. "Any cop? Even you?" He asked, Olivia gave him a taken back look.

"No she wouldn't have." Lacey walked back over.

"I can't answer for what I could have done and neither can you." Olivia says giving her a glare. "You are a cop just like them Lacey."

"But I am not ready to sail that sinking ship with them either Olivia." Lacey said taking a step to her. That was the first time in a while Lacey had ever addressed her by her first name like that. "You saw it for yourself that they shot him because they wanted to and if you condone it. Then I'm starting to wonder what kind of cop you are."

"What are you exactly trying to say Lacey?" Olivia took a step to her.

"Lacey." Barba warned.

"No Babra, she wants me to say what I been thinking for the past week so why don't I?" Lacey continued glaring at her. "It makes me sick that you look at this like it's an everyday and normal thing that happens. A innocent guy getting short thirty five times is nothing normal or right."

"It was a good shooting Lacey." Olivia said sternly.

Lacey ran a hand through her hair in stress that it still wasn't sinking into her head yet. "Oh my God Olivia would you get a new defense wording because that is growing old."

Olivia gave her a look. "I'm saying what we all know."

"Stop using we! There is no we, it's just you, Carisi, Amanda, Fin, and Captain Reece squad because I am not involved with this. You keep saying this is a good shooting, go tell that to the face of his mother who isn't seeing her child again. Do you know why? Because three officers gunned him down and he was put six feet under the ground this week. So instead of keep telling me it was a good shooting, go tell them."

"What is your real problem with this?" Olivia questioned. "I asked you since this started to put your personal issues with them aside and you can't do that. I get you don't like Doom, Dunlan, and especially Campesi but that doesn't mean anything right now."

"This isn't about them, I don't care about what happens to any of them." Lacey waves off Captain Reece who gave her a shocked look. "I care about what happens to our team, to me, and to you. I could care less about Campesi, Abraham, and throw Dodds in there two while I'm at it. I wanted this job to protect people not kill them and shoot happy like there is no tomorrow and then not expect trouble for it. But if you want to stand by them then be my guest but I won't and you can't make me. And Captain you can tell anybody that because I'm sure all of this will get back to them somehow and I will be under a radar. Trust me I know how this works but so be it." She got in Olivia's face as both women glared each other down. "Whatever happens, happens but I will be crazy if I sit back and let anyone silence me and what I stand for. I am not scared of NYPD...or the two of you. Which is something I expected you to say first, not me."

Barba looked at Lacey in complete shock along with Captain Reece.

"I think it's best if we go." Captain Reece pulls Olivia back by her arm as her glare wasn't leaving Lacey for a second.

"I agree." Barba kept his look on Lacey.

"We will see you tomorrow Counselor." Captain Reece opened the door for her.

Olivia sent another glare to Lacey before leaving out, Lacey watched them leave out with a look that could freeze over hell if it wanted. Barba closed his door shut and locked it to make sure nobody would come in and since Carmen was about to leave he didn't really have to worry.

Barba looked back at Lacey who had her head down with her fist clenched at her sides. "Lacey."

"Don't say it." Lacey held up a hand. "I know, I shouldn't have."

Barba walked over to her and took her hand. "No you shouldn't, but you needed to."

Lacey looked up as she let out a sigh. "I can't believe I just said all that to them but mostly her." Barba felt her hands shaking and looked back up at her concerned. "You may find this funny but I lied..."

"Lied about what?" Barba questioned confused, Lacey looked back down with a headshake. "Lacey?"

Lacey looked back up at him with watery brown eyes as this threw him off a bit. "I really am scared with fighting against everyone." Her voice cracked. "I'm scared because none of them-I don't have anybody on my side Rafael. Not even Olivia and I surely don't after what I just said to her but I couldn't hold it in I couldn't do it. Now it's me against them and I just-" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started crying. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Barba used his thumb to brush her tears away the best he could. "Hey." Lacey looked up at him as she had tears clouding her vision. "I'm still with you and I'm not going anywhere. You're not gonna be the only one taking heat from this and your certainly not alone either. I have your back and that is all you need to worry about, right?" She nodded, Barba pulled her in a hug as she hugged his waist and started crying in his chest.

He rested a hand on the back of her head as he rubbed her back, Barba closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her head.

Barba knew Lacey was holding back something this whole week but he never figured it was this much. Not to mention that blow out with Olivia didn't help either.

Lacey and Olivia were the closest two in the group when it came to the squad. Mostly because Olivia taught Lacey herself and they been with each other for years. It was already to the point where each of them were the Godmom to each other's kids and future kids. Before he came back it was always Olivia and Lacey watching each other's back and when Elliot left she helped Olivia cope with that. If anything Lacey was just looking for the one woman who's back she had for years to have hers this time to and not back down.

It was already clear that Lacey knew what things would happen when the rest of NYPD finds out about this. Olivia wouldn't tell but they knew for sure Captain Reece would. Lacey hadn't been in hot water since she killed her sister Kaitlin by accident. But this hot water was gonna be different and was only gonna get harder, Barba knew the squad would let it go but not everybody else.

He hugged her tighter as the sound of her crying sent a small pain to his chest. Of course Lacey cried sometimes but it always hurt more when he was the cause of it or couldn't stop it. Olivia was his friend and so was the rest of the squad but Lacey comes first and he was okay with being in the hot seat with her. If it meant she was safe and not hurting then he could deal with that. The real truth is that Lacey was right and those officers were wrong no matter how somebody sees it, a lesson needs to be showed.

"No matter how this ends." Barba spoke lowly as Lacey sniffled a couple times. "I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you Lacey, you know that..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 29, I hope people like this chapter. Also I'm so mad Law & Order doesn't come back until January. Anyway don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think and I will see you next time!**


	30. Community Policing Pt 3

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated but I been kind of dealing with family deaths and it was just a little hard to write. I needed a little break to just get myself together before I could really start writing again and getting back into my story. I was happy to see that it made it to 200 reviews since then and I have some new story followers so that made me feel better. I hope people haven't forgotten about my story because I do still want to write. Although I have a lot of work to do but I can do it if you guys still want me to of course. I do promise next time if something comes up I will put the story on Hold and let people know ahead of time. But anyway it is good to be back and writing, so let's get into it shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 30. Community Policing Pt 3**

Amanda and Carisi were with the other three officers and their Captain.

Olivia and Fin had walked over to them as they all were gathered at the courthouse to speak in front of a grand jury.

"How does it look out there?" Campesi asked.

Olivia sighed coming to a stop. "Not good."

"Like a press frenzy out there. Not to mention people and family from the neighborhood want to know what the grand jury's decision is gonna be." Fin says.

"They do know that could take weeks?" Carisi questioned.

"Somethings telling me they will wait." Donlan rolled his eyes. "You sure the D.A has this right?"

Olivia and Captain Reece shared a look.

"I'm sure Barba is gonna do what's right." Carisi nodded.

"Not with who he has in his ear." Campesi scoffs. "Where is your best Detective anyway?" She looked to Olivia. "Talking up the D.A to make sure we go down?"

"Stop it." Doom shakes his head.

Campesi looked to him. "Stop what? I'm not biting my tongue, Lacey sure as hell doesn't bite hers. That girl has it out for the three of us and I know she is gonna make us look bad in there. Like the she devil she is."

"Hey." Carisi said sternly getting their attention. "Lacey may not be fond of you guys but she wouldn't add anymore heat to you. I know you got your issues with her but she wouldn't do anything like that." He looked to Olivia for confirmation. "Lieutenant?"

Olivia expression changed as she gave a slight nod. "Lacey is gonna do what she wants Carisi, you know that."

Amanda and Fin shared a shocked look from how Olivia didn't say anything to defend Lacey. Usually she would be the first before Carisi or any of them would be. In a way it sounded like she was defending her but then it didn't at the same time.

"I think your Detective made it clear she is on her own team Lieutenant." Captain Reece said to her.

"I could have told you guys that." Campesi folded her arms over her chest with a scoff. "That girl was trouble since I met her back at the academy. Same cocky attitude and gets everything handed to her, now she has her little D.A in her back pocket."

"Look Lacey wouldn't try to persuade Barba to do anything." Amanda finally speaks. "Barba is gonna do what he wants just like Lacey is."

"Glad to see I still have friends on my side." Lacey sarcastically said from behind them.

Everybody turned their attention behind them to see Lacey standing there with her arms folded across her chest wearing a scowl.

All her hair was out in curls as she wore a black long coat with black suit pants. Her black collared button down had a couple of the buttons undone up the top as it was tucked in her pants. Lacey had on a pair of black heels to match with her badge showing on the side.

"Lacey, when did you get here?" Carisi asked for everyone.

"Right around the time this one opened her mouth to disrespect my name." Lacey points to Campesi. "So I heard everything."

"Lace-" Fin starts to say.

"I really don't want to hear it Fin." Lacey stopped him with a headshake. Her eyes went to Olivia as both women glared at each other creating tension that everyone caught onto. "That Lieutenant role is already getting to you Olivia." The team noticed how she addressed her and how she spat her name out.

"Just because somebody has a different opinion then you Lacey, doesn't mean they forgot who they are." Olivia corrects her.

Lacey smirked, she let out a slight scoff as she nodded her head slightly at her words. "Your right. You know we may see different but at least I know I would still stick up for you when somebody bad mouths you. But now I know exactly where the two of us stand at Olivia."

"Oh give me a break." Campesi rolled her eyes.

Lacey eyes turned to slits as she snapped them over to her. "Was anyone talking to you?"

"Watch it Vaughn." Campesi points.

"Or what? Gonna shoot me thirty times next?" Lacey edged her on. Campesi glared at her going to take a step forward but Donlan blocked her with an arm. Lacey looked back to the team with a headshake. "I really expected better from my own team." Her eyes went back to Olivia with an almost hurt expression. "Mostly you though."

Barba walked over with his briefcase in hand as he stopped next to Lacey and could already feel the tension between all of them.

"Everyone." Barba nodded to them. "Let's go." He whispers to Lacey as he headed around her and down the hall.

"Right behind you." Lacey followed keeping her glare on everyone as she walked off to catch up with Barba.

Olivia watched her go before walking off in the other direction in a rush.

"Wonder what happened between them?" Fin mumbles.

Amanda shook her her head. "Nothing good I'll tell you that."

"Told you." Campesi stars to walk off. "They are on their own little team."

Donlan followed her. "I'll go keep her calm."

Captain Reece and Doom said nothing as they walked off with Donlan.

Carisi sighs. "I never thought I see the day you could cut the tension between Olivia and Lacey with a knife."

"Us either." Amanda puts her hands on her hips. "Just let them cool off. Olivia and Lacey don't hold onto things for long."

"Sure about that?" Fin raised a brow.

Lacey and Barba had headed up the steps to the second floor of the courthouse where all the grand jury cases take place.

"You alright?" Barba looked over at her.

"Define alright?" Lacey eyes cut over to look at him.

"Considering I had to pull you out the shark tank down there. I'm not sure how to define it.." Barba shrugs, they got to the top of the steps as he turned to her. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I was there Barba, I kinda don't have a choice." Lacey smiled a bit. "Besides I was having fun pissing them off with my presence." Her smile dropped. "I still paid with it from hearing my so called team defend me down there. Apparently they think I am on a team with you and it's us against them."

"Can't say it doesn't look that way." Barba shrugs. He watched Lacey look around at other people passing with a somewhat nervous look. "You sure you are okay?"

Lacey looked back at him. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm gonna go call your mom to check on Bruno."

"Lacey." Barba gave her a look.

"I told you I'm fine Rafael." Lacey walked past patting his shoulder as she took her phone out from her pocket. "Would kiss you but I don't need to add that to my list."

Barba gave a slight chuckle, he turned to watch Lacey walk down the hall with the phone to her ear.

Lacey was a good at hiding things but not from him, he could already tell that being on a different side then everybody else was weird for her. It was never Lacey against the rest of the team. Even if it was just her and another person on the team it was never just her. The pressures from going up against the system was a big thing to handle, you never knew who was watching or would try to take you out because of it.

Barba was just ready to get things over with but his most concern was watching and protecting Lacey. After this they both were gonna be on people's radar and that wasn't a good thing.

 ** _'Later'_**

The trial with the Grand Jury had carried on the whole morning. Everybody was getting seen and letting their side of the story be heard by them. Barba was kinda getting somewhere but it didn't help that the first bunch of people he called was all on the side that this was an accident. People continued to use that the procedures were followed and they would have done the samething.

Lacey was called in next as she had taken the seat in front of all the Jury. Barba got her side of the story but he needed more and the only person that could give him the truth right now was Lacey. He didn't want to put this on her or do what he was about to but this was the only way.

"Detective I have one more question for you." Barba goes back to stand behind his stand. Lacey brows furrowed as she looked over at him confused. "You sent the parents of Terrance Reynolds flowers for his death, did you not?"

Lacey slowly nodded. "Yes I did but-"

"Why?" Barba cut her off.

Lacey was a bit taken back with how forward he was being with her, she looked to the jury who were waiting for the answer as well.

"Well I sent them because I know it couldn't have been easy for your child to get gunned down from police making the mistake on the appearance." Lacey says.

"This happened to a lot of families, more worse stories in fact. But you sent flowers to them for a reason, you saw the wrong and knew that Terrance Reynolds wasn't the suspect didn't you?" Barba asked her. Lacey closed her mouth as she avoided eye contact with him and looked down. "Those officers gunned him down and you knew it was wrong which is why you sent flowers, out of guilt because you knew how people wanted to sweep this out of the way." The jury looked at Lacey who shuffled under all their stares as she fiddled with her fingers. Barba raised a brow waiting. "Answer the question Detective."

"Yes I knew." Lacey finally looked up. "I did."

"Detective Vaughn in you career you only killed three people." Barba brought up, Lacey body stiffened. "So in your own opinion, do you feel that these Detectives could have waited?"

"I do." Lacey looked over at him with a nod. "A cops instinct is to reach for their gun but they chose whether or not they need to pull the trigger. I don't know their mind sets but I don't shoot first and that's only because I know what it's like to lose somebody in five seconds." The thoughts of her sister Kaitlin went through her mind. "Once you pull it there is no taking it back." Barba noticed a tear had slipped out. "If I have a chance to fight first or even just wait and take the chance...I always take it. If it isn't a serious situation I wait because if you don't then you could be mourning like the family of Terrance Reynolds. Crying and upset because of a mistake on the cops part, on us."

The jury saw her tears making them all give sad looks as some of them could feel her pain and saw where she was coming from. Barba gave Lacey a sad look as well, he didn't want to do this to her but it was proving his point.

"This last question I'm asking you is out your professional opinion. Do you feel that all police procedures were followed that night?" Barba asks.

Lacey slowly shook her head as she looked over at him. "No..."

Barba gave her a 'sorry' look with his eyes as Lacey just nodded and put her head down to avoid more people seeing her cry.

After Lacey was done, Captain Reece had took the stand and then it was Olivia's turn.

"The officers made the assumption that he was reaching for a gun and not his keys?" Barba looks to her. The questioning had gone back and forth but Olivia kept giving honest police answers.

"They're trained to assess the situation by experience." Olivia says. "In this case, they were told the suspect had a weapon. So, yes." Olivia nodded.

"Would the assumption have been different if they'd been chasing a young white woman or a man in a suit?" Barba asks as he leaned his arm on the poduim stand.

"Well, that's not a fair comparison." Olivia gives him a look for pulling the race card on this one. "The officers were in pursuit of Mr. Reynolds because he matched the description of a dangerous rapist."

"Uh, huh." Barba opened up a file he had in front of him. "Lieutenant, how many rape suspects have you chased in your career?"

Olivia gave a slight shrug of the shoulders. "I don't know. Uh, a hundred?"

"And how many times have you believed your life could be in danger?" Barba questions as he looked back over to her. "Would dozens be a fair estimate?"

Olivia gave him a look as Barba did have point but she was starting to see what he was trying to do. This made Olivia just give a nod. "Okay." She looks back ahead.

"According to your file." Barba waved it. "You've shot two such suspects. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Olivia nods.

"So you've had dozens of suspects run even pull weapons on you yet, time and again, you've chosen not to shoot." Barba walked over to stand a little ways in front of her. "Terrence Reynolds was shot. Why?"

"In my opinion, all police procedures were followed." Olivia says.

"He was not facing them." Barba reminds her. "Could they have waited, called for backup?" Olivia saw the looks on the jury faces as they wanted to hear her real answer as well. "They were also wearing vests. Could they have waited even half a second?" He presses the question more sterner.

"Waited for what?" Olivia looked at him a bet fed up as she now saw who side Barba was on. "Waited for their partner to get shot? For their own head to get blown off?" She questioned him. "They followed procedure. I cannot speak to what I would have done in that situation because I was not in the line of fire and neither was any of my team."

"Neither were any of the officers." Barba retorts making Olivia shake her head with a scoff and cast her gaze to the table. He gave her a look as he was gonna ask again to see if the real Liv would speak. "I'll ask you again. Can you think of any option these officers had besides shooting Terrence Reynolds?"

Olivia took a deep breath as she turned her head to the side to look at him with a stern gaze. "In my opinion, all police procedures were followed."

Both of them had a stare down as Barba cracked a little disappointed look. Lacey may have been a little outspoken the other night against her but he was starting to agree that Olivia needed to hear that. It was clear in Liv's eyes that this was getting to her and the nerve Lacey hit was still there.

The last person to take the stand in front of the Grand Jury was Detective Dumas.

Barba was back at his place at the podium stand. "The victims of the rapist you believed you were pursuing were family members of a police officer. Could that have influenced your decision to shoot?"

"We were told he had a gun on the right side of his waistband." Dumas says. "I shot because I thought the suspect was reaching for that gun."

Barba raised a brow. "But you didn't see a gun."

"I saw him reach for his waistband." Dumas kept his confident look on the jury. "He was turning toward Officer Dumas. I was in fear for his life and mine. That's when instinct took over."

"You fired 16 times, emptying your magazine even after Terrence Reynolds was on the ground. Why?" Barba asks.

"We are trained to shoot until we perceive that there is no longer a threat. In the chaos, with bullets ricocheting, you fire until the shooting stops." He says with a nod.

"So you, Detective Campesi, and Sergeant Donlan, all thought the suspect was reaching for a gun?" Barba step from behind the podium. "You all thought your lives were in danger?"

Dumas nodded. "Yes."

"Huh." Barba stops to look at him. "The only difference being, Detective Dumas, you fired just three shots." He closed the file he had in his hand. The jury looked to Dumas as his once confident look had now dropped into a nervous frown. "Why's that?"

Dumas swallowed the lump in his throat. "As I said, the situation was chaotic, but I and my fellow officers followed procedure."

"Just to clarify for the jury, I'd like to show a video taken by a bystander." Barba walked over to the TV setup and played the video footage from the shooting.

 _Stop!_

 _Hands where I can see 'em!_

Barba paused it. "Do you recall this moment, Detective?"

"Yes." Dumas looked at the video.

The video played in slow motion as people in the jury looked at Dumas like a monster and with looks of disgust.

Barba points to the TV. "Your fellow officers continued firing after the suspect was down."

"We still didn't see his hands." Dumas says. "We still had reason to believe that he was armed."

"So why did you stop firing?" Barba asked him.

Dumas looked down. "Again, I didn't have the angle that you have here now."

Barba gave him a look as he saw Dumas now getting nervous. "Could it have been that you perceived that the threat had been eliminated?"

"I guess." Dumas says unsure.

"You guess?" Barba brows furrowed together. "Is it possible you had second thoughts? Do you think you should have waited to determine whether Terrence Reynolds was, in fact, armed? Was, in fact, an actual threat?" Barba questions sternly as he walked over to him.

"I don't know." Dumas was now thinking about it, he caught the looks of the jury and quickly looked to Barba. "He was turning."

"He was turning but you didn't see a gun, and that's why you stopped firing." Barba says for him. The jury was waiting for Dumas to answer. "Isn't it, Detective?"

"I-I don't know." Dumas shook his head as he was replaying the scene in his own head.

Barba stared him down. "If you and your fellow officers had waited half a second longer, Terrence Reynolds would be alive today. Would you agree with that?"

Dumas took a second but finally nodded in agreement as he looked at Barba with a sad look. "...Yes."

 ** _'Later that day'_**

Carisi saw Olivia walk into the squad room.

"Hey." Carisi walked over to her. "How'd it go up there?"

"I can't talk about it, neither can you." Olivia dismisses as she walked past.

"But Barba knows what he's doing, right?" Carisi turns around.

Olivia scoffed. "Yeah, he does."

"Where is Lacey?" Fin questioned.

"Call her and find out Fin." Olivia walked in her office and slammed the door shut behind her.

Carisi made a face. "She's in a mood.

"Yeah." Amanda nodded, as she was seated at her desk. "Well, we all are."

"Still." Carisi looked back to Olivia's door. "I never thought I see the day Olivia and Lacey upset with each other like this. Have they fought like this before?"

Amanda looked to Fin. "That is a good question."

Fin shook his head. "Nah. The only people that stayed at each other's throats like that was Lacey and Liv's old partner Stabler. You know before Barba got here, then it was all on him."

Lacey walked into the squad room which caught people's attention. She ignored the stares and headed to the office of one person.

"Hey Lace, you alright?" Carisi asked her.

Lacey simply continued walking, she knocked on Olivia's office door before walking in and closing it shut behind her. "You are really something you know that."

Olivia looked up from the papers on her desk. "What is it Lacey?"

"Why am I just getting the papers that Carisi is no longer my partner?" Lacey flashed the papers she had in her hand. "For somebody that says we are able to have our own opinions. You sure are judging me for having my own."

"Lacey this is not some attempt at revenge, nobody is out to get you." Olivia sighs.

"Feels like you are." Lacey shook the papers again. "Who is my partner now?"

"That hasn't been decided yet." Olivia folds her arms on her desk. "It will be somebody with experience."

"You have got to be joking." Lacey scoffed out a sarcastic laugh, she shook her head putting her hands on her hip.

"No I am not joking with you. You will find out as soon as I do but I do enjoy how Barba got his hands into my file report on shootings." Olivia eyed her. "Wanna say something about that?"

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, called karma for trying to condone this crap. I know you enjoy your position and I get Dodds may be bringing down the pressure on you but this is not you. Lieutenant or not Olivia you know right from wrong. But your so blinded by a new position and don't wanna get in their bad books so your being on their side."

"I'm being on the side of right." Olivia said sternly. "A side you should be on."

"I already am on it." Lacey glared. "And if you want me to be honest, I liked you better when you were just a Detective."

Olivia took her glasses off. "Well things change and now I'm your Lieutenant so it's time you start treating me that way."

"Yeah, things do change." Lacey nodded. "If it isn't work related, won't have to worry about me talking to you." She headed to the door. "Enjoy your day Lieutenant."

Lacey walked out the office slamming the door behind her as she walked out the squad room.

"Think they made up?" Carisi looked to Fin.

Amanda scoffed with a headshake. "I don't think so."

* * *

Rafael was getting his papers together in his briefcase as the trial for the grand jury had ended. Everyone who was on the list gave their side to the story and he felt confident that he got his point across.

"You have in front of you the charges of reckless endangerment in the first degree or criminally negligent homicide." He says as he looked to all of them.

One guy in the jury raised a hand. "Before we vote, is it possible for us to indict on more serious charges?"

Barba made a face confused. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I don't think we're looking at recklessness or negligence." He says. "I. I think we're looking at murder here. Can can we bring a charge like that?"

Barba was a bit taken back and almost in shock, he soon gave a nod. "That is within your purview, but I would like the grand jury to understand that in order to prove manslaughter one or above, you have to prove 's a much higher legal standard requiring an increased level of mens rea intent versus negligence."

"Well, I'd like you to explain that standard." The man says as a couple more people nodded in agreement. "You know, for manslaughter, murder, whatever. You know, walk us through everything."

Barba gave a nod and walked back to his briefcase. "I can, but before I do. I'd like to see a show of hands, how many of you would like to hear a definition of those charges?" He started looking for the other set of papers.

Barba did a double take when he saw all the hands of the jury raised up to hear about the charges for murder. This made him give a mental scoff in his head, he didn't know which part got them but it worked.

Later on that night; people had found out about the decision of the grand jury. A lot of the cops were gathered at the crowded bar to hear the results. Fin, Carisi, and Amanda had joined the other three and their Captain.

Reverend Curtis was being interviewed on the TV along with the lawyer

 _"We are extremely gratified that the grand jury has decided to indict Sergeant Donlan and Detective Campesi on manslaughter one, and Detective Dumas on reckless endangerment."_ He says. _"This is just the first step toward justice for Terrence. We will continue to do everything we can to make sure these officers are held accountable."_

 _"Would the parents like to make a statement?"_ The reporter asked.

The father of Terrance Reynolds spoke. _"Obviously, we are pleased with the indictments. This is just the beginning of a long trial."_

Captain Reece shook his head as he was seated at the bar. "Well, the DA did what City Hall wanted. Blame the cops, keep the peace."

"It's just an indictment." Ms Denzier says from next to him. "It's not going anywhere."

Campesi shook her head as she was walking back to the table. "Son of a bitch, Barba. Good luck next time he needs a cop. Him and that damn Lacey got what they wanted."

Carisi shook her head. "Eh, this might not all be on Barba." He went around the other Detectives. "Upping the charges? Sounds to me like he had a runaway grand jury."

"Runaway my ass." Campesi scoffs. "Barba led and they followed. I can only imagine all the bull crap Lacey said in there and she was probably putting on a show like she normally does. The girl is a damn actor for sure, her and that damn Barba. Wonder if she will teach that little Bodega kid to be just as bitchy as she is."

"Watch it alright." Carisi said sternly, this got a shocked look from Amanda and the rest of the table. "Lacey may have her own way of doing things but you can't fault her for having her own opinions. And you definitely shouldn't be talking about her like that when she isn't here to defend herself. You got your problems with her? That's fine and we get it but don't bring Bruno into this, okay?"

"No just let her keep talking Carisi." Lacey voice spoke up. They all looked back shocked to see her standing behind the table. "It's what Campesi is the best at."

"Me?" Campesi took a step to her. "You got nerve to talk, and what are you even doing here? You got your way."

"I always do." Lacey shrugged. "It's not all the time but usually my way is right. Not only that but this is a free country and last time I checked Campesi, you do not own this bar sweetheart." She glared at her. "But Carisi is right. If you have a problem with something then say it to my damn face but leave the kid out of it."

"And if I don't?" Campesi edged her.

"Easy girls." Doom says to them.

"Lacey." Carisi called out to her.

"You had it out for all of us since day one and you made you sure your little A.D.A boy friend of yours did your dirty work." Campesi finally says, Lacey glared. "Both of you make me sick and I wish him or anybody in your family luck when they need a cop Vaughn. You are nothing but a little bitch with a badge that doesn't know when to shut her mouth and that took in some coke heads crack baby."

Lacey hauled off and knocked Campesi across the face and sent her falling back. The guys and entire bar reacted as Doom and Donlan held back Campesi and Carisi quickly took back Lacey who went to lunge at her.

Campesi held her jaw as she now had a busted and bloody bottom lip. Doom and the guys held her back when she tried to go for Lacey.

"Your dead Vaughn!" Campesi shouts.

"Says to the woman with the bloody lip?" Lacey continued to struggle and try to fight out Carisi's grip. "I have had it with you!"

"Lacey, stop it, come on!" Carisi pulled her back.

"Let me go!" Lacey snatched away, she pointed at Campesi with a glare. "That was only half of it. If you ever talk about my family again Campesi." Her chest heaved in and out angrily. "I swear, that busted lip will be the least of your problems and that is a promise."

Lacey turned around and walked out the bar in anger. Carisi and Amanda exchanged looks as they saw that implosion between them two coming soon.

Doom handed Campesi a napkin. "Your lip is-"

"I know." Campesi snatched it. "Crazy little witch."

Amanda scoffed at her as she couldn't say that Campesi didn't have that punch coming after what she said. Even though they had different opinions, Lacey was her friend and she even had to admit that she felt bad. All of them were their ow family so them being divided like this and against each other was showing.

Carisi watched Lacey go with a sigh as he picked up the fallen chairs. He had seen Lacey blow up before but this was something different. To be honest he would have let her continue to go after Campesi after what she just said but that would have just made things worse. The only thing he could do now was give her, her space and hope this would all blow over soon and things go back to normal.

 ** _'Later that night'_**

Rafael sat in the living room of his home still wearing his dress shirt and suit pants. He had a small glass of whisky in his hand as he continued watching the news.

It wasn't what cops wanted but the people got what they wanted and he had to admit this way felt right. Nobody knew how far it was going to go but the Jury seemed to be pretty on board with a trial. After all the evidence that he threw out and probably after them hearing Lacey's past it made them think about it more. Things after this was going to be rocky considering both of them were in the hot seat with cops and more political people but they just had to keep it going.

Lacey walked down the steps drying her hair as she was shocked to see Rafael back from his office.

"I didn't even hear you come in." Lacey walked in the living room, she looked at the TV to see what he was watching and looked back at him. "I'm this close to banning watching the news in your house."

Rafael smirks. "Wouldn't be the first time you done something like that."

Lacey used the remote to turn it off. "You don't need to be watching this Rafael, it's over."

He raised a brow. "You believe that?"

"No." Lacey sighs letting the remote fall back on the table. "But it's what I keep telling myself." She tightened her dark blue silk robe before having a seat next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rafael drinks down what was left in his glass. "Like you said, it's over." He looked down at her hand and saw her knuckles bruised. This made his brows furrow together as he put his cup down. "What happened to your hand Lacey?"

She looks down at it. "Oh, I punched Campesi in the face. Well that's a lie, I knocked the hell out of her but that's kinda the same thing." Lacey shrugs, Rafael sighs. "Don't lecture me about this Rafael. That woman had it coming, there was no way I was gonna let her keep talking about Bruno...or you." She looked down, Rafael looks over at her as he straightened his body up. "I don't care what she says about me but you two are a different story. By the way remind me to thank your mom for keeping him tonight, she didn't have to."

"Wasn't like I really had to beg her, she took a good liking to him." Rafael nods with a small smile, he took the hand that was bruised and carefully brushed his thumb over the spots. "I know you were sticking up for me. But don't hurt yourself in that process." He kissed the back of her hand and held it.

Lacey smiled with a headshake. "What, can handle a girl with a couple of bruises?"

"Not when she is with me and it's because of me." Rafael lets her hand go. "Thank you though."

"Any time." Lacey waves it off. "I been wanting to do that for a while anyway. Can't lie and say half that hit was meant for Olivia. I can't believe she is letting them get me get a new partner like this."

"New partner?" Rafael gave her a look. "This fast?"

Lacey scoffs. "Knowing this department I bet it's some stupid new guy Dodd's hired to spy on my life. But if this guy thinks he's doing any of that I will put him right back in his place. I got one rule, if it isn't about you then stay out my business."

"Oh this should be fun to hear and hopefully see for myself." Rafael sat back and propped a leg up. "Are you sure Dodds is behind this?"

"I'm sure." Lacey nodded. "I know Olivia isn't a friend to me right now but even she wouldn't do all this. It's just somebody from the outside that wants to know what's going on inside so they send in someone from the outside. You get it?"

"Almost lost me but yes." Rafael nods. "He or she might not be that bad."

"I don't care, as long as he or she stays out my way. I got one partner in that squad room and his name is Carisi." Lacey sat up and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "I know I owe him an apology, after the way he stuck up for me tonight to." She looks down as she played with her nails. "First good partner I had and I lost him because of Dodds and because of this whole thing."

"Carisi will understand." Rafael pats her leg. "He's an okay guy."

Lacey raises a brow. "You giving compliments? Exactly how much did you drink?" She picks up his glass with a smirk.

Rafael chuckles and takes it back. "Give me that and just enough to relieve stress."

"Try tylenol." Lacey jokes.

"Doesn't work." Rafael shook his head. "You gave me plenty of headaches to and tylenol didn't work. I doubt it will help with this to."

Lacey dusted his shirt off. "Well maybe your just not taking enough." Rafael grabs her arm making Lacey look at him shocked. "Hey, what's the problem?"

Rafael mind had went back to the courtroom. "I'm sorry for what I made you do earlier." His voice came out low, Lacey looked at him confused. "I know talking about your sister or brief history is hard for you, I really do. I shouldn't have done it." This made her body relax as her eyes softened. "But it was the only way for them to see that this just wasn't right."

"I know why you did it." Lacey nodded with a small smile. "It just caught me off guard that's all. I guess me crying didn't ease your nerves either huh?"

"Thought you would yell at me after that or the second worse thing." Rafael shrugs.

"What's the second?" Lacey stares at him.

"Coming back here and seeing you gone." Rafael admits as he lets her arm go. "The one person who can annoy me and gets under my skin the most is the person I'm afraid to lose." He scoffs with a shake of his head. "Never thought I see this day or hear myself say that." Lacey smiles looking down. "I just know the two of us came a long way considering how things used to be."

"Yeah we did." Lacey rested a hand on his cheek making him turn his head to her. "I'm not gonna walk out on you Rafael. I would be wasting my time if I did. We always come back to each other, in some weird way." She giggled a bit. "What I'm saying is there is no other guy in this world that has a hold on me like you do. And damn can that get really annoying."

Rafael chuckled at the way she said it. "I guess we can agree on somethings."

Lacey drops her hand. "I guess so. I'm hiding this whiskey for tomorrow by the way." She went to get up. "You had enough to last you a week."

Rafael gently pulled her back down, she had little time to be shocked as he had pulled her down into a heated kiss. She wasted zero time kissing him back as just the feel of his lips sent a feeling through her. He used his free hand to pull out his tucked in shirt and undo the rest of the buttons. Once over her shock, Lacey body had relaxed in the arm he had wrapped around her waist.

A large sensation had stirred down below when he had glided his tongue in her mouth to fight against hers. She took both hands to run up his chest and help push off the shirt he had on. Rafael pulled the tie on the robe gently to open it and expose her entire body to him as he laid her down on the large couch. He pulls away from her lips to attach his to the sensitive area on her neck that he knew to well.

Lacey breath hitched in her throat with a moan as she felt him working on her neck. This made her raise a leg and lock it around him for support as she could already feel him building against her thigh. She didn't know what it was as she was used to him taking control like this but this time it felt different. Lacey took a guess of maybe it was all the stress they had pinned up but this was something different and she liked it. Any guy could touch her and barely get anything but the touch of Rafael could do wonders to her and make her not want to stop.

Her mind was pulled out it's thoughts when she felt him grip open her thigh and run his fingers down her wet slits as it sent a full blown chill down her spine. Lacey whimpered moan was cut short when he took his lips away from her neck and caught her's again as this didn't stop her from moaning in his mouth much to his liking.

Lacey went to use her hands but he took both of them and gently locked them above her head.

Rafael pulled away from her lips to look down at Lacey who still completely flustered with a blush on her cheeks. He kissed her neck making her back arch and chest press up against his, his lips moved by her ear.

"I won't make you cry like that again Lacey." His hand traveled up her thigh as his breath against her skin made her body quiver. "And I'm gonna make that up to you, starting now."

All Lacey could do was give a low cute moan as his fingers had did the rest of the talking for him. The way his voice sounded when he was like this was enough to send her body over the edge itself.

Rafael made sure no part was left untouched on her and that everything he did do led to her moaning or shouting his name. Of course they had sex plenty of times but the way Rafael was touching her this time had reminded her of years ago when they first met. It was like the two of them making love all over again as that was exactly how it felt. He had got Lacey to let go screaming, moaning, orgsams three times.

Rafael was determined to take away all the stress they had both been through and being there with her did just that. Him still being the only guy to get certain reactions out of her and the cute moans she did for him had turned him on even more. At that moment nothing else mattered but the two of them, to always be the one to hold her or the person she came to or even name she called out was enough for him.

That was how he always wanted it to be, he wanted to be the only guy for her and show her he wasn't ever leaving. Most of all he wanted to continue to show her through the rest of the night why she was the woman he was in love with...

* * *

 **I'm back baby and in a big way! I know I have been gone due to personal life issues and I have some major catching up to do but do not fret, if anybody can do this it is me. I just hope people are still here and remember this story because I haven't forgotten about it. I just been having a real bad life and just going through deaths back to back in my family and it was just a lot of hard stuff. I couldn't write for a while and even lost my willing to write and just needed time to get myself together. But Love Law & Order is still kicking if people are still behind me on this. Just leave me a review for this chapter and we will see if people still want me to write this fic, I know I do but it mostly matters what my readers think. But Barba surely said something without exactly using words, we know he loved Lacey but those two being in love is something different! Don't believe me, look up the difference. Olivia and Lacey are still at odds, I wonder when that will change, hmm? Not to mention Mike Dodds is coming in the story as our favorite Detective's new partner, this should be great. We got half a season to finish and one full season to do but I know I can do it, what do you guys think? Leave a review and man it feels good to be writing again, lol.**


	31. Maternal Instinct Pt 1

**Authors Note- Hi guys, I know some people are upset since last time I updated I said I was back and I was but some time real life does get the best of you. I had recently started writing again because I can't stop doing what I love because life throws the big stuff at you, that is actually one of the reasons to start running. I never forgot about my story and ever since catching up with Law & Order, I realized how much I missed writing and then I got on here to see how many new reviews and story followers I had. So I want to say thank you for those and if you guys are still here then I promise I am really back for good. I do have a lot of catching up to do, just like last time but I can do this. Just to prove I'm back I have two chapters coming for you and will be updating every other Wednesday to show commitment. Thank you for being loyal readers, especially those still here since the first chapter. I don't know exactly who they are but thank you and I hope people can forgive me for not updating. I'll make it up though, watch me! **

* * *

**Chapter 31. Maternal Instinct Part 1**

It had been a couple of months since the indictment of the police officers and things were finally starting to calm down between everyone. Time had seem to go by so fast as Amanda's baby shower had quicker then anybody thought, and a lot of the team could tell it was mostly her mom's friends there then anything.

"I didn't peg you for a baby shower person." Fin says walking up to Lacey.

Lacey turned around with her drink. "Yeah, well she is still my friend." She looks around. "I swear you never realize how much fake family and friends you got until you pop up pregnant." Lacey scoffs taking a sip of her drink.

Fin smirks at her. "How many of those things you had?"

"Ha-ha-ha." Lacey playfully rolls her eyes. "I would not get that drunk here. Am I the only one that notices it's a lot of Amanda's mother friends here then anything."

"No I noticed it to." Fin looks around. "Still, she seems okay with it."

Lacey nods with a hum. "Uh-huh, if you say so."

"Rafael came to huh?" Fin says as he starts walking with her.

"Him and Bruno came with me." Lacey nodded, she smiled. "He is the one that actually talked me into coming."

"I knew it was a third voice back there." Fin pokes the side of her head. Lacey smirked slapping his hand away. "How is little Bruno doing?"

"Pretty good." Lacey says. "Getting full sentences out of him and he is a lot talking more. So between that and his love for school, I think I'm doing pretty good. He is also loves Rafael's mom and called her an angel." Finn brow raised. "My exact facial expression but I mean she has been a big help when it comes to him to. I did take him to see Manuela too."

Fin stops. "You sure that was a good idea?"

Lacey looks to her side at the table that Bruno and Rafael were sitting at. She gave a small smile at the two of them talking and eating together. "He called me mom Fin." Fin was shocked to hear that, Lacey shakes her head and looks back at him. "I don't want him to forget who his real mother is. She isn't the best person but she is getting help and she is his mother. I promised to look after him, not take her place."

"Come on, don't think of it like that." Fin nudged her. "He is just seeing you as a mother, that should mean something to you."

"It does." Lacey looks down. "I just don't wanna get attached to the point where I know I'm gonna have to give him up one day. That pain of loosing another kid, I can't go through that again."

Fin gives her a sad look, he bends down to be eye level. "Hey." Lacey eyes flickered up to look at him. "They call it the future for a reason. You don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow or even years from now, so don't think about it. Your doing good."

Lacey smiles. "Thanks Fin."

"Anytime." Fin pats her back shoulder. "I'm just glad you're talking to people in the squad room again." He leans up.

They walk over to the table.

"Come on, I couldn't silent treatment you guys forever." Lacey smirks. "I eventually had to yell at someone for something."

Fin chuckled as they approached the table and had a seat.

"I'm back." Lacey sat on the other side of Bruno.

"And you brought back someone." Rafael smiles over at him. "Hey."

"What's up." Fin had a seat, he looked over at Bruno. "And what's up to you too little man, remember me?"

"Hi uncle Fin." Bruno waved at him.

Fin smiles. "Right on the nose."

Lacey rubs Bruno hair down with a smile.

"So is Olivia here yet?" Rafael looks to Lacey.

"I thought I seen her." Fin nods.

Lacey shrugged. "She probably is, I don't know." Even though she had patched up everything with the rest of the team that still wasn't her favorite person.

Her and Olivia haven't talked unless it was work related, other then that they had kept their distance. The others were shocked that the two of them were still at odds but also didn't wanna get in between either of them. Nobody wanted to push Olivia's buttons and no one wanted to push Lacey's either.

"Here's the party." Carisi came over.

"Uncle Carisi." Bruno face lit up when he saw him.

Carisi made his way over to Bruno and gave him a hug. "There he is." He stooped down. "I heard about you learning to write paragraphs now, what's up with that? You gonna teach me?"

"You know how to do that." Bruno gave him a look.

"Not all that good." Carisi says.

"I filed his paperwork once to even tell you he isn't lying." Lacey said.

Rafael and Fin gave this an amused look.

Carisi nodded his head back at Lacey. "She doesn't even file her own paperwork so that is a lie."

Lacey playfully glared at the back of his head. "I heard that." Carisi chuckled standing up and had a seat next to Lacey. "Did you mingle around?"

"Yeah, it's some interesting people here." Carisi sighs.

Rafael brow raised. "Interesting?"

Lacey giggled, she crossed her legs. "He means stuck up. Did you meet her mom?"

Carisi nods. "Oh yeah, she seems pretty nice."

"Yeah okay." Lacey sipped her drink.

"Something on your mind over there?" Fin asks.

"Nope, I just think she could support Amanda a little more. To me it sounds like she is trying to bring her down but again that is just an opinion." Lacey hand went up in defense.

"Taking this from the woman who faked being sick last night to get off the phone with her mother." Rafael gives her a look, Fin and Carisi raise their brows and look at her.

Lacey shrugs. "I love her but I can't stand her voice. It gives me headaches." Her brows furrowed as she looks to Rafael. "I'm talking migraines here."

Rafael picked up his drink with a scoff. "Drama queen."

"Thank you." Lacey winks, Rafael stops in mid drink to glare at her as this made her giggle. "Just being polite."

"Uh-huh." Rafael wasn't buying it.

Bruno pats Lacey leg making her look down. "Can I get some more fruit?"

"Yeah, I'll-"

Rafael shakes his head. "No, I'll walk with him this time." He put his drink down and gets out the chair.

"I need another refill too." Fin gets up.

Rafael took Bruno's hand as the two of them and Fin went over to the tables with food and drinks.

"Kid is growing up." Carisi nods his head to Bruno. "You doing a good job with him Lacey."

"Thanks Carisi." Lacey swirled the drink in her glass with a content smile.

Carisi noticed her good mood. "You alright?"

"Mhm." Lacey eyes narrowed to the side. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem extra happy, it's a little weird." Carisi admits, Lacey brow raised. "Not that you being happy is a bad thing, but your not really a smiler."

"I do have to agree with that." Lacey chuckled. "But I'm alright." Carisi nodded and looks at the people talking and walking around. "I do want to apologize to you."

Carisi brows furrowed together, he looked at her. "Apologize?"

"For how I treated you during that whole mess with those other three cops." Lacey looked down. "I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself and you still stood up for me at the bar, without knowing I was there."

"Of course." Carisi nods. "You know I for one don't care what that paper says. I got one partner in this world and it's still you Lacey. I remember you telling me to either 'Act right or get lost' and that was on my first day." Lacey smirks at the memory. "We may not agree on a lot of things but I wouldn't allow anyone to dirty your name or talk about you while I'm there. Neither would the others, we just had different opinions about that situation." Lacey smirk dropped as she looked down in thought. "We grown a lot since the first day we met, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Lacey looks at him. "Thanks for helping me with that growing." She nudged him.

Carisi chuckled. "What are good partners for? Am I right?"

"Your right." Lacey giggles. "I really am sorry though Carisi."

Carisi pats her shoulder. "Forgave you months ago. Just no silent treatment on me, I feel like a child when you do it."

Lacey laughs. "Promise." She sighs shaking her head. "I really hate that they took you away as my partner." Lacey rolled her eyes. "I swear Dodds is on my freaking list."

"Is there anybody in politics not on your list?" Carisi raised a brow.

Lacey thinks about it. "The President?"

"Okay, I'll take that." Carisi nodded. "So are you and Rafael doing okay?"

"We are." Lacey smiles looking over at Rafael and Bruno. "I don't know how to put it but he's been making it feel like I met him all over again. It's weird."

Carisi sighs. "Being in love will do that to you."

Lacey brows knotted together. "I don't think he reached that stage yet. It would be nice if he did but I don't think so."

Carisi looked over at him. "I think so."

Lacey was about to question him why until a familiar face walked over to the table and got their attention.

"Carisi, Lacey." Olivia greets them.

"Hey." Carisi gives her a small.

Lacey avoided eye contact. "Lituatnanet."

Olivia gives her a sad look.

Carisi saw this, he stands up. "You know what I think I might need a refil to. I'll be right back."

Lacey gives him a glare out the corner of her eye. "Your glass is still full."

"I meant a refill for later." Carisi says, he walked off.

Olivia looked back at Lacey. "Can I sit down?"

"Free country." Lacey shrugs. "Something a lot of us forget." She rolled her eyes.

"Lacey I didn't come here to fight with you." Olivia took a seat next to her, Lacey just gave her a waiting look. "Are you and Bruno doing alright?"

"Great." Lacey nods, she looks down. "Is Noah okay?"

"Yeah." Olivia sighs. "He's here to and he ask about you a lot."

"Well I am his favorite between me and Amanda." Lacey shrugs.

Olivia gave a small smile. "Yeah. But other then that, personally you are doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Lacey forced a smile. "Thanks for asking."

Olivia gets up. "I just had to check for myself. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"As always." Lacey sighs.

Olivia nods with a smile before walking back off to her table, she wanted to say more to her but was just gonna leave it alone for now.

Lacey watched her go with a sad expression, her pride wasn't letting the words 'I'm sorry' come out her mouth and she also didn't feel like she was wrong. Even though she missed her friendship with Olivia she still didn't think her friend saw the problem in that situation. Which meant that until one of them bit back their pride, it was gonna stay like that just now with less tension between them.

* * *

 ** _'The next morning, in the squad room'_**

Carisi walked through the office and made his way to the break room where Amanda and Fin were.

"Hey, Amanda, your mom seemed really nice." Carisi says walking in.

"Doesn't she?" Amanda smiled.

"Yeah." Carisi nodded. "Having her here must be a relief."

"Mm-hmm." Amanda stirred her coffee.

"Hey, did you like the heated diaper wipes caddy thing I got you?" Carisi ask her, Fin looked up from his paper. "Cause my sister, she swears by that."

"That was you?" Amanda asks, Carisi nods making her give a slight one. "Ah." Her eyes went over his shoulder as her smile dropped when she saw Chief Dodds walk in with his son Mike Dodds. Carisi turned around when he saw expression change. "That must be our new Sergeant."

Chief Dodds talked to the officer at the front desk as his son looked around the squad room.

Carisi eyes him. "Dodds oldest son, huh?"

"And Lacey's new partner." Fin looked at Mike. "Wonder how he got this job." Amanda gives a knowing look with Carisi at Fin before looking back ahead at them.

"You know Lacey is taking him being her partner pretty calm." Carisi folds his arms across his chest.

"So you told her she was getting Dodds Jr?" Fin looked at him.

Carisi scoffs. "No way, I thought you did."

Fin shakes his head. "I didn't tell her that part."

Both of them look to Amanda who does a double take, she showed her hands in defense. "I didn't tell her exactly who and her and Liv haven't been talking so I doubt she told her."

Carisi dropped his arms. "Wait a second, so Lacey knows she is getting a partner but doesn't know it's Dodd's son?"

Amanda shrugs. "That would explain her calmness."

Carisi watched both men go into Olivia's office. "I do not want to be in there for that."

"That makes two of us." Fin scoffs. "I wish him luck."

Amanda raised a brow. "So you believe in him?"

"Against Lacey, not even a little bit." Fin shakes his head. "I known the girl since she first started around here. No way she is gonna be okay with this."

Mike and Chief Dodds had walked inside Olivia's office.

Olivia got up from behind her desk when she saw them walk in. "Hello."

"Privilege to meet you, Lieutenant." Mike shook her hand with a smile. "My father speaks very highly of you."

"You too." Olivia smiles. "We're lucky to have you."

Lacey had her eyes on her papers as she walked inside with a knock. "Lieutenant, I got a hit on the DNA that came back from last..." She trails off when she looked up to see Dodds and an unfamiliar face. "Bad time?"

"Actually, no." Olivia says with a head shake.

"Your right on time." Chief Dodds smiles, Lacey raised a brow at his smile. "How are you doing Detective?"

"I was doing great." Lacey fake smiled, she looks back to Olivia. "Something going on?" Her eyes made brief contact with Mike who was looking her over with interest.

Olivia motioned to Mike. "Um, let me introduce you to our new Sergeant and your new partner." Lacey was shocked as she looked back at him. "This is, Mike Dodds."

Lacey shocked look instantly dropped, her brows knotted together as she had to back track that in her mind. "I'm sorry? Did you say, Mike Dodds?"

"That's right." Chief Dodds says in a proud manner. "Your new partner is my son."

Lacey wide eyes and frown went to Olivia as she drops her look to scoff out a fake laugh. "Your joking right? This is some sort of joke."

"No Lacey, I'm afraid it isn't." Olivia sighs. "Mike here is going to be in charge here as well."

Mike offered his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you, Detective Vraughn right?"

"Vaughn." Lacey nods. "Lacey Vaughn."

"I'm sorry?" Mike raises a brow.

"It's Vaughn and you said Vraughn.." She looks back at Olivia and walks over to her. "Can we talk about this? I mean do I get any type of say in this one."

"I'm afraid not with this." Chief Dodds shuts that assumption down. "I'm putting you in good hands."

Lacey brow raised as she turns around to look at him. "No offense or disrespect Chief, but I don't need to be put in anybody's hands to be good. Especially not his."

Mike chuckles and gives a nod. "I see."

"You see, see what?" Lacey brows knotted together.

Mike hands went up in defense. "Nothing at all."

"This can not be real." Lacey rubbed her forehead with a sigh, she folded her arms with a headshake. "For him to be my partner, why am I now just finding out who he was?"

"Didn't wanna overwhelm you." Chief Dodds says.

"No offense guys but I like somebody with experience by my side." Lacey says.

"He's got plenty of experience" Chief Dodds says in a proud tone to looks from both Olivia and Lacey. "Anti-Crime, Crown Heights."

Mike nods. "Okay, Dad."

Olivia looked over at Mike to see he didn't really like his dad gloating about him. Lacey kept her arms folded as she was still trying to process all of this without loosing her cool and her job.

"Before that, Special Forces." Chief Dodds continued. "He signed up out of college, right after 9/11. Can't tell you how proud I am of this kid."

"That mintue of praising summed it up for us." Lacey said. "Nice record though Dodds." She fake smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Dodds could hear all her sarcasm behind that. "But I am new to special vics. I know I have a lot to learn."

Olivia nods going back behind her desk. "It is, it's a whole different world here. But Lacey is going to be with you for any questions."

Lacey snaps her head to Olivia with a crazy look. "I thought he was the Sergeant?"

"I am." Mike nods.

Lacey eyes narrowed to the side with a glare. "No disrespect, but I wasn't talking to you."

"Just because you say no disrespect Detective, doesn't make the sentence anyless disrespectful." Mike says.

Olivia raised a brow at Chief Dodds as if it was one of those 'I told you so' looks.

Amanda walks in with a knock on the door, she saw Lacey glaring at Chief Dodds son. "Hey, Deputy Chief. Sorry to interrupt."

"Detective Rollins, meet Sergeant Dodds and Lacey's new partner." Olivia introduces them.

"Can we leave that last part off please?" Lacey asks her.

"How are you?" Mike shook her hand.

Amanda gives a small smile. "Hi there."

"What's going on?" Olivia asks her.

"Just got a call." Amanda waved her notepad. "Alessandra Bay, she's the lead violinist for this group, Belle Donne. She was assaulted in her room last night at the Park Milano. It's all right if I meet Fin and Carisi down there?"

"Aren't you on desk duty, Detective?" Chief Dodds asks.

Amanda stops from going out the door. "Yes, sir, but it's a four-star hotel."

"Rollins, how about you and Sergeant Dodds stay here and hold down the fort." Olivia picked up her keys and everything. "Me and Lacey will go. Let's go Lacey."

"Alright." Lacey closes up her file and goes to follow her

Chief Dodds stops her. "Better idea, let Mike go with Lacey." Olivia stops in her tracks shocked with Lacey, Amanda even gave that a not so sure look.

Lacey shook her head. "No I-"

Mike agreed. "Yeah, no time like the present."

"Okay then." Olivia reluctantly agreed. "Lacey, you and Mike go meet up with them."

Lacey shot Mike a look but sighs. "Okay." She walked out the room with a mumble. "This is a living freaking nightmare."

Chief Dodds patted his son back as they followed her. "Son, sink or swim with this one."

Amanda and Olivia watched them go.

"How'd she take it?" Amanda makes a face.

Olivia nods. "I don't mind saying that went a lot better then I thought it would. It's gonna take a while but I think they are gonna get along."

Amanda brow raised. "Think or know?"

"Think." Olivia states.

Lacey had walked outside to the car with her coffee in hand, her badge was hooked on her belt as her gun showed itself on her side.

Her was straightened out and now came a little past the center of her back. She wore a pair of skinny black suit pants, black booted heels, and a silk gray top with a black blazer.

Mike walked out and came jogging up behind her.

"Hey, Lacey." He gets her attention but she continued walking. "Listen, I think we may have got off on the wrong foot in there."

"Really?" Lacey sips her coffee.

"Yeah." Mike stops her. "Look I get you think because of who my dad is that he got me to spy on you or something. Or that you can't trust me but if I'm going to be your partner, we gotta trust each other at some point. Right?"

"No." Lacey retorts. "I'll work with you but I will not and do not, trust-you. All we need to do is make sure the other doesn't get killed when were out there together. Other than that, you stay out my business, I stay out yours, and we won't have an issue." She palms the keys against his chest. "You can drive."

Lacey moved past him with an eye roll.

Mike fiddles with the keys as he watched her walk away. "She's gonna be handful." He walked off to the car.

 _ **'Park Milano Hotel'**_

Once they got there, Carisi and Fin had met Dodds and briefed him and Lacey on what was going on.

"The vic's name is Alessandra Bay." Carisi says, they all stood in the hotel hallway. "The maid found her on the floor. Hotel security called. EMT's are with her right now."

"Are we pulling security footage?" Lacey asks as they all started walking.

"And the key card logs." Fin was alreadly on it.

"You know what, head of security here is an old friend of my dad's." Mike says making them stop and look back, Carisi looked over at him. "You can tell him Mike Dodds needs that footage ASAP."

Lacey slowly shook her head as she made a face.

"It's taken care of." Fin says in a stern tone.

Mike gave a nod, Lacey looked at Carisi who raised a brow at her and she just sighed and walked off.

"Her room is down here right?" Lacey asks.

"Yeah." Carisi nodded.

Mike followed her down the hall to Alessandra's room. "If the vic's conscious, I can take a statement before she goes to the ER."

Lacey shook her head. "It's called a disclosure."

"Samething isn't it?" Mike stops.

Lacey stopped. "No it's not. Look how about we talk to her together, huh? This is your first time so just let me handle this."

"Okay." Mike nods.

Lacey gave a slight knock on the door and walked inside with Mike. "Alessandra?"

There was a girl resting on a EMT stretcher with the two of them next to her.

"Yes." Her voice came out with a shake.

"Hi, I'm Detective Vaughn and this is Sergeant Mike Dodds. We just came to talk to you before they take you to the hospital, alright?" Lacey walked over.

Alessandra nods. "O-Okay."

The two EMT's left the room so they were all alone.

"So how about you just tell me what happened?" Lacey asks her.

"Um, it was late." Alessandra sniffles. "I heard banging and yelling outside, and when I opened the door, he just charged in." Lacey gives this a sad look. "He was just out of his mind, grabbing at me."

"What happened next?" Lacey asked her to go on.

"I started screaming at him to stop." Alessandra felt her busted lip. "And he, uh. He covered my mouth and he just pushed me to the ground. God, I-I couldn't breathe." She chokes up and starts coughing.

"Let me get you some water." Mike walks back to the hotel tray.

"No, no, no, don't do that." Lacey stops him, Mike turned back around. "There could be DNA. She drinks that and we could loose a lot."

Mike hadn't thought about that. "Oh, okay."

"Okay." Lacey walked back over to Alessandra.

Mike couldn't believe he was about screw up that quick but he could see Lacey wasn't all that bad. She did have an attitude problem here and there but her heart showed around victims and other people she liked.

"You okay, Ms. Bay?" Lacey sits on the bed in front of the stretcher. Alessandra clears her throat but nods to the question. "Okay. Can you tell me what happened next?"

"H-He threw me to the floor." Alessandra tears up, her voice cracked. "He raped me and then I passed out."

Lacey slowly nods. "This man, can you describe him?"

"Yes." Alessandra says. "Yes, I know him." Lacey was shocked to hear that answer. "It was Anton. His name is Anton Krasnikov. He's he's touring with us."

"And he's here, in this hotel still?" Lacey stands up.

"Yes, he is." Alessandra nods. "At least I think so."

"Okay, we are gonna let the EMT's take you now and someone will be down the hospital to check on you." Lacey rests a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be fine. Were gonna get him, okay?"

"Okay, thank you." Alessandra cries a little. "Thank you."

"You welcome hun." Lacey backs up, she opens the door and let's the EMT's back in to do their job.

"You think the guy is still here?" Dodds asks her. "He could have been checked out."

"Well, we are about to find out." Lacey and him hit the corner, she pulls her phone and dials a number. "Carisi. I need you and Fin to pick up a hotel guest."

Dodds looked over at her with a raised brow, he was kind of wondering why she wasn't Sergeant when she could certainly do the job. It was something weird about Lacey but her attitude and eyes were familiar for some reason but he just couldn't pin point from where he experienced it. Maybe it was a certain family member of hers that acted just like her but he for sure remembered a similar attitude from somewhere.

Dodds thought about it as his brows furrowed, he looked at her from the side. "Could she be that guys..." He shook his head at the thought when a certain old name came to mind. It was going to come to him sooner or later but if not he could always go through her file and figure it out. _"Her attitude, it is so similar to his though..."_

* * *

 **That was chapter 31, Mike Dodds is finally in the story and the road can finally begin. It looks Lacey and the squad are back on good terms, well all except for her and Olivia but things do take time. Also I don't think Lacey is to happy to have Mike Dodds as a partner, not even a little bit actually. But while Mike tries to prove he isn't there to be the bad guy, he also notices Lacey's attitude and eyes is similar to somebody he encountered before. Now who would that be that has not been spoken of or mentioned yet that could be close to Lacey, hmm? Leave a review and see you guys tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	32. Maternal Instinct Pt 2

**Authors Note- I want to thank the people who left reviews. I'm glad to see people are still here and I see I have new people coming to the story as well. It feels good to be back and I am bringing a lot of my stories on here back, Owens Daughter, Riley Danger, and I already rewrtitten and brought back Mason Prime so I'm very excited about that as well. I know some people had to re read to refresh themselves and I hope people are all caught up because the story is moving on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32. Maternal Instinct Pt 2**

After they picked up Anton up from his hotel room, the guys and Lacey had brought him back in for questioning. The only problem was that Anton thought he was there to file a report about an expensive and very valuable flute that was stolen from him last night.

Carisi and Fin sat in to question him, Olivia and Amanda watched and listened through the window in her office.

"I'm back." Lacey walks in with her jacket off to expose her top.

"Right on time." Olivia says back to her.

"Why?" Lacey walked up to stand in the middle. "He admit to anything."

Amanda shook her head. "Not yet." She opens a file in her hand and starts reading. "He is still talking about his flute that apparently has been stolen."

"He raped a girl last night and all he is worried about is that flute?" Lacey brows raised looking at her, Amanda shrugs as she was just as clueless. "Wow. This job will never cease to amaze me." She shakes her head looking back to the window. "I'm talking never."

Olivia sighs. "You can say that again."

 _ **'In the interview room'**_

"All right, let's retrace last night." Carisi says to Anton. "Now, you performed with a violin group, right?"

Anton nodded. "Yes, Belle Donne, at Denali. Great audience, thunderous ovation. They love my flute here."

 ** _'In the office'_**

Olivia shook her head when he said that. "Don't even say it Lacey."

"Yes mam." Lacey smirks, Amanda looked over them and smiled with a headshake.

 _ **'Back in the interview room'**_

"And you brought your flute with you back to the hotel?" Carisi asks.

"Of course I did, straight to my room." Anton said in a obvious tone.

Fin sat back. "What happened after that?"

Anton shrugs. "Went to the bar for a nightcap."

"With the ladies you performed with?" Carisi raised a brow. "They stay in the same hotel?"

"Yes, but they stick to themselves." Anton says. "I actually met a, a fan.

Fin brow raised and looks from Carisi to Anton. "Fan?" He shrugs. "Fan got a name?"

Anton thought about it. "Uh, Savannah? Maybe."

Carisi writes it down. "Did Savannah come up to your room?"

Anton gives them a look and sits up. "Listen, I'm a happily married man." Fin and Carisi give him looks. "Please, don't write this part down." Carisi agrees and drops the pen as both him and Fin showed they were listening. "She came up for one more drink."

Fin nods. "Okay, we get it."

"Okay, what happened next?" Carisi continued to question.

"We had our drink from the minibar." Anton admits. "With the jet leg, I must have fallen asleep. I woke up. She was gone, so was my flute."

Carisi raised a brow. "And you stayed in your room all night? You didn't see any women from the quartet?"

Anton shook his head. "No, and I'm not sure what bearing this has on the matter."

"Not even Alessandra Bay?" Carisi ignored his last statement.

"Not even her." Anton dismissed the asumption. "Why, did someone take her violin?"

"She was assaulted." Fin tells him.

Anton genuinely looked shocked from hearing this. "Oh, my God." Carisi gave him a look for this. "What happened?"

"We think you know what happened." Fin says.

Anton was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she told us that you were the one who attacked her." Carisi told him.

Anton looked taken a back. "That's ridiculous. She's on a different floor."

"Oh, you know what floor she was on?" Fin asks.

"Well, we checked in together." Anton shrugged.

"You didn't come back together?" Carisi asks getting his attention. "You didn't go into her room and rape her?"

"Rape her?" Anton looked at him crazy. "That's impossible. Why would someone like me need to rape anyone?" Carisi and Fin gave each other looks. "Do you know who I am? I have 200 performances booked around the world in the next year. I would never jeopardize that."

Olivia hits the button on the other side to turn off the audio.

"I see." She says leaning up from the wall. "He's a celebrity. How could he possibly rape anyone?" Olivia walked back behind her desk.

Lacey sighs. "If I had a dollar for every time I hear that, I wouldn't need this job." She leaned on the side of Olivia's desk.

"Well hold on." Amanda says as she was still holding Anton's file. "The guy is an internationally-renowned flautist. I mean, he was honored by the King of Sweden. He's an ambassador for UN charities." Olivia and Lacey exchanged looks before looking back at her. "He's got no record, impeccable reputation."

Olivia pulled up her chair to have a seat. "Rollins, do you remember your first case here? It was the Italian diplomat. Lacey's first one was our own running for Mayor."

"Dark days." Lacey thinks back, she folds her arms across her chest. "Which is why, I don't care what you do, how many kids you got or that wife you swear you love and been with for years. It doesn't mean you won't rape anyone. It's sick people out there leading double lives to give them a good image."

Amanda agreed with her. "Yeah, just I think if he were guilty. He'd be more guarded. Just his whole affect doesn't exactly match the profile."

Lacey thought about it with a hum. "I do have to agree with that." Olivia raised a brow up at her, Lacey caught this and gave a slight shrug. "I mean I agree with both of you in a way but Amanda has a point. Anton didn't really react how I thought he would. He only seems to seriously be worried about that flute and Savannah girl, he could have been drugged or something himself. The guy really doesn't fit the profile though."

Dodds walks in the room. "He may not fit the profile." He showed the footage from his table to Amanda. "But that is his naked, Russian ass pounding on Alessandra's door at 2:30 in the morning." Lacey blinked wide eyed, Olivia was taken back at the way announced it. "He stays 15 minutes. Then he wanders back out again, out of breath, still naked as a jaybird." Amanda watched as she made a face, Dodds look to Olivia and Lacey and points down at the tablet. "You two wanna watch?"

"Uh no, I'll take your word for it." Olivia nods.

Lacey brows furrowed together. "I might." Olivia gives a crazy side eye look, Lacey did a double take and drew back from the look. "What?"

Olivia chuckled. "Wow Lacey."

"What?" Lacey smirks and shrugs it off. "I said I might."

"Just don't tell the A.D.A I'm guessing?" Olivia raised a brow.

"Bingo." Lacey nodded.

"He is completely out of it." Amanda says still watching, both women turned their attention back to her. "I mean, he is walking the halls completely naked. I-I know she's a victim, but he may be too." She hands Dodds his tablet back.

Lacey leaned up from the desk. "I told you, drugs make people do some crazy things."

"Come on, you think drugs caused him to rape that woman?" Dodds ask her.

Lacey raised a brow. "Obviously you are not aware of how powerful one pill is if it's laced with some crazy stuff. One pill with the right stuff will have you thinking your God." Dodds raised a brow, Lacey sighs and sums it up. "Listen, no guy with a reputation like him is gonna wander the halls in a hotel halls, naked as hell, with cameras, who knows there is cameras watching him. I had some drunk nights to but that sounds like a spiked drink to me."

Olivia had to agree with Lacey and Amanda on this one, she nods her head. "Okay, you two make a good point. So we have to send him to the hospital to get swabbed. So we'll have them do blood and urine as well. Let the doctors know Lacey."

"On it." Lacey pulled out her phone.

"I'll secure the room too." Dodds says to Olivia. "CSU can check it for drug residue."

Olivia nods. "Okay."

"And prints, maybe off a glass that she gave him." Amanda heads to the door with her phone. "Cause we need to figure out who this fan was that he hooked up with."

"Way ahead of you." Lacey replies. "If I'm right then this chick has one hell of a drug guy." She scoffs.

"Alright." Olivia looks over. "And, Dodds. Have your friend in security pull the footage from Anton's floor."

Dodds pulls his phone out. "On it, Lieutenant."

Amanda stopped from going out the door and turns back around. "Anton wasn't lying about the flute." They all looked over at her. "It just showed up in a Harlem pawn shop."

"Good." Dodds says. "Pawn shops have cameras. Did they send any footage?"

"Yeah." Amanda nods. "I'm opening the file now."

Lacey had got the same footage on her phone as she had checked the pawn shops to. "Yeah, I had-" The picture of Amanda's sister Kim popped up on the front making Lacey stop her words. Her eyes quickly shift up to see Amanda's reaction, to see if she got the same footage she did.

Olivia stood up. "What do you got?"

Amanda looked speechless for a minute but shakes it off. "Um, it's still-it's buffering." Lacey gives her a raised brow at her lie. "I'll try it on my laptop." She walks out in a hurry.

Olivia gave her a look as she watched Amanda walk out. "Okay." Lacey looks back down at her phone at the picture of Kim and shakes her head with a frown. Olivia catches this out the corner of her eye. "Lacey?"

"Huh?" Lacey snapped her attention to Olivia.

"You okay?" Dodds asks.

"Oh yeah, my bad." Lacey puts her phone up. "I'll get right on seeing about those test for Anton."

Olivia slowly nods. "Okay, are you sure your okay?"

"Mhm, I'm great." Lacey fake smiles, she starts walking out. "I'm gonna go just, do what I said. Page me if you need me." She pats Dodds shoulder and leaves out.

Dodds watched her from over his shoulder, he raised a brow back at Olivia who was now suspicious from both Amanda and Lacey's actions just now.

"That was...different." Dodds says.

"It sure was." Olivia sat back down.

Dodds was about to leave but stopped and came back. "Lieutenant, I have a question."

Olivia puts her pen down. "Yeah?"

"Do you know Lacey's parents?" Dodds asks.

Olivia was taken back at the question. "Uh, well I met her mother a few times and know her mother used to be a top New York lawyer here and in Chicago. Also know that Lacey doesn't care for her to much."

Dodds brows raised. "And her father? Does Lacey ever mention him and what he does?"

Olivia brows furrowed together. "I never met her father before. Not sure Lacey has ever talked about him either."

Dodds nods. "I see. So she never has brought him up?"

"Is there something your piecing together over there?" Olivia brow raised.

"I just was trying to figure her out is all." Dodds shakes his head. "You don't have an attitude like that without having some interesting parents." Olivia nods in agreement on that one. "I also re checked my partners background and her last name holds some heat."

Olivia gives a slight smile. "Do you want some advice about Lacey, Dodds?"

Dodds sighs and throws his hands up. "Any little bit helps."

"Don't snoop." Olivia plainly says, Dodds raised a brow. "If you want to know something about her then ask, even if she doesn't tell you. Just leave it be, eventually she will tell you but going through her file is not gonna help you figure her out as a person." Dodds looks down as she had a point. "Lacey will respect the fact you asked better then you going to find it out from somewhere else. It takes a lot to get her wall down but when you do, you'll be fine."

Dodds gives a nod. "Yeah I guess your right, thank you Lieutenant."

"It's what I'm here for, and one more thing." Olivia stops him, Dodds looks back. "Don't try so hard. Do your part and with a few smart remarks here and there, she will do hers."

"Thanks." Dodds shows a slight smile. "You two must be pretty close huh?"

Olivia folds her arms on her desk with a nod. "We known each other for a while, yeah. Me, her, and Fin are what's left from the previous team so it's been a long time."

"The team before?" Dodds repeats. "So you guys have known each other for a while. That's kind of why I had to come and ask you when it came to her."

"Yeah." Olivia thinks about it, she looks down before up at Dodds with a proud smile. "Lacey is a little of a handful sometimes but I taught her everything she knows and told her to never give up because of different opinions. To fight through those opinions and she does. She is, she is truly a little sister to me. Always will be..." Olivia nods as she thinks about it. "So take care of her out there."

Dodds could easily tell Olivia meant every word she said about Lacey. "I will, I promise." He pats the door and walks out.

Olivia stopped going through papers to look at the picture next to Noah's. It was one with herself, Lacey, Elliot, Fin, Munch and Capitain.

"Arguing with you feels like arguing with a younger me." Olivia says to herself as she looked at Lacey in the picture. "Neither us can just take the word no and leave things be huh..."

* * *

Lacey walked out and went to talk to Anton with Carisi. After they were done with him, Carisi had put him back in the holding cell and Lacey searched around the squad room. She spotted Fin going to the break room and followed him in with a march.

"Where's Amanda?" Lacey hands went to her hip in a stern manner.

Fin nods his head. "I sent her out for something to eat a little while earlier. She looked a little sick, you know."

"Uh-huh." Lacey pokes her tongue in her cheek. "Is Kim gonna meet her for burgers or are they coming back together?"

Fin stops and stares. "You know."

"Of course I know Fin." Lacey threw her hands up.

Fin looked around and pulled back so they were more out of ear shot in the break room. "How did you find out it was her?"

"I searched pawn stores just like Amanda, I didn't know she was doing it to. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it, but what the hell is going on?" Lacey questions, Fin sighs. "I thought her sister was on the run somewhere?"

"She was and still is." Fin nods.

"She does know that when Tucker sees this he is gonna tag her like a wild beast." Lacey shows her phone. "And where did Amanda go?"

"Relax, she went to go find her." Fin motions a hand for her to calm down. Lacey did so but raised a brow at the thought of a pregnant Amanda going after Kim. "She thinks her mother may know where she is and is now trying to get them to be a family again."

Lacey nods. "So in other words she is hiding the nut case, that is what your telling me?" Fin gives her a look for this. "Amanda is way to pregnant to be dealing with a Kim situation right now Fin and you know that. Why didn't she just tell Olivia?"

"Come on, you know she isn't gonna rat on her family like that, especially her sister." Fin says. "Would you do it if it was Kaitlin or your mother?"

"One, I would turn my mother in, in a heart beat." Lacey waves that one off. "And if Kaitlin was alive, stole all my shit, almost made me loose my job and stresses me out then yes." She says with a nod. "My point is that Amanda shouldn't be dealing with this crap Fin. What if she stresses herself out to much, I don't wanna see that."

Fin shakes his head. "Neither do I, but she knows what she is doing." Lacey shakes her head looking off. "I promised I would give her time. You can't give them that footage yet."

"Hey, I had enough of my Olivia problems. I don't wanna get in trouble with this to." Lacey hands go up in defense. "I want zero parts in this."

"Listen, Amanda is gonna try and bring Kim in and sort all this out but she needs time." Fin says making Lacey let out a sigh. "You have to keep this away from Dodds and Olivia and especially Dodds. Just for a little while Lace."

"Keep this away from...have you met this guy?" Lacey jerks her thumb behind her. "This is his FIRST case I remind you and he is trying to make an impression. The guy is like a drug sniffing canine dog when it comes to cracking clues with this thing. How do you expect me to keep him distracted?"

"Figure it out." Fin shrugs. "You know we gotta do this for her."

Lacey looked to the sky and mentally counts to herself, she drops her head and looks back to see Dodds walking back in Olivia's office. "I can't believe I'm..." She points back at Fin. "Amanda has until the end of the day. After that, Olivia gets this picture."

Fin nods. "That's fair enough but until then, this stays between us. I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah." Lacey rolls her eyes and blows a strand of her hair up. "I swear this has disaster written all over it. I get why Amanda is doing this, you know if anybody understands having a troubled sister, I do. But Kim is not good for her health and that bitch belongs on pills."

Fin nudges her. "Stop it."

"Well she isn't sane." Lacey puts her phone away, she scoffs and shakes her head. "Now I have to play stupid with Dodds Jr in there. Amanda owes me big time."

"Yeah, no kidding. Kim played his flute, and stole his flute." Fin scoffed.

Lacey smirks. "I was thinking the exact same thing when you and Carisi questioned Anton. Olivia didn't give me time to say it though. But this confirms my little theory, Kim drugged the guy and stole his flute."

Fin nodded. "Had to but it still doesn't take the fact away that he raped that girl."

"It will if the jury finds out he was drugged." Lacey points out. "I say a rape is a rape but you don't know these people's minds are setup."

An officer knocked on the door to get their attention. "Detective Vaughn, the Lieutenant wants you."

"Thanks." Lacey smiles, she turned around with a sigh. "Time to go lie my butt off."

"Right behind you." Fin followed her.

Lacey walked in the office. "Hey, you got something?"

"Um yeah, Dodds does." Olivia gave him the floor.

Dodds nodded. "My buddy at the hotel said he recognized Anton's date. Working girl."

Lacey looked over at Olivia. "I don't wanna say I told you so."

"Don't." Olivia says, Lacey threw a hand up in defense with a smirk. "Okay Dodds, so see if he has footage from the bar."

Lacey nods. "Great, I'll help him with that." She fake smiles. "Cool?"

"Fine with me." Dodds shrugs it off but was thrown off at her being nice all of a sudden.

"Rollins is doing facial recognition on the video from the pawn shop." Fin tells Olivia.

"Everything okay with her?" Olivia asks him warily. "She seemed a little off."

Lacey brow raised. "Well she is pregnant."

Fin shakes his head. "She hadn't had lunch. I sent her to get a bite."

"What about the footage? Maybe Anton can I.D. this girl." Dodds gives an idea.

"Well, there's some kind of tech glitch." Fin shuts it down, Olivia stares at him. "It shouldn't be long."

Dodds shrugs. "All right, in the meantime, we know she's a hooker."

"Got that right." Lacey mumbled looking off.

"If he comes clean on that, maybe it'll loosen him up." Dodds says, he looked to Lacey. "How long will the DNA take from Alessandra?"

"Eh, that's a tough one." Lacey shakes her hand in a iffy gesture. "It really depends on a lot."

"You know what?" Olivia gets their attention. "Lacey and Dodds, tell him we already have it."

Lacey and Dodds give her nods and head out the room.

They took the file in with the pictures and explained to Anton about the DNA coming back. Anton looked shocked to see himself in that way and at Alessandra's door naked as he didn't remember doing any of that.

Lacey placed the other pictures in front of him. "So, you got any explanation for this?"

"What?" Anton looks at them. "This is not possible."

"That's not you, Mr. Krasnikov?" Dodds question from his seat across from him.

"I don't remember this." Anton says with a headshake.

Lacey nods and leans up. "Okay, when you took your fan back to the room, you had a drink from the minibar." She walked around the table. "Now, you remember who poured that?"

Anton thought about it, his eyes widened. "Now that you mention it, she did. I must have been drugged."

"Okay." Lacey rests her hands on the chair.

"But that is you in the picture?" Dodds points to the photos.

"It is." Anton agrees to that part. "But but rape? I would never." Lacey and Dodds continued giving him looks, Anton sits back. "Do I need to call a lawyer or someone from my embassy?

"Yeah, you can do that." Lacey folds her arms. "But listen, if you're telling the truth, that you got drugged. Then the best thing is to let us take you to the ER, so we can run some tests. Me and Detective Carisi are all ready to take you down there. Also, you're gonna have to tell us how you got in touch with this escort."

Anton leans forward. "I don't want my wife to find out."

"We have enough to arrest you right now." Dodds shuts up the file. "She's definitely gonna find out about that."

Lacey slowly shakes her head at Anton. "Press is nice to no one and trust me, they would be itching to find about this."

"I don't need any of that." Anton says to her.

"Neither do we." Lacey gives him a look. "So what's it gonna be?"

"If you work with us, we'll try and work with you." Dodds leans back. "Like she said, it's your call, Mr. Krasnikov."

Anton looks at the two of them and slowly gives a nod. "Okay, okay."

When Anton agreed to give the information up to Dodds about the girl he met at the hotel, Lacey and Carisi had took Anton down to the ER. They had got him swabbed and drug tested, the lab results weren't going to be ready for a while so they had to take him back and put him in one of the holding cells that they had in the squad room.

"I swear, I do not miss emergency rooms." Lacey put her jacket on the back of the chair.

"My mother told me you get more sick from being in a hospital." Carisi sat at his desk. "So how's it going with him?" He nods his head over to the desk where Dodds now sat as he was there talking to Olivia.

"So far, alright." Lacey shrugged. "Nothing can really be said. Only the first day but I can't say he isn't trying."

"That's for sure." Carisi scoffs going to his work.

"Oh stop it." Lacey playfully rolls her eyes. "You were the new guy at one point to."

"I eventually caught on to things around here." Carisi says. "Now I'm everybody's favorite."

"I wouldn't go that far." Lacey walked off.

Carisi stopped writing to lower his pen and shoot her a glare for that quip. Fin came back over and had a sat at his desk across from Carisi.

Olivia and Dodds walked back near her office as the two of them were talking about something.

Lacey went over to Dodds desk and saw the papers and information that Anton gave up and starts reading with her eyes.

Dodds walks back over with a deep sigh. "Hey." He nods to her. "Didn't know you guys were back yet."

"Yeah, came back not to long ago. You good?" Lacey picks up one of the files.

"I'm great." Dodds shrugs and has a seat. "You see where our information from Anton got us."

"A whole lot of nothing." Lacey scoffs looking it over. "He found her through Craigslist, paid cash, and used a fake name. Dead end."

"Was a dead end." Dodds says making her raise a brow. "I called the number, booked an afternoon date with Savannah."

Lacey was shocked. "Olivia agreed to that?"

"Well she didn't know at first." Dodds shrugs.

Lacey nods. "So that's why she looked ticked off going into her office. Nice going Jr."

"Hey, I'm just here to take some of the weight off her." Dodds defends. "Make her job easier."

Lacey gives him a look. "Quick thing you need to learn around here Dodds, nothing gets easier with this job. When you have your first real case then you will understand what I'm saying to you. Also, Olivia didn't need anybody to take weight off her, we did just fine with looking out for her."

Dodds sat up. "Listen, my dad wanted me to-"

"Your dad?" Lacey scoffed. "Of course." She shakes her head. "Look if you want to get out the ice box your currently in then try to refrain from using the words 'my dad' around here to people. They know who your dad is, I know who your dad is, and by the way...were all sorry."

Dodds rolls his eyes. "Real funny."

"Gotta crack a joke in here or you will loose it." Lacey smirks and tosses the file back on the others making them fall. "Oops. Sorry, my bad."

Dodds starts picking them up. "Eh, it's fine." Lacey handed him some but picked up one that fell open, her brows knotted together with a frown as she reads it. Dodds finishes stacking the other ones and looks back at her. "Which one is-" He stopped when he saw what file she had and immediately shook his head. "Lacey, listen." Lacey eyes flickered up from the file. "There is a reason for that."

"A reason?" Lacey repeats lowly, she shakes her head and gives him a glare. "What reason do you have to have my file in your possession? And it better be the best reason I ever heard Dodds."

"I will tell you." Dodds nods, he gives her a stern look. "As soon as you tell me about your dad..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 32, I told you guys I was back with chapters. Even if I'm a little late with updating, I still won't forget to. But looks like Olivia and Lacey are being nice to each other without even noticing it, Kim is back around and Dodds was doing okay until he let Lacey see her file and is now interested in somebody, her dad? Now I wonder what her dad would have to do anything, like I told you, more about Lacey's background is going to be revealed. Leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	33. Maternal Instinct Pt 3

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter, and thanks for the new followers I got. Don't forget to leave me a review about the chapter and what you think. I am really happy to be back but I'm still very sad because the Rafael Barba character has officially made his exit from the series. I cried so bad during his goodbye to Olivia man, it was not even a joke. I loved his character the most and now I really have to catch up because I am making it my mission to finish this story as a tribute to his character. After I watched that episode, I have something big planned for that season and of course your favorite Detective will play a role. You will want to stick around for this and when I'm done I will be doing a separate story that starts from the beginning when Barba first arrived to SVU in season 14. Then the Carisi story will begin right after that!**

 **I have a half season and full season before I reach there so let's enjoy the Barba moments still. I know it's hard but lets all pretend he is still there lol.**

 **The new cover for the story is made up by a fellow reader, so a huge thanks to Angaran! I told you I would use it, thanks for taking time out your day to make this. I'm glad your one of my readers and hope to continue to have you as one. So thanks again, and now...onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33. Maternal Instincts 3**

Lacey continues to stare at Dodds as if he had completely lost his mind. The fact he had opened his mouth to question her about anything involving her family had ticked her off but bringing up her father made it more worse. Anybody who knew Lacey personally knew that she didn't like talking about or never tried to bring him up and it was for good reasons.

She closes up the file with a slight chuckle. "You just really gotta be kidding."

Dodds shook his head. "No. I knew your features, and attitude looked familiar, I just didn't think you have any relations to him."

"I don't." Lacey snaps in annoyed tone.

"That isn't what that says." Dodds points to the file. "Mauro Mourelle. Also know as M.V, one of New York and Boston's most wanted and number one suspect for a series of murders, gun selling, and drugs. Is a mob leader in New York but hasn't been heard of for a couple of years now. A buddy of mine wanted to crack one of those unsolved cases so bad and one day, just gone, gone when he was getting so close. It isn't a real big mystery of what happened to him but once again, your dad is good at cleaning up his tracks." Lacey puts her hands on her hips and looks off. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't read up on it and put the pieces together and the way you both act. It's to similar and then your name gave it away."

"I don't give a damn what this says, there is nothing similar about me and that man. You shouldn't even be snooping around in my personal business." Lacey waves the file. "Is this why your here? Because your daddy wanted some more information on me, huh? Now your gonna go run your mouth because you played connect the dots with who my father is and figured it out."

"That isn't it." Dodds stood up. "I was just trying to figure you out and why you act the way you do. Now I know why."

"You thought snooping through my file would help you figure me out? You literally looked up my father's real name when the name in this file didn't give you the full name. Then you noticed my name was so similar to his which probably led you to my mother, then you looked up to see who she married and got your full name and answers." Lacey eyes went into slits. "You know, anybody can write in a file, doesn't make what they are writing the truth. The same crap you wanted to know about me Dodds, you could have asked me."

"Would you have told me?" Dodds questions.

"No." Lacey replies in a stern tone. "But you coming to me and asking would have made me respect you a lot more. A file doesn't tell you how a person works or gives you ice breakers to bring up for a conversation. You should have tried to get to know me before poking your nose in my personal stuff! Or treat my life like some mystery case that you must figure out. You can barley figure out this damn case we got going on now."

Dodds looks around at others who had started watching. "Look, can you lower your voice. Or could we at least talk in private?" He went to go around her.

"Not happening." Lacey pushes him back to be in front of her. "I'm not gonna lower my voice about anything because I am not the wrong one. You are." She points a finger in his chest. "I told you earlier that I don't want to get to know you and all we had to do was make sure the other doesn't get a bullet in them when were out. There is no need to be build any type of relationship, zero."

"I just needed some clarity about you." Dodds shakes his head. "I wasn't trying to judge you off of this. I just knew that I heard that last name before and your overall attitude. My curiosity just got the best of me, I'm sorry."

"Save it." Lacey shakes her head, clearly not believing what he was saying.

"It's not like your the bad person in any of this." Dodds points out.

"It doesn't matter, it's not your place to question me about who my father is." Lacey stresses to him. "I'm sure you asked other people about it and they tell you I never talk about him. So take that as a hint,a red light, or at least some idea that I don't talk about him to anybody because nobody knows his name. You know why? Because they don't snoop through my things or ask me about him. I had enough cops ask me about the man when he was around so I would enjoy not being interrogated about him at my own damn job."

Dodds hands went up in defense. "Lacey I'm-"

"Your sorry, I heard you." Lacey nods, she paces for a second before coming back to him. "Like where were you going with that question?"

"I just wanted to see if you were gonna tell me the truth." Dodds admits.

Lacey gives him an icy stare. "You wanted to hear me tell the truth? Or you just wanted to be noisy? Is that what you wanted?" Dodds shakes his head and tried to speak. "You know we can't all come up like you or have a big time Chief as our dad Dodds. I wasn't that lucky, so did you want to hear me tell you that and that my name is not my real name?" She shrugs.

Dodds wanted her to stop. "Look, you don't have to say all of this."

"No, no, you wanted me to. So to keep your so called 'curiosity' at bay I'll tell you." Lacey moves his hand away from her. "My real name is my last name. So yes, my name is Vaughn Lacielle Mourelle. Daughter of Mauro Vaughn Morelle." Lacey gives a slight shrug. "I don't praise my dad like you do and I can't because I refuse to accept the crap he does. My mother changed my whole name for a reason, and that was to protect me from other people and my father being one of those people. The man is half the reason I don't have a sister living anymore but the other half is because I pulled the trigger and things went wrong." Dodds was quiet as for once he wished his curiosity didn't get the best of him and now saw he should have listened to Olivia's advice. "...So you happy now? While your out being praised by your dad, I continue to duck and dodge mine and erase EVERYTHING about him connected to me the best way I can. We all can't have a perfect life like you do Dodds. So forgive me if the main person I didn't want to know my kept secret is you. I'm sorry about your friend but there is one thing I learned about him as a kid. When my dad is coming, you go the opposite way and stay out of his way or you will regret it." Lacey gives him a sad smile, she shrugs carelessly. "Now, did that help you get to know me? If not then just keep reading." She places the file back against him as her sad smile dropped into a frown. "It won't tell you everything but I'm sure you'll believe whatever you read. Just like your old man."

Lacey turns around and walks away from him, Carisi comes back to his desk across from her.

"You alright?" Carisi saw Lacey uneasy look.

"I'm great." Lacey snatches her jacket off her chair. "I need some air, tell Olivia I'm going to lunch."

Carisi watched her leave with concern, he looks over to see Dodds looking down sadly at a file in his hand.

"Alright, I got the-" Fin stops when he saw Lacey desk empty. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know." Carisi kept his look on Dodds. "About to find out." He puts his papers down and walks over to Dodds desk. "Hey."

Dodds sits down and puts Lacey's papers through the shredder. "Hey. You need something?"

"Yeah, what happened between you and Lacey?" Carisi jerks a thumb behind him. "You two alright?"

"We were but I may have just stepped on a lot of landmines that I wasn't ready for." Dodds rips the file folder up.

Carisi brow raised. "Like what?"

Dodds was moments away from telling Carisi but caught himself, he simply shook his head. "Just joked around about the wrong stuff that I shouldn't. So I will be in the dog house with my own partner for a while...can't say I don't deserve it after that."

Carisi gives a confused look. "Well you may not be there for long. Lacey doesn't go back and forth with anybody unless she cares, somewhat." Dodds gives him a raised brow out the corner of his eye. "Weird I know, but that's our Lacey. You just gotta give her time to warm up to you and I should know, I use to be you, then I was her partner."

"While she still hated you?" Dodds asks.

"Oh no." Carisi quickly shakes his head. "I was in her good graces by then. You are gonna take some time, a lot more considering, you know."

"The name and who my father is." Dodds nods. "I get it, thanks."

"No problem." Carisi takes his leave.

Dodds throws the ripped up folder in the trash. "I'll be taking that secret with me to the grave then." He sighs.

 _ **Later...**_

"I'm telling you, I think he may be worse then my own mother." Lacey paced back and forth in front of Rafael's desk. "That woman alone can snoop but eventually I was able to get away from her but Dodds, he is right there in the same work area. They could have gave me anybody Barba, anybody, but they gave me him."

"Guess Chief Dodds figured his son could push you to the unemployment line before he could." Barba says as he continues to read with his feet propped up on his desk.

Lacey stops in mid pace and places her hands on her hip. "I came to talk to you. Not for you to test your future for stand up."

"Well, would I be good?" Barba looks up with a smirk, Lacey glares making him chuckle and close the book. "Your face is going to get stuck like that. So stop it."

Lacey eyes went to slits. "I can't, this facial reaction is a reflex with you."

Barba slowly shakes his head. "I could say so many things back to that but I'm just gonna keep them to myself."

"Please do." Lacey rolls her eyes and finally has a seat in front of his desk. "I honestly don't even wanna go back in there and I can't tell Liv because she will just tell us to work it out. I just can't believe he read up on my file and had nerve to ask me personal questions about my family. Just took my back story and connected the freaking dots."

"What dots would he need to connect exactly?" Barba raises a brow.

Lacey waves it off. "Just something silly."

Barba blinks in confusion. "And you didn't tell me that last part, what questions did he have about your family?" He asks her. "About your mom and sister?"

Lacey looks down with a slight nod. "Yeah, it was about them."

Barba noticed how she didn't make eye contact when she answered that question. "Anymore?"

"Nope, just them." Lacey looks up at him, she notices the stare Barba was giving her and gives him a weird look. "Why are you looking at me like that Rafael?"

"Like what?" Barba plainly asks.

"Like you want to say something." Lacey says. "That look your doing now."

Barba shrugs. "I just stared at you. You're the one over thinking and the only people that do that are one's that just told a lie, so did you?"

"What am I on trial?" Lacey chuckled.

"Maybe." Barba continues to give her the same look. "That's the only thing he brought up was your mom and sister? Not your brother?"

"No, I guess he didn't get that far." Lacey scoffs and sits back. "This day is just getting worse."

"More worse then this? What exaclty is going on over there?" Barba leans up.

Lacey sighs with a headshake. "You don't wanna know."

"Probably don't." Barba shakes his head. "I'm not saying the guy going in your file was right and there does need to be some boundaries set, but still Lacey." Her brow raised. "Ease up on him. Maybe he wouldn't have did that if you probably were more nicer to him and didn't probably drive him closer to doing that.."

"If I was more nice to him after what his dad probably briefed him on then he would think I'm trying to kill him." Lacey throws up a hand. Barba gives a slight laugh. "I'm telling you, to Chief Dodds I am the devil."

"That itself could be more or less true." Barba smirks, Lacey gives him a look. "I'm joking."

"Uh-huh." Lacey nods, she sighs letting her head fall in her hand. "One day I'm gone get to old for all of this."

"Don't worry." Barba leans back in his chair. "Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"You, you are not funny." Lacey points at a chuckling Barba. "Do you just have joke after joke today?"

"You make it easy." Barba shrugs, Lacey scoffs and lets out a small laugh. "See, I got you to smile. My job is done, now get out, I have paperwork to finish up and you are a distraction."

Lacey brow raised until her phone went off in her hand, she looks down at the text from Carisi. "Welp, I gotta go. My noisy partner and Carisi just snagged a pimp." Barba raised an amused brow with so many questions from that, Lacey starts putting her phone away. "So me around you is distracting huh? I must be really that good looking."

"No, you just don't stop talking." Barba says. "Which is why I said distracting at the end."

"You have got to be the most smart mouth A.D.A..." Lacey sighs as she gets up with an eye roll. "I will see you and Bruno at home Rafael. You know one of these days your not gonna have a comeback for something I say."

"Never gonna happen." Barba stands, and picks up some papers on his desk. "It is always gonna be a war of words between us Lacey."

"Until the day one of us gets old and losses our minds." Lacey opens his door but stops. "Do you think we would ever make it to old age together though? Without killing each other of course."

Barba stops gathering his work, he gave it some thought and looks up at her. "I hope we do." The grin of Lacey made him crack a small smile. "I don't know about that last part though."

Lacey playfully rolls her eyes and starts to take her leave. "Call me when you get home, I love you." She sends him a wave on her way out.

"I love you too Lacey." Barba waited until his door closed to gently sit his papers down, he walked over to his suit jacket on the rack and pulls something out the coat pocket. Letting out a sigh, he opens the little navy blue box up to show a big diamond ring in the middle. "We'll make it..." He smiles at the ring before closing it back up.

 _ **Back at the station...**_

"I'm here, I'm here." Lacey walks in Olivia's office with her jacket and stuff off. "What's up?"

Olivia points to the window that looks in the interrogation room. "Carisi and Dodds picked up Savannah's pimp Slice and one of his working girls."

"Slice?" Lacey makes a face. "That's his name?"

"Apparently." Olivia shrugs. "But apparently, Savannah didn't show up." Lacey looked like a wash of relief swept over her when she said this which got a slight brow raise from Olivia. "So with all this, Carisi and Dodd's are trying to get him to give us the other girl." Lacey nods turning around to look through the glass. "Big question is, will he."

"I wouldn't hold my breath for it." Lacey sighs.

"I heard about you and Dodds earlier, everything alright?" Olivia questions.

Lacey sighs. "Let's just say you need to talk to baby Dodds in there about boundaries and staying out my business." Olivia brow raised and looks at Lacey. "Brief you on it later."

Olivia nods. "Alright then." She hits the button to hear the conversation between the guys.

 ** _'In the interrogation room'_**

 _"Where's Savannah?" Carisi asks._

 _"I don't know." Slice shrugs. "She's not calling me back. Look, I'm basically Uber." Carisi and Dodds share a look for the comparison. "These girls are independent contractors, and this one, she's got a mind of her own."_

Fin walks inside Olivia's office and hits the button to turn the speaker off.

"I was listening to that." Lacey drops her arms.

"Listening to nothing, where you been?" Fin questions.

"Taking a breather before our Lieutenant lost her Sergeant." Lacey scoffs.

"Why is Sergeant Mike wasting time talking to mini-pimp?" Fin looks to Olivia.

Olivia sighs. "Because mini-pimp claims that he can deliver the girl who rolled Anton."

"So what." Fin said making both women give him looks of confusion. "The DNA reports just came in. Anton raped Alessandra, so he's done, and we're done."

"Guess I am going home early, case closed." Lacey threw her hands up smiling.

"Not so fast Lacey." Olivia dismissed that assumption.

Lacey drops her arms. "But Fin just said he did it so there is nothing else to be done. Dodds will get another big case down the line because today is clearly not his day."

Olivia stops her. "Okay, it's Dodds' first week. I can't shut down every idea that he has."

"I'll do it." Fin offers.

Lacey rolls her eyes. "I'll do it for you."

Olivia walks back to them. "Fin, I asked you and I asked you Lacey. To take the Sergeant's exam. You both told me you that you wanted no part in it, right?" Lacey folds her arms and looks off. "So here's where we are now."

Fin puts his hands up in defense and goes back to lean against the wall. Olivia watches him and flicks the speaker back on to listen. Lacey said nothing but did continue to watch with her.

 ** _'Back in the interrogation room...'_**

"You need to give us her number." Dodds tells him.

Slice shrugs his shoulders carelessly. "Help yourself. It's a burner cell. There's no GPS. She don't answer my calls, I doubt she's gonna answer yours, so can I get the hell out of here now?

Dodds slides the phone back to him. "Call her from yours again. You're stuck here until she shows."

"You know what, before I call her, maybe I call my lawyer?" Slice questions.

Olivia knocks on the window.

"You said the magic words." Carisi gets up. "Wait here."

Dodds was about to leave but went back towards Slice. "You wanna lawyer up, Slice? You go ahead. You're free to do that, but you're on my list now, and I'm free to follow you, tap your phone, question your girls."

"Come on, man. I ain't a bad guy." Slice defends. "She stole from me too."

Lacey was looking at him through the glass crazy. "He does know he's a pimp, right?"

Olivia even had to admit that Slice chose the wrong words.

"Then find her." Dodds points in a threatening tone. "If you don't, I don't care what bus you get on, what hole you crawl into. I will track you down and pull your testicles out through your throat."

Lacey quickly knocked on the window again but this time more louder. Dodds got the hint and made his way out the door with Carisi.

"Hey, your back." Carisi greets Lacey as he closed the door behind them.

"Just in time, what the heck was that?" Lacey motions to the window still in shock. "Hunt him down? Follow him on buses, really? Then that last part was seriously uncalled for."

Dodds gives her a stare. "Look you were gone, I was doing just fine in there without you or your judging."

"Yeah, that was clear when he asked for a lawyer." Lacey fake smiles. "You should be proud."

"He was this close to giving me the girl." Dodds points.

"We talking about the same pimp?" Lacey argues. "Because that one was getting you nowhere."

"Doesn't matter. Let Slice go." Fin speaks up. "We don't care about the escort."

Dodds expression fell as him and Carisi both looked to Olivia.

"Look, the DNA came back." Olivia walked to her desk. "We're charging Anton with rape."

Dodds walks over. "Wait, even if he was drugged?"

"If his defense wants to argue that, they are welcome to." Olivia waves it off. "We have made best efforts to find the girl. Nobody can say that we didn't."

"All right." Dodds sighs, he shook his head. "Well, we should at least get a still from the pawn shop, make a wanted poster, send it to DCPI."

Lacey drops her hand that was palming her face and rolls her eyes. "Why won't you just let it go?"

"Because it's my job not to, just like it yours." Dodds retorts, Lacey glares. "I told you I was sorry about what happened between us two earlier."

"Sure you are." Lacey looks off.

Dodds shook his head and looked back to Olivia. "Look, Rollins must have got a hit from TARU by now."

"They're backed up." Fin says getting all their attention. "She went down there herself. Said she would tet me or Lacey if she found something."

"She did?" Olivia says with little shock. "Good." The tone of her had made Lacey give her a suspicious look. "Okay. Until then, how about you two tell Anton that he needs a lawyer." She says to Carisi and Dodds.

All of them started to take their leave out.

"Hold up, Fin and Lacey." Olivia stops them, they look back. "What's going on with Rollins? Is there something I need to know?"

"How's that?" Fin shrugs.

Lacey just avoided replying to any of that and that right there had confirmed everything for Olivia.

Olivia gives them a knowing look and scoffs a fake smile. "I appreciate you having your partner's back and you being a good friend Lacey."

Lacey shakes her head. "Wait a second here-"

"Lacey didn't have anything to do with this." Fin defends her. "I asked her to just keep quiet about what we found out."

"See." Lacey points back at Fin. "I'm innocent in this soon to be mess."

Olivia nods with a stern gaze. "Get her in here...now." She sits down in her chair.

Lacey and Fin walk out her office and was sure to close the door.

"Thanks for doing that, I'm still getting hung to dry with that police thing." Lacey sighs.

Fin pats her back. "No problem, now call Rollins and tell her get here ASAP."

Lacey stops. "Wait a minute...but she's your-oh fine." She snatches her phone from her side, Lacey dialed a number and puts the phone to her ear and walks off. "The things I do for people..."

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter! I know we are all still very sad about Barba leaving and may need therapy for a while because he was hands down the best A.D.A of the whole SVU show and I mean from every season. So it will be very hard to just try and replace him or get people to like the new one because in all reality we all just want Barba back, lol. Anyway I am finally bringing up the name of Lacey's father and it turns out he is not such a nice man. So bad that Lacey had to get her name changed fully, Dodds landed himself in the hot seat for a while and what is with the ring? Like I said, I have big things coming down the line for this season and the next, so stay a reader, leave a review and I'll see you guys soon!**


	34. Maternal Instinct Pt 4

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left reviews for the last chapter! Me, just like everybody else is really upset that our favorite A.D.A has left the show but this story still lives on. I got some good things coming and we still have a lot of chapters to get through so we will try to keep the memory of him alive, lol. He may be gone from the show but we still got the stories here on fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33. Maternal Instinct Pt 4**

Lacey sat in Olivia's office with her, Fin, and a returning Amanda.

Amanda had returned back but didn't have her sister and she had to explain to the Lieutenant the whole story from the beginning.

"You recognized your sister in the surveillance video from the pawn shop, and you decided to keep it to yourself." Olivia scolds Amanda who was seated next to Fin in front of her desk. "Then you had Lacey and Fin keep quiet about it."

Lacey holds up a hand as she was leaned back against the glass. "I kinda chose to keep quiet about it."

"Lacey." Olivia points over at her.

Lacey nods and lowers her hand. "And I'll be quiet on this one too."

Olivia looks from Lacey to Amanda with a hard stare. "Why did you keep this to yourself?"

"Because I thought the best thing would be to set up a meeting," Amanda tries to explain, Olivia rolls her eyes with a head shake. "So that I could walk her in without a struggle."

Fin looks at her. "But she never showed, right?"

"No." Amanda shakes her head. "Yeah, Fin. She did. It's okay." Lacey raised a brow at Amanda. "She did show up, but she just wouldn't listen to me."

"So you just let her go?" Olivia throws a hand out.

Amanda sits back. "Well, I couldn't run after her, and it's not like I'm gonna pull a gun in the park and shoot my sister while my mom's on her way back from getting mimosas."

"Could have tripped her up." Lacey uncrosses her legs and leans off the wall.

"Still would have to catch up to her Lacey." Amana reminds.

Olivia was still going Amanda a look. "You do realize that you could be charged as an accomplice, Amanda. You could be fired and you could have gotten Lacey and Fin in big trouble." She turns and stands up from her chair. "Considering they both knew the information. Lacey even had the footage herself but did not turn it in, and she is just getting out of the hot seat with people."

"The last thing I wanted was to get Fin or even Lacey in trouble." Amanda tells her.

"Please." Lacey scoffs and gives a slight eye roll. "I breathe and I'm in the hot seat." She shoves her hands in her pocket.

Olivia sighs. "Alright, where is your sister now?"

Amanda gave a clueless shrug. "She said she was going to disappear."

"Good luck." Fin rolls his eyes. "Lacey's new partner little Dodds is like a dog with a bone over this. He's in everything."

"I can testify to that." Lacey nods and looks to Amanda. "Should be lucky you got this far."

Amanda gets up. "Can you call that guy off?" She asks, Lacey shows her palms in defense as she was staying out of that one. Amanda goes over to Olivia. "Cause the last thing I need is him ratting me out to Dodds Senior."

"No, I can't and neither is Lacey." Olivia tells her in a stern manner.

Amanda scoffs. "What,why-"

"Carisi and Dodds picked up her pimp." Lacey tells her. "He dimed on Kim when he found out she stole Anton's flute."

Amanda eyes widened in frustration. "And who would tell him that?"

Olivia points at her. "Rollins, from now on. All communication with your family is to be recorded."

Amanda nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"And you better figure out a way to get Kim in here." Olivia says.

"I tried. I tried to do that." Amanda stresses to her. "She will not listen to me."

Lacey thinks about it. "Will she listen to your mom?"

Amanda shakes her head. "I don't know."

Mike opens the door with a knock and gets their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, Lieutenant. I need to have a word with you, privately."

Olivia looks to three of them before back at him. "Can it wait?"

"No, not really." Mike shakes his head. "I ran the hotel surveillance photo of that girl through facial recognition, and I got a hit." He shows her the picture of Kim on his phone. "Not to mention I got the footage that my partner was supposed to get earlier from the Pawn Shop." Dodds turns his head to the side to look at Lacey. "A lot earlier, I called up there."

Lacey pokes her tongue on the inside of her cheek as she slowly nods her head. "Of course you did Dodds."

Olivia sighs in defeat. "Close the door, please."

Mike looks at the three in the room confused but closes the door like Olivia tells him.

"I just found out myself about this." Olivia says about the big mess. "But Rollins, Fin, and Lacey, are gonna figure out a way to solve this."

Lacey nods. "Of course we are." She rubs her forehead and gives a sigh. "Rollins call your mom."

Amanda looks back in confusion. "What? What for?"

"Because Kim won't listen to you but obviously your mother has some leverage against her." Lacey walks over to her. "I helped you, now you have to help me. Get your mother here so we can find your sister and get this over with."

"I don't think my mom is gonna-"

"Try." Lacey cuts her off. "If not then lie to get her up here, lets just get her here. Okay?"

Amanda looks to Fin who gives a shrug, she slowly nods and pulls out her phone. "Okay. I will call her now."

"Thank, you." Lacey starts to walk out, she stops by Mike on her way out. "I'm really questioning who has the Sergeant title."

Lacey takes her leave out the room, Mike watches her out the door with a glare before blowing up a sigh and walking out.

Fin watches them before looking back to Olivia, he raises a brow. "And you sure putting them together was a good call?"

Olivia took her gaze from the door. "No." She sits down behind her desk. "I'll worry about them later. Rollins, call your mom like she said, now."

"Yes ma'am." Amanda sighs.

 _ **Later**_

Amanda had got her mother to come down to the station and talk to them. Olivia had setup the camera just for records and to make sure the questioning was done by the book.

Lacey, Olivia, and Amanda sat around the table, Dodds had stood not to far with his folder of information that he needed. They looked up when a fellow detective had let Amanda's mother in the room.

"Mrs. Rollins, thank you for coming in." Olivia motions to the chair at the end of the table in front of them. "Have a seat."

"Alrighty then." Mrs. Rollins sits at the table with a smile. "Oh, Detective Vaughn. It is good to see you again."

Lacey forces a smile. "You as well." She hits record on the camera. "Now just so you know, the camera is on, and this is Sergeant, Mike Dodds." Lacey motions to him when he walked up.

"Oh, the new sergeant." Mrs. Rollins looks back to the women. "And you're filming me. This must be important, how can I help?"

Amanda sits up. "It's about Kim, Mom."

"Well, she already told us she has nothing to do with whatever this is about." Mrs. Rollins shrugs.

"Did she?" Lacey nods.

Dodds sits down and shows her a picture of Kim. "Ma'am, is this your daughter?"

"It could be." Mrs. Rollins takes a slight glance at it. "Although I don't know why a girl with such beautiful blonde hair would wear a wig like that."

"Mom." Amanda warns.

Mrs. Rollins sighs. "It's her."

"There's an outstanding warrant on her, and she's a suspect in another crime. If you don't tell us where she is, you'd be harboring a fugitive." Dodds warns.

"In shorter terms Mrs Rollins. You would be breaking the law and your daughter could be in serious trouble if we don't get to her now." Lacey says in a more nice way. "I know you don't want that."

Dodds looks over at her, Lacey caught this out the corner of her eye and rolls her eyes to look back ahead.

Mrs. Rollins shook her head. "I'd love to help, but honestly. I don't know where that child went."

"Mrs. Rollins, a man that she was working for is very upset." Olivia takes a shot. "He thinks she stole his money."

"And if he finds her before we do, he will hurt Kim." Amanda looks at her mom. "Do you do you understand that?"

Mrs. Rollins look had now changed into one of concern. "I didn't know. I've tried calling her since Amanda and I saw her."

Dodds holds out his hand. "May I see your phone? What number do you have for her?"

Mrs. Rollins was hesitant to go in her purse for the phone, she looks to Amanda.

"Give him the phone, Mother." Amanda nods.

Mrs. Rollins sighs and takes it out, she unlocks the phone and gives the phone over to Dodds.

He scrolled through it. "It's a different number than her burner cell."

Lacey looks to Olivia. "Called it."

Dodds gave the number a call but didn't really get anywhere. "Straight to voice mail." He hands it over to her.

Mrs. Rollins puts the phone to her ear. "Hi, honey, it's your mama. Can you call me back?" She hangs it up.

"I'll put a trace on her phone." Dodds gets up and goes out of the room.

All the girls looked down at the table when Mrs. Rollins phone started to vibrate.

"It's Kim." Mrs. Rollins picks up the phone, she looks at the three women who were waiting for her to pick up and sighs as she did so. "Honey, where are you?" Mrs. Rollins nods as she listens to Kim on the other end. "Oh, okay." She stops when Kim asked her a question. "Why, it's in my cosmetics bag. Now listen Kim, you need to stay right where you are, okay? Promise me. Kim." Mrs. Rollins pulls the phone away from here as the call disconnected. "She hung up."

"What did she say?" Amanda questions. "Where is she?"

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" Mrs. Rollins looks went to Olivia and Lacey.

Lacey gets out of her chair and leans down to her level to look her eye to eye with a serious expression. "Mrs. Rollins, you need to tell us where she is and you need to do it right now."

Mrs. Rollins shakes her head. "I really need to be sure you all don't hurt her."

Lacey sighs. "None of us is gonna hurt her but you might be burying her if you don't talk. So what's it gonna be?" She shrugs. "Your call."

Mrs. Rollins was taken back but saw from the look in her eye that Lacey wasn't joking, she nods. "Okay." Amanda and Olivia look back at Mrs. Rollins. "She's at your apartment. I was kind of putting a little bit of money aside for her."

Amanda didn't look happy to hear that, she looks at Olivia and Lacey who both were now heading for the door.

"Mama, you need to stay here. We are gonna go get Kim." Amanda follows them out.

"Please don't hurt her Amanda!" Mrs. Rollins calls out.

 _ **Later, that night**_

They had found Kim trying to escape from Amanda's apartment but they had pulled up at the right moment. The only problem was Kim had stabbed Slice when he tried to confront her about the extra money she came into from the flute. Slice was under arrest and taken to the ER to be checked while Kim had got dragged down to the station by Lacey and Olivia.

Kim struggled in the cuffs as she was being escorted in by Lacey. "I didn't even do anything."

"Sure you didn't." Lacey sighs. "You never do."

"I know." Kim says. "Now can you please take these cuffs off now?"

"No." Lacey and Olivia both say in unison.

Lacey looks at her crazy. "You don't hide from the law and get special treatment." She lets her go so Finn was able to now take over.

"That's more of the reason to get it." Kim smiles.

"Wow." Lacey mouths and looks away with a headshake.

"I'll take her to interrogation." Fin offers.

Olivia stops him. "Actually, have somebody else do it. Get a unit please, Lacey."

"On it." Lacey walks off.

"Kimmy!" Her mother rushes over to her. "Oh my God."

Kim sighs in relief. "Mama."

"Thank God you're okay." Mrs. Rollins checks her over with a not so happy look. "You've got blood on you. What did you do to her?"

"They didn't do anything to her, Mama." Amanda shoots down her mothers assumption.

Lacey walked up. "Your daughter decided to attack her agent in a very known but not safe spot."

"He had it coming." Kim retorts.

Dodds got their attention. "Carisi called. Slice is in the ER. He lost a lot of blood, but he'll make it."

Lacey looks to Fin. "Wish I was happy to hear that."

"Your not kidding." Olivia shakes her head and looks back to Dodds. "Okay, have him wait there and get his statement. Lacey you meet Carisi down there to get the statement from Slice with him to."

Lacey nods. "Gotcha. Word from word, even about the stabbing in the...?"

"Yes." Olivia gave her joking question a look before turning around. "Fin, please drive Mrs. Rollins and Amanda home. I will talk to Kim."

Amanda turns around. "If you're gonna do that, I'm staying here."

"No, you're not." Olivia says in a stern matter.

Kim chuckles it off. "It's fine, Amanda. I can talk."

"Hey." Lacey raised her voice to Kim making her quickly get quiet. "You, you're gonna shut up and keep your mouth shut until your sister gets you a lawyer." The fellow officer came and took Kim from Fin. "Get her in the back room."

"What's wrong with your hands and legs, you can't do it?" Kim teased.

Lacey glares at Kim. "Quickly please."

The officer started dragging Kim away from them.

Olivia nods. "Fin, take them home now."

Fin just simply nodded and started to lead the way out.

"What about Kimmie?" Mrs. Rollins kept looking back.

"She's staying, Mama." Amanda starts guiding her mother out. "She's under arrest."

Mrs. Rollins was horrified. "Oh, God."

Olivia lets out a heavy sigh. "I don't know who gives me the most trouble." She looks to her left at Lacey. "You or Amanda."

Lacey smirks. "Now you know...it's me." She waves walking out. "I'm gonna go talk to the pimp with Carisi."

Olivia watches her and smiles a little before walking back to her office.

After Lacey had finished with Slice and taking care of a couple of more things at work, Olivia had decided to let her go home for the night. It was no point of being there anymore tonight since Olivia and Carisi were gonna talk to Kim with her lawyer in the morning. The case itself was pretty much ready to be on it's way, Anton still had to pay for what he did and Kim would have to plead guilty to get somewhat of a good deal.

Lacey walked up the steps of Rafael's home and went to the room on her left instead of straight down the hall.

She quietly walks inside to see Bruno fast asleep in his bed.

He had finally looked more healthy for a four year old boy, he still had some catching up to do mental wise but physically he was great. Bruno had finally looked at peace, his therapist already said that sometimes he would have trouble sleeping but it was now getting better.

Lacey seeing the peaceful look made her just smile to herself and turn around to take her leave.

Bruno eyes flickered open when he heard footsteps. "Lacey."

The sound of his small voice made her stop and turn back around. "Bruno. Your supposed to be sleep." Lacey walks over and stoops down in front of him. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Bruno sits up, rubbing his eyes. "I don't sleep yet, not until you come home."

"Now you sound like Rafael." Lacey playfully rolls her eyes. "But you don't have to do that for me. I always want you to get some sleep so you won't be tired for school."

Bruno tilts his head. "But we have nap time."

Lacey chuckles. "That is very true." She sighs. "Wish that still applied after a certain age." Lacey smiles back at him. "Well I am home for the night. So you go on to sleep, for real this time and get some rest. Okay?"

"Okay." Bruno slides back down under the covers. "I talked to my other mommy today to."

"You did?" Lacey starts tucking him in. "Did you guys have a good talk?"

"Mhm." Bruno nods. "She says if she keeps doing good. Then they will let her come home early."

"It's gonna be a lot of good work but that's true she might." Lacey smiles.

"Would that mean I have to leave you?" Bruno asks.

Lacey smile dropped a little but she forced one back on for him. "Yeah it would actually. But that's something you would want, right?"

Bruno quickly shakes his head with a smile. "No. I wanna stay with you and Rafi forever, can I?"

Lacey stoops with a sigh. "Maybe yeah but we don't have to think about any of that right now. For the next couple of years you are truly stuck with me and when that time comes, you will be older and we can talk about it."

Bruno holds out his pinky. "Promise."

Lacey hooks her pinky with his. "I promise." Bruno grins, he giggles when she broke it to mess with his hair and kiss the top of his head. "Now get some sleep. I don't want to hear from Lucia that you have bags under your eyes when she picks you up."

"I can't wait to see Lucia." Bruno moves under the covers excited. "I call her grandma Lu."

Lacey chuckles. "Only you will ever be able to get away with putting grandma in front of that woman's name." Bruno laughs as she couldn't help but smile at how happy he was. "Goodnight."

Bruno gives a low wave. "Goodnight Lacey, I love you."

"Love you to." Lacey backs up, she pulls his door closed and walks down the hall to her room.

Rafael walks out from out his closet with some of his suits. "I thought I heard you come in."

"You thought?" Lacey raises a brow. "I could have been a robber."

"Don't start." Rafael sighs.

Lacey smirks and simply gave a shrug off. "Picking out a suit for tomorrow? You know only women really lay out their clothes for the night before."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Rafael takes some back in the walk-in closet. "How was work? Did you find Rollins sister? Or patch things up with your partner."

"Well first off, Dodds can go step on a landmine." Lacey starts taking off her work clothes. "But we found Kim after she stabbed her pimp and his jewels." Rafael looks over his shoulder with a raised brow. "No he didn't die but he lost a lot of blood. Olivia and Carisi are gonna talk to her in the morning but for now she sent Amanda away to get her sister a lawyer."

"That would be best." Rafael nods, he comes out with a sigh. "Kim has been running for years. If she doesn't plead guilty to the charges before those then she could kiss a deal goodbye or a chance at hell of her getting out."

"I know that." Lacey says, she laid over the bed as she was now in her spaghetti-strap, black, silk, sleeping dress that came to her knees. "But knowing her sister, she won't take a plea deal. I went through this before...never ends well."

Rafael gives her a look. "You okay?"

"I'm great." Lacey sits up. "I just know how troublesome life can be when your sister makes your job harder for you." Rafael sits down on the bed close to her. "I mean with Kaitlin, I was in and out of that courthouse more then I had to be and that was on my days off to. Like is it selfish to say that I miss my sister like crazy but I don't miss the crap she put me through."

Rafael shakes his head. "Not at all. Your sister didn't make anything easy for you."

Lacey runs a hand through her hair with a slight head shake. "I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have helped Rollins by keeping evidence away but I just relate to her. Me and her are just alike in this situation, her sister is a mess and her mother is a stuck-up mess. I do have to give it to her mother, at least she doesn't want to leave Kim's side and wants to protect her and help her. Mines was the opposite."

Rafael was confused. "Your mother never helped with Kaitlin?"

"At first." Lacey sighs. "Then after a couple of months, my mom gave up on her and didn't think it was nothing left to save, and that just made it worse. All her attention started going to me, making sure I stayed in school, keeping me away from my sister, telling everybody how proud she was of her daughter going to become a lawyer. I mean she drove me crazy with trying to make sure I didn't turn out like her" Lacey felt the bad memories slowly coming to haunt her. "You know it's crazy, my mother had let her child go and pretended like she didn't exist instead of trying to maybe think she went somewhere wrong as a mother."

Rafael leans over and gets her to make eye contact with him. "You do know that's a big pill for someone to swallow. Especially a mother."

"Yeah it is." Lacey eyes softened. "But she probably could have saved her child a long time ago if she did. I may have pulled the trigger but no matter what, everybody who could have helped plays a part to why she isn't here anymore." A couple of tears streaked down, Lacey chuckles and shakes her head. "I would rather chase her around again then to have her in that casket."

"I know." Rafael holds the side of her face and uses his thumb to brush away her tears, he nodded. "I know Lace." Lacey touches his hand with a smile as she sniffles up the rest of her tears. "In the end though, if you really look at it. Your the only one who can say she stayed from the beginning to the end, and you never gave up on her. Not everybody can admit that when someone they love has passed. So remember that."

"I will." Lacey nods. "Thank you."

Rafael gives her a smile. "Anytime." He gets up. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want something?"

"No, I'm fine." Lacey shakes her head and lays back. "Just gonna try and get myself together, I'll be alright though."

"Okay." Rafael walks out.

After checking on Bruno, Rafael walks back inside the room with his cup of water. He stops in mid step when he saw Lacey curled up in the center of the bed sleep. This made him chuckle to himself and put his cup down on the dresser and walk over to her.

Rafael carefully pulled her over and puts her under the covers before covering her back up.

"I was gonna move myself but I was to lazy to do so." Lacey smiles with her eyes closed.

Rafael laughs and kissed the side of her head. "Goodnight Lacey."

"Goodnight Barba." Lacey chuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulls away.

* * *

 _ **'Two days later...'**_

Lacey and Olivia sat in the court room as Kim and Anton's hearing was today. Alessandra along with some of the other violinist were sitting in for this as well.

"Anton Krasnikov, you are charged with rape in the first degree." The Judge lowers her papers. "How do you plead?"

"My client pleads not guilty, Your Honor." His lawyer responds. "Mr. Krasnikov was under the influence of an anesthetic narcotic given to him without his knowledge or consent by a known criminal.

"An escort he hired." ADA Marlin speaks up. "She denies administering anything to him, and there were no drugs found in his system. He was on a sex and drinking binge that turned violent."

Anton shakes his head. "This is a nightmare. I don't remember any of this."

"You'll get your chance to tell that to a jury, sir." The Judge tell him. "People on bail."

"We request remand." Marlin answers. "Krasnikov is an international celebrity here on a travel visa. He has ample opportunity and means to flee."

"Mr. Krasnikov is a universally-respected flautist." His lawyer retorts. "He has to travel to play concerts and needs his passport."

The Judge shakes her head. "We're not chasing him halfway across the world. Mr. Krasnikov, you are remanded without bail." She hits the gavel. "Next case."

Lacey and Olivia both get up and take their leave out of the court room to wait for everybody.

Alessandra runs out the court room after them. "Wait! Detective Vaughn, Lieutenant." She gets their attention as they had stopped their conversation to turn around. "Are people actually gonna buy Anton's drug story?"

"We don't know." Olivia says honestly.

"But they just said that there were no drugs found in his system." She says.

Lacey sighs. "That's true, but-"

"He knew exactly what he was doing." Alessandra eyes showed hurt. "But it will all go away because of them saying he was drugged."

"That doesn't mean that." Lacey puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Nothing is set and stone but his lawyer is gonna use that as his best argument because that's all they really have. Nobody is getting away with anything, alright?" Alessandra sniffles but nods her head. "Go on home and just get some rest Alessandra."

"I will, and thank you. Both of you." Alessandra gives a weak wave and takes her leave.

"Think she's gonna be okay?" Lacey watches her go.

"Not after something like this." Olivia sighs. "But she can get better, if she wants to."

Lacey shakes her head. "This job never gets easy." Her hair was out in messy curls as she had on a gray suit set with a black silk blouse and black heels. "Is it crazy that is the thing that keeps me here?"

"Not at all." Olivia pats her back with a smile. "Means were both in the same boat."

Lacey grins. "One hell of a party boat."

Amanda turns the corner with Kim's lawyer. " One thing you don't understand about my sister is that she doesn't hear anything she doesn't want to hear. Especially coming from me." Carisi and Fin had joined Lacey and Olivia.

"I understand." He nods.

"So you've made her understand that if she doesn't take a plea. She's looking at a really long stretch?" Amanda tries to express to him.

"Don't worry, Detective." He motions for her to calm down. "I've spoken to the ADA. We're on the same page."

Amanda nods. "Okay. Thanks." She lets him go in the court room and meets up with the others. They all start going inside to take their seats. "Has Dodds said anything to you all about me and Kim?"

"Please." Lacey rolls her eyes with a scoff. "If he does anything he will look through your file first."

Amanda raises a brow, looking back to Carisi for answers.

"Don't ask." Carisi waves it off. "Don't worry about what he says to us. It's what he says to his dad that matters."

"Ain't that the truth." Lacey takes her seat next to Olivia. "I see your mom made it."

Amanda scoffs. "She wouldn't miss it."

"Welcome back to New York, Ms. Rollins." The Judge says sarcastically. "I see there's an outstanding warrant on you. Manslaughter in the second degree in the death of Jeff Parker."

"Oh, no, I can explain that." Kim says.

"Ah, no, shh." Her lawyer stops her.

Marlin starts to speak. "We are additionally charging Ms. Rollins with grand larceny in the second degree and assault in the first degree. However, in exchange for a guilty plea on man two, the people are prepared to drop the other charges."

"Understood." The Judge nods. "Ms. Rollins, how do you plead?" Kim was having a side bar with her lawyer right in the middle of the hearing which made Amanda and Lacey. "Ms. Rollins?"

"Come on." Kim whispers as she touches his arm.

The Judge continued to wait. "Is there a problem, Counselor? We're waiting for your plea."

He nods to Kim and looks back at the Judge. "Not guilty on all charges, Your Honor."

Amanda eyes widened, Lacey and Olivia just shook their head as they saw that coming for reason.

Marlin was confused about the sudden change. "This was not my understanding, Your Honor. But if this is where we are, we will proceed on all charges."

"Very well." The Judge nods. "As for bail, Ms. Rollins has been a fugitive for the last 2 1/2 years. She is remanded to Rikers while awaiting trial."

"Thank you so much." Kim thanks the Judge.

The court had dismissed, the others had went outside of the room to collect themselves after what happened. Olivia and Lacey sat on the opposite sides of Amanda as the guys stood around them.

"She skips out on her warrant, and now she wants to go to trial?" Fin questions looking to Amanda.

Amanda had a look of defeat as she sighs and rubs her stomach. "My sister, the gift that keeps on giving." She shakes her head, Olivia rubs her back for her.

"Boy have I sang a couple songs of that line." Lacey scoffs looking down.

Carisi shook his head. "Can you imagine the headlines?

"Carisi." Lacey scolds.

Olivia and Fin gave him looks for this along with Amanda. Carisi hands went up in defense.

Mrs. Rollins walks out the courtroom in a hurry.

"Mom." Amanda carefully gets up and walks after her. "Mom." Mrs. Rollins stops and turns around with an annoyed expression. "Hey. You got to talk to Kim." Mrs. Rollins rolls her eyes. "She's making a mistake."

"She is?" Mrs. Rollins repeats with a cold tone. "You're the one who had her arrested, and you used me to set up my own daughter." Amanda looks at her with confusion as the others quietly watched from the side. "If you hadn't, she'd be safe and sound and out of town."

"If we hadn't found Kim, her pimp could have killed her." Amanda tries to tell her.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Rollins questions. "She handled that man just fine."

Amanda shook her head. "No, she did-"

"Kim can take care of herself." Mrs. Rollins says. "This was about you."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda looks at her crazy.

"You chose your work over your family." Mrs. Rollins says with a bitter tone.

"Oh, my God." Amanda runs a hand through her with a scoff.

"Just like you always have." Mrs. Rollins continues.

"Can we not do this now?" Amanda asks.

"No, let's not do this at all." Mrs. Rollins starts to leave.

Amanda stops her. "Why, what do you mean? Huh?"

"I'm sorry, darling." Mrs. Rollins adjust her purse on her shoulder. "I came up here to help you, but it's quite clear you know what you're doing. I'd just be in the way."

Amanda couldn't believe what she was trying to say. "Okay, so what, you're gonna leave?"

"I'll be back for your sister's trial, and maybe by then, you will have finally learned the value of family." Mrs. Rollins turns around and takes her leave.

Amanda watches her go, she felt a spike in her chest as her breathing felt a little heavy.

"She's leaving? Now?" Carisi asks, him and the others started to come over.

"Yeah, yeah. She'll be back." Amanda breathes out. "I mean, she's a drama queen. Where do you think Kim gets it from?" She threw a hand back and leaned against the wall for support as she started to feel a little dizzy.

"Amanda, you okay?" Olivia asks coming to her side.

"Yeah, your starting to look pale." Lacey points out with concern.

"No, I'm good." Amanda waves it off.

"You sure?" Fin makes sure.

Amanda nods. "Yeah." She leans off the wall and almost passed out to the side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Carisi reaches for her.

Lacey and Olivia caught her on one side as Carisi and Fin balanced her on the other side.

"No, you're not." Fin takes over for Olivia and Lacey

"We're taking you to a hospital." Lacey pulls out her keys.

"Definitely." Olivia walks with them out.

 _ **'Later, at the hospital'**_

Lacey sat next to Fin in the waiting room reading a magazine as Carisi slowly paced the floor.

"What's taking so long?" Carisi questions. "She going into labor?"

"Somebody would've told us." Fin says.

Lacey smirks in mid read. "Exactly, so have a seat. You're starting to make a hole in the floor with your pacing."

Carisi sighs and has a seat next to her. "Can I read that?"

"No way man, it took me a while to find this good one." Lacey flips the page. "Get your own lucky magaizine."

Carisi smirks and nods. "Be that way." Lacey chuckles and focus back on reading. "So, Rollins family huh?" He looks at the two of them for answers since they knew her longer.

Fin looks over with a shrug. "All families got stuff."

"Yeah, but hers has like, a lot." Carisi nods, Lacey eyes lift to look off ahead in thought. "I mean a mother and sister like that. Not just anybody can put up with that, not while pregnant either."

Fin raised a brow as his eyes went to Lacey and back to Carisi. Carisi caught this and was confused at first but soon caught on to what he was trying to say.

Lacey snaps out of thought when she saw Amanada being rolled out by the nurse. "There she is." She stands up, closes up her magazine and throws it back in the seat behind her. "Let's go fellas."

Carisi points. "Lacey?"

Fin shrugs. "Now you see why she helped Amanda. Sometimes, ain't everybody situation is as different as you think." He gets up and follows her.

"Got that right." Carisi scoffs getting out of his chair.

Amanda gave a weak smile when the three of them came out to meet her. "Hey. You guys are still here?"

"Oh well, Fin was worried about you." Carisi nudges him. "Not only that but we rode with Lacey, she has the keys."

Lacey flashed the keys with a smile. "Nobody drives that truck but me."

"Uh-huh." Carisi nods. "Do you tell Barba that before or after he's already out of you guys drive way?"

Amanda chuckles with Fin as Lacey playfully glares at him.

"We're already in a hospital Carisi, wanna stay?" Lacey smiles.

"I'm good." He shakes his head.

"Mm." Amanda shakes her head at them amused, she sighs.

"So are you alright?" Lacey asks.

Amanda nodded. "It's nothing to worry about. My doctor said that my blood pressure spiked, that's all. Asked if I had been under any extra stress lately."

"He wouldn't be wrong but you knew dealing with that was gonna be stress." Lacey tells her. "But the good thing is your both alright."

"Yeah." Carisi agrees.

"What do you say we drive you home?" Fin offers.

Amanda looks at them and gives a smile. "Alright."

The nurse starts rolling Amanda out with the three of them next to her.

"At least I can use the siren again when traffic does to much." Lacey chuckles.

"That's against the law." Carisi retorts.

"What are you gonna give me a ticket Carisi?" Lacey asks, he rolls his eyes. "Exactly, hush."

Fin and Amanda laugh at the two of them.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long guys but I am still here. Looks like Dodds and Lacey will be at odds for a while but it might get better, at least we can say Lacey and Olivia are slowly going back to talking. What can you say, sisters fight right? Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
